The World Through The Eyes Of A Basket Case
by TWbasketcase
Summary: Life through Allison's eyes. Her thoughts and feelings before, during, and after that fateful Saturday detention.
1. Prologue

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Summary**: Life through Allison's eyes; before, during, and after that fateful Saturday detention.  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from The Breakfast Club. This is for entertainment purposes only.  
**A/N**: Okay, so this is by no means a Monday fic. What I wanted to do is write a fic where the Breakfast Club sticks together and goes through all sorts of crazy shit along the way all though the strange view of the basket case. So I am gonna breeze right through Monday so that I can get to the good stuff. So if you don't like the way Monday turns out I apologize…but cut me some slack and give me a chance, okay? LOL so here it is, I hope you enjoy.  
**A/N 2**: Chapter one has been revised.

Chapter 1 – Prologue

I woke up to the sound of an overly annoying, loud alarm clock; David Bowie's "Changes" pierced my ears and I was doing everything in my power to shut the damn thing off. The glowing red numbers flashed teasingly at me reading 6:00 am. Even though it's Saturday I don't mind waking up early at all; as a matter of fact I think sleeping in is a waste of time and I would much rather wake early and NOT waste the day away. Weird? I know, but its just one of those strange personality quirks that I have.

My bedroom is still pitch black even though the sun is already peaking up over the skyline. I always keep the curtains down blocking my view of the outside world as I sleep. It didn't bother me any; I spend so much freakin' time in my room that it doesn't really matter if its dark or light in here I have no problem finding my way around the place…it is my sanctuary.

I sat up groggily and stretched my arms over my head; it's another weekend and here I am up first thing in the morning with absolutely nothing to do. I could go down to the park and draw for awhile…maybe even feed the squirrels. I could steal my dad's car or even work on tying knots with my tongue. I already have writing and drawing with my feet down pact, why not try something else?

_Here's an idea, Allison, why not find some friends?_

I pondered the idea momentarily; the only problem I have with trying to find friends is the fact that most of my peers often spend their time teasing me and reminding me how much of a mutant I really am. Not that it bothers me _that_ much considering I have spent a good chunk of my life hearing it, but it would still be nice having someone to talk to that understands me somewhat…I'm not going to find that with my father anyways.

I stood up and made my way across my bedroom in the darkness; I knew off the top of my head that my dresser was exactly ten steps to the left of my bed and the light switch was two steps to the right of my dresser. Got a lot of time on my hands don't I? Ha! I flicked on the switch and rummaged through my laundry hamper looking for my black cardigan sweater; I mixed that with my favorite grey skirt and leggings, topped off with my checkered scarf. The floor of my bedroom was awfully cluttered with papers, records, books, and clothes – I'm not exactly the neatest person in the world – but amongst it all I know that my bag is around here somewhere…right in front of my closet. My bag is the one thing that makes me feel secure; it has everything I need in it, as well as everything I find valuable. So of course I take it everywhere with me, including when I only just leave the room.

I made my way down the small hallway of our low scale apartment and enter the bathroom; I don't really find the need to doll myself up too much, just clean up a bit. I see all the other girls around my school and they wear so much make up I often wonder if a paint chipper could even pry it off of their faces. It's all conformity to me and I would much rather act like an individual and feel comfortable in my own skin; I don't have anyone to impress anyways.

I ran my toothbrush over my teeth quickly and raked my fingers through my hair in a pathetic attempt of brushing it. I threw the toothbrush down and made my way towards the kitchen. The kitchen was rather small as well; just enough room for a table in the corner, the stove, the fridge, and a counter with a sink. It's nothing special but I suppose it serves its purpose. My father sat silently at the table with a fried egg sandwich and the Chicago Tribune perched in front of him. I stood watching him for a few moments and all he really did was push his glasses further up his nose. I let out a snort and he looked up, "Breakfast is on the stove."

_Well good morning to you to sunshine!_

I rolled my eyes and took the whole three steps to the stove; on it sat two dry looking eggs and a whole pan of Canadian bacon and sausages. Just the sight of it made me wanna be sick but the other side of me felt a twinge of anger knowing that my dad forgot _once again _that I am a vegetarian. It's wonderful how strong a parent's love for their child is, isn't it?

I grabbed a piece of plain toast and bit into it as I looked out the small kitchen window; by no means did I want to stick around here with him all day. If only they had school on Saturdays; don't get me wrong, school isn't my favorite place to be but it at least gives me a reason to be away from home. I cocked an eyebrow and took another bite; they usually do have detentions or something going on there on Saturdays…I have snuck into a couple before. What's the harm in going again? I could get some drawing done…maybe freak a couple of kids out.

I swallowed the rest of my food and crossed my arms over my stomach, "Hey dad?"

I glance over at him and he doesn't even look up, "What?"

I sighed, "I got caught stealing chemicals from the science lab…I have to go to detention."

He looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow, "I don't even wanna know what you did with them."

I scoffed, "I said I got caught…which means I didn't do anything with them. Will you please drive me so I am not late?"

He set his paper down and made his way out to his room, "Go wait in the car I'll get your lunch ready." As he left the room I heard him mumbling something about having a delinquent child constantly bothering him to no end.

_Glad to see you haven't changed much dad._

I sat in the foyer of the apartment in a huff and pulled on my favorite black Chuck Taylor's. My dad and I don't really have the best of relationships ever since my mother left; in fact we haven't had anything that resembled a good conversation since. It's not like I miss it too much but at times it tends to get awful lonely around here.

I took the steps down the staircase of our complex in two's; I wasn't in any hurry but sometimes I like to time myself to see how fast I can make it down without falling. I laughed to myself when Mrs. Perkins from the second floor shrieked as I flew by; spilling all of her laundry on the floor in the process. I ran quickly out the front doors and headed towards our ancient car. My dad must have bought it years ago…I can't really remember…but if it runs okay then I guess there is no point in buying a new one.

After a few moments my dad was situated next to me; tossing a lunch sack to me in the process. He started the car and sped out of the parking lot to begin the seven minute drive to Shermer High. I like to watch how the houses get nicer and bigger the closer we get and I often wonder what it would be like to live in a house like that; do the people who own it like it as much as I do? Probably not but I never saw much harm in dreaming.

After a lonely and silent ride we pulled up slowly to the school. I noticed a few other cars parked in front of the school, but I didn't notice John Bender nearly getting smoked by our car until my dad slammed on the breaks and I almost went sailing into the seat ahead of me. I glared at my father and undid my seatbelt. John Bender just kept walking towards the school as if nothing happened. He is strange that way; I see him around the school all the time and he is always stirring shit up like it is the natural thing to do. I guess that is why he is always in detention. I mean, he has been here every time I have been anyways.

My father grunted – his way of letting me know to hurry the hell up – and I rolled my eyes. I flung the car door open and stepped out. I was going to tell him to pick me up at four but the stupid prick just sped off like he was just dumping me off…almost running my foot over in the process.

I shook my head and clutched my bag and ran full speed up the front steps of the school; no sense in being late…or worse noticed. The school library was only down the hall from the front entrance of the school so it is probably only about a 47 second walk. Vice Principal Vernon was no where in sight so I hurried my way into the library. The first thing I saw was the most gorgeous looking guy I had ever seen…as well as a goodie two shoes princess next to him; and of course they were snickering and mumbling under their breath. Whatever…that doesn't surprise me. I raced to the back and sunk into a chair in the furthest corner of the room and plopped into a seat.

A Saturday detention with a Jock, a bimbo, a nerd, and Bender; it couldn't get any better than that.

_**TBC**_


	2. The Detention Part 1

Title: The World through the Eyes of a Basketcase

Spoilers: Yes a lot of them. There's your warning.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the movie; I'm just doing this for fun.

A/N: This chapter is basically going to take place during the detention; I know everyone who is reading this has obviously seen the movie, but give this a chance! I'm not going to be quoting the whole thing, not at all, just describe actions, other characters, etc. From Allison's POV; her thoughts and her feelings completely. I hope you enjoy! R/R please.

Chapter 2 – The Detention Part 1

Well it's been pretty boring so far, Vernon came in with his usual speech except this time he wants us to write an essay. Scrap that idea, bud! I am not writing anything telling him who the hell I think I am, anyways, it's not like he's is actually going to read it anyways. He only tells us to do these things to make us despise him even more; it's like his way of getting back at the world for making him miserable. Then after that, I had the pleasure of putting on a show, apparently its cool to sit in awe and stare at someone when they bite their fingernails! Whatever, so I spit it at John and turned away. I then decided to pull out my sketchpad and draw.

So I see Bender is at it again. He is pissing off the poor little rich girl, and Sporto is defending her. It starts! I don't watch them, I simply listen. I am very good at multi tasking, draw and listen, and of course laugh a little to myself when Bender really starts to piss them off.

"So why don't you just shut up? There's four other people in here you know!" The sport hollers. It's starting to get interesting.

"God you can count. See! I knew you had to be smart to be a…a wrestler!" is Bender's response.

"Who the hell are you to judge anybody anyway?" says Sporto

"Really…" pipes up the Ritchie.

Sporto continues, "You know, Bender…you don't even count. I mean if you disappeared forever it wouldn't make a difference. You may as well not even exist at this school."

Oh my god! Who the hell do they think they are? They think just because they have a lot of friends and money, or some stupid reputation they can think they can just run all over him like that? I watch as John sits looking sort of hurt, trying to come up with something cocky to avoid showing how that really hit him. I know it hit him hard, because when Sporto said that he didn't just mean it about John, he meant it about all the other criminals, rebels, geeks, losers, and freaks. That hit me too, and I bet it hit the brainiac. If only those two knew what people like us think about them. They are so conceited, and think everyone is in love with them. Well reality check! We'd be hella happy if they disappeared from the school too! There wouldn't be any tormenting or bullying on us anymore!

I turned my focus back to the conversation and noticed the brainiac was in on it now too. He was going on about his dad's shoes and his cousin Kendall. Bender was staring at him in half confusion half amusement, while the Ritchie kept tossing in insults. Sporto looked like he was about to snap, so when he turned around I winked at him and held my hand up at him in the form of a gun. He quickly turned around and I laughed.

He suddenly piped up, "Look, you guys keep up your talking and Vernon's gonna come right in here…I gotta meet this Saturday and I'm not gonna miss it on account of you boneheads!"

You can kinda tell Sporto doesn't have very much self-confidence, I can see right through him. I can tell he's putting on a front, trying to act tough like the rest of his friends. It seems almost as if someone in his life is constantly behind him pushing him to be someone he's not; pushing him to be competitive and to stand his guard at all times. I bet he is someone totally different underneath; someone who is soft, sensitive, and maybe even feels guilty for the way he acts at times. I look at him; the expression on his face never seems to match what his eyes say.

Now, Bender's up and running back to his seat. Playing the door game again I see. He's yelling for everyone to shut up that he knows what he's doing; I will give him that, I find it humorous every time he does it. Here comes Vernon.

The old man comes running in the door with the vein on his temple looking like its ready to burst. He starts hollering about the door being closed and pointing fingers at people. Suddenly he points his finger at me. No way am I getting involved in Bender's crap! Out of sheer nervousness I let out a squeak and throw my head to the desk; damn, that kinda hurt.

"She doesn't talk, sir," I hear Bender say. Thank-you!

So the argument over the screw continues until Vernon tries pulling things in front of the door making a complete ass out of himself. And Bender, being Bender, makes another smart ass remark, "Eat my shorts," he mutters.

"What was that!" Vernon asks, rather loudly.

"Eat. My. Shorts." Bender replies loudly.

"You just bought yourself another Saturday, mister!"

"Oh Christ…"

"You just bought one more right there!" Vernon hollers, throwing his weight around like usual.

"Well I'm free the Saturday after that…beyond that I'm going to have to check my calendar!" John replies.

I can tell as the exchange goes on that Vernon is actually starting to get to Bender. Although he is acting out I know he's almost ready to blow. I would say that I can't blame him, but I also know he is digging his own hole. Even the Ritchie told him to stop. See Bender is like a snail; he has a hard shell of an exterior that he doesn't let people get past, and he is soft and very tender on the inside. I am almost positive he doesn't have a very good home life; why else would he act out that way? No one cares how he acts so why should he? No one cares if he hurts, so why should he show if he does? I don't blame him, because I am the same way. No one cares so why should we? Finally, Vernon is out the door, but that doesn't stop Bender from getting the last word. It never does.

I sigh, and look at the clock; a quarter to eight! Wow does time drag. Suddenly the string on my sweater is the most interesting thing in sight, as the room draws to silence, and it makes me nervous. So I turn to my drawing again, adding the last few lines and topping it off with my special extra touch: head flakes! What? It adds flavor! Ha! I sigh again happily and then smile, the drawing is done so I might as well catch a cat nap; seeing that's what everyone else is doing…ain't going to be anything interesting going on so I'll just close my eyes…

"Wake up!" I tell you hearing the voice of evil itself while you try to sleep really isn't all that appealing, ugh! He continues, "Who has to go to the lavatory!" _Damn straight!_ I raise my hand quickly.

I glance at the clock and it's almost 10:30; an hour until lunch. I glance back at the others as they fight about the pronunciation of a name. How exciting.

"Are you grounded tonight?" I hear Sporto ask.

"I don't know, my mom said I was, but I dad told me just to blow her off." Ritchie replies. I hear self pity coming on here any minute. Bimbos are all too predictable.

"Big party at Stubby's, parents are in Europe. Should be pretty wild."

I see the look of annoyance on Bender's face and I can't help but feel it myself. It always bothered me when people made plans in front of other people that they have no intention of inviting. You can call it envious or whatever, I just call it rude; because of course, in all technicalities, people like me, Bender, and brainiac, isn't worthy enough to attend a get together of that magnitude.

"Who do you like better?" I hear Bender ask, it actually sounded like he cared for a second there.

"What?" Ritchie asks.

"You like your old man better than your mom?"

"They're both strict." She replies.

"No, I mean if you had to choose between them." He explains.

She hesitates. "I dunno, I think I would go live with my brother. I mean, I don't think either one of them gives a shit about me…It's like they use me just to get back at each other."

Am I hearing this! Look at her, it's quite clear her parents care and give in to every demand, she has no problem showing it either. Did I not call that, here comes the self pity, I just can't help myself… "HA!" I say, rather loudly. I watch as the whole group turns to look at me, the guys in shock and amusement, and Ritchie in horror. "Shut up!" I hear her retort, and then something strange happens, Sporto sticks up for me. He, like I thought, tells her she's feeling sorry for herself. That's a boy Sporto!

I focus my attention back to the group and it seems Sporto and Bender are about to have a fight. I watch the confrontation as Brainiac tries to get involved, and I want to laugh out loud when I hear Bender call him a "Neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie." Did he really just say that? Sporto impresses me again, sticking up for brainiac, whom apparently is named Brian. I see Bender obviously takes note of this and moves on to the Ritchie, who's name is Claire. Now Claire for some reason really bothers me. It's clear from just watching her how fake she is. She puts up this front as if the world is beneath her; as if she is on a pedestal above the rest of us, when really she is a scared little girl. She can hardly stand up for herself let alone relate to most people. Because she is so much different from everyone else, she is scared; she doesn't know how to act, so she puts her nose in the air. The worst part is, not only does she stick her nose in the air because she is scared, but she does it because other people like her do the same. Claire is not a leader, Claire is a follower.

I look back towards them and he is giving her a sex talk. Now this is new to me, I have never seen Bender try so hard to intimidate someone like this before. I hope he stops; he's kind of going over the line here.

"Leave her alone!" I hear Sporto say, luckily too.

Now by the looks of things they are going to have another confrontation. Why do men feel they have to fight to prove themselves? Especially these two, I mean it's clear they don't get along, but why be so macho about it? I don't like Claire but you don't see us scrapping like cats.

"I don't wanna get into this with you, man…" I hear Bender say from the floor.

"Why not?" Andrew asks.

"'Cause I'd kill you. It's real simple…I'd kill you and your fucking parents would sue me and it would be a big mess and I don't care enough about you to bother." Bender replies.

"Chicken shit," Andrew mutters.

Suddenly Bender pulls out a knife. Ha! Whatever John, you wouldn't use it and you know it, you're just lucky that he can't see that! That's right stick it in the chair, come on….there you go now I got a new toy! I'm sick of listening to these guys bicker…I think I might carve a new picture in my desk and wait for lunch.

Half an hour later, 11:30, and these people are sitting here and whistling together! After all the fighting, name-calling, and bullshit, they sit here and whistle a marching tune together! This is funny I wanna join in...Oh yeah I can't whistle never mind. Great here's depressing in its human form: Mr. Vernon.

"Alright girls, that's thirty minutes for lunch." He says.

"Here?" Andrew asks.

"Here," is Vernon's simple reply.

"I think the cafeteria is a more suitable place for us to eat in, sir."

"I don't care what you think Andrew."

God Vernon is a dick. I swear that man cannot talk to anyone without that asshole tone to his voice. Doesn't he have anything better to than down talk to a bunch of teenagers? God I think I might go crazy if…

"…hey you! Wake her – wake her up!" I turn to Vernon, "on your feet missy! Let's go this is no rest home!"

_Wow, really?_

"There's a soft drink machine in the teacher's lounge! Let's Go!" He barks.

I stand to my feet and gather my bag. I look and see that Andrew is busy collecting the money from everyone else. I walk towards the door and before I open it I hear Claire ask Vernon if he could break a fifty. Oh please! I walk out the door and head down the hall.

Andrew and I are now on the way to the lounge and I'm strolling along behind him minding my own business until he pipes up, "so…what's your poison?" Wow, great way to make small talk!

"What do you drink?" I'm not an idiot Sporto.

"Okay…forget I asked," he says sounding defeated.

Better come up with something for the guy, "Vodka," I say.

"Vodka?" he asks, "When do you drink vodka?"

"Whenever…" I say, not really caring why he is asking this, but intrigued because he sounds like he is trying hard to keep it going.

"A lot?" he asks.

"Tons…" I say with a smile, this is kind of funny.

"Is that why you're here today?" he asks seriously, "Why are you here today?"

Oh yeah like I would tell you the truth, Sporto! "Why are you here today?" I snap back.

He then goes on and tells me a story about how he is here today to better discipline himself for his coach and his dad, because he doesn't want to blow his ride. Usually I would listen when someone talks to me, because people don't often talk to me…problem is this is complete bullshit and I know it so I don't care to listen. I reply, "That is very interesting, now why don't you tell me why you're really here?"

He pushes himself off of the wall and tells me to forget it. I stay put while he stalks off into the lounge. When he returns, his arms full off coke cans, I follow him quietly back to the library. Well the first half of the day was pretty intense, let's see how the rest goes.

To Be Continued.


	3. The Detention Part 2

Title: The World through the Eyes of a Basket case

Author: TWBasketcase

Spoilers: Yes

Disclaimer: I do not own The Breakfast Club movie or any of its characters

Chapter 3 – The Detention Part 2

Well lunch time is over and let me tell you, this day has gone from over dramatic, to just plain weird. First, Bender puts on an award winning show about life at Brian's house; then he admitted to all of us that he was being abused. Something told me that was the case, but I'm not going to say I wasn't shocked. I'm really surprised he had said it in front of these people though. Maybe it's a call for help? I don't know. He seemed to be holding it until Sporto opened his big mouth accusing him of making it all up. Big mistake. Bender threw a fit and sat by himself upstairs for about an hour and half. Then since everyone felt bad, we all followed him to his locker, only to be on the run from Vernon. We ran into an iron gate when the others managed to talk us into following Andrew. So Bender runs off covering for us, and we get back to the library. When he and Vern get back, Vernon takes him away and locks him in a closet. Now I'll tell you, I would not want to be in Bender's shoes. God only knows what Vernon has done to the poor guy; let alone locking him in his closet. What a fucking weirdo. Anyways, suddenly Bender comes crashing through the library ceiling only to get his weed back from Brian. Now if whistling together was weird enough, now they are all getting high together. I am not really into the drug thing so I sat tight, I mean I don't see the fun in needing to kill your brain cells to laugh; I mean, I draw pictures and talk to myself, that makes me laugh enough…I don't need drugs to further enhance my insanity! So I have been sitting here for about 15 minutes now, I watched Brian make weird voices, and Andrew dance around the library, breaking a glass door in the process. And they call me nutty? Ha! Either way, I need something to do…I think I'll go through Brian's back pack in the process…

"No, no, you got a middle name?" Andrew asks Brian.

"Yeah guess!" is his reply.

I think this is where I can butt in…Ha ha; I can't wait to see the look on his face! "Your middle name is Ralph! As in puke…" I say loud enough so that they can hear me. They look over at me in utter confusion. I love this! "...your birthday is March 12th, you're five-nine and a half you weigh a hundred and thirty pounds and your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1…3." I take a seat beside them, god I love head trips! Sporto seems to look impressed, man is he cute too!

"Wow, are you psychic?" Andrew asks.

"No…"

"Would mine telling me how you know all this about me?" is Brian's almost frantic question. I wanted to laugh at him, but I didn't have the heart too. "I stole your wallet," I said reaching into my sweater to show him. He asks for it back a couple of times before I finally give it to him.

"Great! So you're a thief too?" He accuses.

"I'm not a thief!" I snap back, I was just playing around, no need for name calling! Sheesh!

"Multi-talented!" He half asks half mutters.

"What's there to steal two buck and a beaver shot!" I thought dorks are different, but I guess I was wrong; all teenage guys must be horny little pervs.

"What?" Andrew asks disbelievingly, almost as if he is shocked I blurted out the word "beaver".

"There's a nudie picture in there, I saw it! It's perverted!" Brian looks a little embarrassed but reluctantly hands over the picture to Andy.

After what seems like hours of sitting there, I'm getting bored. "You guys wanna see what's in my bag?" I ask them honestly, but suddenly.

"No!" they both say in unison as if I may have some body parts in there or something. Well fuck them they can see anyways! I dump my bag on the couch and watch their wide eyed reaction. Feeling triumphant, I sit back and smile.

"Holy shit, what is all that stuff?" Andrew asks, followed by Brian, "do you always carry this much shit in your bag?"

Shit? This is almost everything I own! "Yes I always carry this much 'shit' in my bag."

Brian looking interested says, "Are you gonna be like a shopping bag lady?" he starts, and continues on about me staring at buildings like some loony. "I'll do what I have to do." I answer honestly, I don't know when the time will come when my parents want me out of their lives completely; its bad enough they don't acknowledge me. "Why do you have to do anything?" Brian asks suddenly, catching me out of my thoughts, its now or never I guess, "my home life is unsatisfying." After my reply these two guys start talking about me like I'm not even there, let alone with any care. They act as if I'm alien or something. "Never mind, forget it…everything's cool." I start rushing to put all my stuff back in my bag. I don't need their shit; if they don't care then fuck them!

"What's the deal?" Andrew asks.

"No! There's no deal Sporto! Forget it, leave me alone!" I say sounding almost desperate to be somewhere else. I can't have this guy unraveling me! No way am I going to let my guard down.

"Wait a minute, now you're carrying all that crap around in your purse. Either you really wanna run away, or you want people to think you wanna run away!" He argues. "Eat shit!" is all I can really say to him; he shocked me, it's almost as if he can see right through me and I don't like it. Now I guess I know how everyone else I observe would feel!

I have been standing at this desk for a few moments now with a million thoughts running through my head. My parents, my home, my things, and now this guy…this popular jock, comes along and is actually acting like he gives a fuck. Oh no, here he comes, what am I gonna do now? "Hi…you wanna talk?" he asks sincerely. I think it was at that exact moment that I fell for Andrew Clark. No one has ever acted so honest and sincere to me. No one has ever seemed to care that much for how I felt. Now my total opposite here wants to comfort me, and it's never felt sweeter. But I panic, like usual, "No! Go away!"

"Where do you want me to go?" he whispers.

"GO AWAY!" I watched him start to turn and I couldn't help it but I just started to cry. How could I be so stupid? He looked sincere, it didn't look like one of those jokes his friends play on me all the time and I couldn't help but let my guard down, he just touched me like that. I need to get him back to me, "you have problems!" I call after him.

"Oh I have problems?" he asks challengingly.

"You do everything everyone tells you to do, that is a problem!" I couldn't help but hope that this wasn't going to be the first and only conversation that I had with Andrew.

"Okay, fine…but I didn't dump my purse out on the couch and invite everyone into my problems…did I! So what's the problem? Is it bad – your parents?

Oh god he can see right through me and once again I feel the need to let my guard down for him, he is just so gentle, it's almost as if he has been there all along. "Yeah," is all I can get out.

"What do they do to you?" he asks, tears beginning to wet his eyes that are refusing to fall.

Seeing those tears I think was my breaking point…he is crying with me? I just broke down then and told him how they ignore me, and he nodded and told me that is what he thought. It's so strange how you can have such a strong connection with someone you just met.

"I'm just so sick of being invisible!" I am almost sobbing to him now, and he is nodding understandably, tears threatening to fall as I showed him the healing scars on my wrists. He looked up at me with complete awareness and sympathy in his eyes. If I didn't fall for him before, I definitely am now.

"You aren't invisible, and you don't have to be alone anymore," is his sweet response. He moves closer to me and offers out his hand, a lone tear falling down his cheek. I take his hand in mine and he leads me to a spot on the floor to sit, where we both stay in companionable silence until the others decide to join us. I am almost in denial that this day turned out like this, but I have a strange feeling it's only going to get better.

To Be Continued.


	4. The Breakfast Club

Title: The World through the Eyes of a Basket case

Author: TWBasketcase

Spoilers: Yes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Chapter 4 – The Breakfast Club

Am I ever feeling emotional, or what? I just had one of the deepest conversations in my life; it started out with 5 total strangers and it ended with 5 friends. I learned a lot of things from these people: we all feel pressured; we all have a lot of heaviness in our home lives; we all need someone to talk to; and most of all, we are all pretty bizarre. We made a silent pact together, and for once in my life I felt important. I don't need to cut anymore; I don't need to hide anymore, and most of all I don't have to be scared to be my true self; at least not with these people. So at the moment I'm sitting in a room with Claire, she just finished a make-over on me and now we are sitting together quietly, and I feel another conversation coming along.

"He's really not like the other guys," she says to me quietly.

"Huh? Who?" I ask.

"Andrew," she replies, "I saw the way you looked at him and I seen the way he looked at you, I think you should go talk to him when we're done in here."

Wow, of all people this is coming from! "Yeah I think you're right," I told her. "What about you?"

"What about me?" she asked.

"You fell for the bad boy, didn't you?" I asked with a smirk.

"I think there's more to him than that, but yeah, I guess you can say that. I don't know how to go about things with him." She said looking down at her feet. When her eyes met mine I replied, "I think you need to go soft with him, he may act tough, but I can see he needs someone in his life to be a little caring."

"I figured that much," she said with a grin. "By the way," she continued, "if you came up to me in the hall on Monday, I'm going to try to be as brave as I can to stick up to my friends. You made me realize a lot about myself Allison, and there's no way in hell that I'm going to turn on you after that."

I smiled, a genuine smile, "what about the others, Claire?"

"Same goes to them," she said, "I think we all need to pull through and be there for each other."

"That's great Claire," I said pretty amazed at what was coming from her mouth; I guess I over-estimated her.

"Look," she said while scribbling something on a piece of paper, "If you ever need to talk or hang out or anything, call me okay?" she asked kind of shyly.

"Cool, will do," I said.

"Okay, well good luck…I'm going to go find John and let him out of that closet!" she said with a laugh.

"Well good luck too, Claire, just be your real self, okay? I said. And with that she winked at me and left the room. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided it was now or never.

I left the room and looked up at what was waiting for me. Brian was busily preparing our essay and Andrew noticed me standing there, and our eyes locked. Oh god, I feel like I'm going to blow chunks. His eyes are making me melt, and I can't tell what he is thinking. I look down at Brian and he is staring open-mouthed. Oh Please! I shoot him a look and he mutters, "Cool," "thank-you," I reply. I look back to Andy and he has jumped down from the railing and is waiting for me to approach; here goes nothing.

"What happened to you?" he asked. I didn't know what to think about the statement so I got a little nervous. "Why? Claire did it…"I noticed the soft expression on his face and I changed my approach, "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing's wrong…it's just so different…I can see your face…" he says in awe.

I feel like I'm going to faint, but I feel so confident at the same time, "Is that good or bad?" I ask with a mischievous smile.

He chuckles, "It's good!" he says, sure of himself. This makes me smile again, from ear to ear…well as close to my ears as I can get anyways.

"Did you really mean what you said…that I didn't have to be alone anymore?" I asked him curiously.

"Most definitely…" he replied, "…I'm here, you taught me a lot Allison, do you really think you could get away from me that easily?" He chuckled, pulling me closer to him. "Allison, I like you, I really do…I don't want you to feel this way anymore."

I smiled shyly at him; he just admitted he liked me! I could have squealed. I raised my eyes to meet his, and then it happened…the most popular guy in school leaned in and kissed me. His lips were soft and very gentle. We pulled back and I looked him in the eyes and whispered a soft, "Thank you."

We turned back to Brian and walked over to his desk, at that moment we were joined by Claire and John. I looked over to Claire and winked, she smiled back, her face completely flushed. I giggled in spite of myself. John looked over to me, and in typical John fashion said, "Whoa, you clean up nice!" he winked at me and I stuck out my tongue, reaching for Andy's hand.

"Did you finish, Brian?" Claire asked hopefully. I looked up to the clock and seen 3:56…only four minutes left.

"Yeah I finished, do you want me to read it?" he asked almost cautiously.

"Go ahead Bry…" Andy said.

"Dear Mr. Vernon," he started and cleared his throat, "we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are. You see us as you want to see us…in the simplest terms, and the most convenient definitions…but what we found out is that each one of us is a brain, and an athlete, and a basketcase, a princess, and a criminal. Does that answer your question? Sincerely yours, The Breakfast Club." He took a breathe and looked at us for approval. Claire approached him and hugged him. Andy slapped him on the back. Bender and I grinned.

"I knew you could do it!" Claire said, "Now what do you guys say we get the hell outta here?"

"Good call; I don't wanna spend anymore time in here than I already have too!" Bender exclaimed.

In unison we all grabbed our bags and coats and headed for the door. Andrew slipped his sweater over my shoulders and Claire slipped her arm through John's and we made our way out. Walking down the hall we passed Carl, I took in the look on his face…I guess I wasn't the only one not believing it. It was reality, however, and I was ready to face it with bells on! For the first time in a long time I felt that I had friends, true and honest people, and together (I believe) we brought out the best and the worst in each other; but that's what real friends do right? When we reached the bottom of the school steps I noticed my prick father waiting for me. I turned to face Andrew and he had a glazed over look in his eyes, leaning in I kissed him once again (hopefully not for the last time either). When we pulled apart I looked at him, I wanted to know what he was thinking. I was reassured with the look in his eyes and before I turned to leave I grabbed the state champion patch off of his left sleeve and smiled at him. Backing away, he tried to hold on, but I knew I would see him Monday; I sincerely hoped everything would go okay for everyone. Getting into my father's old car I couldn't take my eyes away from him, and it stayed that way until he was out of sight.

I leaned back in my seat, and looked ahead into the rearview mirror. My old man must be blind or something, even with a new look, he says nothing. Oh well, I guess some things never change.

To Be Continued


	5. Saturday Night

Title: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case

Author: TWBasketcase

Summary: Takes place after Saturday detention. What happens? Allison's POV

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Breakfast Club, this is for entertainment.

A/N: Thanks a lot for the great reviews! I really love this movie, and this story is actually my first fan fiction I have posted on the internet; you guys really motivated me! I'm really interested in the character of Allison because she, of all the characters, is the one I can relate to the most. So here's chapter 5, I hope you guys like it…and please feel free to review, I have a tendency of feeling insecure at times!

Chapter 5 – Saturday Night

The whole way home and through to dinner time I couldn't stop thinking about the events that took place earlier in the day. I had made new friends, discovered new things about myself, and made out with the most popular guy in school. I kept thinking about what was going to happen on Monday, and who would keep their word. It was eating away at me to know so badly that I couldn't sit still. I tried playing my piano, but couldn't concentrate; I tried drawing, but it kept turning into small doodles. I turned up my AC/DC record, "Flick of the Switch" and cleaned my entire room for the first time in god knows how long; every last surface, my bed, and even the floor. When that was finished I paced a little. God! What the hell else can I do? It's not like anyone here is going to sit down and have a conversation with me anytime soon. Maybe I could take a walk down to the playground, like I originally intended to go today…yeah that sounds like a plan.

I went into the bathroom and took in my appearance, it was sort of windy so maybe I should just take the head band out and tie my hair up. I picked up my hair brush for the first time in a few months and spent about 20 minutes trying to get through it. I picked up an elastic and pulled it back, I haven't done that in years. I left my make-up as it was and headed back to my room. I looked around for a sweater to wear when I noticed Andy's blue school sweater. I picked it up and took in the scent…it smells just like him! I put it back down on my desk and looked further, I wasn't going out with his sweater, it wouldn't feel right for some reason. I picked up my favorite black cardigan, what the hell? I tossed it on and looked in the mirror, for some reason the sweater didn't look as frumpy as usual; good thing, I don't feel very frumpy right now.

When I got to the front door I put my Taylor's on and was about to head out when I decided that I wanted to bring my sketch book with me. I grabbed the book and headed on my way. I took the stairs down to the main level of our complex and opened the front door to the cold March weather. I pulled my sweater tighter around me and took off down the street.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

I looked around the large park and noticed it was empty, all except for a lone figure sitting on a bench on the other side. I looked harder and recognized the figure and made my way over.

"Hello," I think I startled him.

"Holy shit…you scared me…uh, you can sit down if you want." He replied.

"I like your dog," I said as I sat, pointing to the large German Shepherd at his feet. I patted the dog on the head. "So what is John Bender doing at this end of town?" I asked quietly.

"Well actually I only live about three blocks west of here," he replied, "I couldn't sit at home anymore so I decided to take the pooch for a walk." He smiled briefly, and then looked up to the darkening sky.

"I couldn't sit at home either, I had like a million things going through my head so I decided to come here and draw…then I seen you sitting here and I thought maybe you want to hang out or something?" I asked him, he was probably thinking a lot of the same things I was.

"I guess I wouldn't mind some company…if you wouldn't mind me blazing up this joint?" He said laughing. I pretended to be in deep thought for a few moments, and then looked at him, "Yeah go ahead just keep it to yourself!" I said laughing with him. We sat in companionable silence for the next 10 minutes until he spoke up again, "What do you think is going to happen? On Monday I mean." He caught me off guard for a second there, then I turned to him, "I don't know, I really don't…I mean I'm not going to turn my nose up to anyone, I don't have anything to lose."

He looked over to me smiled, and then nodded, "I know you won't…I won't either, I don't have anything to lose; its common knowledge that I don't have too many friends myself." I looked at him then, I really looked at him, and I realized that we had a lot more in common than I originally thought. "Well if you don't mind John, I really want to be your friend and get to know you a little bit better."

All he gave me was a smile and I could tell from the look in his eyes that he appreciated it; I also knew he was looking for more answers, answers that I couldn't give him. "Let's make a pact," I proposed, "If things don't work out with the others on Monday, no matter what we will stick together." I looked down at my feet.

"Yeah I think I can handle that," he said quietly; I almost couldn't hear him, "So you and Sporto, huh?" He said changing the subject.

I felt my face flush, "Yeah, he's a lot different once you get past that first impression." He nodded with a smile, "and you and the princess?" I asked with a smirk.

"Hey, I was definitely not expecting that, and she came on to me!" he replied.

"You led her on all day don't give me that!" I said with a laugh. I could tell he fell for her it was pretty obvious; he had one of those diamonds in his ear that he was just criticizing earlier; he just wanted to cover it up. Bender was the one person whom my impression of didn't change, I never had a bad impression of him. I knew that he was hurting deep down and I knew he craved attention to help keep him occupied from that hurt; I knew that because I was the same way.

I looked up at the sky, it was now completely dark. "Do you have to be home anytime soon?" I asked him suddenly.

"Uh…I don't usually go home Friday and Saturday nights," he said quietly.

"Oh, do you have somewhere you have to be?" I asked him cautiously.

He looked at me sternly for the next few moments almost as if he were looking for something. "You can talk to me you know," I told him honestly.

"I know its just hard sometimes is all," he started, "I usually stay away from home on weekend nights because my old man is usually out drinking all night and comes home messed up, I kind of wanna stay out of trouble if you know what I mean." He looked down at his feet with a hurt expression on his face. "I don't want to sound intrusive, but what about your mom?" I asked him.

"Nah, its not intrusive…she does the same thing, she usually spends the weekend at her sister's place."

Holy shit, I hate seeing my new friend look so hurt. I really didn't know it was that bad for him. He did have the scars to prove it, but I still couldn't help but wish things were better for him. It was still a new thing for me to have personal conversations with anybody, let alone a friend. I figure the only thing I could do for him was be there for him when he needed somebody.

"Do you want to come over to my house, it's getting kind of cold out here," I asked him, shivering.

"Your parents wouldn't care?" He asked slowly.

"No, they don't really care what I do. We could sit in my bedroom and yell sexual innuendos at each other and they still wouldn't care!" I replied laughing.

He laughed with me, "Well if that's the case," He started, trying to slow his laughter, "Shall we be on our way?"

We gathered our stuff and the dog, whose name was Duke, and headed back to my house. I'm glad I was able to bring a smile to John Bender's face.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Do you want me to leave him outside?" John asked me as we approached my apartment door. I looked down at the dog and smiled, "No, its cold out! Come on, like I said no one will notice." I opened up the door and looked around, the place was empty. I turned on the lights and took off my shoes. I moved through the small foyer and into the kitchen I shared with my father. I opened up the fridge and grabbed a coke and handed it to John, "Do you want something to eat?" I asked.

"As long as it's not Cap'n crunch on white bread, sure," he said laughing.

"Very funny, you know you may be pleasantly surprised with the small things in life if you'd let your creative side shine through once in a while," I said with a wink.

"You know Allison that's a very interesting thought, but I'm not a very creative person," he said with a laugh. "Where do people get off calling you a basket case anyways? The more I talk to you the more I realize you are probably one of the most normal, yet interesting person I have ever met…don't think I'm getting soft or anything," He said as he plopped down into a kitchen chair.

"People just tend to make bad judgments on anything that isn't applicable to their 'normal' everyday life, its ignorance, there isn't any other word to describe it," I replied. I reached into the oven to grab the French fries I had thrown in for him. I scooped them on to a plate and grabbed some ketchup mustard and mayonnaise and sat beside him. He gave me a funny look and grinned. "Before you start snickering John, I advise maybe you try and open your mind to new things!" I said swatting him in the shoulder.

"Alright, but I'm only doing it because you were nice enough to cook for me," he mumbled. I grinned and squirted out a large pile of mustard on the plate, and then I dumped some ketchup on the pile, and scooped out some mayo. Taking a large fry, I mixed it all together till it formed a pinky-orange substance and popped the fry in my mouth. He looked at me in awe and I couldn't help but laugh, "Try it…you can't bash it until you try it!" He hesitantly picked up the fry and dipped in the pile and quickly threw it in his mouth closing his eyes. He stopped chewing and looked at me with a disgusted expression on his face, "This is really good!" he said. I couldn't help but burst out laughing from the look on his face.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

I brought the bowl of water from the bathroom into my bedroom and placed it in front of the dog, "there you go boy!" I said happily. "I love animals," I said quietly as I patted the dog's back. I turned to John, who was sitting on my bed looking through my records, "you need a place to crash tonight? I can pull one of the mattresses off my bed and put it on the floor."

He looked at me, almost sadly, "you're cool with that?"

"Yeah it's cool, I wouldn't mind having company here for once," I gave him a reassuring smile. I started took off the sweater I was wearing to reveal my favorite Motorhead shirt. "You like Motorhead?" He asked surprised. "I love them," I replied. I picked up the pile of records he left beside him and quickly scanned through them, "Is there anything you wanna listen to?"

"I don't care, put on whatever you want to listen to," I quickly grabbed a Motley Crue record and threw it on a low volume. "What's that?" Bender asked suddenly.

"What's what?" I asked confused.

"On your arm, Al," he replied never looking away.

"Oh…uh that's my stupid way of taking my anger out on myself. Each day I walk into that school, I'm picked on, and bullied; my teacher's are constantly sending me down to see the guidance councilor without even consulting me first. My father doesn't talk to me; he doesn't ask me how my day went or if I need help with anything. My mom isn't around; I haven't seen her in months. I don't really have anybody, to tell you the truth and I try hard to keep my self busy by drawing and shit, but sometimes things really get to me, you know?"

"I know," was all he said, kind of furthering me to continue.

"I know it may sound weird but, I don't do it because I want to kill myself but I do it because sometimes I feel like when I open myself up, the all the built up hurt comes out with it. It's just my lame attempt at some kind of escape. I really hope that everything that went on today will be some kind of new start for me, I don't want to hurt anymore." I looked over to him intently

"I'm hoping the same thing for myself, I think we both kind of feel the same hurt we just handle it differently. If it makes you feel any better I can tell you that you aren't the only one that goes through it. Some times when I feel like I'm at my lowest point, all I can do is smoke myself into an oblivion, either way, cutting or toking, it's all self-destructive. Maybe today will help us both get over it. I know you like to draw, I like to play my guitar, and maybe we can focus on those things to be our escape for a while. To tell you the truth, if I keep this shit up, I'm scared I'll end up just like my dad." He looked to the ground.

"You'll never be like him," I replied.

"Yeah? And how the hell do you know that?" he retorted.

"I can tell because you already want better for yourself. You know you have better potential than that; you don't have to worry about stooping to his low, you have to worry about finding yourself and looking for ways to bring out the best in you. I know, because I need to do the same thing." I said.

"Fuck girl…you sure know how to make a guy feel better." He laughed.

"Well I've had a lot of spare time to think about it." I got up off the bed and went to my closet and retrieved another blanket and an extra pillow. He got up and we pulled the mattress off the bed and onto the floor. I flopped the extra bedding lazily to the floor. I pulled the elastic out of my hair and turned on my TV, and then flicked the light switch off. If you need anything else just let me know. "Will do," he replied.

I pulled myself onto my bed and crawled under the covers with my days clothes on. I was tired and had a lot of happy things I wanted to dream about tonight; maybe one handsome jock in particular. I laid my head down and mumbled a "good-night" to Bender. When I got no response but even breathing I knew he was already out. I smiled to myself happy to help out a friend; hopefully sleep will bring peace to him. I shut my eyes following the thought and let slumber take me.

To Be Continued.


	6. Sunday Rain

Title: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case

Author: TWBasketcase

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Breakfast Club

Chapter 6 – Sunday Rain

I feel like I'm floating, there's water around me that's for sure. On my face I feel wetness, the water enters my mouth and suddenly I feel as if I am drowning. I slowly open my eyes to a big furry monster with sharp teeth and a large pink tongue. "Aaahh er grr!" I yelped and twisted my body. My legs became twisted within my bed sheets and my body toppled to the floor. "Jesus Christ! What the fuck!" I look to the source of the voice, which was John Bender, right underneath me on the floor in my room. "That thing tried to eat me!" I yelped, struggling to get off of him.

"That thing is my dog, dip shit!" He yelled; obviously still a little bewildered at what went down.

I turned slowly to my bed and noticed Duke, the 90 pound black and tan German Shepherd standing tall on the bed with his tongue hanging out of his mouth goofily, tail wagging. "Damnit, he scared the hell out of me!" I cried.

"He needs to go outside, Allison." John said, stretching his arms over his head, "Besides I have to get going home now anyways, long day ahead." He got up and gathered his things.

"You sure you don't want something to eat before you go?" I asked, getting up.

"No I should be alright. Thanks for letting me crash though, I appreciate it," he replied without eye contact.

"Okay, well at least let me walk you out…" I said drowsily.

We walked through my bedroom door and down the short hallway. As we walked through the kitchen the sound of my dad's voice startled me, "Who's that?" I turned to John and saw the startled look on his face, which then turned to a little confusion, "That's John." He got up from the table and made his way out of the room and started with his delinquent child rant. I looked back at John and we both burst out laughing. We approached the foyer of my apartment, I opened the door and he stepped outside. "What time are you usually up for school?" He asked me quickly. "I'm up by six," I told him.

"Why so early?" he asked confused.

"I've never saw any sense in sleeping in," I told him.

"Well if I'm here by quarter to eight will you walk with me?" he asked.

"It's a long walk, we'd be late!" I told him, "If you want you can meet me here; my dad's got a change jar on his dresser, I can get us some money to take the city bus," I explained.

"Yeah sure, whatever, I'll see you tomorrow then," He said, and with that he was gone.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

I closed the door to my bedroom and took a seat on my bed. I reached over to the record player on my nightstand and turned up my Motorhead record. Pulling up the blinds on the window above my bed, I observed the weather. It was very dark out for 8 a.m. and it was pouring rain. I always loved the rain; it was so peaceful, yet very chaotic. Rain was the kind of weather that lets you stare out into it and think deeply. I wondered what the next few days were going to hold for me, on one hand my life could drastically change, on the other I could go back to being invisible. I hated waiting! I usually wasn't the type to be in any sort of rush, just let the world and life come by me as it pleases…but this was too suspenseful! Everything was dramatic, yet exhilarating; risky, yet so worth it. Could any of us ever go back to our old lives knowing what we know now? It is possible, but it would be truly ignorant. I look back out to the drop spatters on my window; each one was so unique, yet so similar in its own respective way. The thought made me smile; everything is so unique yet so similar. I sighed happily and tilted my head towards the glass.

My thoughts went to Andrew and I smiled. I really don't think one person has ever made me feel so alive with just one gaze. His eyes were a deep penetrating blue; they were deep and soulful and one look from them just spoke a thousand words to me. The sound of his voice spoke volumes and it made my heart beat just that much faster. He is probably one of the most intelligent, spiritual, and energetic person I've ever met. He is very morally set, and also very sensitive; I've never met anyone quite like him, and I don't think I could ever take advantage of that fact. I don't think I could ever forget the way he made me feel, let alone being the first person in my life in a long time to talk to me like I was a human being just as important as he was. I smiled.

Then there was that kiss…both of them actually. His lips felt like flames yet were so gentle and passionate at the same time. His mouth and mine moved in unison, and I remember the way his tongue begged to enter my mouth, and when it did it taste so sweet. Kissing him was like electricity; two people, two different worlds, two different lives, complete opposites that complement each other to perfection.

He is everything that I'm not, but that is what is so wonderful about it. His confidence and sincerity make up for my insecurity and mind games. My individuality and creativity make up for his inability to go against the grain and his inability to stand up for himself. Each one of our attributes compliments the others. God I wish I could just look at him right now!

I sigh and reach under my bed; I look around a bit until I find my school yearbook from last year. I know that Andrew is a senior this year, along with Claire, while Brian and I are a year younger. I think Bender is supposed to be a senior, but he is in my grade. I flip through the pages of the book; I know there will be a lot of him in it. One thing that bothers me about yearbooks is that the yearbook committee is filled with the popular kids, so the whole book usually consists mainly of them and their friends. I stop on two pages filled with kids from the academic clubs and the honor role and I smile to myself. Brian Johnson.

Brian is a very sweet guy; he is caring and respectful to other people's feelings. He tends to get pretty nervous at times, and looks like he longs to fit in, it's a shame people like to run all over him. He is extremely intelligent, and that quality about him makes me a little envious. I'm not stupid or anything, my grades are pretty average, but that kid has a pretty good head on his shoulders. When he told the story to us yesterday about the gun, I was pretty shocked to say the least. It's pretty hard to imagine that his parents are that hard on him about it. I wonder how often they let him have fun. If my dad were that anal about school, I think I would have an ulcer by now. Its pretty fortunate that his parents try to motivate him, but to push him to the point where he is so scared to tell them he failed he would want to kill himself is utterly ridiculous; Brian is already very smart, why push him past his limits? I smile again, and continue to turn the pages.

I come across the student photos, and take a look at mine; I'm not smiling and my hair is hiding half my face, I look as if I would rather be any where else. I frown slightly, I must have been pretty angry. I turn two more pages and come across John's face; he really should patent that smirk. I laugh to myself and kept turning. I reached the student council page…or should I say pages.

Claire's smiling face shone throughout the picture as she held onto the waists of two of her friends. I wonder how she thinks of those friends now. Does she still look at them as the center of her entire high school universe? After she learned that not everyone looks at her so highly for acting the way she does to people outside of her little clique, could she possibly look at them the same? I think out of the entire Breakfast Club, Claire got the biggest reality check yesterday; I hate to say it, but I'm glad too. I remember distinctly the snickers she made towards me when I first entered the room, and the constant insults she threw at John. She really does have a pretty face, I'm glad she got over the scowl she had plastered on it; the smiles and gracefulness definitely suit her better. She told me she would try her hardest to stick up to her friends; I guess my part would be to be patient for her. After what she had told us about the pressure they put on her I couldn't blame her for saying she would try; they could totally cut her down, or she could totally cut us down, it's going to be up to her.

I flip past the student council and move into the athletics. I smile widely whilst searching for the wrestling team. The wrestling team had two pages dedicated to them, one of them a full page picture of the team captain, the coach, and Andrew all holding state champion trophies. I grin proudly and look at his face closely; he has a cocky grin spread across his lips as if it's the best moment of his life. His gorgeous eyes are beaming. His hair is wet and he is wearing his "required" blue uniform, it looks like the picture was taken directly after the tournament ended. Maybe if everything goes alright tomorrow, I could go watch his match next Saturday; I would love to watch him compete, it looks like something that makes him very happy and if he's happy that's a good enough reason for me to smile.

I close the year book and look back to the rain that continues to fall. Sunday rain is to me, the most peaceful and quiet thing in the world. The clouds are beautiful shades of purple, green, and blue. The rain slaps the pavement with gentle force. I look around my room; the posters on the walls, my drawings on the ceilings, the empty chip bags from last night…peaceful chaos outdoors as well as indoors. I sigh, and realize that is what tomorrow is going to bring…chaos.

To Be Continued.


	7. Monday Brings Chaos

_Title_: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case

_Author_: TWBasketcase

_Summary_: Monday is here, what's in store for Allison and the rest of the Breakfast Club?

_Warning_: This chapter can probably be rated 16+ for swearing and violence.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any of the characters from the movie, The Breakfast Club, just using them for some entertainment and fun

_A/N_: I live in Canada, so I'm not too sure how the school system works in the States…where I come from there's only four periods a day, everyday, and two semesters. I've read other stories where there are like eight periods, since I'm not too sure how that works I'm just going to have their school day go how ours goes here…just so there's no confusion. Once again, thanks for the reviews and feel free to leave one once you are done reading! Cheers!

Chapter 7 – Monday Brings Chaos

I stood in front of my bathroom mirror Monday morning taking in my appearance. I picked out my olive green tank top with 'Blondie' written across the chest, and a pair of tight, somewhat faded, blue jeans. Jeans were a kinda new thing for me; I didn't really like wearing them often, but I didn't mind these ones. I tied my recently brushed hair as best I could back into a ponytail, and put two silver studs in each ear. My lips were touched with a thin layer of clear, cherry flavored lip gloss, while I kept the black stuff off of my eyes and stuck to some neutral colors. I exited the bathroom and went into my father's bedroom across the hall. The room was pretty bare, not much to it, but my mother's things were still lying around. I opened the closet and looked through her sweaters, my first instinct was to go for the black, but then I decided against it. I looked through the enormous amount of clothing and came out with a navy blue zip up. I threw the sweater on and before I left the room I went into my father's money jar and grabbed five one dollar bills and a few quarters. Turning off the light, I quietly closed the door behind me.

I walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, my father was no where to be seen. _Must have left early for work. _I picked up my bag from the floor and continued to the foyer. I put on my Taylor's and grabbed my coat. I took my keys from my bag and shut the door behind me. Taking the three flights of stairs down to the main level I was met by Bender, "Hey, you showed…" I said.

"Yes I am a man of my word." He replied.

I chuckled to myself and we made our way to the bus stop about four doors down. It was a matter of minutes until the bus arrived and I deposited our fare. We made our way to the back and sat in companionable silence for most of the ride, with a bit of small talk here and there. When we finally reached our stop we both simultaneously took a deep breathe and made our way off of the bus. "Well here goes nothing," Bender said a little sarcastically.

I glanced over to him and nodded in agreement, this was the start to our moment of truth. We made our way to the front doors and looked around, I couldn't see anyone yet. We continued into the school, "Wanna hit my locker first, since it's closest?" Bender asked. "Might as well," I replied. Walking down the hall I took in my surroundings; it was so strange that we were feeling so anxious, when the rest of the school seemed to have no idea what was going on. I wanted to scream at them as they all went along in their normal cliques, completely ignorant as the world went about around them. We stopped at John's locker, with none other than Brian Johnson waiting for us.

"Hey guys," He said nervously, "did you two arrive together?" he said with an uneasy smile.

"Hey there brainiac…no need to be nervous, I'm not gonna bite you!" Bender replied with a laugh.

"Hi Brian," I said quietly, "we took the bus together…we live close."

"Well that's great! I'm glad you two are gonna keep your word, I was really scared you would ignore me!" Brian stated rather enthusiastically. Bender and I glanced at each other and started to laugh, we just couldn't help it; John patted Brian on the back. "Let's head to the lady's locker shall we? No need to make her carry all her shit around while you stand here and ramble on!"

Brian swallowed and nodded and I couldn't help but to chuckle at his antics once again. We made our way around the corner and reached my locker. I quickly opened it up and threw my coat inside and closed it again. I unzipped my sweater and we began to wander around the halls until the bell for class rang. Brian and John were in the middle of bickering when I noticed Claire a couple of feet away. I stopped and grabbed John's sleeve, "What!" he hollered, a little louder than I think he intended to. The entire group of girls including Claire turned around and stared at him. Brian and I laughed out loud at him and he reddened a little. "Hey there princess!" he hollered in a friendly way. We all turned to Claire and waited for her response.

"Hey John! Allison, Brian!" She called. A few of her friends started to snicker, and I glanced at John. His eyes were plastered to her with longing and affection; he also had a bit of a smirk on his face. I smiled and turned back to Claire and waved.

"Why the hell are you talking to that clan of mutants?" A tall blonde girl asked.

"I'm talking to those "mutants" because they helped me realize something about myself I never really wanted to know before. Now mind your own business about it." Claire snapped back. She turned her back on her friends and walked off in the direction of her home room class. A huge smile formed on my face as I turned to my other two friends. Brian stood there with his jaw hung open, while John stood there in half shock, half amusement, "Well that went a hell of a lot better than I thought it was going to," he said. He made his way over to Claire's friends with me and Brian not that far behind, "You got told, bitch!" Was all he said to the blonde and kept on walking, I couldn't help but laugh out loud at his comment as the bell for homeroom rang.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Art went by extremely fast today, thank god, I looked up to the clock and saw that there was only about four minutes left of class. I went to the sinks and cleaned out my brushes and placed them back in their case. I gathered my things and left class early, my teacher never notices. I made my way down the hall when the sound of a voice startled me.

"Who the hell do you think you are laughing at me, you little freak bitch?" I turned around and noticed the blonde girl from before standing with one of her friends.

"Ashley don't start," the other girl warned.

"No I want to talk to Miss 'little black death' over there and figure out who the hell she thinks she is treating someone like _me_ that way? You don't even compare to me, basket case!" She shrieked.

"Yeah and why don't I compare to _you_, huh?" I asked her loudly, surprising myself as I stormed over to her.

"Look at you! You dress bad, you smell bad, you're poor, you're ugly, and you have no friends! You are a loser, why don't you get back to your shrink where your crazy ass belongs!" She yelled.

"See that's where you're wrong ditz! I dress the way I wanna dress, I don't dress to impress anyone. You only think I smell bad because I don't bathe myself in cheap smelling perfume, like yourself. You call me ugly because you are jealous, and guess what bitch! I have five of the best friends in the world and I don't need anything else. So why don't you step back and get your stupid ass back to a street corner where _you_ belong, whore!"

Oh my god I can't believe I actually just said that. She stalks closer to me and balls her hands into fists. Let her hit me! I'm not letting these bimbos run all over me anymore, if she wants a fight she's gonna get one because I'm pissed beyond all recognition right now! Suddenly out of no where she lifts her arm back as the bell rings, as if on cue, all the students begin piling out their classes. I turn to look at them for a quick second when her fist connects with the side of my cheek and my eye; it sends my head back but doesn't knock me over.

I turn my head back to her and just lunge at her. I grab her hair and start grinding her head into the floor as she scratches at my neck. I lift my arm back and get a good right hand into her gorgeous little mouth before someone pulls me back. I take one last kick as I am dragged away and it connects with her chin. I'm spun around and I come face to face with Claire and John. "Way to go Al!" John yells laughing loudly. "Oh my gosh," Claire says with a small smile.

"Ms. Reynolds, Ms. Young, my office now!" I hear the voice of Vernon; just wonderful!

"Looks like…someone will be…joining me this Saturday!" Bender said between laughing fits.

"Mr. Bender get your ass to class, NOW!" Vernon yelled.

"Hey Allison, meet us in front of the cafeteria at lunch, okay?" Claire called. I nodded and walked towards the office.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I stand in front of the mirror in the girl's bathroom looking at the rather large bruise developing around my eye. Thankfully I didn't get the detention on Saturday, he gave that to Ashley; I walked off with an essay, and a lecture about writing essays when told too. I have to have it to him by Friday, about why I should not fight in the middle of the school hallway. I really don't care about the consequences because I put that bitch's money where her mouth was. I smiled to myself, no need to cover up the bruise, maybe it will keep the other bimbos from opening their mouths as well; at least my face doesn't look anything like Ashley's does. I looked back at the clock above the sinks and realized second period is over in fifteen minutes. I gathered my bag and made my way to the cafeteria. I took a seat on the floor and waited patiently for the others.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The lunch bell rang and the first person I met up with was Brian. He looked at me and started to laugh.

"Well I guess word going around is true after all! Did you really beat the shit out of Ashley Young?" he asked playfully.

"She got what was coming to her!" I laughed with him.

"I believe you!" He replied.

After a few minutes Claire joined us, and shortly after Bender did as well. "Oh my god Allison," Claire shrieked, "that was so amazing what you did earlier! I'm so proud of you for standing up to her!"

"Yeah way to go Muhammad Ali!" Bender joined in.

"That's enough guys, it was nothing okay! I didn't even get a detention, Vernon gave it to her," I stated.

"Dammit!" Bender said glumly.

"Sorry you're on your own buddy," I said patting his back, "you'll have miss goodie-two-shoes with you though!" I laughed.

We entered the cafeteria and made our way up to the lunch line. Suddenly a tall senior in a letterman's jacket began walking towards us; Brian was in the lead and didn't notice him. The guy plowed right into Brian, knocking him to the floor. I bent down to help him up, when Bender took the jock's food tray and knocked it all over his chest. The jock's friends all came behind him; there must have been six of them. Brian got to his feet and we all took off running after Bender to get away from the pummeling he was surely about to get. We got to the back parking lot and smoking section and collapsed to the ground laughing.

"John you are such an ass!" Claire howled amidst the laughter, "You and Brian could have been killed in there!"

The thought made us laugh harder.

A few moments later the three of them were passing around a joint, courtesy of Bender, and I just sat back and enjoyed the conversation and the company. Well one thing is for sure is that so far Monday has been total chaos, the good part about it though is that the chaos wasn't directed at us, but started by us. Only one thing was missing today…where the hell is that cute guy I've been waiting to see?

To Be Continued.


	8. Make My Day

_Title_: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case

_Author_: TWBasketcase

_Summary_: As Monday rolls on what else do the brats from TBC have in store for us?

_Rating Warning_: This chapter rated 16+ for swearing and violence.

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the movie or the characters of TBC

Chapter 8 – Make My Day

Lunch came and went, as did third period. I'm about ready to rip out all of my hair in frustration as my law teacher continues to babble into oblivion; at least Brian is in this class, but he is totally into this, and paying direct attention to Mr. Sullivan. I stare up at the clock as the minutes keep ticking by…half an hour left. I turn to look at Brian as the teacher lets us know that the lesson is over and we are free to work on our homework, "Pretty boring, huh?" I ask him.

"It was okay I guess…I don't mind this class," he replied looking up from his notebook, "how are you getting home today?"

"I am going to walk with John," I answered.

"You mind if I join you?" He asked.

"Sure," I replied, "Where do you live?"

"On Queen Street," he replied, "Is that close to you?"

"No, but we go past it…it's on the way," I responded.

"Okay, great!" He said, "I'll meet you at John's locker then."

"Sure," was my reply. I turned back to my desk as Brian hovered over his book once again. I wonder where Andrew is today; it's starting to bother me that I haven't seen him. He was what I was looking most forward to today. I frowned and started doodling in my notebook; I can't wait for this class to finish already!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I made my way towards John's locker; the end of the day has come upon us. I was pretty bummed out; I waited all day to come face to face with Andrew and I did not see him once. He was the one thing I was looking most forward to today. I was about ten feet away when I seen Claire stop in front of John's locker to give him a long kiss good bye before she skipped off to catch her ride. I couldn't say I wasn't envious of them, they got what they wanted. Grr! I hate feeling this way! I look up and notice that John's watching me, he smiles. I frown back and walk sulkily over to him.

"Claire told me she seen Andy today in fourth period," he told me, still smiling.

"That's nice," I said, pretending I didn't care that much, when really inside I was screaming.

He looked at me and smirked, "Nice try, grouchy," he teased, "admit it, your love sick and it's making you miserable!" He said bursting out laughing at me. I smacked him in the arm and mumbled a shut up to him.

After a few moments of silence he spoke up, "Let's go."

"We have to wait for Brian," I said quickly, looking at all the faces passing me by.

"Why?" He asked.

"…because John, he wants someone to walk home with and I told him we'd walk him home," I mumbled.

A few moments later Brian was here and I still hadn't seen Andy. "Dammit," I cursed silently to myself. We made our way to the back doors so we could cut through the football field. When we got outside, I breathed in the warming weather of late March; it definitely smelled like spring time. I looked towards the field and noticed the football equipment was set up, "goodie, looks like spring training is starting," I said mockingly.

John smirked towards the field and Brian just shrugged. I looked over to them, they both seemed pretty happy. I really hate it when people are overly happy around me when I'm extremely miserable; it makes me want to hit them because they annoy me so easily. "So you guys ready to go?" I asked them.

"Yeah, just let me tie my shoe," Brian replied throwing his bag on the ground and bending over, I sort of zoned out until I saw Bender being thrown down onto the ground in front of me. I spun around quickly seeing four of the jocks from lunchtime, standing with Ashley Young and her little friend.

"I didn't appreciate the food on my shirt today Bender!" The leader yelled at him.

"Suck my dick!" Bender screamed in response. In no time two of them jumped on top of him and began kicking the snot out of him, while a third guy grabbed Brian, who looked like he was going to piss himself.

"Fuck off! Get off of him!" I screamed until the fourth guy spun me around, and pushed me into the brick wall of the school.

"I just wanted my girlfriend here to get a cheap shot off the bitch who busted her lip," the jock said holding me still.

"Get your fucking hands off of me you cocky little shit!" I hissed at him, following it up with a big loogie to the side of his face. "You little slut!" He screamed at me, "Ashley get over here!"

I watched in horror as he moved behind me and held my arms back. Ashley's hand came at me full force in the jaw, then again three more times in the gut. The two girls walked off laughing as the jock dropped me to the ground. I caught my breathe and looked to my right, Brian was cradling his wrist and crying softly, while Bender was still getting it fed to him pretty bad. I got up slowly and tapped one guy on the shoulder, he turned around, and with all the strength I had left kicked him square in the balls, "Keep your damn hands off of him!" I hissed in is face.

"Bad idea, bitch," the same guy who was holding before said, ripping my coat off. He grabbed me by my fore arm and roughly pushed me into the wall once again. He pinned my arms up and came disgustingly close to my face, "You have a dirty mouth there girlie…" he looked right into my eyes and licked the side of my lips. He brought one hand down to my chest and placed it on my breast. Oh god, what the hell is this guy gonna do to me…I cried trying so hard to fight against the muscle head. Suddenly the perv was spun around and punched in the face, "You keep your filthy hands off of her you little prick!" Someone screamed viciously as I fell down to the ground clutching my aching mid-section. I watched as the others were chased off through blurry vision as my eyes began to fill with tears.

"Fuck man, it's about time," I heard Bender say through clenched teeth. He was trying to keep blood from dripping onto his shirt from his nose with a gloved hand, "Dammit I think my nose is broken!" He grumbled.

I shut my eyes tight trying to breathe evenly, but the shots to my gut made that a little hard to do so. Ashley may be a petite girl, but anyone can knock the wind out of somebody with a cheap shot. My head began to spin and suddenly I began to feel ill thinking about what that mother fucker started to do.

"Hey Ally, are you okay?" I heard a soft voice when I opened my eyes I was met with the most beautiful set of blue eyes I had ever looked into. My head was still spinning, but I knew I felt my heart beat pick up pace once again.

"It fucking hurts…" I mumbled, knowing my tears were now fully streaming down my cheeks. He raised his hand to my face and began wiping my tears away.

"I swear to God, I see that little cocksucker anywhere near you again, I will rip all his limbs off!" He yelled.

I looked up to the source of the voice and finally realized who it was…Andrew. My tears started again as I lunged on him, needing him to hold me.

"Hey, hey, its okay Ally," he soothed, "I'm not gonna let that prick touch you again."

I shuddered, "He had his hands all over me," I stammered. I pulled my face up from his shoulder and looked at him in the eye; I see that same caring glazed over look from Saturday except this time it was mixed with anger and fear. I turned to look at Brian who was still softly weeping. I broke free from Andrew and stumbled over to Brian's side, "Are you okay, buddy?" I asked him.

"I think it's broken," he whimpered.

"You got a car, Andy?" I asked pleadingly.

"Yeah of course let's get to the hospital…" he started.

"I helped Brian up and then instinctively put my arms back around my abdomen. Bender climbed to his feet shakily, "John, do you need to go?" I asked him.

"I'll go for the ride, but I'm not gonna get checked out…it's just a couple of cracked ribs and a broken nose…nothing that can't heal itself. I can't pay for hospital fees anyways," he replied.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

We loaded Brian into the back of the station wagon, and then got ourselves into the car. Andy drove silently, and just about as fast as he could, might I add. It's too bad I had to finally see him looking like this. Black eyes, and split lips, I must be one gorgeous sight! Ha!

I stare out the window, wincing every time we hit a bump in the road. My stomach was still turning, and I was still feeling the adrenaline rush from the fear. I can't believe we didn't see that ambush coming; they always do after we pull the kind of shit we pulled today. I was so busy sulking that I had let my guard down, and I was disappointed in myself for it; freaks and geeks like us can never let their guard down, especially in a place that is crawling with popular kids who would do anything to hurt or humiliate us. Dammit! I shut my eyes tightly, cursing myself every few moments.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

We pull up in front of the emergency room and park just outside the doors. Andrew quickly gets out of the vehicle and opens Bender's door, signaling for him to get out. He then runs around to the other side of the car and opens Brian's door and assists him in getting out of the car.

"Take him in, Bender, I will be right there…I gotta go park the car." Bender nodded without argument, and slipped his arm around Brian's waist and helped him into the building.

Andrew slid back into his seat, I could tell he was looking at me, but I didn't have the energy to open my eyes at the moment. He put the car into drive and quickly pulled into a parking spot about three rows away from the front entrance. He turned in his seat and grabbed my hand.

"I'm so sorry," he said softly.

I turned my head towards him slowly and carefully opened my good eye (the other one was swollen almost completely shut), "What are you sorry for? You got us outta there, you cared…you kept your word…you…"

"Shhh," he cut me off, "I'm sorry because I feel guilty; I actually associated with those people before today and I feel bad about it. No matter what the circumstances are, I would never sit back and let somebody hurt you!" He said sincerely. He leaned over and tucked back a stray piece of hair that was over my face. He softly caressed my good cheek with his fingers and looked me in the eye, "Of course I care…I told you Saturday that I did, and I still do now, nothing changed." I smiled as best and widely as I could, feeling very lucky all of a sudden. "God I've been waiting to see that smile," he whispered as he leaned in and pressed those wonderful lips against mine. After a few minutes of soft kissing and caressing we pulled apart and got ourselves ready to go into the hospital. He came to my side of the car and helped me out. He held my hand in his and led me towards the building. I never should have doubted him…I should have known he would be right there waiting for me today…and thank god that he was, he definitely made my day.

To Be Continued.


	9. Sticks And Stones

_Title_: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case

_Author_: TWBasketcase

_Summary_: What happens to our beloved Breakfast Club after the detention?

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the characters or the movie.

_A/N_: Once again because I'm Canadian, I'm not too sure what the rules are like with the health care system in the States, here if you go in and you are under the age of eighteen, they don't call your parents; they fix you up and you can go home…so I'm just going to do it like that! I also don't know what the fees are like since we have free health care, so I'm just going to leave that out for the most part. If anyone would like to let me know, that would be great.

Chapter 9 – Sticks and Stones

"Okay, just about finished here," the doctor said, "You are going to have to keep the cast on for about six to eight weeks, you cannot get it wet, and I would also advise you to not stick anything between the cast and your skin."

"I get it," Brian said glumly. We have been at the hospital for about two and half hours now; the doctor insisted on checking me and John out, if we could pay for it or not. John's nose was broken, he needed five stitches in his forehead, and he had three cracked ribs the doctor taped up for him. I was okay; a fat lip, a black eye, and some bruising on my abdomen. Brian on the other hand wasn't so lucky; he came out with a broken wrist, a sprained ankle, and a few minor abrasions. We were just waiting for the doctor to finish up on him so that we can go home; Andy and Bender had gone down to the cafeteria in the meantime, while I waited with Brian.

I felt sort of bad for him, I could tell he was pretty scared, but he insisted on putting up a tough act around Andy and John. "How are you feeling, Brian?" I asked him gently.

"I'm better now, but my mom is going to flip when I get home though," he replied quietly.

Suddenly the door burst open, and I turned my head around quickly to see who was approaching.

"Oh my god, are you guys alright? John called me and I got down here as soon as I could!" Claire asked frantically.

"We're fine…those assholes from lunch and two of your friends jumped us on the football field. Guess they don't like 'losers' making them look bad in front of the whole school," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Fuck," she muttered, "I can't believe they would do something like that!"

"Yeah, well you can thank Andy for chasing them off," Brian muttered.

I looked at Claire, she was absolutely fuming, her eyes got all squinty and her face reddened a little. "Where are they now?" She whispered to me.

"They went to the cafeteria, we've been here for almost three hours for x-rays, stitches and the like; they should be back any minute now."

"How much longer until they can leave, Doctor?" Claire asked, quickly turning her focus to the short, balding man.

"Just give me a few more minutes here to complete their charts and you can go," he said not looking up from his papers.

"Brian I have some money here, I can pay the fee here so we can get you home…" Claire started.

"That would be cool, thanks," he replied, still sounding pretty miserable.

A few moments later John and Andy returned and we gathered up our things to leave. Brian had to leave on crutches, which he would have to use for two weeks. We exited the building and made our way to Andy's station wagon. After everyone was in we were on our way.

The ride was relatively silent; John, Claire, and Brian were in the backseat, each with different expressions on their faces. Brian looked pretty nervous, and a little scared, while Claire was still visibly pissed. Bender on the other hand didn't seem too bothered by the whole situation; he just kept looking Claire up and down, when she wasn't paying attention, and licking his lips. I smirked to myself and looked at Andy; his expression was pretty unreadable; he has been pretty silent, almost as if he has been in deep thought. I sighed and looked back at the road; everything seemed so disheartening

We pulled up to Brian's house and stopped in the driveway. Andy and Claire both opened their doors to help Brian out, "Hang tight," was all Andrew said before he shut his door. I turned around and looked at John; he was fingering the stitches on his forehead not paying attention to his surroundings, "Finding any thing interesting in there?" I asked him amused.

He looked at me with a playful glare, "Ha, ha, ha…I'm just not used to these things," he stated matter-of-factly.

"That was pretty crazy, wasn't it?"

"I'm used to getting jumped by jocks," he replied, "it was just shitty because you two got stuck in the middle of it."

I frowned and turned around in my seat and looked at the house ahead of me; it was nothing special: middle class; not too big or small, with a neatly trimmed lawn, a small garden. I watched closely as Brian's mom opened up the door, she had quite the look of fright on her face. She didn't appear to be saying anything, just looking back and forth between the three people standing in front of her. Brian was staring at his feet while Andy and Claire were both talking to her. Within a few minutes, she placed her arms around Brian's shoulder and helped him into the house, and Andy and Claire made their way back towards the car.

Andy opened the driver side door and slid into his seat, he started the car and sat for a few moments before speaking up, "Where am I going now?"

"You can just take us to my house, Andy," Claire replied. Andy nodded his head and pulled out of the drive way as John and Claire quietly argued in the back.

About ten minutes later they were out of the car and approaching a fairly large, elegant home. We sped off in the direction of my complex after I gave Andy the address.

As we pulled up to my building and parked. I turned to him, "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah sure, I don't have to be home for another two hours," he replied quietly, turning off the ignition.

We entered the building and took the three flights up to my apartment in relative silence. I turned the handle and saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table, like usual. He looked up to me over his dinner, and his eyes widened, "what the hell happened to you?" he asked, returning his gaze back to his dinner.

"I got in a fight at school, is all," I answered, "This is Andrew," I finished pointing behind me.

He looked back up to me and glared, "wow, second guy in two days, glad to see my daughter has some class."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's go," I said to Andy as I walked through the kitchen and down the hallway towards my room, "Just ignore him," I called behind me, loud enough so my father could hear as well, "when he isn't avoiding me, he is a heartless prick!"

Andy glanced at me worriedly and just nodded as he followed me to my room. I opened up the door and kicked everything on the floor into my closet. I turned back to Andy and smiled.

"So I'm the second one in two days, huh?" he asked mockingly.

I hesitated for moment, trying to word things correctly…"John slept over on Saturday." Dammit! That didn't come out right!

He raised his eyebrows at me in confusion. "I mean," fuck I'm dumb! "I ran into him at the park down the street and he wasn't allowed to go home so we hung out here and he slept on my floor," I said with a small twinge of guilt.

He nodded his head, "well that was nice of you," he replied with a small smile. I smiled again at him widely and took a seat on my bed and took off my shoes. I motioned for him to sit beside me, in which he acknowledged. "I looked all over for you today, I got kinda bummed because I didn't see you," I told him, shyly.

He chuckled a little, "I was in the gym most of the day…I was practicing for my next wrestling meet. I saw Claire during fourth and she told me I could find you walking home through the football field, that's when I showed up there," he said looking down at the floor. I lay back on my bed and looked up to him, "I'm glad you did get there, who knows what would have happened if you hadn't," I eased him.

"What I don't get is why they went after you in the first place, I know those guys and they aren't really known to hit girls," He wondered.

"None of the guys did hit me; one just grabbed me after I kicked another guy in the nuts. It was two girls that went after me; one of them I beat up during first period today…Ashley Young or something."

"You beat up Ashley Young?" He asked laughing out loud.

I started to turn red, "She started bugging me, I stuck up for myself, she hit me, and so I beat her up…luckily Claire and John were there to pull me off or I would have gotten into some big trouble."

He smiled at me, almost proudly. His eyes met with mine and we sat there just gazing at each other for a few good moments. He moved down to lie beside me and reached for my hand, "So you guys had a pretty crazy day today then?" he asked me softly.

"It was fun at first because Claire told off her friends, then I beat up a bimbo," he started to laugh again, "John threw an entire tray a food at one of your friends, and then we went on another run through the hallways until we crashed out in the parking lot. It was a much better school day than I usually had, with the exception of getting jumped and not seeing you," I explained. I sat up and turned on one of my Blondie records on a low volume. I lay back down and sighed. I pulled my shirt half way up my stomach and observed the damage, "I still can't believe those skinny little things could do this much harm," I grumbled, rubbing my red and purple tummy. Andrew looked down at me and frowned; he lifted his hand to my bare abdomen and massaged it ever so lightly. I closed my eyes lightly and took in the incredible feeling of his touch. I moaned quietly, it was such a nice feeling that I could barely feel the pain in my wounds.

I opened my eyes again and noticed that our eyes had already locked. He was lying directly beside me on his side, supporting his head with one hand and rubbing my belly with the other. He had a glazed over look in his eyes; he stared at me so intently it was almost as if he thought if he looked away I would disappear. I raised my hands to the back of his head and pulled him down to meet my lips. He kissed me ever so gently; being very aware of my swollen lips. Every time his lips pressed against mine I felt as if my entire body would either melt or burst into flames. I pulled his jacket off of his shoulders and snuggled closer to him.

We lay pressed together for what seems like eternity, and it was so peaceful just listening to his heart and steady breathing. I smiled happily and looked up to meet his eyes. "Andy?"

"Yeah," he replied softly.

"What are you going to do about your friends?" I asked him quietly, "I mean I know you kind of got into a fight today and everything, but did they know about any of us yet?"

He hesitated for a few seconds, "I never really had the chance to tell them much of anything, really. I mean I know Claire was in a situation where you guys were on one side and her friends were on the other, and she made her decision. Since I was training most of the day I didn't really have time to think about my sport friends, my mind was actually on you guys most of the day," he admitted quietly, "but as for tomorrow, I have no idea what's going to happen, but one thing is for sure, I want you there. If I have to stand up to them again then I will. I thought it was going to be kinda hard to stand up to them, but after the way I seen them act towards you guys today, I was disgusted…they crossed the line and I cannot back down to them now." He said softly.

I nodded understanding completely what he meant; I smiled at him and kissed him again, I was beaming on the inside. I swear if I wasn't injured I'd jump him right now! That's how amazing he makes me feel. Claire was right; he really isn't like the rest of them. I closed my eyes and nuzzled as close to him as I could. He planted light kisses on my head and rubbed his fingers up and down my back. It felt so right; like I was made to fit right in his arms.

A few moments later he nudged me gently, I guess I was starting to doze off. "Hmmm,"

He chuckled, "Are you sleeping?" he teased

"No, I was just so comfortable…"

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you something,"

I looked up at his face and saw the seriousness in it, his eyes looking a little nervous, "Sure…"

"I know you are a junior, and that it may not be your style, but…my prom is in a month and a half and I needed a date…" he trailed off.

My eyes darted to meet his. Is he asking me to his prom! Out of all the pretty, popular girls he could get, he wants to go with me! My face broke out into a huge, goofy grin and I started to giggle.

His face turned red when he saw my reaction, and he started to laugh out of nervousness, "You find this funny?"

"Just a little bit," I said capturing his lips with mine.

"So you'll go with me?"

"Uh…um…Yeah sure, I guess so," I replied mockingly.

He broke out a huge grin and hugged me lightly into his chest, "You aren't going to be wearing those black eyes, are you?"

"As much as I hate not too," I giggled, "I promise I won't get into any cat fights before we go!" We laughed together for a few moments until we settled back down comfortably in each others' arms.

We lay that way until it was time for him to leave, he told me that he would see me at school tomorrow; he would be waiting at my locker in the morning. I walked back to my room after walking him out and began to get unchanged. I picked up an overgrown black 'Cure' shirt and threw it on over my underwear; I turned off my bedroom light and slid under my covers.

I stared up at my ceiling in the dark and thought about today; the good and the bad. All of my new friends had stuck to their word and the Breakfast Club had stuck together. We pulled some funny shit today together, but to no one's surprise, it got us into some trouble. Poor Brian was sitting at home with a couple of broken bones, while Bender and I got pretty roughed up. I could tell that Andy and Claire were both angry and embarrassed that their friends had acted that way…hell I'd be too! Andy didn't even think twice about helping us though, and that made me so incredibly happy and proud that for once he thought the right thing for himself. I smiled widely at the thought of going to the prom with him. I wonder what people will think about that? I mean I don't let people's opinion of me bother me, but they can get to Andrew at times.

_Allison, didn't you learn your lesson about doubting him?_

Shut up brain! I do not doubt him, I was just thinking, 'what if'. I smirked to myself in the darkness at the argument I was having with myself. Well they don't call me the basketcase for nothing! Ha!

So school again tomorrow; I really hope no one else gets hurt. It's crazy to think that because five different people made a friendship together, that all hell would break loose. I'm worried that this may turn into Shermer High School vs. The Breakfast Club; I squeaked loudly at the thought and brought my blankets up to my bruised cheeks. My life sure went from dull to over dramatic in three days…I wonder if I will be able to withstand that kind of pressure? I haven't really had friends since early grade school, its going to take some getting used to again. After today though, my new friends definitely proved they would lay down on the line for me, and I would do the same for them.

I pushed my face as comfortably as I could, without hurting myself, into my pillow and closed my eyes. I was going to be prepared tomorrow, and no way in hell am I going to let my guard down again. I close my eyes and drift off into the darkness of slumber…

To be continued.


	10. The Aftermath

_Title_: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case

_Author_: TWBasketcase

_Summary_: After a chaotic Monday, can Tuesday bring some peace?

_Disclaimer_: I do not own the movie or the characters of The Breakfast Club…so don't sue!

_A/N_: Once again thanks for the great reviews; I wanna make a shout out to UnicornPammy for giving me some info on the hospitals and schools, etc… I really appreciate that. One more shout out to Hannah; you're very kind! I also noticed that mistake…4 not 5… slaps forehead…anyways here's chapter 10, sorry about the wait for this one, I had a little trouble getting it out the way I wanted it to! Please R/R and enjoy!

Chapter 10 – Aftermath

I opened my eyes after a wonderful dream and glanced at the clock…7:48 am. Shit! I cannot believe I slept in! After a short war with my bedding, I scrambled to my feet and grabbed a small, white Depeche Mode t-shirt and a black denim skirt and threw them on as quickly as I could. I grabbed my bag and sprinted to the bathroom to brush my teeth, and do my make-up. I half assed most of it and ran a brush through my hair and pushed it back with a black head band. Nearly falling over in the process, I fought with the bathroom door and ran down the hallway to kitchen to grab whatever was left on the stove. EW! I looked at the contents in my hand and realized I had bit into a piece of bacon…meat again? I spit the contents out of my mouth and onto the floor; I didn't bother grabbing anything else to eat, just the thought of having animal flesh in my mouth is enough to make me lose my appetite! Diving to the floor of the foyer, which is directly off of the kitchen, I went for my Taylor's and slipped them on, tying about four half-assed knots in each shoe. I threw open the front door and ran right into a strong body. "Fuck! Watch out, I'm late," I hollered.

"Well good morning to you too, sunshine!" Bender yelled back, "I was just checking to see if you wanted some company today, but with an attitude like that I don't think I want to walk with you anymore!" he said, rather childishly at that.

"Shut-up you shit and let's go!" I said, smacking him in the process. He turned around and huffed and followed me in pursuit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

We walked into the school about an hour late and decided to just go to the cafeteria until first period was over. Bender sat at a table near the window, and I sat across from him staring out into the cloudy morning sky.

"So what did you do last night?" John asked, obviously bored out of his mind.

"Not too much, Andy came over for a while and when he left I went to sleep…what about you?" I asked him.

"Well actually I'm glad you asked, you see after being dropped off from the hospital last night, I walk into Claire's house and that evil monster that she calls mother shrieked in my face for about 20 minutes until I finally offered her a breathe mint…" he smirked ridiculously and started to laugh, "then she chased me out of her house with a broom!"

I widened my eyes at him, well at least one thing came good out of it, one of his goals was to wreak major havoc amongst Claire and her parents, "What did Claire think about that?"

"I heard her laughing in hysterics until the front door was slammed in my face, then her mother started screaming at her and I heard her scream back until I was about thirty feet away…that girl has one set of lungs on her," he replied.

I smiled at the thought; I could totally picture it.

"Hey John," I asked him quietly.

"MmHmm?" he mumbled, busy trying to light his cigarette without the lunch ladies seeing.

"Would you ever consider going to the prom?"

He stared at me blankly for a few moments and then shrugged, "I dunno, if I can ever _get_ to _being_ a senior, maybe I would go…if I was wasted or something,"

"Well if Claire wanted you to go, would you?"

He looked at me blankly again, then looked towards the ceiling momentarily, "Sure, I guess. It's not really my thing, but if it keeps her from moping around and sulking then sure," He answered, a little unsurely, "Why do you ask? You thinking about starting to attend school functions?"

"Well Andy asked me to go; I'm just a little insecure about it, that's all. I just wanted your opinion."

"You should go; there isn't anything to be insecure about, it's just a dance…and besides, I think you can trust Sporto," he replied. The bell rang signally the end of first before I had the chance to reply. Gathering our things, I thought about it…he's right, I don't have anything to worry about, I hope…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I glanced around at the frames on the wall; once again I have been sent down to see the school guidance councilor, I'm not too sure why they send me down here without telling me first, but it sure beats sitting in biology.

"So Allison, can you tell me exactly why you hit the other girl yesterday?" Mr. Hashimoto asked with an obvious lack of care.

"No I won't tell you, but I can show you a picture I drew of her plunging hundreds of feet from the roof of a haunted castle," I replied grinning wildly.

"Allison I really do not want to have to go through another one of these talks today," he said, taking off his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied with a shrug. I slumped in my seat and stared out the window over his shoulder.

"Allison, you have never been one to start violent fights during school hours; I can bet you that you have some type of motivation behind it," He stared intently at my face; I fidgeted under his ice cold gaze.

"Maybe its people like you who try so hard to convince me you care - when really you don't - who are motivating me to act out violently. I'm beginning to think the only reason why my teachers send me down here is because you are all part of a conspiracy to brain wash me!" I squeaked, trying to hide my laughter.

He sighed, he knew he wasn't going to win; he never does. I laughed out loud at him, "Ha!" He rose from his seat and moved towards the door; he sent one more antagonizing glance my way before he opened it, ushering me out. I gathered my bag and walked out of the tiny, musty office with little hesitation. There was only a few more moments left before the end of second period and then it would be lunch time. I can sit with my friends and I will not have to be psychologically evaluated, or glared at; hopefully this lunch hour won't be as dramatic as yesterday's.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I made my way back to my locker and put my school books back inside; I just as quickly shut it again and made my way back down the hallway to the cafeteria.

By the time I reached the front of the cafeteria doors the bell had rung, and in no time after that, I was joined by Claire.

"Hey Allison," she waved cheerily, "where were you guys this morning?"

I breathed heavily, blowing some of my loose bangs in the air, "I forgot to set my alarm, I had barely enough time to get ready, I forgot to take some money for the bus, and then we had to walk…my place isn't very close to here," I explained.

She laughed heartily, "Sounds like you had quite the morning…I got detention again." She rolled her eyes.

"For what?"

"Skipping class…" she started, "_again_," we both said in unison. We laughed at our own antics until we were joined by Brian and John.

"What the party started without me? _Come on_ ladies…" Bender whined throwing his arms over our shoulders and leading us into the cafeteria. We made sure that Brian stayed with the group today and that Bender was by no means able to throw food at monster-like muscle heads. We grabbed a table at the east side of the room and sat down. We all were silently eating when we were rudely interrupted.

"Hello there, Claire," By god is that some kind of pointy faced demon? Oh wait, its just Ashley Young and her clan of sheep.

She smiled innocently, "Hey girls how are you?"

"Wondering why you have avoided us at lunch for the second day in a row to sit with these losers…and you?" Her eyes were getting all squinty and she rolled her head around her neck with every word she spoke; if that didn't make her look funny enough, the amount of make up plastered on her face trying to cover up her scuffs was…she sort of resembled Pennywise the clown.

Claire slowly swallowed her food and then cleared her throat, "Well these aren't losers, they are my friends…and if you guys were any type of real friend you wouldn't care who I decided to associate myself with. I'm avoiding you because I'm kinda embarrassed that you were cowardly enough to jump my _friends_ from behind last night…outnumbering them as well, might I add."

I swallowed the nervousness I was feeling down, and glanced from Claire back to her group of 'friends'. If looks could kill Claire would be dead twenty times over right about now.

This time a taller brunette spoke up, Michelle Manning, I believe her name is, "Who jumped who?" she asked confused. Ashley spun around to face her, "You never mind that! Just shut up and let me handle this." Michelle glared at Ashley but shut her mouth anyways.

"You better think long and hard about what you are doing here, Claire! I wouldn't let one day of detention with a bunch of whack jobs threaten your reputation and social status, or you are going to go down hard before you can blink an eye!" And with that she spun on her heal and walked away, with her little clique following close behind. Michelle shot Claire a sympathetic look and a small smile. She turned to the rest of us and quickly evaluated; her eyes lingered on Brian for a few moments and she shot him a friendly smile before she too followed.

I looked at Claire intently; it was almost…almost…as if she wasn't fazed by them at all. She glanced back at me momentarily and gave me an uneasy smile, I could tell she was having a little inner turmoil with herself but all in all she kinda seemed happier too. I gave her a reassuring grin and she chuckled at me, Bender just rolled his eyes and kept picking from Brian's food, "I swear chicks speak alien language sometimes," he grunted. Claire and I just laughed again in spite of ourselves.

We sat silently for a few moments, me and Claire picking at our food while John kept stealing Brian's. I looked around the table at each of them; they were all pretty silent but seemed to be in deep thought. I sighed quietly to myself and dipped a dill pickle into my chocolate pudding cup; I took a small bite savoring the taste and smiled to myself. Suddenly Bender piped up, "So my band got a gig at the last minute this Saturday…it should be pretty wild, we're playing with a few other metal bands, you guys should come," he said rather excitedly.

"I didn't know you played in a band Bender," Brian said with obvious adoration.

"Yeah for a bout a year now, I play lead guitar and do a little bit of vocals," he said proudly.

"I'll be there," I said without hesitation.

"Count me in to," Claire joined, "I can't wait to see this!"

"Good," Bender said, "I'm going to be practicing all week after school…it's at the Club Underground downtown, I'm gonna have to meet you guys there though…"

We all nodded our heads, this should be pretty cool. I've been to Club Underground a few times, it gets pretty crazy there; lots of mosh pits and slam dancing. I love music shows though, I always feel like I fit right in…you can also dance like an idiot and no one says anything because they look just as ridiculous. I smiled happily to myself and glanced up, my eyes caught with those of Andrew Clark. He was walking across the cafeteria with two friends I had never seen before; he stopped when he made eye contact, and made a beeline for our table.

I swallowed my food quickly and wiped my lips, my eyes never leaving his. He was wearing a pair of black jogging pants with a white tank top underneath of his letterman's jacket. I noticed that a lot of people were staring at him as he approached us, and surprisingly, he wasn't fazed by any of it. His deep blue eyes were locked on mine and he had no intention of breaking contact. That is until the rest of his 'friends' stood from their table and cut him off.

"Clark! What the hell was yesterday all about, man?" The tallest one asked, I remembered him clearly as the one who had held me back for a round of cheap blows. He stood demanding, with broad shoulders and a firm look on his face. His fists were clenching and unclenching at his sides, you could tell he was a combination of angry, frustrated, and nervous.

"Leave it alone, Jack," I heard Andrew say in a sharp voice. His stare was now directed at Jack, I'm assuming that's his name, but had gone very quickly from soft and excited to cold and hard.

"No Clark, I won't leave it alone! I had some business to take care of and you decided to stick your nose in it! I wanna know what the hell possessed you to get in the way!" Jack's face had gone from firm to fuming, and he looked like he was about to burst. By now, the entire cafeteria was quiet and watching the episode as it unfolds. I shifted nervously in my seat and swallowed the growing lump in my throat. Brian looked just about as anxious as I did, while Claire had worried anticipation written all over her face. Bender sat in silence, never taking his eyes away from the group of angry jocks in front of us; his expression was grim. I turned my eyes back to the growing situation, praying they wouldn't do anything to hurt Andy.

"Well!" Jack pretty well screamed into Andy's face.

Much to my amusement Andy wiped down the side of his face with his sleeve, a look of sheer disgust on his face. I could have laughed out loud if the situation was a little different. "What the hell do you want me to say?" Andy hissed.

"I want an explanation Clark, and I want one now! Those little shits fucked with us yesterday and they were getting what was coming! And in you come playing hero to a bunch of poor, dirty punks! What's with you?"

Andy shook his head in disgust, anger and frustration evident on his face. He stepped forward and tried to make his way around the group to our table but two of the others pushed him back. He eyed them up closely, "Let me through."

"Not until we're done here Clark!" Jack hollered. I looked around the cafeteria, everyone in there had obvious anticipation written all over their faces, but at the same time they all looked very shocked. I was wondering which parts of this story were responsible for that shock. The next thing I knew Bender had thrown down his sandwich or Brian's sandwich in this case, and stepped on top of the table. He jumped down with a loud thud that caused the entire group of jocks to spin around and face him. Claire eagerly got up to follow him, as did Brian, so I figured what the hell?

As Bender approached the group Jack had a rather hideous sneer plastered on his face, "What the hell do you want faggot?"

Bender just shrugged and stood his ground, "I decided I wanted a front row view," he rolled his eyes and once again gave his famous smirk. Jack waved his hands dismissively and turned back to Andrew, "What? You need your little freak show to back you up?"

Andrew was growing increasingly tense at his former friend and shot his ice cold eyes to meet his, "What are _you_ talking about? It didn't look like I needed too much backup to chase off the four of you last night!"

"So what, Clark? Is this how it's going to be? All of a sudden over night you feel sorry for these clowns and that slut that you're going to turn your back on your own friends?"

"Don't you dare say that!" Andrew's voice rose to a level I've never heard him use before, "You don't know these people to be judging them and you sure as hell won't be calling her a slut!"

Jack and his group of clowns all had a similar look of confusion and disbelief on their faces. Jack turned to face me for a moment, and I locked eyes with him; he slowly turned his head back to Andrew and pointed back to me over his shoulder, "Who? That basketcase? You sticking up for her to me, Clark?"

I once again swallowed that annoying lump in my throat. Bender was just about fuming, and looked like he was ready to jump the guy. Claire gently grasped his arm and whispered something inaudible to him; he seemed to soften at her touch but never took his eyes away from the group. Andrew raised his eyebrows and smirked, "Yeah _that basketcase_," he said with a growing smile and paused, "…and if loving her makes me loopy too, then so be it," he said with a satisfying shrug. My jaw hung open…did he just say he loved me in front of the entire school? The room was so quiet you could here a pin drop; I don't even think Jack knew what to say at the moment.

"That's where you fucked up royally, Jack," Andy continued, "Messing with my buddies was bad enough, but you put your hands on my girlfriend and that's where you crossed the line. And if beating all four of your asses again would make up for what you did to her, I would do it in a heart beat." He stood tall, not at all intimidated by the men in front of him. You could hear gasps and whispers from all over the cafeteria, and I still couldn't come to my senses enough to even close my mouth! My Andy, who on Saturday could not think for himself…was standing up in front of the entire school saying every thought on his mind _while standing up to his jag-off friends_, and looking entirely amused with himself in the process!

Jack's eyes widened in disbelief and he opened his mouth to speak, obviously seeking the right words to respond with, "…"

"I know what you were trying to do to her you sick fuck!" Andy hollered at him, "Don't you dare try and deny it either! I don't think there is a single guy in this room who wouldn't knock your lights out if they caught you doin' that to _any_ girl."

Jack sneered and a wicked smile came over his face that made me shiver. He was disgusting and I wanted to get sick just being in this close proximity to him. "What's wrong _Andrew_? Did I hit a soft spot, huh? You upset because I stole a feel?" He said mockingly, obviously trying to get Andrew to snap, I could tell he was getting to Andy…but Andy, being my amazing Andy, stood his ground trying to be the better man. Bender once again looked like a cougar ready to pounce; even Bry was getting a little ticked.

"Well I'm not gonna say what you did was acceptable, but I'm not gonna blame you for wanting too," Andrew paused with a cocky grin drawing over his features, "She sure is a lot better looking than anything you've ever dated…and that includes that dog you call a girlfriend now!"

Jack's face turned an unsettling shade of red, while Ashley scoffed from the table she was seated at below. A wide smile drew across my face matching the one on Andrew's…while once again the cafeteria erupted in gasps. Suddenly Jack's fist rose in the air, but just as quickly a fingerless glove stopped it in mid air from behind. Andrew did not even flinch at the gesture. Jack spun around quickly to face Bender, who was seething might I add, "I would advise you not even try it, muscle head!" Bender hissed. Jack's face turned into a disturbing looking snarl and before it could proceed any further, an equally disturbing voice interrupted, "What in God's name is going on in here? What is this ruckus?" In came Satan's spawn himself, Mr. Vernon.

Claire, Brian, and I bit back a laugh at the statement, having remembering the last time he came bouncing in a room hollering it.

Jack grabbed his fist back from Bender's grasp and folded his arms over his chest; neither Bender nor Andy moved from their stances. "Jack Davis! My office now! You too, Clark! Get your asses moving!" With that he turned and left the cafeteria, and as if on cue, the bell signaling the end of lunch break rang.

After a few moments hesitation the school of students around us began to file out of the lunch room and to their third period classes. Jack and Andy continued their stare down for a few more moments until one of the other jocks motioned for him to follow. The group of guys plus Ashley and her girls followed suit until it was only the five of us left standing in the formerly chaotic room.

We stood eyeing each other for a few moments, until we all broke out in grins and approached Andy. I grabbed him in a tight hug, as did Claire. I stood holding him for a few moments until a smile graced his face. "Thanks man," he said to Bender.

"Just returning the favor, bro."

The aftermath of Monday's chaos definitely left a few people in shock…namely me with Andy's confession of love for me to the entire school. Thankfully this time around the aftermath worked to our benefit. He turned his eyes to me, looking a little sheepish, I returned the gaze with a reassuring smile…even if I did feel a little scared, wanting to hide in a hole. I'm glad he felt that way, don't get me wrong, but no guy has ever done that for me before, and I don't know how to react. His face softened a bit with my smile and I turned to the rest of the group. Brian stood still; he looked as if the aftermath was still processing in his brain. He looked from Bender to Andy and had a look of true idolization for them both.

Claire smiled widely and pulled Bender towards her by the side of his waist. He threw an arm around her shoulders and let out a howling laugh at what just transpired. After a few seconds we all joined him and didn't move from our place in the cafeteria, even as the sound of the third period bell rang. Together we stood strong and proud, hoping we got through the worst of it all. Shermer High School was ours…The Breakfast Club was here to take it by storm.

To Be Continued


	11. Be Careful What You Wish For

Title: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case

Author: Kristen a/k/a TWBasketcase

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own The Breakfast Club movie or its characters.

A/N: Here's chapter 11, I hope you enjoy…and please, please R/R, thanks a bunch.

Chapter 11 – Be Careful What You Wish For

I approached the cherry red door with a bit of a bounce in my step; today was Saturday – finally - and after a pretty eventful week I was definitely looking forward to a nice day out with my friends. Claire and John are both sitting in detention today, so I wouldn't be meeting up with them until Bender's show tonight. So Brian had agreed to accompany me to Andy's meet today and I was just knocking on his door to take the walk to Northbrook High.

"Can I help you?" An older dark-haired man asked, puffing on a pipe. I assumed this was Mr. Johnson.

"Um, yes…I was looking for Brian, sir," I replied as politely as I could. I made sure to dress nicely today, in the event I met up with anyone's parents.

"Come on in…he should be down in a moment. I'm Ralph by the way," He extended his hand to me.

I took the gesture politely, "Thanks, I'm Allison."

"Nice to meet you Allison, take a seat in the living room if you like…you can leave your shoes on." With that he turned his back and headed off down a corridor in the opposite direction of the living room…which stood to the right of the foyer I was in.

I shuffled towards the couch and took a look around. The walls were painted dull beige with egg shell white trim surrounding the bottom of the walls. The furniture was plush; it was all off-white and everything matched. There were four frames on the wall ahead of me: one of Brian and a young girl, a wedding picture, one with two older people that looked to be in their sixties, and one with the entire family. Everything in the room seemed to be carefully placed, and it looked as if someone in this house was very picky when it came to having everything flawless.

I blew my bangs up and glanced at my watch, we still had forty-five minutes until we had to be there. Northbrook High was about a half-hour walk away, in the opposite direction of Shermer. I looked in the direction of the stairs - that were conveniently placed at the other end of the living room – just in time to see Brian heading towards me – without his crutches.

"Your foot feeling better?" I asked suspiciously.

"Believe it or not…it must have been pretty minor," he replied nonchalantly.

I nodded my head in approval, "Shall we be on our way then?"

"Of course," he grinned.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The walk was a nice one, it was a beautiful day out today; the sun was shining and it was relatively warm for the last day of March. Brian and I made steady conversation the whole way there, mainly about anticipation for the wrestling tournament and the music show later on tonight. It was Brian's first for both.

We made our way up the stairs of our rival school, it being the only other school in our small Chicago suburb of Shermer. It wasn't very hard to find the gym; considering the large amounts of people standing in the general direction. I noticed the large variety of uniforms; it must be a pretty important tourney. I saw the red and white colors of St. Mary's High; the black and red of Northbrook; the white and blue of Shermer; and the green and gold of Lincoln Memorial amongst others. Believe it or not, I recognized all the schools from the various school hockey games I attended. I have a hidden love for the sport, and even though I hate school functions I have never missed a game.

"Wow, its pretty crazy in here," Brian commented letting out a low whistle.

"Yeah it is, maybe we can look around and see if we can spot Andy."

"Sure," was his quick reply.

We pushed our way through the crowd keeping our eyes peeled for the handsome, blonde jock. And after several moments of looking around, we came up empty and stopped in front of a water fountain. Brian bent over and began to slurp as the main crowd made its way into the gym. I once again glanced at my watch, and noticed we had about 8 minutes left until the first match. Andy had mentioned to us that he was competing at the very end, so I wasn't in too much of a hurry.

"Is that him over there?" I heard Bry ask while pointing to the right behind my shoulder.

I spun around in the direction he was pointing to and sure enough it was him. The look on his face was pretty tense and he was having a heated discussion with an older man; the same man that had picked him up last Saturday after detention…I'm assuming that would be the lovely old Mr. Clark himself. We approached slowly; we wanted to keep our distance so that we would not be intruding on any personal matters. We got close enough so that we could hear most of the conversation.

"You know Dad; I'm so sick of this same damn speech each and every time I do this! Have you forgotten that I'm your son? Not just some mindless unstoppable athlete! You have to stop pushing me so hard…my knee is getting worse you know, and one of these days you are going to push me so hard I will be done for good!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Andrew! Only losers talk that way! Your knee is fine, stop being such a whiner…now you will go out there and win today if it's the last thing I do!" The old man hissed back, not even taking anything Andy said into consideration. I shook my head in revulsion; this guy is a whack-job!

"You know what, dad? I started wrestling because it was something I loved to do…not something I wanted to take over my life! The last year and a half I have hated it! I seriously hope when I'm gone away to school – because I will go as far away from you as I can – I hope that all changes. I want to love wrestling again, and in order to do that I need you away from me. I only hope I can stick these last two months out…"

"That is enough! You have a match to think about, boy! I'm pushing you hard so you can have the motivation to succeed! Now if you think for one second that you are going to hate this, well you are dead wrong, sport! Now that's enough bitching from you, I don't wanna hear anything else about that knee or about not wanting to be here! Now get your ass in that gym and stretch, boy!" The old man interrupted, using that same uncaring tone as before. Brian and I looked at each other and gulped, I guess he was worse than what Andy described him to be.

"Aren't you listening to me, dad? You aren't paying attention to single word that is coming out of my mouth, all you are doing is trying to tell me that my opinion and my input regarding my life isn't important! Well if you don't take that seriously then I'm gonna tell you this…I hope my knee gives today, then all this bullshit is going to blow up right in your fucking face!" Andrew was seething, even more so than he was after all the incidents that transpired this week. Now I have never seen him this mad. With that last word he spun on his heel and stormed off towards us, not even giving us a second glance as he passed. He headed straight for the gym and with that he was gone. I turned to look at his father's reaction…he didn't seem to care at all; he just put his hands in his pockets and followed the direction his son had gone to. I couldn't help but glare at him and when he walked by, he mumbled something like, "What the hell you staring at, you brats…"

I glanced at Brian and he gave me a concerned look, I returned the expression; with that we turned around and quickened our pace towards the gym so we don't miss the meet.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

We ended up grabbing a seat on the bleachers, about the third row from the top. The first few matches were pretty boring, St. Mary's vs. Lincoln; a few other Chicago schools, and Shermer winning three already…I didn't pay too much attention. I focused my attention to the Shermer bench and looked at my extraordinary friend; he still looked pretty peeved, if you ask me. I was pretty worried about him, I hated to admit it. I didn't think he was joking when he had broke down to us about his father and his antics while in detention last Saturday…but to say I was baffled when I actually heard the guy in person would be an understatement.

"You think he's gonna be okay, Ally?" Brian asked, obviously noticing my quiet demeanor and where my line of eye sight was directed.

"I really do hope so Bry," I started as the crowd erupted into a fit of cheers when a Northbrook wrestler took down another Shermer student, "but like he said, it was the same discussion every meet…I don't think I would be able to take that every damn week of my life; I wouldn't be okay."

The crowd roared when the Northbrook wrestler got the pin, Brian rolled his eyes, "Me neither…but I kinda know how he feels too, my parents get the same way with every test and project. But maybe he can use his match as a way to vent his aggression," he finished with a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

I nodded my head and shrugged, "I hope for his opponent's sake that he doesn't."

Our thoughts were interrupted with the referee's voice booming over the speakers of the gymnasium, "…And now up next ladies and gentlemen the deciding match between Shermer High and Northbrook High for advancement to the state finals. The winner of this match will lead his team to the championship tournament that will take place in Chicago, May 18, 1984," the referee announced. The crowd responded with loud cheers for their teams when the referee continued, "Representing Northbrook High School…Bobby Doherty!" The Northbrook fans went nuts for quite some time, sports fans are a little too crazy for my liking, "And representing Shermer High School, two-time state champion…Andrew Clark!" Brian and I stood on our feet and clapped for our friend, giving him the gracious support I know he would appreciate.

We took our seats again when the two wrestlers approached the mats. They shook hands and took their prepared stances; both of them looked very intense and seemed as if they were only looking at each other…like the crowd did not even exist. Now I couldn't for the love of me name one wrestling move or another, but they were quite occupied tossing each other around and grappling for the life of them. Both wrestlers landed very precise moves on each other, and the match looked like it was going even between the two. Out of all the matches so far, this one has already outlasted the others. It seemed as if both wrestlers were having a very difficult time over-powering the other, but I watched on in fascination as they gave it all they had.

Several minutes later, and many hard bumps as well, Andy looked like he was finally getting the upper hand; but that wasn't without both boys getting extremely rough with each other…rougher than any other two wrestlers I have seen today. It was almost as if they were getting so impatient with each other that they were going to pull all the stops to gain control on the other. Finally Andrew lifted the other wrestler high in the air, in a spine buster type move and dropped him to the mat hard…the other boy's head clearly connected with the ground. He covered him for the pin and got the three count. The referee lifted Andy's hand in the air and declared him the winner as the crowd roared; half with loud cheers, and half with loud groans. The rest of the Shermer team left the bench to celebrate with Andy as some trainers came to the floor to check on his fallen opponent. I watched the other boy closely as he rose to his feet with look of sheer madness on his face. I felt bad for him, considering his loss cost his team advancement. I turned to Brian, and like I expected, he was hollering and whistling like a lunatic. I laughed to myself and turned back to the wrestlers.

Something wasn't right. The rest of the crowd was starting to clear to the exit as Shermer celebrated, all except the losing team. They approached their teammate – Andy's opponent – shaking their heads and tsk'ing. As they hassled him, his eyes never left Andy's body, looking as if he was ready to kill. He stepped forward with a crazed look, still not once breaking his eye contact.

"Andy, watch out!" I screamed as loudly as I could. Brian turned to me with a look of confusion, as did Andy, his eyes meeting with mine as I pointed behind him. But it was too late. The other wrestler charged at him, shoulder blocking him right in the back of his knee. His leg connected with the wood gymnasium floor with a sickening thud. I winced at the contact and started jumping down the bleachers toward the floor with Brian in close pursuit. The confrontation was stopped almost immediately by teammates and coaches, but the damage was done; Andy lay on the floor grimacing in pain.

We reached him in a matter of seconds, dropping closely to his side. He grasped his leg, resting his head on the floor with his jaw clenched, but he did not mutter a sound. "Andy, are you okay!" I asked frantically, he nodded his head in response, trying to even out his breathe. I raked my fingers through his hair, trying to help him calm down; Brian knelt closely beside me, trying to talk to him.

"Watch out kids, medics are here," The coach said, placing his hands on our shoulders. We stepped back and watched them closely as they asked him questions, trying to figure out how to help him up without furthering injury. After a few seconds had gone by, Andy's dad finally pushed his way through the crowd demanding to know why anyone let that monster go near his son.

"Get the hell away from me, dad," was Andy's quiet response, everyone turning their heads in his direction at the sound of his voice.

"Pardon me?" His dad replied gulping, looking more sheepish now that everyone heard Andy's command.

"You can meet me at the hospital, but for now just leave me the hell alone…I don't wanna deal with your shit right now." A few teammates and his coaches stepped away after hearing these words, more than likely not wanting to get involved in a family dispute. Surprisingly, however, Andy's dad nodded and backed away, heading towards the exit of the gym.

The paramedics were now loading him on to a stretcher, so that he could sit upright with his legs out-stretched. They were finishing wrapping up his knee to prevent more damage when he turned to us, "I'll be alright guys, it's not broken." He looked down to his feet and inhaled deeply.

"Do you want us to go to the hospital with you?" Brian asked, his voice dripping with concern.

"Nah, its okay…I need to have a chat with my old man when I get there. Um…just go home and get ready for tonight," He said softly.

I nodded and blinked at him, his blue eyes trying desperately to mask the pain, "You still wanna go out tonight?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I'll probably just have to wear a brace and use some crutches…just tell Claire to pick me up at 7:30," he replied, brushing off our worry. I nodded once again; I didn't wanna push him any further on the subject while he was in this state. I leaned over and kissed his forehead and waved good bye to him as the medics pushed him away.

I sighed and looked at Brian, "This is not good."

"I know, just let him handle it," he replied trying hard to reassure me.

We stood in our place in uncomfortable silence for a few more moments longer before turning to make our exit as well. I really hope he is going to be okay, but after watching him with his father earlier I know he is going to be far from it. Hopefully this night out tonight will be a nice break for him…if he can make it through to tonight that is.

To Be Continued.

A/N – I should have Chapter 12 up for tomorrow, I hope you all are okay with this Chapter…until next time, cheers!


	12. Club Underground

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case

**Author**: Kristen a/k/a TWBasketcase

**Disclaimer**: I do not own TBC, ACDC, Black Flag, or Van Halen

**Summary**: After hospital visits, psychiatric appointments, and a catastrophic wrestling meet, Allison and the rest of the gang unwind at a local punk/metal club for Bender's show.

**A/N: **First off, I always wanted to do a chapter like this because I have been involved in my local punk/metal scene for about 5 years now and I've played in a few bands…so this is just something I did to entertain myself and give the characters a break from harm! Second of all, I would like to thank Hannah and Moonjava for being wonderful and faithful reviewers! You guys keep me going…so here for you is Chapter 12, I hope you enjoy and feel free to review! Cheers!

Chapter 12 – Club Underground

"So what happened…did he win?" Claire asked as she applied the black mascara to her eyelashes. It was my turn to make her over, so she's sitting in my bedroom as we prepare for our night out.

"Well he won alright; he also destroyed the poor kid at the end of the match. You could tell everything his dad had said really gotten to him; he took it completely out on the other guy. It was pretty nuts." I replied going through my closet. I picked out a tight black tank-top with spaghetti straps, topped off with a scull and crossbones on the chest.

"So how did he hurt his knee then?" She asked in confusion. She let out a small giggle when I handed her the shirt, "I can't see myself wearing this…but what the hell!"

I smirked at her and shook my head, the girl was like a real-life Barbie doll sometimes, "The kid was so pissed after the match that he attacked him from behind. I think he knew about his knee because that was the first thing that he went for." I slid out of my skirt and grabbed my favorite red and black plaid pants and pulled them up swiftly.

Claire raised a brow and let out a low whistle, "takes a big man to jump someone from behind," she said irritably.

"Claire, you don't have to tell me," I said raising my brows. I picked up a pair of worn jeans - once blue but now a grayish-white – and handed them to her. She looked at them doubtfully but put them on anyways. I had already explained to her that it would be bad choice to be walking into that club dressed the way she normally does; especially with Brian not being much of a bodyguard and Andy and John both being indisposed of. Punk rockers are an angry group of people; you can never be too careful! Ha!

We finished up our make-up after about a half an hour (Claire is really bad for that), and started to head out. We had to pick up Brian and then Andy…but Andy was more a matter of making sure he could still go. Claire's dad had let her take out his Saab, so she was our driver for the night.

We approached the front foyer of my apartment and I pulled on my Taylor's easily. I watched Claire as she started pulling on her brown leather boots and I smirked, she's got to be kidding me! "Do you want a different pair of shoes to wear? I can see those being wrecked by the end of night…"

"Is this club going to be filled with Neanderthals or something?" she asked curiously, and I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"No Claire, but you might wanna take my word on this…you'll see what I mean when we get there."

"Alright, alright, but no combat boots or anything like that!" She hesitantly agreed.

I sighed over-dramatically and took off my Taylor's and gave them to her. She laughed in spite of herself – as did I – at Claire wearing the dirty things…you had to see her to believe it. I reached over to my shoe closet and shuffled some things around until I decided on my 14-hole Doc's. And with that we grabbed our jackets and headed on our way.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

We pulled up to Andy's drive way at about 7:20; we still had forty minutes to get to downtown Chicago in time for the show. I sat in the back of the car and watched out my window quietly, while Claire and Brian chirped away in the front, both visibly excited, yet nervous. When the car pulled to a stop, I told them to stay put and that I would go get Andrew.

I stepped out of the car and shut the door behind me; I couldn't stop biting my lip and raking my fingers through my hair…they're habits I have when I'm nervous. I've never met Andy's parents before, and something was telling me they aren't going to approve; I think I have a reason to be feeling this way. I stepped up to the front door; his house was like Brian's…not too big or small; basically nothing special. It was a red brick house with brown shutters, a little garden in the front and a small walk-way. I approached the heavy looking door and gave it a good knock. It was only a matter of seconds until a huge guy, and I mean huge, answered the door. He was about 6'5" and looked a lot like Andrew except he had brown hair and brown eyes. He looked down at me and gave me an awkward grin, "Can I help you?"

I hesitated for a second, for some stupid reason I felt intimidated, "uh…yeah I am looking for Andrew…" I said quietly. He let out a chuckle; he even sounded like Andrew…that same infectious laugh.

"Hold on a sec, I'll go get him," he closed the door half way behind him, and I heard his footsteps retreat back into the Clark home. I turned around and looked back to the car, and was met with two thumbs up signs from my friends. I smirked and turned back around; what a bunch of idiots! It was only a few moments later that I began to hear faint arguing going on in the house. I hope his dad isn't giving him shit again…to think parents would give an eighteen year old some freedom! Suddenly the door swung open and I was face to face with his father.

"Who…or…what the hell are you?" He asked with a scowl on his face.

I glared back at him, "My name is Allison, and I'm here to pick up Andrew…"

"WELL HE AIN'T GOIN' NO WHERE!" he hollered at me – interrupting my sentence as well – and slammed the door in my face. I stood frozen for a moment…did he really just do that? I pounded on the door again, and this time I was met with more arguing from inside the house, only a lot louder. I turned to look at Claire and Brian for support, but they were in a fit of giggles. I scoffed at them in mock anger and spun around at the sound of the door opening, luckily for me it was Andy.

He smiled briefly at me before leaning over to kiss me. "No crutches?" I asked apprehensively, there's no way he walking fine already!

"Nope just an insanely annoying brace is all," he replied with a shrug, "Sorry about that prick father of mine." He shook his head and jammed his fists in his pocket; he looked a little embarrassed, so I decided to change the subject, "Who was that monstrously tall man who opened the door?"

"Oh, that was Chuck…my older brother," he replied looking down at the ground momentarily.

I furrowed my brow lightly, "I never knew you had a brother,"

"Yeah…I have five."

I widened my eyes and raised a brow; that's a lot of brothers! I nodded my head ever so slightly and decided once again to change the subject, "So what did the doctors say to you?"

"They said it was twisted and the bone was badly bruised, and that I couldn't wrestle for 6-8 weeks," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry," I said…I didn't really know what else to say to him; I wasn't sure if that was what he wanted or not.

"_You_ have nothing to be sorry for, Ally," he replied, "Come on, let's get going."

We walked – or I walked and he limped – down the stairs and to the car. We both hopped in the back and looked at our friends in the front – who were awkwardly gawking at Andy.

"What's your problem?" Andy asked with a smirk on his face.

"Nothing, man…I just didn't expect you to be walking," Brian replied mockingly, smirking right back.

"Yeah well I'm fine so leave it," Andy finished.

Claire and I exchanged unsettled glances for a moment before I shrugged. She sighed heavily and turned back in her seat and placed her hands on the steering wheel; she hesitated for a few moments, her eyes focused directly ahead of her…she looked to be thinking deeply. Brian looked at her confused and cleared his throat, "Oh, right," Claire said shaking her head, "Sorry."

I smiled, "Ditz!" Brian and I accused simultaneously; she scoffed in mock anger before we all broke out in a fit of laughter…Andy didn't but at least we got a beautiful, bright smile out of him. We backed out of the driveway and started our trip to Chicago and its Club Underground.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

We arrived at the club about twenty minutes early, for the purpose of finding Bender before his set. I led the way through the front doors of the club excitedly – it was my first show in about three months – I felt as if I was having withdraws or something! The others followed slowly, I could tell they were anxious, but I kept reassuring them they would have loads of fun. We were all here to support our friend so that's what mattered.

The club was dimly lit with purple, red, and blue lights. In front of the stage there was a dance floor, about thirty feet by twenty feet; around the dance floor were tables with chairs around them…and behind the tables was a bar. It was your average club, it wasn't huge but it could fit probably 250 to 300 people. Andy and Brian took a seat at one of the tables in the front row, while Claire and I made our way to the right of the stage were the bands currently were hanging out in a back room.

I took a look inside from the doorway and looked around. It almost looked like a locker room, had benches with shelves over top; it was brightly lit and there was music equipment scattered everywhere. There was about 10 or 11 guys in the room, each creatively dressed in their own right. Finally I caught sight of Bender and I cleared my throat.

He spun around quickly, "Oh hey guys!" He chirped cheerily, as he started making his way over to us. I gave him a bright smile and we greeted him with a quick hug.

"So…are you nervous?" I asked him

"Huh…hell no!" He said shakily, totally giving himself away. Me and Claire laughed at him in spite of ourselves, "You have nothing to worry about you'll do great," she reassured him. He gave us a genuine smile and ran his hand through his hair, "Well it's about time we got a gig, we've been practicing for over a year now."

"Are you playing all originals?" I asked him.

"A few," he replied, "But I figured since it's our first show we'd play some covers to get on the crowd's good side."

I got excited, "What are you playing?"

"See that's a surprise," he said with his patented cocky smirk.

I pouted, he's gonna play the hard way, "Fine, but you better play something good for me!"

He grinned, "Of course, I wouldn't leave you in the cold, would I?" he said with a wink.

"Alright, well we'll let you finish getting ready then," Claire told him happily.

"Alright, see you girls out there," he replied giving Claire a kiss.

"Yeah, break a leg," I said jokingly.

He narrowed his eyes at me playfully and turned on his heel and walked back to join his band mates…I couldn't wait for the show to start. We retreated back to the table to join Andy and Brian; meanwhile, the place was filling up pretty quickly, and the show was set to start any minute.

"Did you find him?" Andy asked.

"Yeah we did, he's pretty pumped."

A group of kids walked past the table, all of them wearing leather jackets and two of them with very tall, colored mohawks. Brian watched them with an incredulous look and turned to us, "Are you sure I won't get my ass kicked?" I let out a chuckle as the first band made its way to the stage.

22222222

The first three bands were great, I was having a blast so far…and now John's band was up next, and I couldn't wait to see him play. The others mainly have stuck to the table so far, but I have been dancing my life away. I couldn't help it, when it comes to music I just let my mind go and I get right into it. I returned to the table to join the others, who were all sitting there with smiles on their faces, "What?"

"You just look like your having a blast," Andy remarked.

"I am thank-you. I'm soaked though, dancing with big sweaty men all around you has its cons," I replied with a laugh. He gave me another big smile and nodded his head. I turned to Claire and Brian, "John's up next so you guys better get out there and dance with me!"

"Well I dunno…I don't want to get hurt…" Brian stammered, and I couldn't help but laugh at him again…that kid has that affect on me. Claire just nodded her head with a smile, "Sure, I will."

I gave them a huge grin and clapped my hands together, "Great!" I turned to the stage; John was up there tuning his guitar as the drummer was finishing his set up. He had four guys in his band: a drummer, a bass player/vocalist, a rhythm guitarist, and John, who played lead guitar and back-ups. He looked up at the crowd as he adjusted his mic to meet his requirements; he had a look of sheer terror in his eyes, but he was doing a pretty good job masking it. There were well over 200 people here and it was his first show so I didn't blame him.

The crowd started to flock towards the stage as the club owner took the mic, "Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Chicago's own, Countdown to Extinction!"

We all cheered as loudly as we could from our seats, as well as a few others from in front of the stage. I knew that since they were a new band people were gonna want to check them out first before they started dancing and reacting to them, so I decided that I would take it upon myself to start a mosh pit first thing to get Bender out of his stage fright.

The club owner walked off the stage and the band took its position, I waited impatiently for them to start. Finally, Bender started the guitar riff of "Running with the Devil" by Van Halen. Good choice John! I love this fucking song! Brian and Claire stood up to get a better view, so I decided to sneak around the table to start. I grabbed Brian by the shoulders and shouted in his ear, "Have ya ever started a pit before, Bry?" Before he could respond I shoved him into a large group of kids in front of the stage, and in no time they started pushing each other around and began to dance. Claire and Andy turned their heads to me with shocked expressions on their faces, "Ally, you're evil!" Andy yelled.

"I know and I love it!" I yelled back, as I ran onto the dance floor to go grab my friend. I found him in the middle of the floor jumping around with his arms over his head like an idiot. I laughed so hard at him; like I said he has that affect on me! I started to jump around idiotically with him and we both cheered loudly when Bender started ripping into the solo. His fingers were flying and I really had no idea how talented he really was. When the song was over the two of us threw our arms in the air and screamed just about as loudly as we could. I could see that all of the fear that was once in John's eyes was gone and replaced with a fire of adrenaline. Brian turned to me as they started into a new, original song and yelled, "I can't believe you did that!" I shoved him playfully and he shoved me back, "That was so much fun, Al! I wanna do it again!" I laughed and once again we went shoving through the crowd to start all over again.

We returned to the table momentarily to grab a drink, and after the first four songs Bender and his band looked totally comfortable on stage and were having a blast. I gotta say I loved the originals they had. I mean they weren't no AC/DC but their songs sure as hell fit right in. I turned to Andy pouting, "I wish you could dance with me."

"I'm no good anyways," he replied with a smirk, "but don't let me bring you down, I'm having fun just watching you." He had a mischievous twinkle and I couldn't help but bend down and give him a soft kiss.

"Alright everyone," Bender's voice came over the mic, "this next song is for a friend of mine…so Ally I want you to get your ass up here and sing it with me!"

I looked at the others with horror, and they just smirked and pointed to the stage. Bender was _so_ dead.

"This song is by our favorite band so here goes nothin'" He finished.

I pushed my way through the crowd and climbed the steps up the stage. Bender started clapping his hands like a goof and I shook my fist at him. He started the riff for AC/DC's "You Shook Me All Night Long" and then instantly I felt better…it was my favorite song in the whole world and he knew it; besides I have sung this song a million times in my bedroom. He moved away from his mic and let me to it and after the verse began, I started to shout in the mic along with the bass player:

As Bender ripped into the guitar solo, I started dancing my heart out. I was having so much fun singing my favorite song by my favorite band, that I've never once had an adrenaline rush like this. People were dancing; even Claire got up and started to dance with Brian. My eyes looked back towards the tables to my boyfriend who sat back in his chair, eyes locked to mine. He's never looked more beautiful and as I began singing again my eyes never left his.

A smile formed over his lips, and he leaned over putting his arms on the table.

I smiled widely as we came to the end of the song…I don't think I've ever had this much fun.

We finished the song and I ran to Bender and squeezed him into a hug before running off the stage. I cheered loudly with the rest of the crowd and made my way back to the table to sit with Andy. He looked at me with adoration in his eyes and pulled me down to sit on his good knee. "You were pretty hot up there," he said with a cocky grin.

"It's my favorite song, what can I say!" I yelled over the music, they were playing "My War" by Black Flag.

He looked at me in the eye and gave me a gentle hug. This night turned out to be a total blast, I'm glad too because we deserved it after this week. I sat through the rest of the song to keep Andy company and waited for the others to come back to the table. They, like me, couldn't stop dancing and were blending in like they've done it a thousand times before. It was really cool we could all come to this place and not have to worry about reputations, and cliques; this was the type of place to come and escape all of that. Seconds later Claire returned to the table trying to catch her breathe. She took one look at me and started laughing her ass off.

"What the hell you laughing at?" I asked in mock anger.

"Nothing…it's just, I can't believe I'm having so much fun here!" She yelled over the music.

I nodded my head "I knew you would!" I said in between songs, they began playing another original.

"He's really good!" Andy yelled.

"I know! I can't believe it! It makes him look so hot!" Claire shrieked like a little school girl.

Andy and I laughed at her, and she pouted playfully. "Come on Claire, let's go out there!"

"Lead the way!" She said.

We made our way through the crowd and went towards the front of the stage. We passed Brian, he was literally laughing his ass off between two banger chicks; they had their arms around him and were dancing around the circle pit…it really was a sight. We got to the front of the stage right in front of John's mic as the song ended. We clapped and cheered loudly once again and he smiled down at us. He approached the mic, "Alright…um…thanks for coming out everyone, this is gonna be our last song of the night, and it goes out to Claire…"

I turned to her and grinned and her face went almost as red as her hair. They kicked into Van Halen's "You Really Got Me" and Bender was singing this one. I grabbed Claire's hands and we both danced like maniacs. They were performing it perfectly and Claire was getting really giddy; I don't blame her, it's an incredibly romantic gesture! The two of us danced at the front of stage, until the song was over and Claire jumped on to the stage and onto her man. The crowd roared with cheers and whistles and I just shook my head and laughed. Those two are quite the pair! The band cleared the stage and I made it my mission to find Brian and make sure he was still alive.

I pushed around the crowd for a few minutes and came up empty, so I returned to the table to see if I could find him. "Have you seen Bry?" I asked Andy.

He pointed over his shoulder and started laughing his ass off. I followed the direction and my jaw fell open; the two banger girls from earlier pretty much had their tongues and lips all over him. My eyes widened and for a few moments I was frozen, that was our Brian with two chicks…leather and chain clad I might add! What a sight! I fell into a fit of uncontrollable giggles and fell to my knees clutching my stomach; this was too much for me to handle! Claire and John approached the table a few minutes later, and Andy and I still haven't stopped for air, "What the hell is wrong with you guys?" John asked with a smile at our appearance; Andy had his face in his arms, and I was still on the floor laughing with tears falling down my face. I couldn't stop so I just pointed. Claire burst out with us while Bender just hollered, "GO BRIAN GO!" Brian looked up and noticed us laughing and his head turned a shade that resembled a cherry.

After a few moments he finally got the girls off of him and retreated back to us. Three of us were still chuckling like hyenas, while Bender started throwing him high fives and making remarks like, "Brian's not a cherry anymore!" Which only made us laugh harder, and him turn darker shades of red.

It turned out to be a wonderful night; lots of fun, dancing, singing, and lovin'. I really needed it and it definitely took that weight off of Andy's shoulders, which made me really happy. He needed to get his mind off his dad and wrestling for awhile. I truly loved the happy, carefree Andy. I smiled at the thought as we made our exit from the Club Underground. We need to do this more often…

To Be Continued.

**A/N** and **Disclaimer**: I borrowed the band name "Countdown to Extinction" from the band Megadeth's 1992 full length album "The Countdown to Extinction" So I'm just borrowing the name, don't sue me!

END NOTES: SONG LYRICS WERE TAKEN DOWN SO I WOULDN'T GET MY STORY DELETED. THANX


	13. The Drama Known As High School

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case

**Author**: TWBasketcase

**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Breakfast Club…although I would be very happy if I did!

**A/N**: AH! The curse is gone! Thank god…I love writing this fic and I hate when I get the dreaded block! Sorry for the delay in updates, I think I am ready to get myself back on track! So here we go, Chapter 13 (oh lucky 13) I hope you enjoy…and please feel free to leave reviews…bad or good I don't care just tell me what ya think.

**A/N 2**: Just want to say thanks to Hannah, Moonjava, and KushelKitten for the wonderful and ever faithful reviews. You guys always put a smile on my face!

Chapter 13 – The Drama Known as High School

It has been just over two weeks since Andy was attacked at the wrestling meet and Bender began his crusade to local fame. The show was a blast and my fellow members of the Breakfast Club have only become tighter. There is only a month left until Andy is scheduled to return to the mat for the final state championship tournament of his high school career and another six weeks until the big prom night. I have been looking around for a dress, and it has been total chaos! Claire has insisted that we shop together; she is a nut about dulling me up, and has gotten even crazier now that she has convinced John to go with her. I tell ya, John and I at the prom is definitely something I would never had seen coming in a million years but the two of us are amused to say the least.

The last three weeks of my life will be completely unforgettable. Just a month ago I was the invisible basket case; I felt alone in all of my days and going to school just made it all the more lonely…if that makes any sense. I had a few friends as a young child, but as I grew older people began to distance themselves from me as my creative side sprouted. I never really understood why being an individual was so unpopular, especially when everyone is always saying just be yourself. But ever since that detention I have felt totally confident and prideful; two things I have never really felt before. When Claire gave me the make over I never intended to fully keep it, but it did open up my eyes. So I decided that I would meet her half way and mix my style with the one she helped create. I no longer hide behind the security blanket that was my long hair and baggy clothes; instead I keep my hair pulled back and go for better fitting outfits.

It's Monday again, which means another interesting and dramatic day at Shermer High School. As the days and weeks go by, our feud with the jocks and their preppie girlfriends intensifies. There haven't been anymore physical confrontations but the glares, arguments, and attempts to humiliate each other still continue. Andy and Claire have almost completely distanced themselves from their former friends with the exception of a few; there are a couple people in the so called popular group who have absolutely no problem with their association of Bender, Brian, and I, and a few who are envious of our sport and princess for getting the guts to turn against the societal standards. To say I was proud of them would be an understatement.

Andy and I are still going strong, and are closer than ever. Bender and Claire continue their constant bickering at each other, but are still in complete adoration with each other. Brian, oh dear Brian, is our ever faithful companion, our mediator, and the source of our intellectual advice. Brian has really blossomed over the last few weeks; he is over his elephant fiasco and, with the help of Bender, got permission from Mr. Ryan to start the project over. He is becoming much more comfortable in his own skin and I admire him for his new found ability to handle and stick up for himself.

I approached my bright red locker that morning to have Claire waiting for me. She looked very distressed; she had dark bags under her eyes and her clothes were very unlike her. She hadn't styled her hair this morning, she just left it wet, and her attire was more like something she could feel comfortable in rather than look good in. She had on a baggy navy blue Shermer sweater with a pair of frumpy blue jeans; she wore a pair of Nike sports sneakers underneath. She didn't have any make-up on and I could only wonder what…or who, ahem…started it this time.

"Oh my god, Al," she started to sob then as she approached me for a hug, "I'm so glad you came early today."

"What's wrong?"

"John and I got into this monster fight and I think he hates me!"

I frowned; this happens all too often, "What happened this time?"

She sniffled and rubbed away her tears with the sleeve of her sweatshirt, "We were hanging out at his house this weekend and something happened, and it all blew up from there."

"Okay…what sparked the fight?"

"Do you remember when I told you about all the girls he kept pictures of in his wallet?"

Oh great, this is going to be just peachy, "Yeah…"

"Well when we were sitting in his bedroom his mom yelled down that he had a visitor and it was some morbid looking female," she stopped, wiping away a few stray tears. I could tell that this fight was a pretty big one and that it was probably going to involve the rest of us, "Well anyways, she comes prancing down into his bedroom – like she had a reason to be there – and starts yelling at him, 'who the hell is this? You aren't cheatin' on me again, are ya Bender?'" She mimicked a voice to make this girl sound like some drunken red neck. She frowned and looked down to the floor, kicking an invisible object.

"Okay…go on," I pushed gently.

"Well I turned to him and asked him what was going on and he…he…just clammed right up." She began to sob again and I pulled her into a friendly hug, rubbing her back gently as she soaked my jacket with tears.

"So this girl gets all up in my face calling me a little slut, and that I was no more than a peg on his head board and that I was nothing for him to be proud of."

I blinked at her blankly; I didn't quite know what to say. With the exception of Andrew, I was closest with John; he was probably my best friend. He had spent another few nights at my place when shit got too tough at home and during those times I have had a lot of lengthy conversations with him. Not once did he ever mention other girls, only Claire. This surprised me a lot, but something is telling me there is a little more to the story that I don't know yet. I thought over my choice of words, "So what happened then? I don't ever recall John mentioning anyone else…are you sure you aren't just jumping to conclusions?"

She blinked at me, her chestnut brown eyes fogging up with unshed tears…she looked as if she was gonna burst, "Well that's what I kept telling myself. After she had called me a slut he had jumped up and they started screaming in each others' faces. She ended up punching him in the face and he pushed her down on the ground. I really didn't know what to do…but all the while I kept thinking that she had no reason to hit him unless he really was hiding something. She ended up leaving, but he was still fuming."

"Wow, so what happened after she left?"

"Well I questioned him of course! I asked him what was going on and that I thought he had told me he dumped them all. I got all upset because his answers were not good enough to explain anything and we ended up screaming at each other and I broke up with him!" She sat down on the floor in front of my locker and just cradled her head in her hands as she sobbed. This was something new; I mean they always argued but they never broke up. I walked slowly towards her and took a seat on the floor. I just listened to her cry and curse for a few moments, just being there like a friend.

A few moments later we were interrupted by the ever wonderful Ashley Young and her clan. She had her bleached blonde hair in ringlets, falling down her back; she had on a white tank top and pink sweater, with a matching pink mini-skirt, "What the fuck do you want, Ashley?"

"Well hello to you to nutcase…I was actually just stopping by to compliment Claire's appearance today. That is…I don't really have anything to say to you, Reynolds, you look like a mutant like always." A few of her friends behind her snickered and her eyes remained glued to mine.

"Well Ashley, a mutant is always better than a street-wielding whore like you, right?" I smirked.

She scoffed and a few snickers were heard once more. This is when she starts her head rolling and her frantic finger pointing as she talks, "Bite me Reynolds, Claire…it's sad to see someone who was once so fashionable fall into the class of scum. You really know how to pick 'em!"

I looked at Claire and she just began sobbing again at the thought of John. She stood up from her spot on the floor and made a beeline for the washroom. I turned my face back to Ashley with a scowl, "Why are you such a bitch?"

At that moment Andy approached my locker with a look of concern and confusion on his face. Ashley gave him a seductive smile and turned back to me, "Why because I'm telling the truth? That makes me a bitch?"

I rolled my eyes and looked at her, "She's sitting there bawling her eyes out, and you come around and make her feel worse! What the fuck is the point of that?" I yelled, getting inches from her face.

"Because, it's disease like you who ruin my day…" she hissed.

"I'm gonna do a whole lot more than ruin your day, bitch!" I hissed right back. Before she could open her mouth to reply, the bell signaling homeroom rang. She gave me a middle finger salute and turned to Andy, "Keep your bitch on her leash there, Clark." With that she spun around on her heel and stomped off, followers in close pursuit.

"_Keep your bitch on her leash, Clark_!" Andy mimicked in a shrill annoying voice and shook his head, "She is such a dog."

I gave him a small kiss, "You're telling me."

He frowned slightly and scratched his head, "What was that all about anyways? And what's wrong with Claire?"

I raised my eyebrows and snorted, "She is being her ever present annoying self like usual…and Claire, well you'll be hearing about that soon enough; her and John broke up."

He widened his eyes in disbelief as I finished gathering my books from my locker, "They broke up? Like for real?"

I slammed the door shut and locked the lock, "like for real."

We began walking towards my art class slowly; he just kept blinking at me and said nothing. "What did he do?" he asked.

"I didn't get to hear the whole story, let's just say there is another girl involved."

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right," I replied as I gave him a quick kiss and left him in the hallway with his thoughts.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

As the bell to mark the start of second period rang, I did a double take as I entered the class. Did Bender actually show up for biology today? He looked miserable and completely pissed; no one even thought twice to sit near him. I sighed and made my way to the stool next to him. He never comes to class, and of all days he had to pick this one to come! This is going to be wonderful…

"Hey John."

"What's up…"

"Nothing…you're actually in class today!" I replied trying to hide my knowledge of his situation. I knew if he found out that I talked to Claire he would pry at me and make me play messenger between the two of them – and believe me – that is not fun.

"Yeah well I didn't feel up to sitting in the rain and gettin' stoned today," sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Why what's wrong?" I asked him. See, I don't usually have to pry at Bender because the two of us have no problem opening up to each other. We have told each other so many personal things that it doesn't bother him to talk to me. We kinda came to the conclusion that we got more in common than the rest of the group and we would just understand each other a tad bit more.

"I fucked up," was his simple reply.

I raised my eyebrows in shock, and I was about to question him when our monotonous teacher Mrs. Cruz came in the door.

"Alright open your books…today we have a lab to do." I wonder if she is capable of showing any emotion. This woman is so dull that I want to die just sitting in this class. I leaned over to John's desk, "Partner up with me for the assignment and we'll talk then." He nodded his head expressionlessly in reply.

We sat through roll call and were assigned our disgusting work for the day…dissection. Doesn't anyone have compassion for animals or us vegetarians these days?

I let Bender take the pig fetus, for I had no intention of touching the poor thing. I looked over to him with curiosity; he had a very blank expression on his face and his eyes seemed unfocused as he poked the pig around with the knife. I shuddered and spoke, "So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"I fucked up," he repeated.

I bit my lower lip and stared, "What did you do?"

"That Sunday after detention…right after I left your house I decided that I wanted to break off everything with the other girls I was with. I decided I wanted to be with Claire. Even if she didn't speak to me again on Monday I still wanted to change my ways."

"So…how exactly is that fucking up?"

"Well one of them came over to my house, so I could tell her face to face…I was closest with her out of all of them, and it was really hard to say good-bye."

"You didn't sleep with her or anything did you?"

"No…but I told her how I felt about her and I kissed her good bye. She told me I would come crawling back and I just laughed it off."

"So…how exactly is that fucking up? You didn't sleep with her so…"

"I never slept with any of them," he said quietly, so quietly that I barely heard him.

I raised my eyebrows, "I didn't know that…I assumed that you weren't a…" I stopped myself and looked at him for a response.

"Yeah, I'm a cherry okay! Don't push it," he grumbled.

I raised my brows again and bit back a giggle, who'd a thought? I regained my composure, "So then what's the problem here?"

He looked at me unsurely for a moment, almost embarrassed, "Claire was over yesterday and that girl showed up. She was sure we were gonna get back together…in fact she was sure we were still together and that I was cheating on her with Claire. I really like Claire; in fact I think I'm goin' soft for her, but this other girl was so close with me that I had a hard time explaining myself and I ended up blowing up at both of them." He stabbed his knife into the face of the pig and scowled. Did I mention I really hate biology?

"So why don't you just explain to Claire, you didn't do anything wrong so there isn't anything for her to be mad about."

"Yeah well she dumped me," he said quietly.

I bit my bottom lip again, pondering what to say next, "If you love her all you need to do is talk to her and get her back."

"It's not that easy now. I fucked up again."

I furrowed my brow and looked at him, this was part of the story I didn't know, "Go on…"

"That chick came back to my house later to apologize. I was so fucked up over Claire that I ended up making out with her all night. She wanted to have sex with me but I finally realized what I was doing and kicked her out. Even though Claire broke up with me, I was still too hurt to be moving on already." He looked down to his feet in shame and frowned.

"John…" I replied patting his forearm, "You gotta work this out or you both are gonna be a mess."

"It's not that easy…I fucked up…"

Mrs. Cruz came around to our table and looked at the knife sticking out of the eye of pig and the blank pages of our assignment. "Do you mind explaining?"

"I didn't feel like pork chops," Bender spat. She glared at him and turned to me, obviously expecting that kind of response from him.

"I don't agree with the assignment, M'am, so I'm not doing it."

"Well then both of you can go see Mr. Vernon, NOW!" She demanded as best as she could in her monotone voice. Down to the office once again…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Bender and I waited at our regular lunch table after getting out of Vernon's office. We were both lectured and Bender ended up getting two more detentions for talking back. What a guy!

We haven't really spoken too much since second period and I couldn't help but ponder their situation. It really wasn't that messy, and to me could easily be fixed – from an outsider's point of view – but if I was in that predicament with Andy I would probably be sulking too.

Moments later our three friends approached the table. I smiled brightly at Andy and Brian, but then frowned at the appearance of Claire. I guess its show time.

Andy and Brian took a seat across from me on Bender's side and Claire slumped down next to me. They were avoiding eye contact with each other at all costs, and I couldn't help but notice the uncomfortable looks on everyone's faces. You could probably cut the tension in the air with a knife.

"So how was everyone's day so far?" Brian asked, in his usual chirpy tone. I don't think he had any idea what was going on.

"Uh…great," Andy spoke up, breaking the silence, "My knee is getting better and I started training again today."

I gave him a proud smile and Brian was telling him how great that was when he was interrupted.

"You really are an asshole, you know that!" Claire hollered across the table. Brian wore a look of confusion while Andy and I just raised our eyebrows at each other in unexpected shock.

"And you're any better for making this situation worse?" Bender retorted.

"How the hell am I making it worse? You are the one who is a fucking liar!"

"Hey! I did not lie to you I already explained this whole fucking thing to you but you are just too thick-headed and stubborn to listen to me!" His voice was getting louder and he already had a few heads turned in his direction.

"_I'm_ thick-headed? You're the one who can't stop thinking with his dick and not his brain!"

"Don't you dare say that! I never lied to you and you had to go off and make a big fucking scene! Always stomping around your little feet tryin' to get things to go your way!"

Her face turned a light shade of red and she narrowed her eyes dangerously, "You know what, John? Fuck you! I do not wanna see your fucking face again, you back stabber!" She screamed getting up from the table. "I'll see you around guys," she said to the rest of us; she turned on her heel and stormed out of the cafeteria.

I let out a deep breathe and looked at everyone else. They looked just as awkward as I feel, while Bender looks like he is going to snap.

"What in the world is going on?" Brain asked innocently, yet terribly confused.

"Mind your own damn business!" Bender literally screamed in his face, loud enough so the rest of the cafeteria could hear. Then he too sprung from his seat and stormed out of the cafeteria. Brian spun around so that he was facing Andy; his eyes were pleading for an explanation.

"Don't take that personally Bry," Andy said quietly, "They are having some troubles right now."

"Well, I can see that! What is going on?"

"They broke up," I answered, "I talked to both of them and heard both sides of the story and it's all a big misunderstanding. They're both just too stubborn to admit where they are wrong."

He nodded his head and looked towards the ceiling intently; he always does that when he thinking about something.

"Well, well, well, looks like the Brady Bunch are having a family dispute…" I turned around to come face to face with Jack and Ashley.

"Go fuck yourself," Brian spoke up, surprising both me and Andy.

"Watch it dork!" Jack warned.

Andy rolled his eyes and looked from Brian to Jack to Ashley to me and then back to Jack, "Mind your own damn business Jack, don't you have some freshmen you gotta go whack off too?"

"Shut up Clark," Ashley spat. What a bimbo.

"I told you man, these freaks weren't worth ditching all your friends off for. It was happy, dandy for awhile, but it'll end. Then you'll have no one," Jack said nonchalantly with his arms folded over his chest.

"Get lost scumbag," Andy retorted, "I'll be fine."

The two of them scoffed and walked away. I looked at Andy and sighed, "this is gonna be a long day."

He took my hand from across the table, "This is gonna be a long week," he countered.

The three of us sat looking at each other trying to figure out what to do with our friends. I seriously hope that this won't last long, or I think they'll drive me nuts. I sighed; just another day of the drama known as high school.

TBC


	14. Claire's Medicine

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case

**Author**: TWBasketcase

**Disclaimer**: Once again I don't own the movie.

**Summary**: Claire and Allison go shopping to blow off some steam; they are joined by some unlikely company. Please R&R. I promise more Andy and Allison next chapter…I know you all will like that so I guess I will be a nice girl and give it to ya!

**Chapter 14 – Claire's Medicine**

The day had dragged on slowly and luckily I had not run into any of my friends again; with the exception of Brian in Law class. The two of us vented our frustrations about being caught in the middle, but yet the venting kinda helped. I hated seeing my friends fight; when one of us is down it's bad enough, but when it's two of us the whole group seems frustrated and uneasy.

I was returning to my locker to go home for the day; a nice night to myself is definitely what I needed; all I need to do is get out of here without the others noticing me. I find it kinda ironic how I lived for so long hating the fact that I was invisible yet here I am, after finally coming over that, trying to be invisible! Ha!

I turned the corner quickly and noticed that Claire was chatting with one of her old friends at her locker; I stood still and cocked my head to the side…it was the friendlier girl I saw with Ashley last week at lunch, Michelle Manning.

I hadn't really noticed that I had stopped dead in my tracks amongst the bustling of students looking to get outta here until Michelle turned around and pointed me out to Claire.

"Hey Allison, come here," she called over.

I sighed and walked over briskly; as much as I didn't want to get involved any more I couldn't just leave my friend standing high and dry, now could I?

I looked from Michelle to Claire with a questioning look and spoke, "Hey what's going on?"

Claire smiled brightly, "Ally, this is Michelle. We were going to go shopping so I could blow off some steam. Shopping is like my medicine," she blushed slightly, "I want you to come."

I smiled briefly at Claire's friend; she didn't seem to be anything like Ashley so I guess she's cool with me. I hesitated for a moment; should I stay or should I go? "Yeah sure…I guess I can come. I still have to look for something to wear for the prom." I said the last part quietly and more to myself; I didn't want Claire getting down again because of John. I hope I won't be kicking myself later for accepting the invite.

"Great!" she squealed. I guess shopping really does make her feel better; she seems to be in the exact opposite mood as she was earlier.

"Well I just have to go tell Andy that I won't be needing a ride home, okay?"

"Alright we'll be waiting for you."

I walked past the two girls and turned the next corner to my locker. Andrew was already waiting for me with his jacket on and his back pack slung over one shoulder. I gave him a giant grin when I approached and pulled him into a huge bear hug.

"What are you so happy about," he asked chuckling.

"You…you're the only person around here that doesn't drive me crazy!" I laughed and then paused, "I gotta go shopping with Claire."

He gave me a half frown half smile, his eyes still shining with adoration. I love this man! "Do you need me to drive you?"

I bit my bottom lip, "That's the funny thing; her friend is coming with us."

He raised his eyebrows, "Who?"

"Michelle,"

He nodded his head, "She actually isn't that bad."

"So it seems," I paused, "Listen, I will call you tonight…and I wanna hang out tomorrow. Just us, you can come over to my house."

He nodded his head and gave me a bright smile, "Anything you want," he grabbed my hand, "I have something to tell you tomorrow, it's sorta important."

I frowned; I hate surprises, "Why can't you tell me now?"

He softly chuckled, "Because, I wanna tell you when we are alone and we have some time to talk about it."

My frown deepened. "It better be good, Clark!"

He let out a nervous laugh, "it all depends how you look at it I guess," He gave me a soft kiss and a hug, "Look I'll let you get going, have fun."

I gave him a half smile and looked down to the floor, "Okay, see ya."

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The three of us girls piled into Michelle's mustang; it seemed pretty new and she had mentioned she was working hard and paid for it herself. That's pretty cool I guess.

I sat quietly in the backseat while I listened to the two girls catch up. Claire had mentioned that the two of them were best friends, while Michelle was praising her for having the guts to tell Ashley off. She seemed pretty impressed with Claire's stories about the five of us Breakfast Club members. I couldn't say that it didn't make me smile that she talked so highly of us to her friends.

"So Allison, are you a senior too?" Michelle asked in a smooth tone. She didn't seem perky or ditzy at all; rather she sounded very intelligent and very kind. She was very pretty; she was about 5'9" and thin with gorgeous brown/red hair that fell down to the middle of her back. She didn't have to wear too much make-up because she had this very creamy white, smooth complexion, large green eyes with long eyelashes, and full pink lips. She would make any guy in the school turn their heads and any girl envious; the amazing thing about it was that she didn't seem self absorbed or fazed by it at all.

"Um, no I'm a junior."

"And you're going to the prom?" she asked seemingly interested.

"Yeah, my boyfriend asked me to go…it's not really my sorta thing but as long as it makes him happy then I don't care."

"You're dating Andrew Clark right?"

I blushed a little; just the sound of his name does that to me, "Yeah, he's really great."

"You're a lucky girl," she said with a smile, "A lot of girls would love to be in your place. I think you guys are cute together, despite what Ashley or any of those guys would say."

I smiled, "Thank-you."

She smiled and nodded in response and turned back to Claire, "So are you going?"

Claire turned her head to face her slowly, "I'm supposed to be…things are kinda fucked up right now."

Michelle frowned, "Are you going with John Bender?"

Claire scowled, "I was supposed to…but he's being a jerk right now and I really don't want to talk about it."

With that Michelle had nodded her head and slightly turned up the Madonna song playing on the radio. We headed off in the direction of the Mall in Chicago in silence.

44444

I hadn't brought any money with me, for I didn't expect to be taking a shopping trip. I just followed the two girls around from store to store as they tried things on, bought like four pairs of shoes each and just chatted away like two old friends that hadn't spoken with each other in years; even though it had only been two weeks.

We entered a classier store with lots of dresses and expensive leather shoes and stylish clothes. Michelle said she too was in search of a prom dress; she was running for queen but was yet to find a nice date.

"Did anyone ask you yet?" Claire asked curiously while looking at a rich green turtleneck sweater. She eyed it closely before scrunching up her face and setting it back down on the rack.

"Oh yeah, five or six of the sports have asked me but they're all jackasses so I declined. This is my senior prom; I want someone who is polite, courteous, and not looking to get laid." She said sounding a little sad.

I frowned slightly; to think someone who was popular and pretty could get a great date. I guess things aren't always exactly how they appear to be.

"I have a friend I can hook you up with," I blurted out, wanting to be nice and not having her feel sad.

She spun around to face me with a bright, pearly white toothy smile, "Oh yeah? A sweet friend of yours?" She asked with a friendly giggle.

I gulped and smiled a bit, "Yeah his name is Brian. He is about your height, with blonde hair. He is really smart and probably one of sweetest, well-natured people I've ever met."

"Is he that other brainy kid that sits with you at lunch?" She asked with her eyes and smile wide.

I nodded my head praying to god she wasn't going to laugh in my face; I blurted it out, I didn't want him to get made fun of because of me.

"You know he is kinda cute," she paused, "And he is part of the infamous Breakfast Club, so he couldn't be that much of an asshole," she finished with a laugh.

Claire nodded in approval, "You really should meet him, Mic. You can sit with us at lunch tomorrow; he does kinda get nervous easily and he rambles a bit…but other than that he is the sweetest and funniest geek that I know!"

We all threw our heads back in laughter…it was so true. I love Bry with all my heart, but he will always be our little geek. A few moments later our laughter died down and we continued looking at the clothes on the wall. The store ended up being a little pricy for us teenagers so we moved on to the next one.

"Well prom dresses here we are!" Michelle announced as we walked into the colorful store. It was a fairly large store and looked as if proms, dances, and other parties seemed to be its specialty. I gulped in nervousness; I have never been in a store like this, and every time Claire and I have gone looking for dresses I have felt this way. I have never really had to dress up for anything, and I've never owned a single dress in my life; skirts, but never dresses.

There were pinks, blues, and yellow galore; I knew black was out of the question for sure, I just wasn't sure what color dress would suit me at all. I looked at Claire for help; it was a facial expression she has come to recognize in the last week and half very well. She laughed in spite of herself and made her way over, "What's wrong?"

I blushed and smiled softly, "I don't know where to start looking!"

"Well okay, I'll help you." She paused, "What do you want, poofy, not so poofy, or flat?"

I scrunched up my face and bit back a laugh, "Not so poofy."

"Okay, there's a start. Now you don't want to get anything too dark because you have such a light complexion; anything too dark will make you look like a ghost! You also don't want to get anything too bright because it won't match your dark eyes too well; so hot pink and bright yellow are out of the question."

"Thank-god."

She laughed, "I think we should go for light blues or greens…maybe purple."

I nodded my head, "That doesn't sound too bad…maybe a neutral color, beige?"

She grinned, "Now you're getting the hang of it!"

We went and looked through about a dozen dresses and each one just seemed so awkward to me, I couldn't help it!

Finally, after what seemed like hours Michelle and Claire both agreed that they found the perfect dress; it was true lavender with a slim upper body that came out at the waist. It wasn't puffy like a wedding dress, but came out just enough to make it look elegant. The straps tied up at the neck and zipped up at the back. I had to admit it was very pretty, and with my hair and make up done correctly it would look just right on me.

Claire beamed, "This is so excellent, I'm gonna put a small payment on it so we can put it on lay away, okay?"

"You don't have to do that…"

"Nonsense! You can pay me back later if you want but I'm doing it!" With that she placed it in my arms and shoved me towards the dressing rooms. Moments later I exited to show them my appearance. I felt pretty self conscious, so I needed to know what they thought.

"Wow…" Michelle said, "You look like a different person!"

Claire put her fingers over her mouth and squealed, "Andy's gonna drop dead looking at you!"

My eyes widened, "I hope not…"

The two girls burst out laughing at my comment and Claire shook her head, "Go get changed and we'll put it on hold."

I did as I was told and no sooner were we walking out of the store. Claire had told me she had the perfect shoes that would match the dress and that she would do my hair and make-up herself. Every time I'm out with her she just gushes at the possibilities with me. The girl is an absolute nut when it comes to fashion, and she just adores me for letting me be a canvas for her work. I couldn't help but wonder though if she was thinking about John; what am I talking about, of course she was! She just does a marvelous job of hiding it.

We stopped in the middle of the mall and looked around; it wasn't too busy since it was Monday night, just a few stragglers here and there. I turned around at the sound of Michelle's voice,

"So what are _you_ going to do?"

Claire swallowed, "I don't know, I don't know if me and John will end up working out or not. Maybe I should just go either way." She looked to the ground and swallowed.

"You're not getting me all dulled up if you aren't going to go Claire," I started.

She nodded her head and hesitated, "You're right…I'm gonna go, I'm not going to let him spoil my fun senior year!"

I blinked at her and sighed; I hope she's on the right track. I don't want to see the two of them fight forever, especially since I know both sides of the story. They both want each other back and the problem is completely fixable…they just have to get their heads out of their asses and realize that.

444444444

Claire had picked out her dress and seemed completely happy; at the same time though her eyes showed sadness. I could tell that she was feeling really bad and hurt still, but she insisted on putting up a tough act for us. Little did she know we could see right through her.

The red mustang pulled up in front of my apartment complex while the two girls chatted away. I smiled briefly to myself and took off my seatbelt.

"Thanks for the ride home Michelle."

"No problem, hun, it was so great meeting you and hanging out with you guys."

I smiled, she was so sweet, "You should really think about eating lunch with us tomorrow…we're a lot more fun than Ashley."

She threw her head back and laughed, "Sure, I'll eat with you guys…I wanna meet your friend!" Claire turned around and gave me a big smile. I returned the gesture, "Well I guess I will see you guys tomorrow then."

They both departed with a simultaneous good-bye and sped off back to their neighborhood. I looked up to my complex and sighed; hot bath, here I come!

4444

I grabbed a towel and locked the bathroom door behind me; my dad and what looks like his newest girlfriend were in the living room just talking away. It really blows my mind that he can actually talk so much considering it never gets directed my way. I smirked and began to discard my clothing as the bath tub filled up; I had dumped my favorite apple scented bubble bath in…a relaxing bath is just not the same without bubbles! Sometimes I can be such a girl!

I flicked the small radio on that sat on the scattered bathroom counter; Cyndi Lauper's 'Time After Time' was playing. I smiled to myself; her music may be pretty poppy but I love her style. She is just so flamboyant and carefree…in a way she reminds me of a more colorful and happy version of myself. I settled myself into the scolding water and sighed happily; hot baths were just so comforting and private.

I sat back and thought about the day's events to myself. My friends were fighting, a potential prom queen was interested in dating Brian, and Andy had big, important news to tell me. I really hope John and Claire work their problems out; I think they both need each other a lot more than they think. Claire would just go on an emotional downward spiral at the thought of losing him – hell she was a damn wreck when I met her at my locker this morning and couldn't for the life of her stop crying. Then John, damn I wouldn't want to think what he would do to himself if he lost her. This whole situation is just self-destruction in the making for the both of them. Not only that but it makes the rest of the group feel totally uncomfortable. At least things are looking up for Brian.

He was the only one that walked out without a new found love on _that_ Saturday and in a way I wondered if he ever felt like a fifth wheel to the rest of us. I think I would. But now, holy shit, he has this gorgeous, wonderful, popular girl who wants to get to know him better. That makes me feel so happy. I'm a damn genius setting that up! Ha! He isn't gonna know what hit him!

Speaking of not knowing what's gonna hit you, I wonder what Andy has to tell me. I hope to god that it is good news; I don't need anymore bad drama unfolding. I don't really think it's gonna be bad or else he would probably be acting funny around me. I just can't for the life of me figure out what it could be. Anything he needs to tell me though he can. I think I'm starting to fall in love with this guy, and his happiness is the most important thing to me. He did say it could be good news depending on how you think about it. I wonder if it has anything to do with wrestling? If it is wrestling, I don't know if that's good or bad; it is still really hard to tell if he loves doing it or not. It confuses me so I just go with it. He has the State Championship tournament next month, and that can make or break him. Either way I will be right by his side supporting him, as well as Claire and Brian…and John if he can ever get out of detention. Ha!

I slid down a little further in the comfort of my tub; I know this peacefulness will only last the night as I have to go back to the circus we know as Shermer High tomorrow. We'll just have to wait and see…_again_.

TBC


	15. Take It Easy!

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case

**Author**: TWBasketcase

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…that is getting so repetitive!

**Summary**: Takes place next day at lunch. Michelle meets Brian, Claire and John face off again, and Andy and Ally are stuck in the middle…like always.

**Chapter 15 – Take It Easy!**

"Andrew Clark, will you take it easy on yourself!" I hollered. Like everyone else today, Andy had to join the club of being stupid and stubborn. I was waiting for him at his locker to walk with him to lunch and he just got back from gym class. Apparently he had been training a little too hard – if that wasn't bad enough, he was training without his knee brace – again.

"Allison Reynolds, I am fine!" he huffed, "I have a huge meet coming up and I need to be strong!" God he can be so macho sometimes!

"Well you aren't going to be strong if you keep that shit up, you know! You are having a hard enough time walking and what good is that gonna do for you?" I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms.

He sat staring at me just as intensely for a few moments. I could tell he knew I was right but he just wasn't ready to let me win yet. I swear he gets a kick out of this. Finally he backed down, slumping his shoulders in defeat, "I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry to me, stupid! You are hurting yourself, not me! Besides, if I don't yell at you over these kinds of things then who will?"

He gave me an appreciative smile and grabbed my hand, "Let's go eat you weirdo."

I laughed at him and we began our trek down to the cafeteria, which wasn't too far away from his locker; he's a senior and a varsity letterman, he gets his locker in the convenient place!

"So what's the big news?" I asked him suddenly.

He smirked and let out a laugh, "You aren't going to win that easily, Ally. I told you that you will find out tonight!"

I pouted, "Fine then."

He let out a snort, "So how was shopping last night?"

"Fine…oh yeah! I'm trying to hook Michelle up with Brian! Isn't that fun?"

He raised his eyebrows, "That's definitely interesting." He opened up the cafeteria doors for me, at the same time I got a swift slap in the back of the head. I spun around quickly to a laughing Bender and Brian.

"Well hello to you too, jerk!" I said in mock anger.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Bender accused.

I scrunched my face up at him and turned to Andy for help. He just laughed and put up his hands in mock defense, "I'm not getting involved in your war, woman!"

I scoffed, "You guys are all the biggest meanies I have ever met!" I pouted with amusement. They all started laughing at me, but I didn't care, at least I'm not an idiot like them. I walked ahead of the group while Andy and John fell into a conversation. I noticed Claire was already sitting at our table and Michelle was with her. This is great! I spun around to face the others, "Brian, come here!"

He gave me a suspicious look but caught up with me anyways as I approached the table, "Michelle!" I called.

"Hey Allison!"

"This is my friend Brian Johnston. Brian, this is Michelle Manning."

His eyes widened and he blushed; his expression was priceless. He extended his hand and they shook. Claire and I grinned at each other as Brain sat down and Michelle started conversing with him.

"What the hell happened to you?" Claire shouted at Andy as he and Bender reached the table.

The two guys sat down on the opposite side of table of Claire and I, and Andy widened his eyes at the blunt question.

"Oh he just decided to join the 'we can't get our heads out of asses' club with you and John."

Brian let out a laugh, while Claire and John gave me a cold glare. I just shrugged my shoulders and began pulling out my lunch. "Michelle, you know John and Andy, right?"

She looked at me and smiled, "Andrew, yes, John – I don't think we've met," she paused and turned to him, "Hi, I'm Michelle."

Bender just nodded his head in acknowledgement while he continued staring me down. I stared back at him, giving him a glare of my own. Michelle just bit back a laugh and turned back around to Brian.

"What's your problem?" I asked him.

"You're being a jerk…and I would appreciate it if you stop!"

"How the hell am I being a jerk? I am just pointing out your obvious dimwitted behavior!"

"Well thanks Einstein, but it isn't me who is acting like an asshole, it's HER!" He snapped pointing right in Claire's face. Andy sighed and shook his head; he knew just as well as I do that the shit was about to stir.

"ME? What the hell did I do! I was just sitting here eating peacefully before YOU pointed your cheating little finger in MY face!" She retorted.

"You started this whole thing in the first place! And don't you call me a cheater; I didn't do anything like that! If you would have just listened to me instead of just dumping me on the spot we wouldn't be fighting in the first place!"

"Oh bull shit! If YOU didn't have grubby skanks following you around asking why you are cheating on them with me, THEN we would NOT be fighting!"

"I TOLD YOU Claire Standish that I dumped them ALL! What the hell don't you comprehend about that?"

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" We all spun around and faced Brian; he definitely surprised us all. "I'm trying to ask this girl on a date and all you guys can do is bitch! Take it easy!"

Claire and John just sat there with their jaws hung open, while Andy and I started to giggle. They definitely got told, and Brian so just scored a date. Michelle was blushing intensely and batted her eye lashes at him.

"Are we all quiet now, children?" Brian asked harshly. We all closed our mouths and looked down. "Good, thank-you! Now where the hell was I?" He sat back down in his seat and continued right where he left off with Michelle like nothing just happened. Andy looked at me wide eyed, and then burst out laughing. Just because he was laughing, I started to laugh too. Claire and John just sat and glared at us while we laughed at them; I don't care, they deserve to be laughed at for acting like idiots. Claire quietly excused herself from the table, saying she would be right back. Andy and I faced Bender and just kept laughing at him.

"Allison, you are such an asshole!" Bender accused with a big smile on his face.

"Your welcome, John," I replied when I stopped my giggles.

"I thought that maybe it would go better than that,"

"Well if Brian wouldn't have interrupted she probably would have seen the light,"

"Wait a second here!" Andy interrupted, "You guys planned that fight?"

John started laughing, so I spoke up, "Not entirely, he was telling me in biology that he needed to find a way of getting her back without dropping on his knees and begging for forgiveness. So I told him to go back to square one,"

"Which is?" Andy asked completely confused.

"Well he won her over in detention by picking on her like a little boy picks on the girl he likes. So I told him to start being an ass to her, but at the same time explain himself…it should all work out in the end. So we didn't exactly plan the fight per say, I just got it started…which is why he called me an asshole." I said matter-of-factly.

Bender shook his head at me, "You caught me off guard!"

Andy just laughed at us, "I think you both are assholes! Bender just say sorry and talk to her, it couldn't be that difficult."

Bender grumbled to himself and placed his feet on the table, "I'll get her back, you wait and see…" he was mumbling so low we could barely here him, "…I hope anyways."

I frowned, I need this fixed. I will pull all the stops if I have to. All of a sudden I heard a loud "Oh my god!" The three of us spun our heads around to face Michelle and Brian; Michelle had her hands over her mouth, and Brian sat looking horrified. I looked from Andy to John; we all wore similar looks of confusion.

"I didn't know that was you," she told him, ignoring the fact that we were all staring at her.

"Yeah, that explains the cast," Brain replied holding up his arm. What the hell are they talking about?

Suddenly the confusion on Andy's face left, and was replaced with knowledge and understanding. He leaned over to me, "Her ex-boyfriend Greg was the one who busted Brian's arm."

"I ended up breaking up with him the next day," she said sadly, "I didn't like the fact that he was starting shit with you guys for trying to be friends. Me and him got in a big fight about it and I dumped him; I told him I didn't want to be with someone who was so violent towards people. But I had no idea that he was the one who broke your arm!" She looked completely upset; her facial expression matched the ones Claire and Andy wore when they found out about the fight between us and their friends.

"It's okay, really," Brian started, he seemed to be getting nervous, "It doesn't hurt anymore, and it wasn't your fault."

I looked at John and his mouth was hanging open once again. I find it kinda funny how this guy thought he was hot shit for beating up Brian, but in the end Brian ended up with his girl. Pay back is a bitch I guess!

I smiled to myself and went back to eating my popcorn sandwich. I knew this would work out so great! Brian and Michelle were totally getting along, and on top of that he just got some sweet revenge on the guy that hurt him. Go Brian! Good for him!

A few moments later Claire returned to the table; she looked like she composed herself and was ready to finish eating.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Just peachy…" she said staring down at her food.

"Okay…I was just checking," I said taking another bite out of my sandwich. I glanced at Bender; he looked like he was ready to say something to her. His eyes were soft, and I was starting to think maybe he was going to actually soften up and apologize.

He opened up his mouth to speak, when she cut him off, "Save it John," She had her hand raised in the air for emphasis and her eyes narrowed considerably. "I'm not interested in hearing your garbage, and I'm not interested in speaking to you what-so-ever!"

John looked at me with fire in his eyes and turned back to her, "Looks to me that you're the one trying to start shit! Andy here just told me to be nice to you and apologize…I was gonna do it until YOU STARTED BEING A BITCH AGAIN!" he screamed at her. I don't think this was part of the plan.

"I am not being a bitch, John! I'm trying to spare myself from getting hurt by you, AGAIN! And I do not believe for a second that you were going to say sorry…I don't even think you know what the word 'sorry' means!"

I cringed, I know now for sure Bender is going to snap. Do these two people have to be so pig headed?

"You know what? Never mind! I'm not going to say sorry to you! I no longer have anything to be sorry for; I thought for one second I could be a nice fucking guy and tell ya how I feel about you and you have to turn around and shoot me down! As far as I'm concerned Claire, I AM THE ONE WHO WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!" He slammed down his pop can and stormed away from the table. I looked at Andy and he was just looking down at his feet. Claire's eyes were quickly filling up with tears before she said a quick goodbye and exited the cafeteria.

Brian and Michelle were just sitting there, obviously not knowing what to say. I gave them both a reassuring smile…what a way for Michelle to come to meet our little group. This has got to be pretty embarrassing for Brian as well.

"I'm sorry Michelle; shit like this doesn't usually happen."

"Oh, it's okay…it's none of my business."

I gave her an uneasy smile. I still couldn't help but feel bad.

"Do you want to go out to the courtyard?" Brian asked her.

"Sure…Allison, Andy, we'll see you later."

We both mumbled goodbyes and were left alone. I turned to him, "This is pretty fucked up."

He nodded in agreement, "I know, I just hope that it blows over soon. In the meantime, you and I are spending some time together tonight no matter what."

I gave him a smile, "I think I need to," I grabbed his hand, "no getting caught in the middle of anything, no drama, just us."

He smiled in return, "Damn straight."

555555555555555555555555555

School couldn't go by fast enough…once again too much drama in one day. It's pretty emotionally draining. Andy had picked me up at my locker and we were now climbing the stairs up to the apartment that I share with my father.

"So I finally get to find out the big news!" I piped up as I unlocked the front door. We stepped inside and he nodded his head as he stepped out of his shoes.

"Let's go in your room, okay?"

"Sure," I said with a big smile. We walked down the hall and I kicked open my bedroom door, "Make yourself at home."

He gave me a grateful smile and took a seat on my bed. I grabbed a 'Cure' shirt out of my closet and stepped into the bathroom and changed. When I returned he was raking his hands through his hair and cracking his knuckles nervously. He looked up at me when he noticed I entered and motioned for me to sit down. I quietly took a seat beside him and he reached for my hands. He took a deep breathe and looked into my eyes for a confirmation to begin.

"I want to start off by telling you," he cleared his throat, "You make me so happy, in fact I'm almost positive that I'm in love with you." He chuckled nervously and raked his hands through his hair again. His normally neat and tidy hair was starting to look very disheveled and was sticking up. I grabbed his hands, "Go on…"

"Well I just want you to know that no matter what I do, it's not going to change the way I feel about you."

I raised my eyebrows, "Okay."

"That's why I decided to tell you first, so that you don't get the wrong idea." His eyes were looking very nervous, like what he was about to tell me was going to change everything. I sure as hell hope that it doesn't.

"Will you just tell me you're making me nervous," I bit my lower lip and pleaded with my eyes to tell him to get it over with.

"Well there were a lot of scouts at my last wrestling meet; scouts from all over the world. I had applied to some schools for an athletic scholarship and I was accepted."

A huge smile spread over my lips, "Well that's amazing, I'm so proud of you!" I hopped on him and gave him a deep kiss and a tight hug. We stayed that way for a couple of minutes before he just held me on his lap.

"Well I'm glad that part made you happy," he said, he still had a shaky voice.

I furrowed my brow in confusion, "Okay," I looked around for a couple of seconds before something dawned on me, "Where exactly did you get accepted, Andrew?"

"University of British Columbia,"

I furrowed my eyes again, "uh…Canada?" My voice was very shaky…he couldn't be going that far away, could he? That's thousands and thousands of miles away!

"It's fourth in the top schools of all of Canada…Ally; I'm going away to Vancouver, B.C."

TBC


	16. No Regrets

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case

**Author**: TWBasketcase a/k/a Kristen

**Disclaimer**: Do I really have to say it again? It's like rubbing it in my face every time I write it :(

**Summary**: Andy dropped a bomb, what's going to happen? Lot's of Andy/Allison fluff in this chapter…I know you all want it! Lol.

**A/N**: Thank you to the following for reviewing: Jenifer, Santafelover, Moonjava, Hannah (my ever faithful and wonderful reviewer!), UnsocialBeautifly (you made my day!), JBFan, Jessesgirl29, and KushelKitten (like always). Thank you all. Please feel free to review again.

**WARNING**: **THIS CHAPTER RATED M (for mature) SO IF YOU ARE IMMATURE, DON'T READ ON!**

**Chapter 16 – No Regrets**

6666666666

"_Well there were a lot of scouts at my last wrestling meet; scouts from all over the world. I had applied to some schools for an athletic scholarship and I was accepted."_

_A huge smile spread over my lips, "Well that's amazing, I'm so proud of you!" I hopped on him and gave him a deep kiss and a tight hug. We stayed that way for a couple of minutes before he just held me on his lap._

"_Well I'm glad that part made you happy," he said, he still had a shaky voice._

_I furrowed my brow in confusion, "Okay," I looked around for a couple of seconds before something dawned on me, "Where exactly did you get accepted, Andrew?"_

"_University of British Columbia,"_

_I furrowed my eyebrows again, "uh…Canada?" My voice was very shaky…he couldn't be going that far away, could he? That's thousands and thousands of miles away!_

"_It's fourth in the top schools of all of Canada…Ally; I'm going away to Vancouver, B.C."_

666666666

My eyes widened and I didn't have the composure to even close my mouth. My breathe had caught in my throat and I think I must have been sitting that way for the last few minutes because I didn't even hear Andrew calling my name.

"Ally?...Allison? Can you hear me?"

I shook the cobwebs out of my head and met his eyes once again, "I…uh…" I had no fuckin' idea what to say!

He frowned deeply; the lines in his chin were clearly visible, "I take it you don't like the news very well?"

"Of course I don't Andrew!" I winced at my own reaction and rubbed circles over my temples, "I mean…I'm so happy that you are going to a good school, but…it's so far away!"

He swallowed and raked his fingers through his hair; foggy blue eyes met mine. "I know," he said above a whisper.

Before I knew it my eyes were clouding up themselves, and the tears were making their trails down my cheeks. I had no idea what to say; should I be happy? Should I be upset? What the hell am I supposed to say to that? The first guy that has ever given me the time of day and the first guy I ever fell for was leaving me at the end of the summer. September was just over four months away and somehow I didn't think that was nearly enough time. I was going to go from seeing and talking to him everyday to seeing him for various holidays only. I mean British Columbia was on the West Coast of Canada – over 20,000 miles away – if that isn't considered a long distance relationship then I don't know what is.

"Don't cry, please?" He begged, "It makes it so much harder…I hate seeing you upset."

I managed to stifle a bitter laugh, "I'm not too sure how much harder it could get, Andy." He looked so sad that it shattered my heart. It wasn't very often that my Andy expressed his emotions outright, and seeing him do so made me understand just how sticky this situation is for him.

All it took for me was seeing one tear fall down his soft cheek to before I completely broke. It's hard enough knowing he was leaving, but seeing him upset about me was even worse. I have to keep telling myself to stop being selfish; this is an amazing opportunity for him to succeed in life and I cannot – will not – sit back and make him feel bad about it. I tried as best as I could to compose myself while digging my face into his chest. He was tangling his fingers through my hair as I cried and he rubbed my back softly. It was definitely soothing to say the least; I wanna be as close to him as I can during the time I have left.

After a few moments of letting out my emotions I lifted my head to meet his gaze. He gave me a smile; a smile that was so infectious that it actually made me laugh. This is good for him…it really is…and I'm happy he got into a good school. I know that his grades are not very good so it wasn't like I was expecting Harvard or anything…but Canada? That was a shock; but this school is a top school in the country so I _am_ proud of him even though I am going to miss him terribly.

6666666666666666666666666666

"Andy, can I ask you something?"

"Uh…yeah sure, go ahead,"

"What in the blue hell made you want to go all the way to freakin' Canada?"

He lowered his gaze to his knees and let out a soft sigh, "You were there, weren't you?" I furrowed my brow in confusion trying to figure out what the hell he was talking about. "At the wrestling meet, Ally. You heard the conversation I had with my dad, right?"

A blush rushed up to my cheeks rather quickly after his statement; suddenly I feel like I spy or something. I think I ended up hearing a conversation that was a little too personal. "You don't have to be embarrassed, Al, just answer me."

"Yeah…I heard it…but I wasn't trying to eavesdrop or anything I was just looking for you and…"

He interrupted, "That's fine, and I'm not really worried about that. The point is it's my father that made me wanna go far away, and I don't know if it's a good thing to tell you this or not…but it was you and the rest of the group that made me see that." I nodded my head, tears welling up once more. He continued, "For the last three years of my life he has made my school life hell; my social life hell; my home life hell; and most of all my athletic life hell. Do you have any idea what it's like to be so in love with something and have someone pushing you so hard to perfect that love that it's not enjoyable anymore? I have had a hard time enjoying wrestling for awhile now; such a hard time that I forgot how much I really did love it. It was my escape, my exercise, the one constant in my life and my dad almost ruined that for me. In order for me to grow as the person I want to become I knew that I had to get far away."

I gulped and looked into his eyes. I knew already that he was pouring out his heart and I was his shoulder to lean on. That one thing made me very happy, but I still don't know if I'm ready to accept his leaving so well already – not that I would let him know that though.

"I'm not leaving because I don't care about you, and I'm not leaving because I don't care about the rest of my friends; leaving all the people I _do_ love behind is going to be real fuckin' hard for me, Al. I could have stayed behind and gone to Chicago, or Pittsburg, or Indiana to go to school but I came to the realization that I need to do something good for myself. My whole life I have worked so hard – I have strived – to make everyone else happy around me that I forgot about myself. I know now that I need to get away from the place that made me so miserable and the family that made me so miserable to recreate my thoughts and grow to become a happy person again. You taught me that I need to think for myself, and that is exactly what I did."

"Okay…so why Canada then?" This makes a lot of sense, but my heart is still aching.

"Well my older brother had gone to Victoria, B.C. last year for a study on Native Aboriginals. He showed me pictures, and postcards, and told me all sorts of stories about the land up there. That place looks like a paradise! It doesn't get too cold or too hot; there is gorgeous Rocky Mountains out there; all kinds of animals and trees; it's just…it's peaceful. I think that is the kind of environment I need to get myself together again. I can still wrestle, still go to school – everything will be the same except my location." He took a breath and held my hand, "I know I hurt you by deciding to leave, but I want you to know that there is no way that I want to give up what we have. You are one of the good things in my life, and I want it to stay that way." He looked to me for some reassurance.

"Of course…I'm not ready to lose you yet."

He gave me a weak smile and nodded, "Good."

Andy's explanation was good enough on the ears to make me feel a little less empty inside, but my heart still ached for him. His speech was very touching and it made me upset to know that he was really hurting so much. So I decided to change the subject to a somewhat happier note, "So…what are you going to be taking at U.B.C. anyways?"

He gave me a big smile; looking like he was ecstatic for me asking the question, "Actually I decided that I want to major in English…maybe become a Sports columnist or something."

"That would definitely suit you. At least that way you won't have to vent your anger at the TV anymore, you can just vent for the rest of the city to read." We shared a laugh at that and it filled my heart. I love being able to laugh and smile with him; it's the best feeling in the world. I think it was at this moment that I absolutely fell in love with him.

He leaned over and gave me a deep kiss; one that was filled with love, adoration, and passion. We broke apart only when we needed air and continued with dancing tongues. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck and he wrapped his around my waste so that he could lower me down so I was lying on the bed with him on top of me. I know this is one thing for sure that I am going to miss; the touch of him makes me feel so alive. Every hot breathe on my cheek, every kiss on my collarbone, and every soft caress on the sides of my body made my body ache for him so much more. Andrew and I have a connection so deep that it runs right down to the core of our souls where every beat of the heart is in unison. And to think that just four weeks ago we found each other untouchable; my have the tables turned!

I cupped his cheeks as our lips made contact again, and I could feel him smiling under the kiss. When we stopped for air I paused, "Andy?"

He looked intensely into my eyes with a soft, glazy look; his eyes read of love and understanding, "Yeah?"

I swallowed hard and blushed a little; I could hardly meet his gaze, "Have you ever done _it_?"

His eyes widened, "Uh…"

"Tell me,"

"Yeah I have…" His eyes left mine, and it almost seemed as if he was embarrassed. I don't want him to feel ashamed because in no way – shape or form – would I judge him…ever.

"I don't mind you know…"

"Why do you ask?" He said suddenly and unsurely. It was my turn to look embarrassed.

"I…uh…I just wanted to know what you thought about it."

He gave me a small smile and started to kiss me again. He pushed my hair back and kissed my neck a few more times before his eyes met mine again, "If you love someone…its okay." I smiled at the line I used that Saturday while sitting on the floor with the group. I had really pulled one over on them and now it was coming back to me.

"And…_I love you,_" He finished as I pushed his jacket over his shoulders and down his arms. He continued staring into my eyes and caressing my face, and I knew for sure that I loved him too. His eyes searched out mine for something – anything – for me to say.

"I love you too Andy…and if you love someone _its okay_…"

He looked at me intently with a serious expression on his face, "Are you sure?"

I hesitated; I needed to swallow down the bundle of nerves that was forming in my throat and the pit of my stomach, "I'm sure. I know now since you are leaving that I want to be with you as close as I can while I still have the chance."

"I don't want you to think you have to do anything just because I'm leaving."

"It's not that…I need to know that everything will be okay – I need you to love me."

He nodded his head and lowered his lips to meet mine. I know for sure that the saying 'you don't know how much you love something until it's gone' is so true – and I'm not about to have any regrets. He tugged the back of his shirt over his head – our lips only parting long enough for it to come off. Did I ever say that he was absolutely gorgeous? The sight of his hard abs and disheveled hair sent a shiver up my spine, and the touch of his hands on my back as he removed my shirt as well made my heart flutter. As we got more and more passionate, the more excited I became. I know I have never felt this exhilarated before and I do not feel one ounce of fear through my body; I trust him with my life.

When he finally entered me, it hurt a little. The feelings I got were new ones, and this is not at all how I expected it to be; it was better. It only got better and better as the time went by. There were a few moments where I felt very emotional, but just one look into those dazzling blue eyes made it so much more meaningful. Everything was perfect: we moved in unison; I felt very confident with him; and I've never seen him more gentle and loving. The only thing that sucked was the fact that he wouldn't be around for this forever.

666666666666666666666666666

I opened up my eyes and squinted at the street lights that poured over my bedroom walls. I'm not too sure how long I've been asleep, or even when I fell asleep until I felt a warm body move next to me.

"Hey," Andy mumbled. He looked so beautiful with the lights reflecting off of his features. His hair was sticking up every which way and he looked confused.

"Hey yourself,"

"What time is it?" I let out a happy sigh and turned over in my bed, "its 1:30."

"Holy shit…I don't even remember falling asleep. My dad's gonna kill me," He looked as if he was ready to bolt up and run out the door; that was the last thing I wanted.

"Fuck him," I blurted out suddenly

"Huh?"

"Uh…fuck him…stay here tonight, please?"

He softened his gaze and rested his head back against the pillow as he threw his arm around me, "Whatever you want." He kissed the top of my hair and rubbed small circles on my forearm with his thumb. In a few moments his breathing evened out and I could tell that he had fallen back asleep.

A contented smile drew across my face as I laid my head on his chest. He is the most amazing person I've ever met and he has made me the happiest girl alive. Being with him was a wonderful experience but in a way it made me sad knowing that he was to be leaving in four short months. I wish we could just be this way forever, but I know that it's not to be.

I have no regrets.

I'll go to school tomorrow with him, we'll go to the prom in a few weeks, and we will spend the summer together; I'll make the most of our time together as a happy, free-spirited girl and that is what's important.

I closed my eyes a final time before I drifted off to sleep.

TBC


	17. I'll Always Be There

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case

**Author**: TWBasketcase

**Disclaimer**: I don't own TBC

**Summary**: School the next day, where the curveballs are usually thrown; later, John and Ally spend some time together and talk about their personal dilemmas

**A/N**: Sorry about the delay; my job at the pet store is a little demanding right now! Lol, so here is chapter 17, kind of angsty, but who doesn't love angst! I know I love it a lot…but that may just be because I am a tad bit loony. Hahaha anyways, I hope you enjoy! Please drop me a line and tell me what you think…good or bad I don't care, just let me know. :)

**Chapter 17 – **

I woke up to the blaring of my alarm; it was a Wednesday morning in mid-April and today I felt wonderful. In fact, I felt even better when I heard the soft voice next to me.

"What the hell is that?"

I laughed; okay maybe it wasn't that soft of a voice but it still sounded nice, "It's my alarm clock…what the hell do you think it was? We have to go to school."

He grinned sheepishly and pulled me close to him, "Good morning,"

"Good morning to you too…now get up." I replied hitting him with a pillow

A few moments later we were up and dressed – well I dressed, Andy had to wear yesterday's clothes, but being a jock in all, he had changes of clothes in his locker. I was just pulling on my shoes when there was a knock on the door.

Andy turned around and opened it and I was met with a familiar voice, "Oh hey Sporto…you here to give us a ride or what, dude?"

Andy smirked and punched John in the arm, "No, you can walk."

"What's a matter got the tights in a bunch today?"

"Watch it Bender!"

I laughed; even though we all remained friends Andy and John still bicker at each other to this day…I find it rather amusing actually. They sound like an old married couple at times; but I would never tell them that…god knows which way they would kill me!

"Let's go guys!" I interrupted, causing them both to send me looks. I pushed past them both and made my way down the hall towards the parking lot.

7777777777777777777777777777

We reached the school just in time for first period to begin; and lucky me I got to listen to John and Andy fight over the radio station. They are like children sometimes. Andy wanted Springsteen, and Bender wanted Hendrix. So finally I just changed it and tortured them both with Billy Ocean! The groans of frustration and the lack of arguing were definitely worth it.

We entered the school and headed towards our respective lockers. As I was about to turn the corner to my locker I was met with the sound of arguing. I recognized the voices right away; I should have known that this was coming. I stopped before turning the corner to listen momentarily.

"What the hell do you think you are doing anyways? You know they are out to bring us down!"

"But they aren't anything like that, Ashley! They are all really nice people and I like to be around them, what's wrong with that? Are you honestly upset that we are choosing our own friends rather than waltzing around with our noses up your ass?" I laughed when I heard that; it was the sound of Michelle's voice and it was now the turning point where she was getting it from her friends for liking who she wanted to like.

"Really Ashley, you aren't really worth it," that was Claire's voice, which surprised me a little. I take it it's probably a little easier for her to stand up to them now that she has another girl on her side. I grinned, "Because if you were a real, true friend then you wouldn't give a shit who we hung out with as long as we were happy!"

I turned all the way around the corner and leaned against the wall but stood my distance away from the group. I will butt in if need be but for now my two friends seem to be holding their own.

"How can you honestly be happy ruining your reputations by hanging out with freaks? You two have worked so hard to get popular and now you want to throw it all away. I expected a little more from you Michelle."

"And why is that Ashley?" My brunette friend shouted waving her arms around in a desperate attempt to get through to her 'friend', "Did you honestly believe I was about to judge these people without knowing them first?"

"You shouldn't have to judge them, Michelle!" Ashley yelled back throwing her head around as she spoke, "That bitch kicked the shit outta me! Did you not see what she did to my face?"

Claire let out a howling laugh as Ashley scowled, "If my memory serves me correctly, you hit her first Ash! Why do you hate Allison so much anyways?" I shifted my weight on to my other foot and waited patiently for the answer; I kinda wanted to know myself. I don't think they were aware of my presence yet, but maybe that was for the better. After a few waiting seconds I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around and faced John and placed a finger over my lips in an attempt to keep him from blowing my cover.

"That's none of your damn business! She stole something from me!"

Claire's eyes widened, "What the hell are you talking about?" Michelle's expression matched that of Claire's; eyes wide, hand on the hip and confusion all over. I wonder what the hell she is talking about myself. I turned to John and he looked just as confused.

"You'll find out soon enough, girls. I will see you guys later; no sense in me falling to your low and associating with mutants! Michelle, I guess your run for prom queen isn't going to be a successful one. I'm running now as well and I want you to know that you will never get a vote; you wanna associate with mutants then you will get treated like one." With that she spun on her heels and her three henchwomen followed in pursuit. John grabbed me by the arm and brought me back behind the corner fully.

"What the hell was that," he whispered loudly.

"I dunno, I guess we will find out soon enough," I replied quietly.

7777777777777777777777777777

I was just about to close my eyes and go to sleep for the night – after a long day at school – when I heard a loud knocking at my apartment door. I figured if I just throw the pillow over my head it'd go away or my dad would answer it.

I wasn't to have such luck.

I grunted and tossed my pillow against the wall furiously. Who the hell would knock so loud and not let a girl get her sleep? My father was sitting at the kitchen table silently sipping his coffee like nothing was happening at all.

"You know you could get off of your ass and answer the door,_ father_,"

He glared back at me in response, "I'm not expecting anyone, it's probably just another one of your late night treats," he hissed.

I could feel my face and ears burning as I clenched my fists at my sides. Am I honestly related to this man? Before I could mutter a response the ongoing knocking shook me from my thoughts. I let out a loud, frustrated sigh and spun around the small kitchen and headed towards the door. When I finally opened it, I was shocked at what I saw.

"John! Are you alright?"

He was definitely a sight for sore eyes. His hair was matted and messy from struggle, a tiny trickle of blood crept from his nose, and what really caught my eye were the large bruises forming around his throat. He was wearing his usual blue denim jacket and cargo pants; his black Slayer t-shirt seemed stretched and disturbed; it usually clung tight to his body but today it sagged off of him. He slowly nodded his head and cleared his throat, "Just peachy…will ya let me in or not?"

"Oh, right," I pulled the door open wider and held it as he slowly made his way in. Without saying a word he took his shoes off and marched slowly to my bedroom. I knew exactly what that meant too; something bad happened at home and he needed a place to sleep. I looked at my dad – who wasn't paying attention at all – and shook my head; through the hurricanes of drama in my life this man still finds the time to remain his true self. I wonder if he ever even thinks anything good about me anymore – I wonder if he still thinks about me at all.

I left the kitchen hurriedly remembering suddenly that I had company. When I reached my bedroom I could see that John had already pulled 'his' mattress down, had taken off his coat, and was lying back on his pillow staring at the ceiling. His hair fanned over the pillow and his eyes were very intense; the heavy breathes escaping his throat almost sounded inhuman.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him calmly as I shut the door.

"Not this particular second,"

"Well you know if…"

"…I wanna talk, I'll talk to you." He interrupted.

I nodded my head slowly and took a seat on my bed. I have only been friends with John for four weeks now and already he has had to stay at my place seven times. It irritated Andy a little bit, but when it comes down to it, I'm the only person he can go to. Andy, Claire, and Brian's parents wouldn't let him come waltzing in as he pleased and I was his only option. As much as it did make Claire and Andy a little flustered they both understood and accepted that it needed to be done. It didn't bother me any, and John felt comfortable and safe here and that is what mattered. John and I are close in a friendly way that the other members of the Club aren't. I can't really explain it; it's like a mental understanding.

We laid in our respective beds for about an hour in companionable silence; I was listening to the way he was breathing and occasionally sighing in frustration. The way he sounded was different tonight…it wasn't the usual angry John that came over after a domestic fight, tonight he sounded hurt, tired, sad – desperate.

After a few more minutes my eyelids were getting heavier. When he finally spoke it snapped me awake.

"So, what was the big news?"

"Big news?" I asked confused.

"Sporto…you told me that he had big news, what was it?" He asked with a smirk.

"Oh that," my eyes fell to the floor and I frowned, "He's goin' away."

He furrowed his brow in confusion and propped his head up on his hand, "What the hell do ya mean 'goin' away?"

I swallowed, "He got accepted to school on a scholarship."

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?"

"Yeah but…it's where he is going that is bothering me."

"Okay…where is he going?"

"Canada…British Columbia."

His eyes widened and he let out a low whistle, "That's pretty fuckin' far."

"Yeah I know I will only be able to see him on Christmas and summer break. I don't know if it's gonna work. He'll probably end up findin' someone else or something."

He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow, "Don't talk like that," he said pointing a finger at me, "Sporto's all ga-ga over you…that won't happen."

"I hope not,"

"It won't," he said with a sigh, "He'll go to school and wrestle, you'll become some fancy-pants artist, he'll come home and you two will get hitched or something."

"Can you imagine me getting married?" I said laughing.

He laughed as well, "Yeah…Sporto and Ally's white wedding, I could so see it."

I choked back my laugh at the comment and stared at him with wide eyes. He stopped laughing when he seen my reaction and his face fell slightly, "Oh…"

That was kinda awkward! I didn't have any intention of telling anyone what happened; I'm not the type to kiss and tell…he kinda caught me off guard. A blush rose up to my cheeks until I felt them burning and he started laughing again.

"What the hell are you laughing at, you shit!"

He laughed harder, "What the hell are you so embarrassed about?

I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms, "It's none of your business, Johnathon!"

"My business?" He said pointing to himself still laughing, "I know that, but you think that ever stopped me from buggin' people before?"

"What you jealous?"

He stopped laughing and his face turned into a scowl, "Fuck off,"

It was my turn to laugh, "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone your little secret, cherry…just keep your comments to yourself and it will stay that way!"

I laughed a little longer while he grumbled curse words under his breathe about me. John Bender is so double sided it humors me; people think he's outta control? Well I know that this basket case can keep him under her finger!

He lay back down on his back and let out a sigh, "All this drama is really startin' to tire me out. Never thought I'd see the day…" He trailed off, obviously changing the subject.

"I know what you mean; my life went from being by myself all the time to dramatic enough to write a movie about it."

He laughed, "I could see it; the five of us…call it 'The Breakfast Club' or something."

I let out a snort, "How cheesy!"

"Well, hey, it would probably sell!"

"Well people will pay for anything these days."

He nodded his head in agreement, "Speaking of which, what do you think that fight was all about this morning?"

"With Ashley? She seems like she is always walking around looking for a fight. She's just pissed because Michelle chose Claire over her."

"I don't blame her…" he mumbled, "That chick is like a walking tornado…always messin' shit up."

I pushed my fingers through my hair and sighed, "Somehow I have the feeling she is only gonna mess shit up even more."

He propped his head up, "What do ya mean?"

I gritted my teeth, "She said I stole something from her…I don't know what the hell she is talking about."

John started laughing, "Maybe she is referring to her friends. You come along kick her ass and make people realize how much of a bitch she is…now she is losing all of her posse one by one."

I laughed nervously, "I don't wanna steal people's friends."

He was now directing his laughter at me, "You get nervous too easily."

"I can't help it,"

"Well help it, okay! There is no need for that, you did nothin' wrong. Besides Claire and Michelle were standing up to her and they didn't even know you were there."

My eyes lit up, "I know they did such a good job. I'm so proud of Claire!"

His eyes lit up faintly for a second with the hearty laugh he let out. It would only last a second though, the pain and heartbreak taking over again. His eyes flew to the floor and he started drawing circles on his blanket with his fingers. I forgot about that soft spot he has.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked him.

"About…?"

"Well…you and Claire?"

He smirked and rubbed his hands over his face, "She's a fuckin' handful, you know? She's happy one second, then miserable, then sad, then excited…I don't even know what the hell she wants half the time, and the other half of the time I don't even care what she wants."

"That's not true. You may not want to admit it, John, but you do care."

"Shut up."

"No," I replied in mock anger, "You guys are fighting over bullshit and it needs to stop. Every time we all get together it ends with everyone feeling uncomfortable and you two storming away from us…what are you even fighting about now anyways?"

He narrowed his eyes darkly, "Hey I tried to apologize to her and she shot me down, and you know it. I'm not gonna waste my time crawling around on my knees for her if she is just gonna turn me down. That's not my style."

"Isn't she worth it?"

"I don't know anymore…" he trailed off.

I swallowed and looked down to the floor, "She still wants to go to the prom you know."

"Let her go then…" he said waving his arm.

I scrunched up my face, "You aren't gonna go?"

"Did you really see me going to the prom anyways? The only reason I was gonna go is so that she would have someone dark and handsome to go with," I laughed and he continued glaring at me, "Now I have no reason to."

"Okay then," I said, deciding not to push the topic any further. I wouldn't want him exploding or anything. He rolled over on his back and threw his arm over his eyes.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked changing the subject.

"I'll be fine; my old man was drinkin' tequila tonight."

"I'm sorry you have to go through that,"

He moved his arm from over his eyes and gave me a sad look, "You have nothing to be sorry about. He does, he brought me into this shitty world."

I frowned, "It'll get better."

"I hope so. But for now as long as he keeps starting shit with my mom, I have to be a step between. He doesn't just beat me up for the sake of torturing me…it's mostly when I have to keep him off my ma."

I frowned deeper and sat up, "Do you think she will ever stop it?"

"No," he said simply, "She's gotten too attached." He gave a smirk to the thought of his parents and let out a frustrated sigh. "When he isn't drunk he is kissing her ass making her believe that there is some kind of hope for them. He keeps leading her on and she loves him so much that she keeps the idea of them being a perfect couple in her head. It's sad really…the call it the Stockholm syndrome."

"Stockholm syndrome?" I asked confused, how does he possibly know about these psychological things?

He let out a sigh, "Yeah in an abusive relationship if the abuser shows any kind of sympathy towards his victim the victim tends to grow attached to the abuser. They show a sense of fear and adoration towards them. It's kind of sick really. What's even worse if anyone tries to get between the abuser and his victim, the victim tends to get defensive for her abuser. They keep that small amount of sympathy as a sign of hope. That's why I don't think she'll ever leave him."

I gulped; I would be terrified if I was John…he really is strong. "So where does that leave you?"

"In the middle. It sucks but that's life." He grumbled, "Are you ready to go to sleep now?"

"Yeah…good night John." I said, deciding to drop the touchy subject.

"Good night, Ally…thanks for being there."

I smiled as I turned off the light, "I'll always be there."

He smiled in response before his breathing evened and he fell into a sleep. It's too bad that sleep is his resort to peace.

TBC

**A/N**: Thank to the following for your reviews: Jenifer, Santafelover, Moonjava, Jessesgirl29, KushelKitten, Hannah/Basketcase89, Opal Grimstone, Unsocial Beautifly, Silverina, and Tugs N Kisses. I love all of your reviews and a lot of you bring up some valid points. For those of you who had questions regarding the story I want you to know I'm going to try my best to wrap up everything in the end of the story. And about the Larry Lester thing…I know I haven't touched it yet but like I said everything will be wrapped up in the end. Thanks for all the compliments on the character of Michelle as well, they are appreciated. So I hoped you enjoyed this new installment; my next week of work is not as nearly as busy so I should have Chapter 18 up by Tuesday or Wednesday. So in the mean time, just press that little button below and drop me a line! Thanks everyone again, you all keep me motivated and inspired.


	18. The Eye of The Hurricane

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own The Breakfast Club…however I would love to own a John and an Andy of my own ;)   
**A/N**: I just **completed** a St. Elmo's Fire fic…its in my profile if you wanna read it; if ya love the Brat Packers then go on over and check out that fic. (Sorry for the plug lol!) Anyways, onto the good stuff…Lots o' action in this chapter.

**Chapter 18 – The Eye of the Hurricane**

"So Allison, I'm afraid that you are now showing symptoms of a border line personality. I am awfully worried about it."

I turned my head so that I was staring at Mr. Hashimoto with the corners of my eyes. I gave him a devilish smile and tossed a picture at him that I just finished drawing. It was of an over sized monarch butterfly with gorgeous wings…breathing fire as it torches the school and people are fleeing. I noticed his eye brows go from raised, to furrowed and then rose again as he widened his eyes. I seriously love messing with this man's head.

He set his glasses down and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Why the violence, Allison? Is there something angering you?"

I decided to change my approach – for his sake and my entertainment of course, "You and your cronies! I am your project aren't I? Well let me tell you something, Mister! I will not fall for your brain washing techniques! Do you here me, savage?" It may sound like craziness but if my teachers are going to force me to come down to this man's office then I may as well have some fun with him, right?

"Allison, once again, we are not here to brainwash you…we are only trying to help!" He swung his hand in an attempt at emphasis.

I narrowed my eyes, "Under whose permission, huh? I don't need your help, or anyone else's for that matter!"

He sighed, "its school policy that if we think that a student needs someone to talk to that they come to talk to me. You have showed me some signs of being a troubled child."

I smiled sweetly and batted my eyelashes, "Troubled…what does that mean?"

He widened his eyes and began clenching and unclenching his hands involuntarily, "Excuse me?"

"Well I'm just a _child,_" I replied, mimicking his voice, "I do not know big words, sir."

His jaw hung open for a few seconds, "Troubled is a big word?"

I changed my expression from sweet to angry, "Are you calling me stupid? Of course I know what troubled means!" I yelled in his face pointing my finger.

I think I made him mad, "I never said you were stupid," he said through clenched teeth.

I batted my lashes and pouted my lip, "I never said that…don't yell at me, I don't want any trouble."

His face turned bright red, "I am not yelling!"

I snarled my lip, "You yell at me again and I will charge you with harassment!"

"YOU ARE A BASKET CASE! THERE IS NO HOPE FOR YOU!" I widened my eyes at him and smiled wildly. He let out an irritated sigh, "Get out, we are done for today."

I smiled happily, "Thanks Mr. Hashimoto, I really enjoyed your 'help'. Until next time my friend!"

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I smirked happily as I left the office and I made my way to my locker. Another second period wasted because my teacher thinks I am a nut case. Today was funny though; I really got under his skin this time. I don't think I have ever seen an uglier shade of red on a human's face; I don't think he should go for that look.

"Allison!" I heard a male voice call from behind me. I smiled the moment I heard it and stopped in my tracks. I heard the foot steps running to catch up with me and soon after felt a hand on the small of my back. I spun around to face him and gave him a toothy grin.

"Hey you!"

"What are you doin' out of class?" Andy asked.

I laughed, "harassing Mr. Hashimoto again, and you?'

He smirked, ignoring the second part of my statement, "Are they still sending you there?"

I nodded, "Yeah, it was fun today though."

He narrowed his blue eyes playfully, "What did you do?"

"Oh I made his face turn darker than a beet and then he called me a basket case and said that there is no hope for me!" I giggled like a maniac.

He raised his eyebrows and frowned, "You weren't accusing him of brainwashing you again, were you?"

I pursed my lips together and winked, "You know it!"

He let out a sigh, "You don't care that he said that to you?"

I pretended to be in deep thought, "No, not really. It's entertaining actually."

He shook his head and laughed, "You really are something else." I stopped at my locker and unlocked it, "Yeah but you love that about me don't you?" I threw my books in and proceeded to close it again.

He mimicked my earlier actions and pretended to be in deep thought, "I guess so." I shoved him playfully as we continued to walk down the hall towards the languages hall. The lunch bell rang and we waited patiently outside of a Latin class. In twos and threes the students filed out until the familiar face of Brian came into view.

"Hey Bry!" Andy called waving him over.

He gave us a wave, "What's up guys?"

I gave him a smirk, "Coming to pick your dumb ass up for lunch that's what, now let's go."

"Sure, we just have to get Michelle from her locker," he said matter-of-factly.

Andy and I gave simultaneous smirks and hooked arms. Brian was head over heels ga-ga for this girl already and they haven't even had there first date yet – which was tomorrow night.

The three of us headed off in the direction of Michelle's locker in companionable silence; well Andy and I walked in silence as Brian went over everything that happened in the first half of his day. Brian being Brian could never kick his rambling habit.

After a few short moments the tall brunette came into view chatting with a few girls from her grade. We approached slowly – Brian ever so slow – not knowing how her friends would react. She turned when she saw us and gave a bright smile and light wave. Her friends looked a little uncomfortable, but on the up side they weren't acting anything like Ashley.

"Hey guys!" Michelle piped cheerily. She pulled Brian into a small, friendly hug and turned back to her friends.

"Lisa, Tanya, this is Allison, Andy whom I'm sure you know, and Brian. Brian is my date for the prom," she exclaimed proudly. The girls nodded their heads with wide eyes and smiled. I gave my best smile whilst feeling nervous and looked at Andy; he was staring off into space not paying attention to anyone. He was probably getting impatient because he was hungry.

"So you're Allison?" The red-head, Tanya, spoke up.

I glanced at Michelle nervously before answering, "Yeah, I am…why?"

She shifted her weight to the other foot, "Just heard about you from Ashley is all."

"Oh," I gazed at the floor and looked back to them with a frown.

"Oh, don't get upset…we know what she is like. Actually I kinda wanna congratulate you for kicking the snot out of her."

I widened my eyes at the comment, "Um…thanks?"

They laughed it off and told Michelle that they would see her later, Michelle on the other hand turned to me and patted my arm "You better get used to it!" We headed down the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"Get used to it?" I asked with raised eye brows, "I'm not too proud of myself for resorting to violence with her."

Michelle frowned and rubbed my back, "I didn't mean it like that, hun. What I meant was Ashley has been playing 'the leader of the pack' role since we were fresh men, and she has gotten nastier and nastier year by year. Problem is no one ever had the guts to stand up to her. In our freshmen year she was really nice and sweet…I think the popularity got to her head or something."

"Okay," I said, still not entirely satisfied.

We turned the corner towards the cafeteria; me and Michelle walked in front while Andy and Brian chatted away behind us. Michelle gave me a soft smile, "Don't be upset; you see it all started with Claire choosing you guys over her and that's what got her angry. When she hit you she was just taking her anger of Claire out on you. When you turned around and hit her back it definitely shocked her. I think you were one of the last people we ever expected to put her in her place. You were always just so shy and quiet; it was definitely surprising. I think then when she found out you were with Andy, and Claire was with John that added to it. Along with Jack and Andy arguing in the cafeteria, and me deciding to talk to you guys…all those things just keep making her angry."

I shook my head, "But why is she so angry about it though? I mean, sure you guys were her friends but why does she care so much about what other people are doing? Me, Brian and John were never a concern before…"

Michelle nodded her head in understanding and agreement, "Well it's not just you, or Brian, or Claire. It's the group as a whole that makes her angry."

I raised a brow in confusion, she caught it and continued, "You see you guys as single individuals make you easy prey for her, but the group as a whole is a threat. See you guys walk around with each other and laugh and smile and have a good time. Other people have noticed that; in fact just last week Ashley's best friend blew her off for a guy in the drama club, and a few of Jack's jock friends have been dating some academics club girls. You see people are using you guys' idea; they are all starting to like who they actually wanna like."

I nodded my head and smiled as I pulled open the cafeteria doors and we all stepped inside. "So she's upset that the school is becoming less cliquey?"

She gave a playful smirk, "Exactly; without the social circles and cliques, her status means nothing. This is her senior year and she had every intention of 'ruling the school' sorta thing. She wanted to be prom queen, and drama queen, social queen, fashion queen, etc. She wanted to be little Miss Thing this year and people are finally starting to realize that their popularity isn't really worth their dignity. That is why she is so mad."

"I see," I replied as I took a seat at the table and she took one across from me, with our respective boyfriends sitting next to us, "So what should we do about it?"

She gave me a wink, "As long as she is declaring war I say bring it."

I looked from Brian to Andy who both had matching mischievous grins. I hesitated and scratched my head, "No sense in lying down and getting run over right?"

The other three let out a laugh, "That's the spirit, Ally!" Andy said.

I shook my head at my friends, "Come on now, I didn't agree to pack them up and ship them off somewhere!"

Brian raised his eyebrows, "But we could…"

"You could what?" Claire cut in as she sat down at the table.

We all broke out into a laugh at our previous conversation, when Michelle spoke up, "Oh we were just talking about stuffing Ashley and Jack into a trunk and sending them off somewhere far."

Claire bit back a laugh, "Or we could stuff them in a trunk and throw them into one of the Great Lakes."

"There's a thought!" Brian cheered.

Andy set down his sandwich, "Now come on guys that is kinda morbid!"

I bit back a laugh as everyone let out a series of groans at Andy; he is so sweet sometimes I can't help but laugh at him. I looked up from my food and glanced at the vending machines, "Hey Andy, can I borrow fifty cents for a drink?"

He looked at me and smiled, "Yeah sure." He dropped the change in my hand and just as I stood up I noticed John walk into the cafeteria with his hands in his pockets. He was still pretty bummed out about last night and he hasn't really spoken much since. He looked towards the table and I gave him a small wave; the others noticing my actions and turning around to wave at him themselves. He gave a brief nod in response before Jack and one of his goons grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him into a pile of garbage cans. The whole cafeteria turned around in shock and anticipation. Andy, Brian and the rest of us shot up and ran to his aid. They weren't hurting him still; they just kinda _tried_ to make an ass out of him.

"Fuck!" I heard John yell. He got up and brushed off his pants and stormed up to Jack, getting only inches from his face. We weren't close enough to hear what they were saying but you could still tell that one of them could smack the other any minute.

Andy reached John, first and pulled him back by the elbows; and just as we reached John, Ashley and her bimbo clan – which now only consisted of three other girls – reached Jack, Greg, and the other sports. Our two groups were now standing face to face.

"What the hell was that for Jack?" Andy started.

"He was in my way…I guess he must have tripped," He replied, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Oh bullshit, you prick!" John retorted.

Greg – Michelle's ex-boyfriend – snorted, "Well I guess maybe punks like you shouldn't be walking in _our_ cafeteria!"

John smirked and folded his arms, "Well muscle head, I don't recall a memo stating that you purchased it."

I let out a chuckle and was met with a glare from the bimbos; I glared in return, "You know Ashley, that sour face doesn't suit you very well."

She clenched her fists, "Watch it basket case!"

"What's wrong, huh?" I gave her a wide smile, "You don't like it when people make you look bad? You know you've done it to enough people now; I think it's only right when someone does it to you."

She put her hands on her hips and started her head rolling again as she spoke, "You know I've just about had it with you! You are always in my way and you are always messing everything up!"

Claire glared, "Oh shut up Ashley!"

"No!" she hollered in return, "I'm sick of this bullshit!"

John gave her a dumbfounded look, "Well stop starting the bull shit, princess!"

She ignored him and looked back to me, "You know what, no matter how hard you try you'll never be me! You'll never have what I have and I will always be ahead of you! So I would stop now while you still can!"

I folded my arms over my chest and shifted my weight to my other foot, "Who the hell says I want to be anything like you? And I definitely don't need anything you've had."

"I wouldn't say that." She flung her hair over her shoulder and smiled devilishly at me.

I turned around at looked at my friends who had looks of curiosity on their faces – with the exception of Andy who looked like he was ready to blow a fuse. I furrowed my brows and looked back at her, "What the hell are you talking about?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Oh you poor girl."

"What is that supposed to be your way of showing sympathy or something?"

"No matter how close you get with Michelle and Claire you have to remember where they came from…they'll never change…"

I smirked and shook my head, "Man you must be really getting desperate…they chose us over you, get over it."

"Maybe so, but what about your boyfriend?" She replied with a laugh.

I shrugged my shoulders in anger; now she is pushing it, "What about him?"

"Shut the hell up Ashley!" Andy butted in.

She narrowed her eyes dangerously and turned back to me, "Why don't you ask him who he lost his virginity with?" and with that she spun on her heel – followed by a laughing group – and left the cafeteria.

_**TBC**_

**A/N** – AH! That was evil! I'm sorry; I just had to do that! Grr, I'm starting to really hate Ashley, I think I need to do something bad to her soon. LOL.

Okay anyways, I just want to thank the following for reviews: Billy Crazy, FinalFan17, Hannah/Basketcase89 (I hope you don't hate me now!), Ailcia, Unsocial Beautifly, JBFan, Jenifer, Moonjava, KushelKitten, Santafelover, and last but most definitely not least Jessesgirl29. Thank you all again for inspiring words. So I hoped you liked the latest installment and I'm hoping to have the next one up by the weekend, so for now just press the button below and drop me a line. Good or bad, I don't care just tell me what you think. Cheers!

TWBasketcase


	19. Storm Blowing Over

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club…and I think I am gonna say that for all upcoming chapters so I don't have to repeat myself anymore! So for the rest of this story: I DO NOT OWN TBC!  
**Chapter Summary**: This is going to be mostly further developments between Andy and Allison and it is going to take place that afternoon after school at Allison's house. For those of you worried that I am going to break them up…set your fears aside; I have another story for that!  
**A/N**: I am very happy with the reviews you guys sent, it means so much to me! So Thanks to Moonjava, KushelKitten, Jenifer, StonrChica, Jessesgirl29, BillyCrazy, Clarinetlover17, Locket the Lookout, Ailcia, Hannah, Santafelover, Mara-Rabb, and Lazaefair…you guys are great! So here's chapter 19, I hope you enjoy and feel free to drop me a line.

**Chapter 19 – Storm Blowing Over**

As I walked up the corridor towards my apartment I couldn't help but notice the large amount of noise that was coming from inside. There was yelling and banging and it was sorta starting to frighten me. I had a very strange day at school today; between my guidance councilor visit and finding out my boyfriend lost his virginity to my arch nemesis I am beginning to think maybe I actually am starting to go crazy.

I approached the door and swung it open; my dad was hanging out with his new girlfriend – again – and it looks as if she decided to bring her two kids over with her. Joy.

I looked up at them with raised eyebrows as one of the kids began wrapping me up with a roll of toilet paper. If this is their way of letting me know I have a new brother or sister coming I hope that they decide to shoot me instead. His girlfriend stood up and approached me with her teased blonde hair and ridiculously red lips. Her shirt was too small and the blue spandex pants just weren't working for her; she wasn't fat or anything – she was actually pretty thin – but when you have them pulled up to just under your boobs then something has gotta look wrong.

"Hello Allison!" She screeched a little too high pitched for my liking, "How are you today darling?"

I raised one eyebrow and folded my arms, "Is this your way of trying to win me over? Because if that is what you are trying to do don't bother, my dad is gonna choose you over me."

She put a finger on her chin and glanced at my father worriedly, who just shrugged, and she turned back to me, "No I just thought maybe we can be friends?"

I let out a snort, "Trust me lady, the friends I have now are enough drama and heartache…I'll stick with them. You can stick with my old man."

She let out a nervous laugh and sat back down beside my dad. Beside me, I had a horrid looking child crashing plastic planes into my leg. I wouldn't admit it but it kinda hurt. I kicked his toys out from under my feet and proceeded to walk to my room. The child hollered over dramatically behind me and I couldn't help but role my eyes.

"Oh Allison?" My dad called. Is he actually talking to me civilly?

"What!"

"I need you to baby sit for us." Who was I kidding…it's not a cold day in hell today.

"Excuse me! Why the hell would I do that?" I placed my hands on my hips and walked towards them. His girlfriend – or I should say _Pamela_ – swallowed hard and tried to force a smile.

"Because you are my daughter, and I asked you to!" He retorted trying but failing miserably to sound strict.

I rolled my eyes, "Since when…I may be your daughter by genetics but that doesn't require a relationship!" I spat.

"Can't you just do this one thing without being difficult?"

"What's in it for me?"

He rolled his eyes, "Of course you want something out of it…"

"Well if I have to spend my time supervising Satan's spawns then yeah I do want something out of it," I hesitated and scratched my head, "Of course you guys could always bring them with you…"

"Okay, okay…" Pamela piped up, "How much you want, hunny?"

I thought for a moment, "A prom dress…it's already on lay away and I don't have the money to buy it. I also need some cash to pay back my friend Claire for putting it on lay-away…"

"Allison!" My father shouted in horror.

I shrugged nonchalantly, "Okay then, have it your way. Maybe I can just go to Claire's instead…"

"No I'll do it," Pamela said warily, "If we can stay out an extra hour…"

I scoffed, "Half…"

"Deal," She said narrowing her eyes, "But I go with you to pick up the dress…I'm not handing you the cash and then finding out that the dress really was a hundred bucks cheaper or something…"

"Whatever," I sighed dramatically, "I'll be in my room."

I walked briskly down the hallways into the sanctuary of my room. Looks like my night has gone from being quiet and alone, to pure defined hell; I hate children most of time, and that's usually because they are so damn bratty. I don't mind the ones that are real quiet and like to play with their stuffed animals alone, but the loud bratty ones who hit you with their toys are the worst. I plopped a Cure record into the player and lay back on my bed. Too much information is going to my brain at the moment; I need to take a breather.

The silence was almost immediately interrupted with the phone ringing; dammit! I reached over and grabbed the receiver, "Hello?"

"Hey…" It was Andy and he still sounded a little shaky when talking to me. After Ashley left the cafeteria all we kinda did was stand there saying nothing until the bell rang a few moments later. What was I supposed to say? Was I supposed to care, be angry, sad, what? I didn't know.

"What's up, Andy?" I asked sighing slightly, even though he probably wanted to know, I didn't feel like talking about what happened.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing…and if you were okay…"

"I'm fine alright; it's not like she shot me in the foot."

He sighed, "Look, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to say sorry, or what…"

I rolled my eyes, "You don't have to say sorry…it was just awkward."

"Okay, I'll give you that. Where were you after school then? I thought you wanted me to drive you home."

I paused, "I wanted to walk."

He sighed again, this time a little more irritably, "I thought you said you weren't mad!"

"I'm not!"

"Then why are you trying to avoid me?"

I put my forehead in my hand, "I'm not! I just said that its awkward is all! I just wanted to walk so I could clear my head."

"Okay then, if you aren't trying to avoid me then let me come over."

I rolled my eyes yet again, "Why do you want to come over? I'm baby-sitting these two monster brat children and I'm miserable."

"I wanna come over so I can talk to you…I'll be there in a bit."

I was about to protest but he had hung up the phone. I sighed and threw it back on the receiver; he is too persistent some times. I love him to death but he can drive me so nuts! A loud noise broke my thoughts as something was hitting my bedroom door – and hard. I threw my legs over the side of the bed and opened the door.

"We're hungry, lady!" The older of the two yelled. He was missing about six teeth and he had lots of freckles and a shaved head. He really wasn't that cute.

"So what! Get something to eat!"

"Mommy said you have to get it for us!" the younger one joined in, he was equally as ugly but still had his teeth.

I rolled my eyes; I thank the lord everyday my mother stopped at one. I could only imagine this is what Andy had to go through with his two younger brothers. I stormed into the kitchen and grabbed a box of crackers and threw them on the counter. They looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked with a smirk.

"Mark said we can have spaghetti!" The younger one yelled.

I raised my eyebrows, "Who the hell is Mark?"

"Me!" The older one screamed, "And he is Jacob! We want spaghetti!"

They kept repeating themselves over and over, "we want spaghetti, we want spaghetti!" I was almost ready to pull my hair out.

"OKAY!" I yelled and they shut up instantly; I felt kinda bad yelling at them but they were just so damn annoying! Pamela better be throwing some extra cash over for this…

"What do you want in it?"

"MEATBALLS AND CHEESE!" They yelled in unison.

I rolled my eyes; great now I get to make meat, wonderful. I shook my head and pulled some noodles out of the cupboard with a can of sauce. These little brats better appreciate this!

Once the noodles were boiling, the meatballs were baking and the sauce was cooked, they started whining about how hungry they were. Jacob was basically crying while Mark was going on about how much he was starving that he was close to death. I hope I never have children.

A few moments later I heard a knock on the door which was more than likely Andy. "Come in!"

As soon as he stepped in the door the two young boys had bolted from the table to approach him.

Mark put his hands on his hips, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Andy raised his eye brows and looked from me to the boy, "I'm Andrew, Allison's friend."

Jacob gave him a big smile, "You're cool!"

"Thanks, you're pretty cool yourself," he replied with a laugh. Jacob was beaming while Mark got jealous, "What about me?" he barked.

Andy smiled, "You're cool too, don't worry." I shook my head and pulled the meatballs out of the oven while the boys conversed; how is it they are so nice to him but they are monsters to me? I pulled out two small plates and prepared their dinner.

"Come sit down and eat," I ordered.

The two young boys reached the table in record time and began eating hellishly. They may as well have been inhaling it through their noses they're eating it so fast. I looked at Andy who gave me a teasing smile; he obviously noticed my irritation. I walked into the living room and motioned for him to sit down as the kids eat.

"Are you having fun?"

I eyed him sharply, "Hell no…"

"Aww, come on they're just kids!" He laughed.

"Easy for you to say…I've never really had to be around them! They're like clingons or something!"

He laughed and sat down beside me looking at the floor. I eyed him closely and noted his nervous posture, "What's wrong?"

His eyes shot to mine, "Nothing…"

I scoffed, interrupting him, "…Yeah, okay."

He sighed and looked at me with a serious expression, "I don't know what to say, okay? Are your feelings hurt? Are you grossed out, what?"

I smirked, "Say whatever you're feeling if that helps. No my feelings aren't hurt and the thought of you and her is pretty gross, but what do you want me to say about it? You know how I feel about her and she took that jab just to piss me off. I'm trying to tell myself it's nothing; I'm not giving her the satisfaction of getting me upset about it."

"I just want you to know that it was a one time thing; she went onto someone else as soon as we were done. And it was like a year and a half ago…when I look at it now I regret it."

I nodded, "I just can't stand her is all…it wouldn't surprise me if she went right on to someone else; she seems like that kind of girl."

He rolled his eyes, "She is…she's been with Jack for like two months and that is more than anyone thought it would be."

I involuntarily shuddered, "Did she mean anything to you?"

He hesitated, "At the time I thought she did; I liked her enough to have sex with her. If I would have known she was just using me for a casual lay I probably would have never done it."

"Okay…how many other times have you done it since her?"

He looked me straight in the eyes, "Once."

I pursed my lips together, "Did you regret it?"

"Not at all; not one single second of it. When you do it with someone you love it is a lot different…if I would have known that it was supposed to be that beautiful I think I would have saved myself."

I smiled and blushed, "It was beautiful, wasn't it?"

"There is nothing in the world that could compare to it." He grabbed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. He sure did know how to make me feel better! I leaned over and gave him a long, passionate kiss, but before it could get any deeper we were interrupted.

"Allison, Jacob threw up…"

999999999999999999999999999999

I closed the door to my father's room after putting the boys to bed; I didn't think one child could hold so much in his stomach! I walked down the hall to the kitchen where Andy was gathering up the dirty paper towels. It didn't seem to bother him that much but the smell alone made me feel like getting sick.

He looked up at me, "Is he okay?"

I nodded my head, "Yeah, he just ate too fast I think. Thanks for cleaning up the table."

"No problem, I would rather clean up the mess than bath him." He laughed.

"Well that's good; I would rather bath him so I guess we make a good team!"

We laughed for a few minutes until we heard the door open and the room filled with laughter. My father and Pamela have come home from their night out. Andy looked at me and bit back a laugh at the scowl of disgust on my face.

Pamela looked at me and gave me a wild wave, "How were the children?"

I shrugged, "They were fine until Jacob threw up all over the place…"

She put a hand over her mouth, "Oh my god is he okay?"

"Yeah he just ate too fast or something. They are sleeping right now in my dad's room."

"Thank you so much." She looked at Andy intently and smiled, "I don't think we've met…"

He extended his hand, "I'm Andrew Clark."

"Pamela Parker. Are you Allison's boyfriend?"

"Uh…yeah." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked away from her nervously. I could have laughed out loud at him.

She turned and winked at me, "You lucky girl, he's cute."

I shook my head and smirked, ready to change the subject. I don't exactly need my dad's old lady commenting on my boyfriend, "So how was your night?"

She clasped her hands together and jumped back to stand next to my father, "It was absolutely wonderful!" she squealed, "We went out to a wonderful restaurant and watched the most beautiful play. After the play we went for a walk to the park…it was absolutely romantic!"

"Well I'm happy for you…I guess…" I replied with raised eyebrows.

"Well that's good…" my dad said. They gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity; and during that eternity I felt as if I was going to be sick.

Pamela turned to me and lifted up her hand, "…Because we decided to get married, isn't that great?"

_**TBC**_

_**TWBasketcase**_


	20. Things Just Keep Getting Better

**A/N**: Wow! Sorry for the delay in the updates I was having some MAJOR internet troubles. I was still able to type up new chaps but I couldn't post them or receive emails! Grr! Thank God that is fixed. Anyways, I just had a few things that I wanted to say before I went ahead and posted Chapter 20…  
1. I am happy if you find this story interesting. There are a few people who are saying that I am putting the characters through a lot; I do that to keep the story interesting and entertaining.  
2. If you think I am writing Allison out of character, here is my reasoning: I am writing a fic involving The Breakfast Club and how the Saturday detention changed their lives. I found that Allison (especially with the subtle hints dropped in the scene where they are on the floor talking) was someone fun, spontaneous and carefree under the black clothes. I used the detention as a way for her to develop some self confidence and blossom into her true self. I know also that she said her parents ignored her, but I wasn't about to take it like they have never spoken before. I'm sure she meant it in a way where they talk to her, they just don't care. They're more involved with themselves. And I know her mom was in the car in the movie I just took her out of the story for my plot to work.  
3. Me personally, if I was any of the stereotypes used in the Breakfast Club I would be an Allison/Bender mutt. So with that saying I find it much easier to write from those two character's perspectives rather than say, Claire or Brian. Which is the reason why there isn't as much Brian as I would like there to be in this story; I just can't write him well but I am definitely working on it.  
Thank you for letting me get that out, it wasn't to anyone in particular I was just hoping that would clear some of the questions I get. So with that said I hope you enjoy chapter 20 (WOW BIG 2-0!) of 'The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case.'

**Chapter 20 – Things Just Keep Getting Better…**

My face fell, "You're getting married?"

My dad smirked, "Yeah, is that okay with you?"

"Are you and mom even divorced?"

He shrugged, "I'll work on it."

Him and Pamela just linked hands and headed off towards the bedroom. I cannot believe he is acting this way! My mom just left a few months ago and here he is bringing on the next piece of ass! And I know damn well that if her and the kids move in – or if we move in with them – then our bad relationship now will only get worse. Oh God…the kids; I am going to have brothers? This is so…so…horrifying!

"Allison?"

I snapped my head around to the sound of Andy's voice and gave him a confused look; I must have been standing there for a few minutes completely lost in my thoughts. He was giving me a pretty worried look but right now I was just seething, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"No…let's get outta here,"

He furrowed his brow, "Where?"

"I don't care let's just go."

He nodded his head and grabbed his keys. I was pretty thankful for him not asking questions because right now I just don't know how to answer. On top of everything that happened at school today, John and Claire's drama, my visit with the guidance councilor and now this? I think I am just a little over loaded right now.

I pulled on my chucks silently and opened the door. We headed down the hallway of my complex and complete silence; silence that in a way I was thankful for and silence in a way that made me want to scream. What the hell am I going to do with my life?

When we reached Andy's station wagon he opened the door for me quickly and ran around to the other side. He plopped down into his seat and turned the key into the ignition, "So where to?"

I blinked, "I don't know…a park, a field, out of town, or out of the country…I don't really care right now."

He frowned, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I really don't know right now Andrew. I find out your leaving, John and Claire are driving me nuts, school sucks, my dad is fucking off and getting married, I really don't know if I'm okay."

He looked down to the floor obviously not knowing what to say; I don't think I would either. The big problem with my dad getting married is that I don't exactly know where that is going to leave me; it's obvious already that he likes her and her children a lot more and I don't even know if he would want me living with them. He would probably give Mark and Jacob my room or something.

Andy put the car in gear and headed out of the parking lot. For awhile we just drove around aimlessly in complete silence. It wasn't until we parked in a large, quiet park in Chicago that we decided to get out. We walked about 200 feet until I found a beautiful pond with a bench and we sat down.

It was so pretty here; the grass was a beautiful shade of green for the spring and the trees were waving in the wind, the pond was drifting in ripples as families of ducks swam around the edges. The sun was already going down as we just caught the end of the sunset. It was so peaceful – just the peace I needed. I turned my head to face Andrew; he was staring off onto the pond with his hair blowing over ever so slightly. He looked like he was really thinking and the light from the posts reflected perfectly off of his features.

"What are you thinking about?"

He turned to me slowly, "Just everything…leaving, my dad, the meet…you. Do you ever think about the future?"

I tilted my head slightly as I thought, "Well kinda…I mean I do sometimes but most of the time I try and focus on the present. Every little thought and action affects your future and I try and focus on those things first."

"Well that's logical; I mean I never really had the chance to think about the present. My dad always has me focusing on either wrestling or where it's going to take me. I always knew that I wanted to go to a big name school and get a good education. Then I would think about the career that it would lead me to, and the woman I would marry, how many kids I will have, if I'll be successful. He always makes me think about those things." He put his hand over his mouth as he let out a small cough. He shrugged out of his jacket and offered it to me; I accepted in appreciation.

"Don't you ever feel like your childhood just flies by though? All that worrying about being a successful adult would definitely shift your focus on just having some fun, and being a teenager; doesn't that bum you out?"

He nodded his head, "Yeah you gotta point, but that's just the way I was raised. The future is big and it's something that you have to plan out in order to be ready for it. I still find time to have fun and everything it's just something I have my sights set on as well. What about you? What do you have planned?"

I blinked, "I don't know…I haven't given it too much thought, really. I think if I wanted to be anything it would probably be something with the environment or animals. If I do something like that then I have the chance to travel, help animals, and be out free in the nature…it would just be really beautiful and selfless."

He gave me a smile, "I always figured you would want to be an artist or…"

"A social worker or something?" I scrunched up my face, "Nah, a social worker isn't really me…I have a hard enough time helping myself let alone other people. I don't believe that people should be categorized by mental stability or financial income; people should just be aloud to be themselves without someone coming around and sticking their noses in it. I know what its like to have someone picking at every little thing in my mind and I don't like it so I wouldn't do it to other people. As for an artist…it really is a great hobby, but that's just what it is: a hobby. It is something that I do for fun and for myself to clear my mind. I wouldn't want anyone to give me their money just because I did it for the hell of it. I wanna do something that will make a difference. Not too many people care too much for animals and the environment and they just don't realize how important it really is."

He gave me another big smile and nodded his head, "That's definitely an interesting point; I think you would be good at what you want to do; it certainly suits you."

"Yeah but like I said, I haven't really given it much thought; that's just what I would want to do at this point in time."

"That's great; if you decide to put your mind to it though I bet you it will work out great for you. My dad always wanted me to go all the way to the Olympics or become a wrestling coach or something. I always wanted to write though, sports especially. I know sports really well not just wrestling; I love football, baseball, basketball, hell even golf. My marks are pretty high in English and besides gym it's my best subject so I figured I could incorporate both of them."

I nodded and looked out towards the water, "What does your dad think about that?"

"He's not entirely thrilled but he's learning to accept it. He's not entirely thrilled that I am going to Canada either but in a way I am, and because someone wise once told me to start thinking for myself I finally did. I think this break away from him will be real good for me and an awesome experience. I could finally do something that will make me happy and something that I really want to do."

I gave him a half smile and nodded, "I'm proud of you Andy; I'm glad that you finally decided to do something for yourself. I'm not going to be selfish and beg for you to stay because I wanna see you happy; but that doesn't mean it's not going to level me once you leave."

He raked his fingers through his hair and swallowed, "It's going to be hard for me to leave you…and my friends too. It's definitely a factor that makes me want to stay but at the same time I know in my heart that it's what I want to do. If you didn't have a year left of school I would probably ask you to come with me."

"I would love to go to Canada and I would love to stay with you wherever you went, but like you said, my life has to get in order first before I did anything like that even though I would love to just run away."

He let out a chuckle, "I think I've heard you say that before; I'm glad you decided to stick around instead of going to Israel, Africa or Afghanistan."

I let out a laugh at that comment, "That was a Saturday detention Andrew Clark! That same day I realized that there are things to stick around for. I sure did learn a lot that day…sometimes I think it was like fate to end up there."

"What do you mean?" He asked with a slightly furrowed brow.

"Well…I almost decided to go the park and draw that day instead. It almost seemed as if the five of us all ended up there because our lives were getting a little too hard to handle. Brian ended up there because he was getting all stressed out over his grades, Claire ended up there because the pressure of school was getting to her, you ended up there because your dad had been on your back, Bender ended up there…well because he is always there, and I ended up there because I was trying desperately to find something for myself. I just think it is so strange how we all ended up there because we needed a release and at the same time we found one in each other."

He gave me a bright smile, "I know what you mean now; any one simple thing could have changed the outcome. Like if one of Claire's friends ended up skipping with her or if one of Bender's dope smoking buddies ended up there. I am disappointed with what I did but in a big way I'm glad I ended up in there."

"Did you ever fix things with Larry?"

He looked down at his feet, "No…what the hell can I say to the guy? I mean I know I can apologize and everything but would it make a difference? If Jack and Ashley came up to you and apologized for jumping you guys after school that day what would you think about it? What I did to Larry is just as bad as what they did to you guys."

I scrunched up my face and let out a snort, "The difference is you are genuinely sorry about what you did and you have felt guilty about it since it happened. Jack and Ashley are still on our backs constantly and they are proud of the fact that they did it. Jack and Ashley are inconsiderate assholes and you are an honest, sensitive person."

He scoffed, "I bet Larry doesn't think that way. No offense or anything but you see me that way because you're my girlfriend…Larry probably wants to kill me or something."

I rolled my eyes, "But if you would just apologize…maybe he could see that in you too."

He frowned, "I don't think so…you didn't see him. I traumatized the kid and humiliated him in front of like thirty people; what I did was unforgivable."

"If you keep getting down on yourself and not get the guts to say your sorry then it would be unforgivable. You made a mistake and did something wrong, so you gotta fix it. It's not going to fix itself and you need to be the good man that I know that you are and just apologize. He may accept it, he may not, but either way you will have done your part and you will feel better about yourself."

He sighed, "I know that…I just need the time to gather enough strength to do it. It's funny that I can get my ass beat around a wrestling mat no problem but when it comes to the smaller things I am a huge pussy."

"Time heals all wounds, Andy, just remember that."

He gave me a smile, "I know thanks."

I smiled in return, "No problem, if I am feeling like crap there's no sense in you moping with me right?"

He furrowed his brow, "You shouldn't be feeling like crap either you know."

My eyes began to fill with unshed tears, "I know I just can't help it."

He pulled me into a hug and placed a soft kiss on my temple. I pulled away and blinked hard against the tears, "I just don't know what's going on or how I am going to handle everything."

He looked at me sincerely and held my hand, "You're strong; I know for damn sure you can do it. I can't exactly tell you how but I can tell you that I will be there for you."

"That's all I need."

"Well then you got it…anything you want or need I will do my best to give it to you."

I let out a small chuckle, "You're too good to me."

He gave me a crooked smile in return, "You deserve it."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever!" I let out a small laugh, "My dad doesn't seem to think that way about me. I mean it was bad enough that he didn't even talk to me about how I felt when my mom left and now he just wants to run off and get hitched with Barbie. He is only concerned with himself and he doesn't giving a flying fuck if I am upset or sad or scared at all. I just feel so alone when I'm at home."

Andy nodded giving a small frown, "What was he like before she left?"

I shifted on the bench so I had my legs crossed, "It was weird kinda; he was always up in her business wondering what she was doing and how she was feeling constantly, and with me I was just kinda there. To him I was _her_ kid and not his problem. Once she left he kinda became bitter and he sort of considers me a nuisance. I'm thinking when he gets married he is probably going to want me out of the picture completely so that he can have his picture perfect relationship and the sons he always wanted."

He frowned, "You don't think that he would actually throw you out do you?"

I shrugged, "I wouldn't put it past him. There was like an entire month once where he didn't say anything at all to me. I found it so strange that I actually counted the days. He really is a self centered person."

He raised his eyebrows, "Well you aren't anything like that…I take it you are more like your mom."

"No not really. She was one of those women who always wanted to shop and spend her money. She had a major gambling problem and when we lost the house and ended up in the apartment she got pretty depressed and bitter."

"How old were you when that happened?"

"I was only like seven when we moved into the apartment. She was pretty great at trying to hide her problems and be a good mom before that all happened. After a couple of months in the apartment she just stopped caring about everything; she stole money from my dad and they were always fighting and once again not even caring if I saw or heard them. I learned to take care of myself after that; I learned to feed, clothe, and walk places myself. I tried a lot to get their attention, sort of just to remind them that I was still there but it only annoyed them."

He nodded his head and frowned, "That's a lot to handle at such a young age. Why did she leave then and how long ago did she go?"

I sighed tiredly, "She left about five or six months ago with a doctor she met. He had money and he gave it to her when she asked for it so she took off with him. For awhile I just figured that she would be back and she was just going for a break, but now that my dad is getting married and I am kinda worried. I don't know what's going on with her because she hasn't even called to tell us where she is. I wonder sometimes if I was stupid to think that she would call to check up on me."

"It's not stupid, Ally. You needed your mom and there is nothing wrong with that; it definitely doesn't make you stupid."

I stood up suddenly, "I know I just wish sometimes that she would come home and scoop me up just like she used to. Until I met you guys I was starting to think that maybe there isn't such thing as love in the world."

He stood up so that he was at eye level with me, "There's love in the world; even though all sorts of bad things happen you have to remember that there will always be someone out there who cares. It just a matter of letting yourself find the strength to love and be loved."

I grabbed his hand as we started walking back towards the car, "I know that now, thank-you."

He gave me a slight nod, "No problem…no sense in letting you sit around and mope right?"

I gave him a playful shove and jumped on his back when he stumbled slightly, "Oh my god! You are so heavy!" He joked.

I scoffed, "Mr. big wrestling man can't handle a lady?"

He jokingly tumbled over, "Not a heavy one! You need to do something about that, woman!" We landed in a heap on the ground laughing. We wrestled around a bit; he of course letting me get the upper hand so that I had him pinned down. He looked up at me with twinkling blue eyes, "So where we going now?"

I shrugged and sat up slightly, "I don't know…I don't want to go home and I know that your dad doesn't like me too much so your house is out of the question."

He looked at his watch, "It's after 11 o'clock, and there aren't too many places we can go."

I sighed over dramatically, "Okay let's just go to my house."

He gave me a look as he sat up, "Are you sure?"

"Positive…just come with me,"

He smirked, "You aren't asking me to spend the night again, are you?"

I narrowed my eyes playfully, "Maybe…we'll just have to see how lucky you are!"

He stood up and pulled me up by my hand with him, "I'm guided by a force much greater than luck, woman!" With that he scooped me up playfully and ran back to the truck. I couldn't help but let out fits of laughter at him. He really is amazing and I'm glad he is around to make things better for me. Let's just hope there aren't any more surprises waiting for me at home.

_**TBC**_

A/N: Thank you all for the excellent reviews; I really appreciate them! Thanks to: Santafelover, QueenCrissCross, Moonjava, Jenifer, DragonBlade5, Locket the Lookout, Ailcia, Billy Crazy, Lazaefair, Unsocial Beautifly, ILoveLove, Katydid7186 and everyone else who has reviewed this story. Please leave me a line for this chapter and tell me what you think. There is going to be a lot of Claire and Michelle in the next one, which should be up within the next two days. Thanks all!

**_TWBasketcase_**


	21. And The Race Begins

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of A Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**A/N**: Just like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed…and thanks for leaving me stranded at 99 reviews…that was very nice…thank you…JERKS! LOL j/k I love you! Anyways, this chapter is probably more of a filler to keep the plot going. So I hope you enjoy it anyway and feel free to let me know your thoughts.

**Chapter 21 – The Race Begins**

The past week has been a little more relaxing for me as I've been able to spend a little more time alone and think over everything. I'm still not too hot on having my dad getting hitched to his air head woman; her and her devil children have been spending a lot of time at our place lately and I'm not liking this new family thing one bit. So I've gone back to drawing a lot again and thinking about getting a job just to get out of the house a little more. Claire had come over to hang out for a while and took a peak at my sketch book; now I'm officially the poster designer for Michelle's prom queen campaign. So here I am sitting in Claire's large bedroom on the floor drawing bubble letters and sketches.

Michelle grinned broadly, "This is looking so great so far, Ally…you're really talented."

"Thanks…I've been drawing a long time."

I glanced to Claire who was polishing her toenails, "What's up with you?"

She looked up at me and shrugged nonchalantly, "Nothing, I'm just wondering how Ashley's campaign is going."

Michelle rolled her eyes, "She is probably just snapping her fingers at everything with a penis around her to get it done," she paused and let out a small laugh, "like she would do anything herself."

Claire and I let out simultaneous laughs because it was so true; Ashley had everyone around her at her feet. I still don't understand why someone so mean and bitter could be so popular and 'attractive'. Funny how things work I guess.

Claire gave a shrug, "I don't know guys, she's getting really competitive; I wouldn't be surprised if she pulled all the stops to beat you, Mic."

Michelle rolled her eyes again, "It's just a stupid title though; I'm only doing it for fun. I've never ran for anything before so I figured I would give it a try…if I don't win it's not the end of the world. I wanna go and have fun with Brian and the rest of you and that's what matters."

I smiled at my friend; she really is a cool girl. I wonder how she was ever friends with Ashley in the first place…she is just a genuinely kind person, "So how have things been with you and Brian so far?"

She smiled and sat up excitably, "He is so cute!" Me and Claire chuckled, "Serious guys! We went on our date Friday and he was just so nervous and polite; I think that is the first time that I actually went out with a guy and felt relaxed…not so disturbed at them trying to get laid."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Brian is the last person in the world that would act that way! He really likes you and I am so happy that you guys hit it off."

Michelle blushed slightly and wiped a loose strand of brown hair from her forehead, "Yeah he is really excited about the prom too…what about you guys? Are you excited yet?"

I shrugged, "I got my dad's woman to buy my dress."

Claire widened her eyes, "How did you manage that? Or should I even ask…"

I gave her a crooked smile, "You should probably have a good idea…"

She laughed and put her nail file down and sat with us, "You and your damn head trips!"

The two girls laughed at me playfully but I just smirked as I continued to draw, "I got the dress though, didn't I?"

Michelle nodded, "Yes hun, I will give you that."

I let out a snort and looked at my posters; they were on purple and pink pieces of Bristol board. I had the words, 'Vote for Michelle Manning as your Prom Queen of 1984' scrawled down the middle in girly yellow bubble letters, there were vines with roses and thorns bordering the poster and stars dotting the I's. Behind the letters in the background I drew a picture of the Earth with different people around it joining hands as a signal of unification amongst the cliques. It was kinda of fazed out by the words but it still was visible. I smiled at my handiwork as I pushed the latest poster to the pile of the other finished ones. I glanced at my two friends who were still well into a conversation. I listened quietly and crossed my legs.

"So anyways I called John yesterday," Claire said thoughtfully with her brows furrowed, "We actually started out with a decent conversation."

I raised my eyebrows; that was definitely something nice to hear. Michelle gasped excitedly like a gossipy school girl – which she was but whatever, "So what happened?"

She blinked, "Well he was kinda surprised that I called but we made small talk. He seemed a little awkward though; kinda like he was asking himself 'what am I doing' or 'is this for real?' I tried to ignore it but then he accused me of beating around the bush."

I furrowed my brow; Michelle folded her arms, "What do you mean?"

She sighed over dramatically – a patented Claire sigh – and shook her head, "He said that I must have called because I wanted something. He said he was suspicious because I'm too stubborn to be calling just to make small talk." I remembered the conversation that I had with him last week and how he didn't know how to think about her anymore. He was just confused and hurt, not bitter.

I rolled my eyes, "Well you guys have been fighting for like two weeks now! I would have wondered what you were calling for…except I probably wouldn't have been as blunt…" I trailed off.

Claire shook me off and continued with her story, "Anyways, so I asked him if there was any problem with me calling and he said no. So I asked him why he was so quick to pass judgment and insult me while I wanted to say sorry…and then…"

Me and Michelle groaned loudly, "You got into an argument!" We both finished for her at the same time. She scoffed, "Well I tried didn't I?"

"This is getting so old…" I muttered under my breath.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "Well I'm sorry that things aren't as perfect as you and Andy!"

I rolled my eyes, "They aren't perfect Claire…he is moving to B.C. in like four months and Ashley is making it a huge thing that she had him first. There is always tension…we actually just care enough about each other to work around it. Besides, we are just a little less pig headed than the two of you!"

Claire rolled his eyes, "Well fuck, every time we are in the same room things blow up!"

"I wonder why…"

"End of conversation…" Claire held up a hand in the air and pursed her lips together in a thin line. Michelle and I just rolled our eyes and finished up the posters. She was adding little stickers around the letters and I finished up the last few lines. When we completed the final one we both broke out in triumphant smiles.

"Let me see," Claire said.

I held up the poster and she formed a huge grin, "Let the games begin!"

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I walked through the hallways towards Michelle's locker the next day. She was already there waiting for me with Claire and Brian. They all gave me a wave as I approached; Andy was training for the day; his big meet was in less than three weeks and his dad was starting to crack down on him hard, and John, well it was school and it wasn't a rare occasion if he didn't show up.

"Hey Allison!" Brian greeted, "Let me see the posters!"

I handed them to him and watched as he analyzed them with bright eyes and an approving grin, "Good job!" he complimented.

"Thanks…now what do you say we get these things up…"

The others nodded and we started to tape them to walls and our lockers. We were working on our second hallway when we saw Ashley at the other end with one of her friends, Jack, and Greg. She appeared to be hanging up her posters as well; well it was more like Ashley was barking orders and they were hanging them up for her.

"And it starts again…" Claire sighed.

"Just ignore them," Michelle ordered gently, "No sense in starting anything."

Me and Brian let out simultaneous snorts and snickered, "As if that would happen!"

She shook her head at our antics and continued picking out good places for her 'campaign ads'. Ashley walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder, "Nice posters, this is a prom queen campaign not Amnesty International."

Michelle rolled her eyes, "And what do yours look like…a picture of your face up close with the words, 'vote for this spoiled princess to be your queen…well you better or I will fuck your life up!'?

She rolled her eyes, "Actually I did choose a very nice picture of me if I do say so myself, right Jack?"

He nodded his head unenthusiastically. I chuckled at his lack of passion and care.

"That's great, Ash…now why don't you let us get back to what we were doing…"

Ashley tossed her hair over her shoulder and shifted her weight to her other foot, "Why, you fear the competition?"

I glanced back to Michelle who was keeping her cool but just looked clearly annoyed, "No I do not fear the competition Ashley I'm just not looking for another confrontation."

"Why, didn't like the last one?" She gave me an evil grin. The last time we stood in front of her I got the worst mental image I had ever seen…and trust me that's saying a lot.

"You don't faze me at all Ashley," I replied to her nagging.

"You say that now, but next time you're going down his pants just remember…"

"Shut up!" Claire, Brian, and Michelle yelled covering their ears. They seemed horrified at the thought; I guess I give people scary mental images too! Ha!

I looked back at Ashley and shook my head, "Get over yourself."

She sneered and looked back to Michelle, "It's going to be a long month, guys. A long month of you guys trying so hard and then failing miserably when they announce my name as prom queen!" She squealed rather annoyingly at the thought.

Michelle shrugged, "Whatever, may the best lady win. I'll be focusing on having fun with my date and my friends."

Greg snorted from behind Ashley and Jack, "Who that dork?"

Michelle smiled, "yeah that dork, why not?"

He raked his hands through his dark hair and widened his equally dark eyes in disbelief, "Look at him! He's scrawny, weak, and…and…a nerd!" Brain shifted around nervously and glanced quickly back and forth between Michelle and her former beau.

Michelle folded her arms over her chest - not fazed at all -and shifted her weight, "Why are you jealous? Your girlfriend broke up with you and then started dating someone who is actually smart?"

His eye twitched slightly and he clenched his fists; his 6'2" figure tensing up completely, "No my girlfriend and I _broke up _and she fell back with the losers. I feel bad for her."

She smirked, "Well feel bad about this," she spun around and planted a long, passionate kiss on Brian. I let out a whistle as Claire burst out laughing. Ashley looked traumatized and Greg looked homicidal. She pulled away from Brian looking satisfied - Brian looking completely delusional - and looked at him with perfectly made up eye brows raised for a response. When all she got was a grunt she gave her former friends a nod and walked away with her arm through Brian's and continued down the hall to put up the rest ofher posters.

I looked at Claire who looked shocked out of her mind and I turned to Ashley and smirked, "My have the tables turned…who is the one standing here stunned and looking like an ass now?" With that I grabbed Claire's arm and we chased after our friends down the hallway.

_**TBC**_

A/N: Again sorry about the filler. Just wanna make a shout out to Billy Crazy, UnicornPammy, Ailcia, KushelKitten, Jenifer, Lazaefair, Bravewolf, Katydid7186, Santafelover, DragonBlade5, Moonjava, and all the rest of my faithful reviewers; Thanks all!

_**TWBasketcase**_


	22. History Repeats Itself

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**A/N**: Thanks to all who reviewed, mainly to: Moonjava, Santafelover, KushelKitten, Jenifer (for the great reviews I get, very in depth, thank you), Katydid7186, Lazaefair (Thanks for all the constructive criticism I really appreciate that), Billy Crazy, Jessesgirl29, Hannah (nice to hear from ya again, I missed you dammit! Lol), DragonBlade5, and DarkoBender (you read the whole thing in one sitting! That must have taken all day! I appreciate that shit, girl, that's damn flattering that you would sit through the whole thing! Thanks!) Thank you guys for all of your inspiring words, it means a lot. I guess I should say that you guys are going nuts with no John/Claire togetherness…I love to torture you! Hahahaha! You guys will have to wait quite a few more chapters to see what ends up happening to them. Now on with the story, I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 22 (damn this is getting long) – History Repeats Itself**

"So, is evil wench moving in yet or what?" Bender asked kicking a stone across the side walk as we walked towards the school.

I grumbled, "She may as well; I mean she has all of her shit lying around our apartment, her bratty kids are always over and I have slept on the couch the last three nights in a row because they have stolen my bed."

"Families suck," he replied grumpily, "I can't wait for the day I got myself a job and I'm out. That way I can just chill out and no one will be around to make me feel like hell."

I smiled at the thought of Bender sitting on the floor of an empty apartment completely satisfied with himself. He would probably get the apartment and not put anything in it because he would be too lazy to clean it. Just him and his guitar sitting on the floor smiling like a goof.

"Did I tell you I have been looking for a job?" I asked him as we crossed a busy street; he laughed when we both had about six cars stop to avoid hitting us because we didn't look first. One honked and Bender shot him the finger. "Get off the street; are you kids crazy or something?" Some forty-something year old suit and tie guy was yelling at us with his window down shaking his fist.

Bender turned around, "Eat my shorts, dick!" After about five more honks we continued on our way.

He looked back at me as if to continue our previous conversation, "You been lookin' for a job?"

I smiled, "Yep…"

He raised an eyebrow as he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it, "Whereabouts?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets as I walked, "The pet store, the record store…I even tried a tattoo shop to see if I could draw designs."

He nodded his head, "That's pretty cool, any luck yet?"

I shrugged, "The record store called me for an interview…but I'm not really expecting to get it."

He furrowed his brow as he took another drag from his cigarette, "Why not?"

I shrugged again, "I dunno,"

He shook his head disapprovingly, "Don't be getting all self conscious on yourself again; record stores always hire crazy people."

I laughed and gave him a light shot in the arm, "Thanks for comfort there John."

"No problem that is what I am here for," He said in a snobbish voice as we stepped up the school steps. We were obviously a couple of minutes late because there were no students standing outside the front steps like there usually was first thing in the morning. I shot a look to John who smiled; "ya better not get caught or you'll be seeing Dick."

I shook my head, "I better not be getting caught or you'll be getting my foot up your ass."

He raised his hands in mock dread, "Oh the horror!" He yelped playfully clutching his chest. We made our way through the front doors and walked briskly through the hallways. Everything was so quiet in the school it almost seemed like Saturday again; but we should have known better.

"Mr. Bender! Miss Reynolds! Come here please!"

I looked at Bender with a glare; he just rolled his eyes, "My Dick, what do I owe you for the pleasure?"

Vernon crossed his arms, "Watch it, you'll get another one!"

This time I just rolled my eyes, "What difference is that gonna make…" I muttered under my breathe. He cocked his head to the side and approached us in an authoritative way, "What was that?"

Bender smirked, "I believe she said that the seventies were calling, they wanted their cheap suit back."

I cringed; Bender was so dead. "Is that so?" Vernon started, "Well guess what? You can get your asses down to my office…now!" He yelled.

We rolled our eyes in unison and turned and headed into the direction of Vernon's office. I looked at John through the corner of my eye, "Sticking that foot up your ass is sounding more tempting."

He lifted his head high and smirked ridiculously, "Aw come on, Ally…it'll be fun!" I shook my head and entered Vernon's office. Oddly enough Claire and Brian were sitting there as well.

Bender cocked an eyebrow, "what the hell are you guys doin' in here?"

Brian gulped nervously; he looked like he got caught with his hand in the cookie jar, "Well you see…we kinda got caught ditching class. Michelle really wanted us to help her with her campaign...so we did…but it turned out only she was aloud out of class to do it…and you see we got caught and…"

"We get it, junior," Bender said rolling his eyes and plopping down in a chair. Brian shot him a playful glare and Claire giggled.

"So why are you guys here?" Claire asked.

Bender shrugged nonchalantly, "Late." I rolled my eyes at his inability to look her in the face; he was such a coward sometimes.

Claire narrowed her eyes at him, "Why were you late?"

He let out an irritated sigh, "I got the keys from my Beemer taken away."

She scowled, "Yeah I'm so sure, be a dick because I asked a simple question."

"Listen mom, if you really need to know, I was busy dropping everything I have for a girl so she could piss and moan about how much of a fuck up I am and then break up with me."

Her face turned a deep shade of red; but before she could respond Brian cleared his throat loudly. He shot her a glare and mouthed 'stop it'. I gave Bender a looked and leaned over, "You are so damn stubborn, you know that?"

He pulled his head away and went about his business like he didn't hear me. I looked at Brian and rolled my eyes; he let out a snort, "So how come you didn't get called down for yesterday?"

I shrugged, "More than likely my teachers didn't notice. They don't really care what I do…they probably figured I was down in the councilor's office or something."

They both let out scoffs in envy. I smiled at their antics and soon Brian was called in to the office. He got up nervously and his previous sweaty and anxious appearance was back. I feel sorry for the kid; his mom is gonna kill him. I turned back to my friends and realized in sheer horror I was left alone in the room with John and Claire.

Bender was staring at her disturbingly; it was the same way he stared her down in that Saturday detention – which seems like centuries ago – obviously trying to let her know she can't intimidate him. It's too bad that she _can_ get to him. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat and glared at him. I uncomfortably switched my gaze back to John.

"Is there a problem, cherry?" He asked his eyes still cold and dark.

She sighed over dramatically – just like Claire would, "Yeah, you."

His nostrils flared, "Yeah, and what exactly is the problem with me?"

Her eyes shifted to the window behind him, "Let me see…you are arrogant, obnoxious, and irritating."

His eyes grew ice cold, "Yeah and you are a stubborn bitch who likes to make me feel like the shit under her shoe."

"I never treated you that way! And besides I find it funny how now you wanna talk about feelings; every time I tried to talk to you you blew it off like it was nothing! I cared about you, cared a lot and you had to keep your other girlfriends around!"

He clenched the chair until his knuckles turned white, "It wasn't nothing, and I just wasn't ready to talk about that shit! And I already fucking told you I got rid of them." I glanced at the secretary who was just watching in fascination. I guess it wasn't everyday you had one of the schools most popular and most feared having a love battle; although it was nothing new to me.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Wasn't ready my ass…you never seemed to have a problem saying what was on your mind before…"

He let out a loud breathe, "Yeah that was before I had a princess squashing me under her glass slipper…"

"Yeah well at least I tried, John! I called you and all you could do was question me and then hang up! Do you know how much that hurt me? I think I'm ready to give up on you…"

He stared at her for a second like she had just grown a second head. Then I saw it – the massive wave of pain and sadness flash over his eyes, "Fine, you want it that way, good, you'll get it that way. I don't even care what happens to you anymore."

Tears welled up in her eyes and it was apparent that she was just crushed and she was fighting like hell to fight it so she could look unfazed by it all. I saw through it and if I did then John most definitely did. He stared at her wet eyes and with a scowl.

"Fuck this," he got up and stormed out of the office. The secretary began calling after him and you could hear his reply from the hallway, "Tell Dick to go fuck himself."

I looked at Claire sympathetically and stood up to go sit beside her. I placed an arm around her shoulder as she wiped her tears away violently before they had any chance to fall. She tried to compose herself rather quickly; on the outside she looked like she had calmed down but her eyes were filled with sadness and worry. I wish to god I could just lock them in a room together and make them realize how much they need each other.

I sat back with her in silence for a few moments before I asked her, "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"You know I don't believe that."

She nodded her head slowly, "It's the best sounding answer though."

"I wish things could turn out better but you guys have to do that yourselves." I blew my bangs out of my face and looked at her sincerely.

Her eyes went downcast, "I know that…I just wish he couldn't get me going like that. Every time I feel like I could – or need – to sit down and talk with him he just makes me get so crazy. I don't know what it is about him."

"Claire Standish!" Vernon called he opened the door as Brian exited looking rather upset. Claire looked at me before standing up. I looked back at her seriously, "Love can do funny things to people, Claire."

She looked at me in absolute shock and stood there with realization written all over her face but yet total clueless ness.

"Ms. Standish!"

She shook her thoughts away and walked towards the office, eyes downcast. Brian looked at me and sat down, "What happened?"

I sighed and sat back, "I don't know but I hope they are coming to some realizations soon. This can't keep going on."

He nodded, "Agreed."

"So what happened in there?"

He inhaled deeply, "Vernon said he was very disappointed in me but since my grades are so good and I have a fairly good track record he won't put it on my record, thank god. He said just go to the detention this Saturday and stay out of trouble. He said if I come back again there will be more drastic consequences."

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. Looks like Brian and Claire will be keeping Bender some company. Just as I was laughing at the thought the door burst open and in came my Andy. I gave him a smile and he turned the corners of his mouth up before he was followed by his coach.

"Sit down," he instructed. Andy nodded and plopped down next to me. His coach went into Vernon's office momentarily and just as quickly came out again.

"Stay here until you talk to the V.P. then I want to see you at lunch."

Andy sighed, "Can't I spend my lunch eating instead?"

He gave him a look as if he was crazy, "No. You will be in the gym and you will get my punishment."

He turned and left and Andy smirked to himself. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief; this is definitely a new Andy…he has gotten a whole lot better at thinking for himself, but I can't help but wonder what kind of trouble he got himself into.

Brian gave him a suspicious look, "You didn't tape anyone's ass together did you?"

Andy gave him a glare, "No I didn't tape anyone's ass together! I just thought I would have a little bit of fun that's all."

Brian and I looked at him stunned; "At whose expense, Andrew?"

He shrugged, "Jack's."

I gave Brian a look and he bit back a laugh, "What did you do?"

He shrugged, "I was putting some Ben-Gay on my knee and his jock strap just happened to be sitting there calling out my name."

I dropped my jaw; he is bad! Brian placed his hands over his crotch involuntarily. Moments later we broke into a laugh, Andy stopped and smiled, "I heard about everything that happened yesterday so I just had to do something to shut him up."

"How did you get caught?" Brian asked transfixed.

Andy frowned, "Jack is the quarter back of the football team…coach needs him. When he seen him squirming around he pulled him into the locker room and they found the stuff in my locker. Apparently Jack suspected me all along."

We nodded our heads in understanding. He looked back to us, "Why are you guys here?"

"Ditched class," Brian replied, "Claire's in there right now, and Ally and John were late and got caught in the hall. I think we all may end up in detention on Saturday."

Andy bit back a smile, "Funny how things work, huh?" At that last word Claire came out of the room looking slightly annoyed; that expression changed when she saw Andy…it went from annoyed to overly amused. I think she caught the drift too.

"Where's Mr. Bender?" Vernon asked; he sounded like he wasn't surprised at all. I glanced at Claire who smirked; I looked at Vernon, "He said he would see you Saturday." He shook his head and then looked at Andy, "Let's go, Clark." Andy shook his head and bid his farewell to us; we laughed in spite of ourselves and Claire took a seat, "What's he here for?"

Brian laughed, "A mishap with Jack's jock strap and a tube of Ben-Gay."

Her jaw dropped, "You're kidding me?"

He shook his head, "I am not. If it was anyone else I think I would most definitely feel bad."

She shook her head amused, "It looks like history is repeating itself."

"No doubt." I replied. We all sat back in companionable silence for a while before Andy emerged looking slightly annoyed – mirroring Claire's look just moments before.

"Miss Reynolds," Vernon summoned.

I stood quickly and pulled my bag over my shoulder and headed into the office. I took a seat in front of his desk as he closed the door.

"Well, well, back again are we?" He mocked.

I smirked and just stared him in the eye saying nothing.

"At least you have a decent reason this time," he paused, "Looks like you should have picked your friends a little more wisely." I gave him a cold glare and he continued, "If you wouldn't have been off screwing around with Bender you wouldn't be here. He's nothing but a trouble maker and you are digging yourself a hole by hanging around with him."

He furrowed my brows, "You don't even know anything about him!"

He shrugged nonchalantly putting his hands on the back of his head, "I do know that he is a bum. He is going no where in life so you might as well just get away from him while you still have the chance."

I snarled my lip, "Just leave him out of this; this is supposed to be about my punishment."

"Detention on Saturday. Although I am wondering if I should even have the five of you in there together at all. The first time was probably the worst mistake I ever made…" He trailed off.

I narrowed my eyes, "Well looks like you are gonna make it again, now doesn't it?"

He scoffed mockingly, "I will see you on Saturday Miss Reynolds." I got up from my chair and had Vernon follow me out. The others rose as I walked out; ready to leave with me.

"Detention?" Andy asked.

I nodded; Claire and Brian shot each other a playful glance. "Looks like we're back at square one…" Brian trailed off.

Vernon smirked, "Get out of my office you spoiled little pricks. Seven o'clock Saturday…if you're late you'll have another one."

We all laughed at him and left him in the office grumbling curse words to himself. Looks like this weekend should be very interesting.

_**TBC**_

_**TWBasketcase**_


	23. Back To Where We Started Part 1

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of A Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: Well our beloved brats are back in detention…what do they have under their sleeves?

**Chapter 23 – Back To Where We Started Part One**

I woke up this morning scrambling for my alarm clock, as the sound of David Bowie's "Changes" pierced my ears. When I finally reached the damn thing, I glanced at the red glowing numbers that lit up the corner of my dark bedroom; they flashed 6:00 am. I raised an eyebrow as I tossed the covers off of my body; it funny how this day already started off at the exact pace as my last Saturday detention. I chuckled at the thought and stretched wildly as my feet graced the floor. It was nice sleeping in my own bed again; I had the place to myself as my father and the old lady decided they would crash at her place last night. Having those people around is hell.

I rummaged through the mountains of clothes on my floor and decided on a tighter fitting, black Def Lepperd T-shirt. I threw on a knee length black skirt and some grey stockings.

I wondered how this detention would turn out; would it be as dramatic and emotional as the first? Who am I kidding! The Breakfast Club sitting in a Saturday detention together with Vernon is trouble in the making! This is going to be so much fun…even if I do have to sit in the school for nine hours on a Saturday. Funny how I actually have a reason to be there; that's definitely going to be a first.

I walked slowly to the bathroom and began to brush my teeth; I let the minty flavor sit on my teeth for a few moments as I brushed my hair. I pulled it back into a head band and finished my teeth. I strolled down the hallway past the kitchen and to the foyer and pulled on my chucks. I opened the door and started on my way…the same way that led to the start of a brand new life.

I was probably about half way to the school when I heard a whistle; I spun around quickly and noticed John probably a hundred feet behind me. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets and was looking around as if he didn't do anything at all. I shook my head and smirked at his antics; another day in detention for him…this is probably his tenth in a row! Ha!

I waited for him patiently to catch up and when he did he gave me a huge grin, "How's it goin?" he asked with a nod of his head.

I shrugged, "It's early, and I have to go to school…same old, same old I guess."

He let out a small laugh as the early morning sunlight shone off of his sunglasses. He looked like he was in a fairly good mood this morning which is somewhat strange for him considering he is usually not a morning person.

"Why are you so happy today?"

He shrugged, "I got a job," he said rather nonchalantly hiding the excitement.

A smiled, "That's good, where?"

He buttoned up his jean jacket a little more as a wind breezed by, "At a garage…I'm just washing cars and painting and shit so it's nothing too good right now but it's a start."

A smiled again, "That awesome though, at least you got one, right?"

He lit up a smoke as we approached Shermer High, "Yeah, and in a month or two I'm going to have my own place and get out of that hell hole."

"I have a job interview on Monday for that record store; I'm hoping I get it."

He took a drag off his cigarette and nodded, "Yeah I hope ya do too; I bet it will be nice to have more time away from Pammy and the brats from hell."

I let out a chuckle, "Yeah well either way I gotta get used to it."

He threw his butt on the ground and nodded, "Yeah well like I said families suck."

"Amen."

I stopped abruptly as I saw Brian slam his car door and approach us; he had a huge frown on his face and his shoulders were slumped farther down than I thought was possible, "Hey Bry!"

He gave us a small wave and seemed to become less tense as he approached us, "Hey John, Ally…how are you today?"

I shrugged, "Fine, and you?"

He frowned, "my mom is giving me HUGE shit. Even though I got my shop mark up and I'm acing the rest of my classes she still think I'm a delinquent because I got two detentions. Its such bullshit…she thinks that it's because of you guys."

Bender smirked, "Us? What the hell did we do?"

He shrugged, "That's the funny thing, she is still dead in love with Michelle, Claire, and Andy…but she still thinks you two are weird and trouble makers."

I rolled my eyes, "That's funny considering it was Claire and Michelle that talked you out of class."

John smiled triumphantly, "I love getting you guys in trouble."

I laughed along with him and left Brian shaking his head miserably. We kept laughing as we made our way into the building and into the library. Claire was already sitting in there in the exact same place as the last time. Brian pulled out the chair beside her and John sat in his same spot as last time. Claire shot me a playful look as I sat at the table next to hers and I suppressed a laugh. I heard the door open and close and the first thing I thought was it was going to be Andy…but I was wrong.

Claire giggled, "Michelle what are you doing here?"

Michelle giggled back and sat at the table behind me, "I was supposed to come in today and do some more prom stuff but I figured since you guys were in here I would have more fun in here instead."

John snorted, "You're starting to sound like Allison."

I scoffed, "Whatever John…you're just mad because you can't leave!"

Brian shook his head, "So it starts…" The door burst open and Andy came walking in looking rather angry. We all shut up and looked at him. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed our staring and he scowled, "What are you guys staring at?"

I swallowed, "Good morning?"

He rolled his eyes and came and sat next to me; I looked at him outta the corner of my eye and boy did he look pissed. Something was telling me though that I knew exactly what – rather who – was the source of his anger. I couldn't continue thinking further because just seconds later Vernon appeared.

"Well, well, well," He drawled, "Looks like we are all here and on time." He glanced around the room at each one of us, "Mr. Clark, Ms. Standish…it's sad to see such role models making such a bad example for the rest of their peers." He tsk'd as Andy scowled and cursed under his breathe.

"Mr. Johnson, I hope this is the last time. Ms. Reynolds…" he just nodded and then looked at Michelle, "Ms. Manning I pity the fact that you have fallen into the wrong crowd…you really would have had that prom queen title won." I looked back at Michelle who just gave him a glare.

His eyes looked around the room once more, "…And Mr. Bender, I'm glad we are still making this a weekly routine. I think maybe you should just give up and drop out already…"

"Um Dick…excuse me, Rich…" Bender interrupted, "Drop the speech today, okay? You must have forgotten that we all already know that you spend your life harassing and threatening young kids so you have no one here to impress."

Vernon scowled, "You watch it Bender!"

Bender propped his feet up on his table and rolled his eyes, "Watch what?"

Vernon just rolled his shoulders and ignored the smart ass question glancing at his watch, "The time is now 7:06, you have exactly…"

"Eight hours and fifty four minutes to think about why you are here." Bender finished for him.

"Ponder the error of your ways…" Claire and I said simultaneously in snobbish voices. We all started laughing at Vernon's expense as his features turned an ugly shade of red and the vein in his temple looked ready to burst.

"I don't even know why I bother with you brats!" He hollered, "Here is your damn papers…and I want an essay! I don't mean some mockery of a paper with you guys being smart asses! You write a damn essay telling me…" He pondered, "Telling me why it is important to respect and listen to your authority figures!" He gave us an excited look that said 'ha ha I just got you!' but all I could do was raise my eyebrows and smirk; he really is an idiot.

I turned to look at Bender, Vernon was just setting him up, "And what's authority to you?" he started, here it comes, "A cheap suit, a bad hair dye job, and threatening children? This essay is going to be fun…"

"Bender!" He screamed, "You're gonna get it one of these days!"

He rolled his eyes and waved his hands dismissively, "Yeah I haven't heard that from you before, why don't you go sit back in your desk and look at that porno collection you got in the top drawer."

Vernon's eyes popped out of his sockets and we started laughing, "I'll be in my office, any monkey business is ill-advised, "he said trying to keep a straight face, "So don't move and no talking!" He spun around on his heel and walked into his office, library door slamming behind him.

Brian turned around and looked at Bender, "Is that door still broken?"

Bender shrugged, "I've pulled the screw out twice since you guys have been here, I think he just stopped bothering to fix it."

I smirked and turned around to Andy, "So what's the matter?" I asked in a quiet voice so the others wouldn't hear.

He shrugged, "Take a guess…"

I eyed him carefully, "Your dad?"

A wave of anger flashed over his eyes as I said his name and he nodded. I frowned, "What happened?"

He looked ahead of us and spoke carefully, "Let's just say I've been up since four o'clock training at the gym non stop. My knee hurts, my chest is burning and I'm tired as hell."

I frowned, "Is that supposed to be some kind of punishment?"

"I guess so…" he frowned and was about to continue when he was interrupted.

"Hey Sporto! Why the long face?" Bender hollered from his side of the room.

Andy turned around, "Just a bad morning is all."

"So why don't we have some fun then?" He asked excitedly, "If we go to my locker then we get some smoke…and we all know how much fun you guys have on that!" He said with an immature laugh. I gave him a grin and turned to Andy who had a wild expression on his face, "Bender there is no way in hell that we are walking out that door again, do ya not remember what happened last time we did that?"

Claire smirked, "Yeah there is no way in hell I'm having you hide under my table again either if we get caught." She folded her arms and sighed.

John scowled, "How bout you Big Bry…wanna go for a walk?"

"It is a little risky…"

Bender was starting to get grumpy at the lack of excitement going on. Then a thought hit me, "Well who says we have to walk to Bender's locker?"

Bender looked at me with a confused expression, followed by the others so I continued, "Well when Bender got caught, how did he get back in here?"

"You wanna go through the vents?" Claire asked with a horrified look on her face.

"It could work…"Bender thought out loud, "Of course we would just have to make sure it doesn't break…"

"What are you guys talking about?" Michelle asked, totally confused.

Bender looked at her and smiled, "Sweets, I don't think you know what the hell you got yourself into!"

2222222222222222222

"You guys are so dead if I wreck this skirt!" Claire cried from behind me as we made our way through the ceiling.

"Will you please stop complaining?" Andrew and John hissed from the front of the line. Claire had been whining for the whole two minutes we had been up here already. There are a lot of dust and spider webs up here, but jeez…I forgot how much of an appearance freak she is.

"How do you know where we are going?" Michelle asked from the back.

"Just trust me, princess…" Bender replied. Suddenly he stopped and we all bumped into each other.

"God dammit John I really don't need your ass in my face!" Andy hissed. I was right behind him so I didn't mind too much. Ha!

"Just be quiet!" John hissed with his hand raised in the air to motion us. Andy looked back at me and mouthed 'Vernon' and pointed to the floor beneath us. I nodded my head in understanding.

"Great, this is just fuckin' great!" Claire whined, again. I looked behind me and glared and she smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I'll stop whining, just hurry up and get us outta here!" I could hear Vernon's faint footsteps and gay whistling; I guess it was better we did take this route.

When he passed we began moving again, "How much longer John?" Brian asked.

"Just two more hallways over and we are good to go," he replied, keeping his focus on the task at hand, "I'll jump down when we get there and you guys will stay up here…"

Claire sighed overdramatically, "Then what was the point of us coming?" We all stopped before hand knowing that John would suddenly halt again sending us crashing into one another, "Listen Cherry, no one forced you at gun point to come okay? I just needed Andy here to help me back up when I got the shit, alright? Now stop your complainin' 'cause I don't trust you to not freak out if we get caught by Vernon. So shut it."

She obliged, not pushing the topic any further and thankfully not starting another argument with John. We finally stopped after a few moments more of crawling and John crawled over the vent; leaving John on one side and Andy on the other.

"Okay Sporto, I'm gonna pull this thing off and check for Vernon. If the coast is clear than I'm gonna grab my shit and then I need you to help me back up."

Andy nodded, "How am I supposed to pull you up from the floor though…we won't be able to reach."

John paused, "I didn't think of that."

They sat pondering for a few moments, arguing back and forth to each other and each moment passing making the rest of us very nervous.

"Hey Bender," Brian started.

"Not now Brian just hold on."

"I know how you can get up…"

"Just hold on…" Andy replied.

"WILL YOU JUST HUMOR ME GUYS?" He asked – demanded rather – loudly.

They spun around with frustrated looks, "You can just climb on top of the lockers…"

Andy and John looked at each other momentarily before mumbling things like, "I thought about that," "I knew that," and "what do you think we are stupid brainiac?" I laughed under my breathe at their antics and finally John pulled the grate off and plopped his head down into the hallway.

"Coast is clear," he called up seriously.

"Alright go, I gotcha covered," Andy whispered to him.

John jumped down from the ceiling and landed on the floor of the hallway with a thud. Andy crawled over to where John was sitting on the opposite side of the vent and I moved up to where Andy was. The other three sat behind me nervous and impatient. I on the other hand love adventures and this is a blast! I'm beginning to understand why Bry's mom is scared of us…Bender's locker closed with a slight slam and he began climbing up onto his locker.

"Alright Sporto, take the grass…" Andy grabbed the paper bag and tossed it over to Brian, "Why me? Always me…" Brian wondered out loud. I let out a small chuckle and shook my head at the kid; he really is something else.

Andy laid down flat on his back and lowered his arms, "Ally, come sit on my back…" He asked through gritted teeth. I crawled over the vent and sat on Andy's back for support; there wasn't much room in here and John is much bigger than me and Andy but I guess this plan should have been thought out a little better. John grabbed Andy's hands and just as he was about to pull up we heard the sound of whistling.

Andy and John looked at one another with monstrously wide eyes and John let go, "Bender, what the hell are you doing?" Andy asked.

"Just get back to the library…now!" John ordered, and pulled away.

"God dammit John we aren't gonna leave you here!" I yelled.

"Go! He's coming!" He yelled.

Andy pulled the grate back up and looked at me with worried eyes. I looked back to the rest of the group and they gave me blank and shocked looks.

"Fuck!"

**TBC**

**End Notes**: Ah! Sorry about the cliffy lol, I was thinking I would do the detention in two or three parts just to make it longer and more detailed. So I hope you like; there is much more fun and trouble to come! Ha! I would like to throw out some thank-you's to: Moonjava, Katydid7186, Two Bit's Twobit (DragonBlade5), Santafelover, KushelKitten, UnicornPammy, DarkoBender, ABeautyLikeYou, Basket Case89, Lazaefair, Jenifer, Poohismyhomie, and MEL. Thanks for the reviews guys, you rule.  
I just wanna say to Hannah; I'm not too sure how many more chapters this is going to be…I know at least ten more because I have to go through the prom campaign, the wrestling meet, the prom itself and graduation. So I know I have at least that to do; I know exactly where I want to end it but I'm not giving that away. So there will be lots left to come, I mean I could go on and on but that would get boring LOL. But thanks for the question; I just don't wanna give anything away. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it and I promise you guys I will have Part 2 up by Sunday night. So please R&R and enjoy!


	24. Back To Where We Started Part 2

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of A Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: Back again in detention, part two…here we go folks! Please R&R!

**Chapter 24 – Back To Where We Started Part 2**

_Andy laid down flat on his back and lowered his arms, "Ally, come sit on my back…" He asked through gritted teeth. I crawled over the vent and sat on Andy's back for support; there wasn't much room in here and John is much bigger than me and Andy but I guess this plan should have been thought out a little better. John grabbed Andy's hands and just as he was about to pull up we heard the sound of whistling._

_Andy and John looked at one another with monstrously wide eyes and John let go, "Bender, what the hell are you doing?" Andy asked._

"_Just get back to the library…now!" John ordered, and pulled away._

"_God dammit John we aren't gonna leave you here!" I yelled._

"_Go! He's coming!" He yelled._

_Andy pulled the grate back up and looked at me with worried eyes. I looked back to the rest of the group and they gave me blank and shocked looks._

"_Fuck!"_

"What are we gonna do?" Brian asked in a panicked voice; the only thing the rest of us could do was shush him as Vernon was approaching. Andy and I looked back down towards the hallway as John laid flat on his back on top of the lockers. For the most part Vernon seemed unaware of his presence and it looked like it was gonna stay that way until Vernon was right underneath of our grate…and Claire let out a sneeze. We stared at her in horror as she covered her mouth and widened her eyes. I guess now she had a reason to whine.

"What in God's name!" Vernon howled. He looked around frantically and amazingly John stayed still enough on the lockers.

"You kids better come out wherever you are!" He stormed down the hallway away from John and a few seconds later John kneeled towards the grate, "Get your asses outta there now! I can distract him!"

We were about to protest when Andy stopped us, "Just trust him! Turn around and get going!" With that we all turned as quickly as we were able to; we probably got about ten feet away from our previous spots when just seconds later we were almost scared shitless as the fire alarm sounded.

"Oh my God!" Claire and Brian shouted simultaneously. We booked it through the vents as fast as we could go until we found the next grate.

"Where does it lead to, Brian?" Andy asked hurriedly.

Brian peered down and looked back at us with a frantic expression, "Vernon's office!"

"Just go!" Claire shouted.

"What!" Brian asked incredulously.

"Get your ass down there now, Brian!" Andy ordered. Brian nodded without further reply and dropped the grate. Within seconds he jumped through the hole and Michelle followed closely behind, all the while remaining silent as we proceeded with our crazy antics. She is probably asking herself 'why?' now! Ha!

Claire turned around to me, "He really got us into some trouble now, didn't he?" She said with a wicked laugh. I couldn't help but laugh along with her as she lowered herself down and dropped to the waiting arms of our friends. I turned to Andy who shot me a mischievous smile and ushered me to go. I placed my hands on both sides of the opening and tried as swiftly as I could to lower myself down; thankfully there were three of them down there waiting for me as my un-athletic body couldn't hold my weight very well. Just as my feet hit the floor the piercing sound of the fire alarm sounded much louder and in the distance I could hear the sirens of the fire department. Andy came out of the vent smoothly and jumped on Vernon's desk to quickly replace the grate. He gave us all wild looks and we headed out the door. All of the ceiling sprinklers were going off and the hallways were absolutely soaked with water. I looked up and down the hallway and spotted Bender sprinting towards us or the library.

"John!" Andy called.

Bender let out a hard laugh as he reached us, "Well let's get the hell outta here, ladies!"

"What did you do? How the hell did that work out? Is this seriously happening?" Brian asked completely off the walls. Bender turned him towards the school entrance and pushed him forward as we started running. We reached the front doors of the school in about ten seconds; we were the only ones who stood outside of the school; Vernon and Carl obviously trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

We walked briskly – and at the same time casually – to the sidewalk as the fire department pulled up. Bender lit up a cigarette and pretended to look out to the road, Michelle and Brian whispered amongst each other as Claire, Andy, and I stood in total silence as the firemen ran towards the building.

Andy shook his head, "Jeez John, I thought you woulda learned from last time; pulling fire alarms gets you in detention…"

John smiled at Andy, "Or in this case out of it." The two chuckled amiably as the commotion around us started to slow down. I still couldn't believe that we had only been here for an hour an already we had someone in here that wasn't supposed to be here, we snuck out, crawled through the school's vent system, almost got caught with drugs, set off a fire alarm, and broke into Vernon's office. It wasn't even eight o'clock yet! Ha!

"I cannot believe you guys!" Michelle said with a bewildered look on her face, "When you guys said detention was crazy I never would have imagined…"

Bender shrugged as he took a drag on his smoke, "I told ya princess, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into…"

"Bender!" Came a shrill scream from the entrance of the school. Vernon had finally caught up with us and the great thing is he has shit all on John.

"Yes Dick?" Bender asked nonchalantly.

"What is this?" He said motioning towards the school, "WHAT IS THIS?"

Bender shrugged, "Looks like a school to me…an institution…your place of employment…"

"Who pulled that alarm? And who was out in that hallway?" He screamed looking between Michelle, Claire, and I. The sneeze he heard was quite obviously female and I had no idea how we were gonna get out of this one.

"Excuse me, sir?" One of the fire fighters thankfully interrupted.

Vernon turned around to face the younger man with a look of frustration on his face, "Yes?"

"I just wanna let you know sir that the alarm itself wasn't pulled…your sprinkler system started and that's what caused the bell to go off."

Vernon put his hands on his hips and sighed, "Well do you know how the sprinkler system went off?" Bender turned to face the road as he finished his cigarette and Vernon continued, "Well?"

The firefighter shrugged, "It's hard to say…there wasn't a glitch in the system and the only thing that could have set it off was heat. We did a search of the school and there are no hazards or flames anywhere. I can't give you an explanation. It's safe to go back in." With that he waved us off and headed back to his squad and the truck.

Vernon turned to us with a glare, "Get your asses back in that library, NOW!"

Bender squashed his butt under his boot and led the way back towards the school; not a single one of us muttering a word.

4444444444444444444

Once we were all situated back in the library Vernon cleared his throat, "Would anyone like to tell me who was out in that hallway."

Bender cracked a grin, "No one was sir."

Vernon folded his arms over his chest irritably, "Is that so? Then would you like to explain to me why I heard a sneeze and how the fire alarm went off?"

Bender smirked, "Like I said, no one was in the hallway…Claire sneezed when she was in the vent."

Vernon scoffed, "The vent?"

Bender propped his feet up on the table, "Yes, the vent in the ceiling." I was trying as hard as I could to bite back my laugh at Claire's look of horror.

Vernon shifted his weight to his other foot, "That's rich Bender, you expect me to believe that Miss Standish was in the ceiling and that was where the sneeze came from?"

Bender nodded, "It is a very logical explanation, Dick."

Vernon rubbed his face with his hands and groaned, "This is ridiculous! I may have not caught you in the act this time…but next time there will be some serious hell to pay! And when I find out how that alarm went off someone will be looking at an expulsion!" He said sending a threatening glare to Bender, who in his part just grinned. Vernon placed his hands on his hips once again, "I will be back here in one hours time…I would advise you stay put or some very serious consequences will be laid!" He spun on his heel and exited the room. The second the door closed we all burst out in a fit of laughter.

Claire spun around to face John, "You asshole, you could have got me in serious shit!"

Bender let out a snort, "Do you honestly believe that he was gonna believe me?"

She scoffed, "That isn't the point!" She sighed over dramatically as we began laughing again. I do have to give Bender some credit; even though Vernon didn't believe him he still got us out of a jam just like he always does. He stood abruptly and walked over to Brian and held out his hand; Brian passed him over the bag and he, Claire, and Andy followed Bender up the stairs. Michelle shot a look to me like they were crazy, "They smoke that stuff?"

I shrugged and nodded, "I guess but they are pretty entertaining when they do it. Don't think of it as a bad thing…its something to do."

She raised her eyebrows, "Do you do it?"

I shook my head, "I don't need to…it puts us all at the same sanity level."

She let out a snort as she stood up, "You're all crazy as it is if you ask me!"

I smiled, "Yeah…I don't blame ya for thinkin' that way."

I stood up to join her and we walked up the stairs; Bender had already gotten the first joint rolled and passed it off to Andy…who for some reason still insisted on getting high by himself, and then began rolling a joint for the remaining three. They sparked it up and Brian took it first, "I still can't believe I smoke this stuff…"

Bender smirked, "Take it easy brainiac…you need it to get the stick out of your ass." Brian coughed the smoke out violently at his comment. Claire laughed hysterically at him as she took a puff of the joint, "Who can't handle their smoke now?" Brian gave her a mocking look as Claire offered a hit to Michelle; she looked at it hesitantly.

"It ain't gonna kill ya…" Bender started. She stuck out her tongue at him and took the joint. She took three long tokes before letting out a massive cloud of smoke. Brian looked at her with huge eyes, "That girl can definitely hold her smoke!" He said in a squeaky voice. We laughed at his goofy behavior as the joint made its rounds. By the time it was finished Andy had joined us and we lay on the floor to admire the ceiling. My five friends were high out of their minds pointing out random pictures within the cracks and holes in the tiles. Claire and Michelle were seeing animals and castles, while Andy pointed out a car. Brian on the other hand had pointed out the Bohr-Rutherford diagram for Magnesium. We all looked at him strangely and he let out a whooping laugh. We shook our heads and laughed as John and Andy tried to figure out 'who' Bohr-Rutherford was. We lay on the floor in companionable silence until I dozed off.

"WAKE UP AND GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE NOW!" Vernon said; it didn't startle us however, just more or less woke us up groggily. Bender was sprawled out in the middle of the group; Claire and Michelle and fallen asleep beside each other, Andy and I had shared his sweater for a pillow and Brian was sucking his thumb. I sat up slowly and rubbed my eyes, "What time is it?"

"GET DOWN HERE NOW! What do you think you are doing up there?" He yelled loudly.

"Just pondering the error of our ways, Dick," Bender said stretching his arms over his head. Michelle and Claire stood and began walking back towards their tables. Brian followed in close pursuit, with Andy heading down next. Bender slid down the railing and I sat where I was; I was too sleepy to get up still.

"What is the meaning of this nonsense?" Vernon asked exasperated.

"What nonsense?" Bender asked coolly, "It wasn't like we were up there getting high or anything."

Vernon shook his head tiredly and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Who has to use the lavatory?" We all raised our hands and he picked two at a time to go with him.

444444444444444444444444

When we all were back and seated at our tables a short period of silence had taken over us. I was busy working on my latest drawing until Carl came in through the doors looking awfully pissed off.

"Oh God, you guys back again?" Carl sighed and looked at Bender, "do you realize how long it is gonna take me to clean up all that water out there?"

"Well water does evaporate, Carl," Brian started, "You see if you turn the heat up then it will dry itself up faster, then you won't have to clean it up at all…although you may have to put up a 'slippery floor' sign…" Carl looked at him in bewilderment, "I get it…"

"So Carl," Bender piped up, "How are the janitorial services holdin' up for you?"

Carl grimaced, "I'm fine Bender; just remember though when someone does you a favor it's a good idea to keep your mouth shut."

Andy and Claire spun around to look at Bender, "What is he talking about?"

"Nothing," Bender started but Carl cut him off, "Let's just say someone got you out of the damn school today and it wasn't your hero John Bender." John smirked and gave Carl a sly smile, "Thanks Carl."

Carl nodded his head, "Yeah but you kids owe me since I have to clean up this mess you know."

"Why?" Claire asked. Carl raised his eyebrows, "Why did you do it?"

Carl shrugged and set his broom against the wall, "I know what Vernon is like…he was my VP when I went here and I know exactly how he is. He is out to get you guys…"

"But how did you know what was going on?" Andy asked slightly confused.

Carl smirked, "Let's just say I am the eyes and ears of this institution my friends." And with that he grabbed his supplies and headed out the door.

_**TBC**_

**End notes**: Ha! That was fun to write; so I decided that I am gonna do this detention in a couple of parts…not only for some fun and entertainment but I am also gonna use it to enhance some storylines. So I hope you enjoy it. So like usual before I go I'm gonna do some shout outs, so thanks to: Moonjava, Hannah (I wouldn't mind getting Judd's ass in my face either! Ha!), Santafelover (thank you for being so patient about John/Claire…you'll find out soon enough what happens with them trust me!), UnicornPammy (I find it funny how you are the only one who noticed that I used the vents and not the ceiling! I had to do that so it would be a little more realistic; I couldn't have the ceiling fall down or it wouldn't have worked!), Katydid7186 (HAPPY BIRTHDAY :sings song: I'm glad you liked that chapter), Two Bit's Twobit, Lazaefair (Thank-you for all your wonderful reviews, I want you to know that I try and take all your suggestions to help improve my writing so thank you!), PoohIsMyHomie, Meg, Jenifer, and KushelKitten & DarkoBender (Thanks Guys for the awesome reviews). You're all awesome and thanks a bunch for all the feedback. I hope you enjoyed!

Kristen


	25. Back To Where We Started Part 3

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of A Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: Part Three of the detention…trouble has been started but what happens when emotions come into play as well? Read on and find out! ;)

_DEDICATION_: I wanna dedicate this chapter to everyone who reads this story…the number of hits I've gotten on some of these chapters has been phenomenal. I mean I get a lot of reviews but I had no idea how many people were actually reading it. So just because I got well over a thousand hits in the past week this one is for you. Thank you! This one also goes out to Dez who told me this wouldn't be a TBC fic without them in detention again; so since he gave me the idea this one is for him too.

**Chapter 25 – Back To Where We Started Part 3**

"Alright girls, you have thirty minutes for lunch!" Vernon announced as he walked into the room with a scowl. He looked at Andrew, "Are you and your woman going to be making a trip to the vending machine for everyone?"

Andy narrowed his eyes, "My woman?"

Vernon smirked, "Or whatever it is you wanna call her."

Andy shook his head in disbelief, "How about Allison?"

"Sure," he said waving his hand dismissively, "Just get your asses back here in less than five minutes. Andy sighed and got up and collected change from Brian, Claire, and Michelle. He looked at Bender who was giving him a huge grin, "Don't worry John I'll get ya one…" Andy mumbled.

John pretended to bat his lashes, "My hero!"

Andy shook his head and met me back at the table and we walked out of the room together. I noticed Andy was back to being in a troubled mood and at the same time it kinda looked like he was hurt.

"Are you okay?"

He looked at me sideways and jammed his hands in his pockets, "Yeah I'm alright…I'm just sore from earlier is all."

I cocked an eyebrow, "From your work out or the vent?"

"Both," he said irritably, "which worries me because the state championships are next Saturday."

I nodded, "Just don't be working yourself up to hard, you'll do fine."

His lips formed a small smile, "I sure hope so." He grabbed my hand and led me into the teacher's lounge towards the vending machine. He let go momentarily to insert all the cash and smiled back to me, "Day's turnin' out to be pretty crazy, isn't it?"

I smirked, "There's an understatement…I betcha it's gonna get better too."

He gave me a devilish smile and crossed his arms, "What do you mean by better, hmm?"

I raised my eyebrows, "Well sitting in a vacant teacher's lounge with you ain't half bad…"

He cocked an eyebrow, "half bad?"

I shrugged, "Half…" I didn't get a chance to continue because his lips were pressed against mine in a tight hold. I was going to pull back and tell him it wasn't really a good time with a five minute time limit and all but I just couldn't do it; the boy melts me. I fell back into the tender kiss and reached a hand behind his neck as he held his arms around my waist. Every single time I kiss him it feels as exciting as the first time. I leaned back against the pop machine and he pushed himself closer. He began kissing me more vigorously with his tongue looking for a way into my mouth. I was getting totally lost in the moment and all my previous thoughts and whereabouts were long forgotten as he snaked his hand up the back of my shirt; it sent a strong tingle up my spine. It was pure bliss in the making…

"…Ahem," came a rough interruption. Andy looked at me with wide eyes and swallowed hard. He jammed his hands into his pockets and let out a low whistle. I shot my eyes down to my feet as he turned to face Vernon.

He bent down to grab the soda cans and muttered, "Uh…sir…"

Vernon gave him a disgusted smirk, "Get your asses moving." I straightened out my shirt and ran my fingers through my hair, "Now!" He demanded. Andy nodded his head and brushed past him to the hallway; I stayed close behind him to prevent being on the receiving end of Vernon's wrath. We walked quickly back to the library and were fast enough to have the door shut behind us and sat down at our table before he came bursting in behind us.

"Pass those out Clark!" He yelled pointing to the cans. Andy got up and quickly obliged. John and Brian let out quiet chuckles under their breath. I looked down at my table; suddenly it was the most interesting thing in the room.

"Like I said, thirty minutes for lunch," Vernon started, "I will return in time to ensure you are behaving. And let me also remind you that this is detention, not Lover's Lane." I felt my face burn and shook my hair down over my face, "So Clark, you can go sit with Bender. No more monkey business!" He spun around on his heel and left the room in silence; but like usual that would be short lived.

"Did ya pork her Sporto?" John asked laughing.

"Fuck off Bender," I heard Andy reply.

"Its okay dude, you can tell me details…I won't tell anyone."

Andy looked at John like he was stupid, "The whole room can hear you ya know!"

John grinned, "Fine…but you know I will get it outta ya later…" he started laughing hard at Andy's obvious irritation. Sometimes I just wanna smack that guy. I looked at Andy, "Will you give me one of your sandwiches?" He looked down at his pile of food and shrugged; he grabbed one off of the top and tossed it to me, "It's got meat on it."

I pulled the top layer of bread off and let out a snort, "Does it ever…do you realize that there is like four different kinds of animal on this?"

He looked at me with a blank expression as he chewed his food, "So?"

I scrunched up my face in disgust and began peeling off the meat; I threw it over my shoulder carelessly.

"Hey watch where you are throwing that! I don't want that stuff near me!" Michelle squealed from behind me. I spun around to face her with a goofy grin, "Sorry…"

"It's okay…I'm just not a big meat fan either."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Really?"

She nodded and grinned, "Really…I haven't eaten meat since I was like twelve."

I widened my eyes, "Oh…I never really noticed before."

John piped up, "I always thought you only ate salads because you were one of those girls that will eat a piece of lettuce and get full. I always wondered why chicks were like that…"

Michelle smirked, "No, I just prefer vegetables…I'm a vegan."

"Wow, so you barely eat anything?" Andy asked bewildered like eating small amounts of food would be the death of him.

She laughed, "No there are lots of things I eat; I like tofu and soy…vegetables, fruits, grains, those sorts of things."

John and Andy had horrified looks on their faces; Andy was sitting still with his sandwich half way to his mouth while John sat frozen with his hand over Andy's food, "How the hell did you know what a vegan is when you were twelve?"

She shrugged, "I've never really gotten along with my parents so as a kid I read a lot…lived in a fantasy world sort of thing, decided animals didn't deserve senseless slaughter."

I nodded in understanding, "I was the same way."

"What are your parents like?" Andy asked slowly.

She sighed slightly and put down her food; she pushed a strand of rebellious brown hair out of her face and entwined her fingers together, "Well my whole life I've just lived with my mom and her numerous boyfriends. My father died when I was five, and she got a huge life insurance settlement. So she lives the high life…I'd rather work for myself."

I looked at Brian and Claire who sat rather silently; almost as if they have heard the story before they were just letting her tell it.

"Hence the mustang?" I asked quietly.

She let out a small laugh, "Hence the mustang," she repeated, "My mom was floored when I bought it; she asked me why I was spending all of my money when she could just get one. I'm not really like that I can't sit back and let things come to me, I learned that growing up."

John nodded, "Ain't it the truth…" Andy looked at him sympathetically and then back to Michelle when she continued, "A lot of my mom's boyfriends haven't been very nice people. She has been spending so much time trying to find a replica of my father that it kinda blinds her. She's never said anything, but I've seen a lot of them do some pretty bad stuff to her."

I swallowed, "Like what?"

She looked down at her food, "Well I know they have slapped her a couple of times and one night I also heard one of them doing…well you know…"

John looked down in his lap and sighed; it was obviously a soft spot for him, whereas the rest of us don't completely understand that sort of thing. Andy swallowed and put his food away…it wasn't often he lost his appetite; and still Claire and Brian sat silently.

She noticed everyone's behavior and piped up, "I mean they never really did anything to me, but they might as well of if they are doing it to my mom right in the next room."

"Sucks don't it?" Bender said.

She looked at him warily, not knowing what he meant, "That was rather blunt."

He rolled his eyes and groaned, "I meant I know what that feels like…my old man does it to my Ma all the time. Except I try and do something about it and it all comes back on me. He always tells her that she fucked up his life…he even tried to tell me once when he was drunk that the only reason I was born was because he raped her."

I looked at John with wide eyes, "Do you believe that?"

He shrugged, "It's hard to say…but I wouldn't put it past him."

Michelle looked at him knowingly, "But then again he could be saying that just to drive you away and get under your skin."

He lit up a smoke, "I know that…but like I said I wouldn't put it past him."

"Does that bother you?" Brian asked quietly.

Bender shrugged again and took a drag off of his smoke, "It does at times but other times I just block it out. You get used to doing that after awhile."

"And some people are really good at doing that," Andy piped up, Bender looked at him quizzically so he continued, "My brothers are really good at doing that with my dad, they always have been. I don't know how they do it but they can have him yelling right in their faces and they just put on this big front like they're listening but they aren't. My dad gets on my ass so much sometimes that I wish to god I could do that."

"Is that why you are taking off to Canada?" Claire asked.

Andy hesitated, "Deep down inside I think that is the reason. I mean in such a big way I would love to go to school in Chicago and stick around but in another way I feel like if I go far away there won't be any chains left holding me down.

"When I'm at school the coach is on my ass about it, when I'm at home my dad is on my ass about it, even some of my teammates get on my ass when I'm training. There is rarely ever a time where I don't feel like I'm being chained down…sorta not being able to be myself."

I stood up and pushed my table away and took a seat on the floor. The others followed suit until we were sitting in a circle on the floor with our tables surrounding us. I looked at Andy and gave him a half of a smile, "Well what kinda things around here make you feel free?"

He furrowed his eyebrows, "Swimming…when I do that alone no one is there to bother me about it. Running, driving around…and to tell you guys the truth every time I'm with you. I think you are the only people I have ever met that don't have expectations, you don't judge…I mean we all did at first but we are beyond that point." He looked me dead in the eyes as he said it all and I nodded.

"I feel that way too," Claire agreed, "When I hung around with Ashley and them I always felt invisible. Even though we were the popular crowd or whatever I always felt like I was unnoticed. Like they seen me but they didn't care. Every word I said or everything personal just meant nothing. I was always asking myself if the reputation was worth it."

John looked at her dead straight in the eyes, "Was it worth it?"

She looked at him nervously under his intense gaze, "No."

He nodded his head and sat back silently. She looked at her feet but his eyes never left her. I looked at him, "Do you have any regrets?"

He snapped out of it and looked at me, "What do you mean?"

I swallowed and cocked my head to one side, "Since our last detention, do you have any regrets?"

He returned his gaze to Claire, who in turn swallowed and blinked, "No," was his straight answer. Claire had a wave of emotion pass over her eyes and looked back down to her feet. I wanted to ask John what he meant by that but I figured it probably wouldn't be the best idea right now. I mean 'No' for him could mean a million things but then again John isn't really the type of guy to go in depth with his answers.

He looked at Andy, "How about you?"

Andy shrugged, "I don't regret anything…since the detention I felt different about a lot of things – a lot of big things and small things."

"A good different?" Brian asked curiously.

Andy looked at him for a few moments before answering, "For the most part it's a good different. I mean, I realized that there is much more out there in the world than trying to make my father proud. I also developed a sense of self worth kinda…like I won't let anyone push me around anymore."

"I can't see a guy like you letting people push you around…not the same way people push me around anyways…"

Andy nodded, "No not the same way, mine is more in a pressure kinda way, not physical. I know you get pressured too but I'm just saying that's my biggest weakness…falling under pressure."

"So I wonder what's better," Michelle began, "Falling under pressure, or running away from it."

I looked at John and he nodded back at me; that's the way the two of us were. We didn't fold from problems we ran away from them and dealt with the consequences; I guess Michelle is the same way.

Claire gave a small frown, "Neither…"

"So we're all fucked," Bender finished.

"So obviously some things never change…" I stated.

Brian nodded, "It just feels better when you have people to talk to about it and they are going through the same thing. It makes the pressure and parent bull shit a lot easier to handle."

Andy nodded, "Yeah but with the parent thing I just keep reminding myself that I'm leaving soon so I won't have to put up with it much longer."

Claire crossed her arms over her chest, "Yeah me too…I actually got my acceptation letter last week."

I raised my eyebrows, "Where?"

She grinned, "The Hair Professionals Career College in Palos Hills."

"You wanna do hair?" Bender asked incredulously.

She smirked, "No I don't want to do hair…I'm going to study Esthetics."

He nodded his head slowly, "So what do you want to do…work beauty pageants or something?"

She ignored him, "Actually I have a few different options if I pass the course…I can do plastic surgery, facial spas, nail care, make-up…it all really depends on what I wanna do."

"Well good for you Claire! So are you gonna be staying at home?" Michelle asked excitedly.

She shook her head, "No my dad and I made a deal that I can get an apartment in Chicago. He said he would pay half of the rent, so if I find a roommate then I'll be good."

She nodded her head, "I would if I wasn't going so far away."

Claire nodded sadly, "I know."

Andy raised his eyebrows, "So where are you going?"

She tucked her hair behind her ears and crossed her legs, "University of Columbia in NYC."

He let out a low whistle, "What are you going to be studying?"

"Medicine," she replied and looked at Brian who gave her a huge smile, "He convinced me I was smart enough to go so I applied and I got accepted."

"So half of you guys are gonna be gone by the end of summer…" I mumbled.

"Well I'll still be around," Claire perked up, "I mean if you get this job you could even come be my roommate after your dad gets married."

I nodded my head, "Yeah that's cool…but we'll still be split up. And then by the time the three of us graduate," Bender let out a snort; I ignored him and continued, "Brian will be gone off too."

Andy nodded and looked down to his feet along with Brian and Michelle, "I guess all good things have to come to and end sometime right…"

Claire sighed over dramatically, "But that doesn't mean we still can't be friends though, right? I mean last time we were here we talked about the same thing except it was Monday we were worried about. We made it past Monday and we made it past all the other crap with our friends," We all let out simultaneous snorts and 'yeah rights' she rolled her eyes, "For the most part anyways – who says we can't make it past this?"

We all remained silent, she sighed again, "I mean for real, Brian still has another year with you guys, and I doubt Andy will lose touch…and Michelle is my best friend and Brian's girlfriend…we're not all gonna fall off the face of the planet."

I nodded and looked up at Andy, "You're not gonna lose touch, right?"

He looked at me with intense blue eyes, "I wouldn't for the world."

Bender looked around to everyone, "Yeah…we can only hope so. Life is life and if we all drift we're gonna drift even if we don't want to."

We all looked at him and he shrugged, "How many of your parents are still friends with their high school friends?"

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Vernon yelled from the door interrupting us, "Get these tables back in order and park your asses back where they are supposed to be!"

I looked back to my friends who all had sad looks on their faces; I guess Bender is right…we all may just drift apart. I can only hope that we don't.

_**TBC**_

**End Notes**: Oh how sad! Argh! I guess since it was detention I needed a good conversation chapter, so here it is. I think I probably have one more chapter left of the detention since it would probably be around two o'clock in the day (given lunch is at 11:30) so…I'll make the next one a long one, I promise!  
**A/N**: Okay first off I'll do my thank-you's: Katydid7186, KushelKitten, UnicornPammy, Moonjava, DarkoBender, Santafelover, Jessesgirl29, JBFan, and last but most certainly not least Lazaefair. Thanks all!  
And as a **side note** I started an archive called 'The Best Of' Breakfast Club fics. I went through the old stories on the site and picked out some that stood out and put them on. So here is where you all come into play; I want to have the remainder of the archive voted in. My only thing being if the story is _old_ and _incomplete_ (which a lot of them are) then I don't see much point of listing it. So just email me or leave it in your review if you see a story you want archived that isn't already up there. I just figured since most other fandoms have C2's, why not ours? So if you are interested in getting a story put into "The Best Of" archive let me know. Thanks again faithful readers, I hope you enjoyed! Drop me a line for any critiques/flames/comments/compliments. They are greatly appreciated! Cheers for now!

_Kristen_


	26. Back To Where We Started Part 4

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: The Detention part four – trouble, emotions, drama, fun, and romance all molded into one chapter! I hope you enjoy!  
**A/N**: Thanks all who reviewed, special shout out to: Moonjava, Santafelover, Katydid7186, Lazaefair, KushelKitten, DarkoBender, MrsJamesL, Ariana, PoohIsMyHomie, Meg, Jenifer, and UnicornPammy (I love how you catch all the little underlying things in my stories; I find it funny that you usually are the only one to find them too! Thanks a lot, and update your own freakin' story soon!) So thank you all for your reviews and comments; they are greatly appreciated! So on with the story and the last part of the detention.

**Chapter 26 – Back To Where We Started Part 4**

We got the tables situated once again and for a few moments we were all pretty silent. Andy went back to sit with John and Michelle moved up to sit with Brian and Claire sat beside me. Everyone was still pretty sad about our previous conversation and it was getting awfully uncomfortable. I looked around the room and when my eyes settled on Bender he scowled.

"This fucking sucks."

Brian turned around to look at him, "Well it is a detention…"

"No really brainiac? I thought it was a fucking carnival…"

Claire turned around and glared at him, "You don't have to bite his head off John…"

He cocked his head to the side and smiled menacingly, "Who invited you into the conversation, cherry?"

She narrowed her eyes, "Do you have to call me that?"

"Well if you weren't such a square…"

She smirked meanly, "Well you're one to talk!"

Andy as well as Brian looked over at John with wide eyes. He glared at Claire evilly, "You don't know what you're talking about Princess…you're just trying to make people look bad so the pressure ain't on yourself!"

Brian and Andy were still staring at John surprised; Claire shook her head, "No John the only person who is trying to do that is you. You just don't want the guys to know YOU are still a cherry!"

I pursed my lips together and looked at Michelle who just shrugged; Brian grinned, "Is she for real?"

John slammed his hands down on the table, "FUCK THAT! Don't listen to her!"

Claire laughed and looked back at him, "It's nothing to be embarrassed about…"

John's face turned bright red with anger, "I'm not fucking embarrassed Princess but you sure as hell are pissing me off!"

Andy still hadn't wiped the shock off his face, "Man I never thought…"

He stood up quickly, "She is just being a bitch!"

Claire folded her arms, "Then why did you tell Allison the same thing?"

They all looked at me crazily; I shrunk in my seat under their gazes…especially John's, "WHAT?" he almost yelled.

I looked at Claire angrily and slouched further into my seat, "Don't drag me into this!"

"You know I'm getting real tired of this crap!" John yelled, going completely off the wall at Claire's outburst of his business.

"It sucks when the tables are turned, doesn't it?" Claire retorted, "You are always putting people under the same crap and you don't like it when people do it to you!"

His eyes flamed with anger and he flipped his and Andy's table over, "No what I don't like is you!"

Her eyes welled up with angry tears, "Well then maybe you shouldn't have been such an asshole! You wanna act like one then you are gonna get treated like one!"

He stormed over to our table and Andy stood up quickly in case he needed to intervene, "Watch it Bender…" he mumbled.

Bender ignored him and bent over the other side of the table so that he was just inches from her face, "You wanna know what it's like to be treated like an asshole, princess? Well guess what? You'll never know! You will never fucking know what its like to be treated like a bitch! You get to go home to money and kisses, and guess what I go home to? You wanna know!"

At this point she had tears streaming down her face and I couldn't help but let a couple fall myself; I knew John didn't deal well when he was under pressure but this was quite the outburst and I really didn't wanna know what he was gonna say…

"Don't you cry…you don't get to cry!" He said yelling in her face, "Is it hard to cry with a silver spoon in your mouth? I bet it is…"

"Stop it!" She pleaded, but he ignored her.

"I go home to my parents and I _am_ treated like an asshole! And guess what? It didn't start because I acted like an asshole it started because _I was fucking born,_" He hissed. Claire was sobbing and he just got even more pissed off. Brian had his face in his hands and listening to John's heartache only made me upset too; it's hard to see your best friend this way. He didn't say too much to everyone during our first detention and I know now that he is just spilling his pain and Claire was the easiest person for him to take it out on even if it wasn't fair to her.

"You go home and curl up in your luxurious pink bed and what do I get, huh?"

"Shut up!" She screamed.

"I get beer bottles thrown at me if I walk in front of the TV…I left water on the floor in the bathroom last night after my shower, and you know what he did?" He screamed in her face…I could tell he was going to break any minute.

"No…I don't wanna know…" She mumbled, pleading with him.

He smirked and got closer to her, "Do you know what they do to me? He threw me face down to the floor and rubbed my god damn nose in it like a fucking dog! And my Mom? She does nothing…nothing to stop him! He's probably hit me in the face more times than I've had birthdays and that's not all…"

She covered her hands with her face; he grabbed her wrists and yanked them down, "I haven't even gotten to the burns yet!" He screamed in her face, his own eyes filling up now.

"John please…" she whispered, breathing heavily.

"Please? You wanna know why I didn't fuck you or any of those other girls? Because I got them _everywhere_ all over my fucking body…like a god damned mutant! The one on my arm…that was nothing!" He screamed, a tear slipped down his cheek and he quickly threw his hands up to push it away. Andy grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him away from Claire. John quickly pulled his arm away from him and turned to Claire once more, "You know nothing about being treated like an asshole…" and with that he stormed away to the back of the library leaving everyone visibly shaken and upset.

I looked up at Andy and he just looked upset, "Did you have to get him worked up?" He looked right at Claire very angrily; to tell you the truth I'm pretty surprised at him because he is usually sticking up for anyone John is dumping on but this time he was backing John.

She looked up at him wildly, "What? How dare you blame me!"

He looked at her and shook his head, "You guys always gotta fight don't you? I think you pushed it too far this time Claire…"

"Andy, what the hell are you talking about?" I yelled, jumping to Claire's defense, "It was not her fault, he just needed to get it out!"

He furrowed his brows at me, "I thought you and him were tight or something?"

I shook my head, "We are but that has nothing to do with it!"

"Oh fuck…" I heard Brian mutter, "Here we go,"

Andy glared at him and turned back to me, "Well if you guys are so damn tight why don't you run up there and rescue him like you always do, instead of sticking up for the one that started it in the first place!"

I raised my eyebrows at him, "What the hell do you mean go rescue him?"

"You know exactly what he means!" Claire piped up, suddenly turning the tables on me, "Go see if he is okay…its not like you guys ever talk to any of the rest of us."

I slammed my hands down on the table, "You guys are kidding me, right?"

There was no joking in their faces at all. Brian and Michelle sat back in their tables and said nothing at all, obviously not wanting to feel any one person's wrath by choosing sides. So I was left on my own…against my boyfriend and a girl I had just moments ago stuck up for. I felt tears prick at my eyes, "This is not fair…I was being his friend, and he needed somewhere to go!"

Andy smirked, "You know what? I just don't understand how you can handle him there and not here!"

A tear dropped down my cheek and I looked at him in the eye, "You know Andy, I thought you were better than that…"

"Don't put this on him!" Claire snapped.

"NO! Don't you guys put this on me! You opened your mouth Claire and you knew it would piss him off…but I don't agree with what he said to you! So you guys get all pissy on me because it's the easiest thing to do!"

"It's not even like that!" Claire hollered.

"Bullshit!" I yelled back with tears streaming down my face, "You're just siding with Andy because you don't wanna get yelled at anymore and I didn't do anything to either of you!"

"Yeah except my girlfriend was playing psychologist to her," he said pointing to Claire, "boyfriend at late hours of the night…" Andy hissed.

"You leave her the fuck alone!" Bender yelled. He stormed down the stairs and marched right up to his face. They stood nose to nose with each other cursing under their breath. I cannot believe this is happening.

"What the hell Bender?" Andy retorted.

"Don't gang up on her because that bitch opened her mouth!" He yelled back pointing to Claire.

"Don't call her a bitch!" Andy yelled.

"What you can make your own girlfriend cry and not give a shit, and then stick up for Claire?" John asked meanly.

Andy swung back and gave him a shot in the side of the face. I don't know who exactly deserved what but this was getting out of hand. Claire and I – along with Brian and Michelle – jumped to our feet. Brian went and grabbed Andy (which surprised me), "Keep the fighting out, eh?" Brian scolded.

"Don't you dare say I would make her cry and not care!" Andy spat at John.

John glared at him, "She fucking loves you, man! She tells me all the time and you are too pigheaded to realize that! I'm sorry if you felt jealous or whatever, I ain't trying to take your girl away! But she is my best friend and you aren't gonna take that away from me…now get your tights out of the bunch they're in and just fucking listen to her…she deserves at least that."

Andy clenched his teeth and looked down at the floor, "Fuck…I'm sorry…I don't know what the hell is wrong with me."

John nodded with knowing eyes, "Don't fuck it up."

Andy looked him right in the eye, "You should take your own advice."

John looked away and went to sit on one of the tables as he lit up a cigarette. He perched his elbows on his knees and looked down to the floor. I looked at Claire and Andy; Claire still seemed a bit peeved but Andy looked like he was cursing himself. He looked at me, "I'm sorry…I'm a fuckin' idiot…I…"

I widened my eyes, "its okay…"

"No it isn't…I crossed a line I shouldn't have crossed…"

"I figured it was coming sometime," Bender piped up, "Why not here where every other fucked up thing happens?"

Andy shook his head and looked me straight in the eyes, "Do you forgive me?"

I nodded my head, "yeah," I whispered.

Claire frowned, "Well now that everything's peachy," she rolled her eyes.

I glared at her, "Well fuck its better than fighting…"

"Yeah I think we've had enough of that for the year," Brian agreed.

Bender threw his butt on the floor and squashed it under his toe, "No more fighting, no more princess bitching? That's fine with me…I think we need to find something to do kids…"

Andy rolled his eyes as he went to go pick their table back up. He sat down in the chair and looked at Bender, "I think we got into enough trouble for one day…"

Bender grinned, "But we still have an hour left to do something to piss off Vernon…come on…"

Brian looked at him curiously, "What do you wanna do, John? Can we get high?"

Bender shook his head, "No…I got none left."

Brian slumped his shoulders sadly; I giggled at his antics. John was pondering what havoc he could start, "Hey John…"

He looked at me, "What?"

"I got a can of spray paint…"

He raised his eyebrows, "Is that so?"

Andy looked at John, "We can't spray anything in here…he'll know it's us!"

John shrugged, "We don't have to do anything in here…and besides, I'll get all the blame."

Andy rolled his eyes, "Oh that helps…"

"Well then stay here…who's with me?" Bender asked standing up.

"I'll go…" Claire volunteered. Bender looked at her hesitantly and then nodded.

"Let's go then," Bender motioned to the two of us.

6666666666666666666666666

Claire and I walked silently behind John as he weaved his way quietly through the halls.

"Where do you think Vernon went?"

He smirked, "Ms. Parkins comes in here at three every Saturday."

She furrowed her brows, "The swimming coach? Why?"

He smiled cockily, "She likes to swim naked…Vernon is the voyeur type."

Her face turned bright red and she gulped, "oh."

I shook my head and laughed, "You are definitely here way too much, John."

He opened the back door and held it, "Ladies…"

Claire rolled her eyes and walked out into the parking lot. The sun was shining as it's starting to get pretty warm outside. There was a mild breeze that complimented the sun nicely; I took a deep breath of the air and smiled, "So where to?"

Bender nodded his head to a parking space right across from where we were standing, "Who wants to do the honors?"

Claire looked at the brand new mustang, "Nuh uh…no way!"

"Come on Princess…I thought being bad felt pretty good?"

She smirked, "That doesn't mean I want to spray paint the man's car!"

He folded his arms, "It's the least you can do after sneezing in that damn vent!"

She rolled her eyes and held out her hand, "Fine…but nothing crazy."

I smiled and reached into my bag and grabbed the bottle of blue paint. "So where did you steal that?" Bender asked with a smirk.

I stuck out my tongue, "From you…where else?"

He rolled his eyes and watched as Claire approached the car; he was staring intently at her with a small smile on his face. His eyes still lit up every now and again when he watched her and something inside told me that they'll get back together soon…they have to, right?

She looked back hesitantly and then began painting on the car quickly; she wrote the nasty name right on the hood of the car and was about to retreat back to us when Bender put up a hand, "Put an arrow pointing to the seat!"

Claire sighed over dramatically and then quickly finished the job and jogged back to us, "Let's get back inside now, please?" Bender nodded in agreement and snatched the bottle of paint before she placed it back in my hand. He gave me a playful glare and shoved it in his pocket.

We got back to the library in a matter of minutes, with just twenty minutes left to go before detention ended. The others looked at us with amused faces.

"What did you do?" Brian asked curiously.

Bender grinned, "Hold your drawers there Big Bry, you'll see."

Andy shook his head at his friend, "You better hope you don't get caught or you are going to be in a piss world of trouble."

Bender shrugged as he lit up a cigarette, "Trust me Sporto, I got more dirt on that man then you think."

"So are we going to write our essays?" Michelle asked curiously.

Claire and Brian looked at her with amusement and then they looked back at John and Andy, "Are we?"

Andy shrugged, "What the hell? Do you think we are gonna write an essay praising Vernon's 'authority'?"

Brian shrugged, "I think I can come up with something."

We sat in companionable silence for a few moments while Brian – with the 'help' of Bender – wrote the essay. The mood today was a lot like the mood at the end of our last detention with all of the conflicting emotions; except today we went out feeling like we knew each other that much more and we did not have Monday to worry about. I mean, we do have our fair shares of worries to come like splitting up, prom, and a certain broken romance but other than that we were a lot more confident coming out of this one. I glanced up and watched as Michelle and Claire spoke silently between each other and Andy sat quietly. He looked up to meet my gaze and smiled, "Come here."

He got up and approached my table and sat on the top of it right in front of me, "Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

I nodded, "Yeah I'm fine…now anyways."

He looked down at his hands for a few moments before he grabbed mine and held them, "I just feel real bad for everything I said earlier…I guess I just can't stand to see everyone so worked up."

"I know I can't either…but at least you apologized and didn't pull a Claire and John." He rolled his eyes and smiled, "I'm just a little peeved at myself still for making you cry though."

I tilted my head up to meet his and kissed him gently on the lips. I could feel him smile under me but before it could get any deeper I was hit in the side of the face with a balled up paper, "Get a room!"

Andy laughed, "I'm glad you're aim got better this time around, Bender."

He smirked, "Whatever Sporto…I think you're just jealous of my athletic abilities."

Andy scoffed, "I could beat you in anything, you name it!" Andy replied, his competitive streak shining through.

John narrowed his eyes playfully, "Bring it on pal, anytime!"

"Testosterone levels are raging just a little too high, fellas!" Michelle called over, thankfully interrupting them.

I rolled my eyes at their antics and turned in my seat, "Are you done yet, Bry?"

"Yep," He said putting down his pencil and gave us an anxious smile. Bender grabbed the paper and hit his chest with his fist goofily; pretending to be some poet or something clearing his throat.

"Ahem…" he started.

Andy rolled his eyes, "Just get on with it, please!"

Bender glared and looked at him, "Shut up Sporto I didn't get to do it last time!"

Andy rolled his eyes again, "Oh I'm sorry little Johnny, go right ahead."

Bender nodded his head in thanks and held up the paper:

"_Dear Mr. Vernon,_

_You can take this authority essay and shove it up your ass. We have learned nothing new…you are still an asshole. _

_Sincerely Yours,_

_The Breakfast Club"_

I frowned, "Okay Brian definitely did not write that."

Brian blushed sheepishly, "John made me write it."

John beamed, "I think it is way better than the other one…very touching in my opinion. The other one was too corny; he needed something that would give him a kick in the balls!" Bender said waving his arms around wildly for emphasis.

Claire shook her head and rolled her eyes, "I don't care I just wanna get outta here already."

I looked up at the clock: 4:00 pm. I looked to the others, "Then let's go shall we?"

We gathered our things and headed towards the parking lot of the school. Andy's dad was waiting for him as well as Claire's and Brian's. I grabbed Andy by the elbow and gave him a quick kiss, "Have fun training!"

He rolled his eyes, "Very funny."

I gave him a devilish smile, "Call me later."

He nodded and got into the car with his angry father. His dad still doesn't like me and Andy gets a lecture every time from his dad about 'finding a good girl that won't get in your way of success.' Rather corny if you ask me. I waved off Brian and Claire, and watched Michelle as she hopped into her car.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked John.

"Hold on just one second…" He replied holding up a finger. He stood in his place and watched the other side of the parking lot. Suddenly I remembered what we did to Vernon's car; more like what Claire did writing the word, 'PIG' across the hood of his car with an arrow pointing right to his seat. He was gonna flip.

We heard the doors bang open and Vernon appeared stopping to enjoy the sunlight. John looked at me quickly, "When I say go, you run like hell."

I nodded my head and watched as Vernon approached his car, "SON OF A BITCH!"

"Go!"

_**TBC**_

**End notes**: Ha! That was fun just a few notes though; first off the skinny dipping teacher was actually a deleted scene from the movie with Vernon playing voyeur. I figured since Bender was there all the time he might have caught him doing it at least once. Secondly, the car thing I got off a Canadian show here called, "Trailer Park Boys," and they did that to some asshole they didn't like except they used the word 'Dick'. I just didn't think it would be that funny considering it was his name, so I thought of a word Claire would use and she would probably have said something like, 'old pervert' considering she found out he was a voyeur. She would never look at him the same! Ha! Anyways so that's the end of the detention but not the end of the story, the next one will be in an in school one and the one after that will be the big wrestling meet. One or Both should be up by the weekend. So for now I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to tell me what you think. Until next time,

_Kristen_


	27. Full Speed Ahead

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: Well this one is gonna be a long one, which I'm sure you don't mind. We have the prom campaign, Saturday aftermath, Bender being a wise ass and a job interview. So we got some action ahead, kids…here we go!  
**A/N**: Thanks for all the marvelous reviews from my last few chapters, guys! It is greatly appreciated when you send your feedback, good or bad, because then I know that I am not writing for myself and that you guys take the time to read my story. This chapter goes out to all of you who faithfully read and review each chapter…you know who you are!

**Chapter 27 – Full Speed Ahead**

"Hey hun! How are ya doin?" Michelle asked as she approached me in the parking lot of the school. She had her hair tied back today and had a pair of sunglasses perched on top of her head. She looked stunning, like always.

"I'm fine, how are you?" I asked, readjusting the strap of my bag higher on my shoulder.

"Meh, okay I guess. I was just wondering how you were…Saturday was pretty wild." She folded her arms over her chest as we walked together towards the school.

I shrugged, "I'm fine; everyone may have snapped and gone off the wall…but we all realize that it's just away to release our anger. Strange way or not it works with us."

She nodded her head, "I understand that…I just don't think I ever experienced something that strange. You guys are getting into trouble one minute, talking about your friendships the next, then ripping each others heads off, then laughing again…"

I smiled, "Yeah but that's usually the way things work with us. Things don't really surprise me much anymore."

We stopped in front of the doors and I tapped her arm; she spun around to face me and I pointed over my shoulder.

"Oh my god."

I nodded my head and laughed.

"That's what you guys did when you left?" She said with her mouth hung open, staring wildly at Vernon's vandalized mustang.

"We didn't do it…Claire did."

Her mouth dropped open wider and then she fell into a fit of laughter as we walked through the school entrance. "How much did you guys have to pay her?"

I shrugged, "Nothing…it's me and John you are talking about, she did it with little protest." Her laughter became harder; so much in fact that a few heads turned our way. I stared at my feet; I hate when people stare. She caught her breath and put a hand on my shoulder, "You guys are too much."

I nodded in response, "So anything special going on today?"

She nodded her head, "Yeah actually there is a school assembly for the prom candidates. Me, Ashley, and the two other girls running have to make our speeches. And Vernon is going to be releasing details about the prom…the cost, the theme, that sorta thing."

I nodded, "That should be interesting."

"To say the least," she agreed. She stopped at her locker where Brian was waiting and she gave him a hug. She pulled open her locker door and discarded her bag in it and grabbed her books. She gave us a brief smile and we continued walking towards my locker.

"So when is the assembly then?" I asked.

"During second period…hey Andy!" She called waving him over. He was walking down the hall with one of his teammates and smiled as he approached.

"Hey guys, how's it goin?" He asked giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

"Fine," I replied, "You training today?"

He nodded, "For the most part…I'm gonna go to the assembly though. It'll be a nice break."

"How's your knee feeling?" Brian asked.

He shrugged, "Okay I guess…hurts after a couple of hours though."

I shook my head, "Well don't work so hard then." He gave me a playful smirk as we continued our way down the hall. The hallways are packed with kids and a lot of them are standing in groups chatting away together. I remember about two months ago when Bender, Brian, and I walked down this same hallway; we were nervous and anxious about what would happen with Andy and Claire and we declared that no matter what happened the three of us would stick together. I remembered how I was wondering how everyone could be so oblivious to our anxiety and I wondered how they could all be so ignorant. That was then.

Now these groups in the hallways – about half of them anyways were mixed with all sorts of different people. Jocks, princesses, freaks, geeks, drama club kids, rebels, band members, all together. It is definitely a nicer environment with people opening themselves up, but at the same time there is some groups – one in particular – who are still acting the same way as always…mean, ignorant, and selfish. But I guess time doesn't change everyone.

We approached my locker just in time for the bell to ring to signal first period. We parted our separate ways and decided we would meet in front of the library and go to the assembly together.

77777777777777777777777777777777

"Hey Allison, are we meeting up with everyone?" Asked Claire chirpily as she approached my locker.

I smirked, "Why are you so happy?"

She beamed, "I'm glad that you asked; my dad and I went apartment hunting on the weekend!"

I nodded, "So how did it go?"

She squealed, "Amazing! I found this cute two bedroom; it has all hardwood floors, a kitchen, and a bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub! Oh my god it was just so cute I could have died!"

I laughed at her as I closed my locker door and we turned to walk in the direction of the library, "How much is it?"

She shrugged and mumbled something I couldn't exactly hear. "What was that?"

She bit her lip, "$800."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, "EIGHT HUNDRED DOLLARS!"

She sighed, "Yeah but all the utilities are included! This is the eighties Allison, things aren't exactly cheap anymore. Besides its in downtown Chicago, what do you expect?"

I frowned, "Claire I realize what year it is but do you honestly think that you need something so expensive?"

She shrugged, "Well it's going to be the two of us isn't it?"

"Yeah I guess I can come but if I don't get this job then I don't know exactly what I am going to do for groceries and stuff let alone rent."

She formed a tiny smile, "Well I did pull some strings…"

I cocked an eyebrow, "You're dad is going to pay the rent?"

"Just until I'm out of school and I have a job."

I shook my head, "You're something else you know that?"

She laughed, "I do what I can." We approached the library and Brian, Andy, and John were already waiting for us.

"Took you long enough, jeez," Bender complained.

I scrunched up my face, "Yeah I bet you are just dying to get inside."

He grinned, "Why do you think that Brainiac here brought his book, huh? With the gummy bears in my pocket and all of the dork's notes I can have a grand old time fucking people up during their speeches."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Some how I knew there was a catch."

Andy chuckled, "Let's go inside and get a seat already, okay?" We nodded and made our way into the gymnasium. It was already pretty full but we managed to find a few chairs near the middle of the room. Andy sat on the outside, I sat beside him and John was in between Claire and Brian. Brian is a little nervous looking, but he also looks pretty excited. He is probably nervous about John throwing shit at Michelle while she is up there. Ha! After a few moments the gym was pretty much entirely full and Vernon had took the stage.

Bender stood up clapping as the gym went silent, "Go Dick!"

Vernon glared at him, "Sit down Bender!"

John nodded his head and waved to everyone and sat down. He really is like a child sometimes when he is in public. I laughed at his antics and then looked back at the stage. Vernon was straightening his tie and tapping the mic, "Test…test…can you all hear me okay?"

"On with it!" Bender yelled. Claire looked over to him and hissed, "Do you have to be like that?" He shrugged and grinned. Andy let out a laugh at him; I nudged him in the ribs with my elbow, "Don't motivate him!" He pursed his lips together and then resorted to laughing with his head turned in the other direction.

Vernon cleared his throat, "Okay everyone, we are gathered here today,"

"Damn this sounds like a funeral or something…" Bender sighed. It was only two minutes in and he was already getting fidgety.

"…To discuss the Senior Prom of 1984. This year's theme will be 'A Mid Summer's Night Dream'. You do not have to dress accordingly."

Bender sighed again, "I'm glad someone reminded me why I am not going…" Claire cut him off by smacking him in the gut, "Damn princess, you don't have to get violent…"

"Shut up!" She hissed quietly. And again Andy was laughing at him. I shook my head and watched the stage again.

"The date of the prom will be June the first…approximately three weeks away. It will be twenty dollars per ticket. I expect you all have done some preparations, and are excited but I must discuss behavior and rules."

We all looked at Bender waiting for a smart ass remark but luckily he was so bored already that he was staring off at the ceiling. I smiled to myself and looked back to Vernon.

"First things first…there will be no alcohol allowed on school property…" He was met with a chorus of groans and moans and he smirked, "If anyone is caught with alcohol or is found intoxicated the police will be called and you will be sent home. Same rule applies with narcotics."

Bender groaned, "This man takes the fun outta everything!"

"Also we do not want any sexually explicit activity going on in the gym or on school grounds. If we catch you acting inappropriately then you and your date will be sent home.

Now onto the prom queen candidates; we have four young ladies running this year and you will vote for your representative the night of the prom. They will come up here today and tell you why they want you to choose them and you may vote on your accord. So without further ado, your first candidate, Melissa Thomas.

A very short girl walked out on to the stage; she had naturally red hair (not as vibrant as Claire's but red) and a lot of freckles. She wasn't pretty in a super model kind of way, more of a naturally pretty kinda way. But as soon as she opened her mouth I lost all of my attention to how pretty she was. She was overly enthusiastic and automatically I realized she must be a cheerleader.

"Hellllloooo Shermer!" She squeeled. Bender widened his eyes at the girl, "Oh man this one is just asking for a paper airplane in the eye!" He said excitedly as he grabbed Brian's notebook from his grasp.

"I think you should vote…for me! As your prom queeeeen!" She began giggling and did a small flip and cartwheel routine for the school. Definitely a cheerleader. I feel sorry for her…honestly I feel embarrassed.

"I believe that I can add that extra bit of energy to our prom to make it fun! And we all like fun riiiiiigght?" She clapped her hands looking for crowd agreement but she just got silence. That is until John had something to do with it.

"Sit down loser!" He yelled and tossed a bunch of paper balls at her, as well as his saliva-drenched gummy bears. She tried to ignore him…that is until one hit her right in the face. He burst into a fit of laughter as she squeaked out, "Vote for me." And then ran off the stage. Everyone applauded. What a spaz that one is; and as far as I can tell Michelle has a good chance at this.

Vernon walked back out looking a little disheveled; kinda like he just got held up or something…he didn't even notice what just happened but whatever.

"Okay great…thank you Melissa…and now we have Juliana Patten…Juliana!"

She walked out very briskly and stood perfectly straight at the podium; disgustingly perfect…in a strict kind of way. She seems like the kinda girl who you would love to hate.

"Hello I am Juliana. I want to be the prom queen…" Her voice was incredibly monotone and already the sounds of it make me want to fall asleep. She droned on and on about how to make the school a better place…I thought this is a prom campaign? Not the god damned student council elections…

I looked around the room and noticed that is a great deal of students actually sleeping through this; I looked over at Andy who was drifting off, "Wake up!" I whispered and grabbed his arm to look at his watch…man this is gonna be a long one.

"I believe this school needs a tasteful and classy prom queen. Every year we see our prom queen with very revealing dresses and a lot of sexuality. We need class…we need taste…we need someone wholesome…"

"We need tranquilizers to get through this crap…NEXT!" Bender yelled following a long yawn. He didn't even bother throwing anything because the school was so quiet from boredom that she probably heard him from the front of the room.

She eyed him carefully, "We need people who don't abuse drugs and alcohol…a good inspiration for our students…"

"I said NEXT!" Bender interrupted again. Everyone was beginning to laugh at his antics and sadly if people are gonna laugh then they are asking for more from him. I feel sorry for this girl too suddenly.

She held her ground though, and for that I was impressed, "Vote for me as your Prom Queen on June 1st, and you will see a…"

"Snore-fest?" Bender yelled again, "BORING!"

"Classy performance and a classy individual. Thank you." She walked off the stage holding her chin high. That's a pretty confident girl if you ask me.

Vernon came back out with a very weirded out look on his face; he looks so confused by what just happened that it actually made me laugh out loud.

"Er…okay…that was interesting. Thank you Juliana. And now, Michelle Manning."

Michelle strode out confidently to applause from the crowd. A lot of people know who she is because she is on student council, dance and prom committee, as well as an activities organizer. Michelle is popular because of her personality, not who she associates herself with.

She took the podium and grinned happily, "Hello Shermer!" and with that one greeting she got loud cheers for a response. "I'm running for your prom queen this year and I have a purpose. I'm part of a group of friends who are looking for equality and peace between the students here. My first instinct to run as your prom queen was for entertainment. Now I have a reason. I want to run for everyone; everyone who was ever teased, bullied, felt like nothing, everyone who was too scared to stand up for what they believe in. If you vote for me as your prom queen you are voting for everyone…the entire student body to stand up together and have one night of fun and peace for everyone. I will take that crown and use it as a sign of unification amongst all of us. This is not a popularity contest and I indeed will show you that." Another eruption of cheers blew through and she smiled again, "So vote this year; not for me to be your queen, but for me to be your representative…stand up for the cause!"

She received a standing ovation; which she deserved. I felt proud of her; in fact even Bender made no wise crack about it. Which is a good thing, ha! She walked off the stage confidently past Vernon. After a few moments Vernon let the silence over take the gym.

"Thanks Michelle…and here is your last runner, your student council President, Ashley Young."

I rolled my eyes and looked at Andy who was leaning his head against his hand. Claire glared at the stage while Bender was preparing his ammo. I looked back at the stage and I was surprised at what I saw. She came out in a formal dress…and a very revealing one at that. It went down to her ankles but had two slits up the side up to her middle thighs, and it also had a plunging neckline. She had curled her hair and wore it down. She had cat calls coming from left and right and she probably just won over about 85 of the male population's votes. Damn her.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen!" She actually got quite a reaction…either equal too or louder than Michelle's.

"Prom time is here again and you guys need a queen!" She smiled seductively and raised her hand to motion silence to the applause. "I'm everything you will need for a queen – outspoken, popular, beautiful, and most of all a hell of a lot of fun and looking forward to turning this prom into a huge party!"

Applause erupted throughout the entire gym…well by passing anything Michelle got. As she began walking off the stage Brian and John began throwing the paper balls but to no avail. The sounds were deafening; even Bender's screams of 'slut' were not heard. We all sat back in our seats and looked at each other. I think that they have this won.

777777777777777777777777777777

I flattened out the wrinkles in my denim skirt and reached up to smooth down my hair. This is my first job interview and for some strange reason (maybe it was because of earlier) I didn't feel very confident. I feel like everything is outta place and I'm going to go into this record store and get laughed at.

AH! What am I talking about! I need to stop reverting back to my old self conscious ways! If I go in there acting like a freaking basket case then I will never get this job. I rearranged the handle of my bag and let out a deep breath…you're gonna do good…you're gonna do good…you're gonna do good…I shook my head and approached the record store. It was a two storey building with brown bricks, posters plastered all over the door, and a large sign over the door the said, 'Speed City Records'. I took another deep breath and pulled open the door; there aren't very many customers, and it kinda had this old closet feeling about it. I looked around the rows and rows of records and postered walls until my eyes settled on the counter.

I approached the counter slowly and looked behind it to see a man crouched down grabbing something from underneath.

"Excuse me…" I said quietly. He jumped back slightly but gave me a huge grin otherwise. He looked like he was in his late twenties; he had very bright green eyes and a bit of stubble on his chin; he had long black hair with blonde tips and it was all done up in dread locks; he had his eye brow pierced and to top off the funky wardrobe he had on very tight leather pants with a sleeveless Doors T-shirt tucked into his pants. He seemed like a very interesting yet approachable person.

"Are you Allison?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah I am…are you the store manager?"

He gave me a huge grin and shook my hand, "Yeah my name is Eddie…I only have one other staff member right now and I'm working ridiculously long hours, I'm looking for the first interesting person with musical knowledge to help me out. You my dear look like a very interesting girl."

I smiled at his flamboyancy, "Well I hope I can be of some help."

He grinned back easily, "Well why don't we go take a seat in the back room and have a chat?"

I nodded and he led the way – with a bounce in his step – to the back room where a table and two steel chairs were set up. He seems like a very nice person; even with his rugged appearance he just had this happy go lucky vibe about him. I took a seat in one of the chairs and watched as he gathered up some papers from what appeared to be his desk.

"So why do you wanna work in a record store?"

"Well I love music…that's a given. I'm not really interested in working fast food or something boring and miserable like that."

He smiled, "I know what you mean. Working in a place like this is great because you have the opportunity to dress the way you want and be yourself. That's what I like about my staff – unique and an individual."

I smiled, "Well I don't think we'll have that problem, Eddie. I have my own way of doing things but I have no problem following directions."

"Good…that's good. So why don't you tell me something about yourself."

"Well, I'm still in school I'm going to be a senior next year. I'm a vegetarian as well…"

"Really?" He asked excitedly, "Me too!"

"I haven't eaten meat in years; I think its senseless slaughter sorta. I don't hate people who do eat meat though; it's just something I do."

"Well I think it is a very interesting personality trait, my partner is the same way."

I cocked an eyebrow, "Partner?"

"Oh," he gushed, "My partner, boyfriend, whatever you wanna call it."

"You're…"

"I'm gay, but it's not something that I am ashamed of, that's just me. I hope that wouldn't make you uncomfortable."

I shook my head, "No that doesn't make me uncomfortable, you have the right to like who you wanna like. I've just never met anyone who is before."

He smiled, "Well that's fine too. I'm glad you think that way about people."

"What way?"

"That people have the right to like who they wanna like…it's a great way of thinking."

I smiled at him and he smiled back; he was really comfortable to be around and we had a lot in common. If I get this job it will probably be really fun.

"So what kind of music are you into?" He asked interestingly.

I hesitated, "Lots of stuff," I admitted easily, "I love AC/DC and Van Halen, Led Zeppelin, but I also like The Smiths, The Cure, Depeche Mode…even Prince."

He raised his eyebrows, "Well that's a variety…I love the sixties personally…The Doors, CCR, Zeppelin is good too…I also love The Grateful Dead."

I smiled, "Hippie?"

He blushed slightly, "Somewhat…"

"That's cool…I find it very interesting."

"Great! So have you had any work experience?"

I folded my hands in my lap and sighed, "No."

"That's okay, I don't mind training. All the job really consists of is using a cash register, restocking the shelves, closing the store, and cleaning up afterwards."

I nodded, "I don't see a problem with that…"

"Great well then welcome to Speed City Records, Ally!"

_**TBC**_

End notes: About the prom queen thing…where I live we don't have prom queen campaigns…come to think of it I don't even think they do that at all in Canada, so I tried my best. I think it was fun but whatever. And with the job thing, it is relevant. I was thinking about doing a sequel to this story when its done (that is if people want it) that takes place about four years down the road. I have all these plot bunnies in my head for it. So whatever but it's all relevant and it will all come together in the end. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter please feel free to drop me a line guys! Thanks!

_Kristen_


	28. The Wild World of Sports

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: Okay we are going to jump ahead a few days to Andy's state championships. Everyone will be in this chapter, so I hope ya like.  
**A/N**: Just wanna say thanks to: Billy Crazy (for all four reviews), Jenifer, Moonjava, Santafelover (I'm seriously thinking about writing a story just for you since I torture you so much lol!) Katydid7186, Lazaefair (I don't know about prom tickets! Lol I didn't go to mine! I just know that my school sold em for $35 each or $50 for two :S), DarkoBender, Hannah (Eddie is based on a couple of friends of mine, he will be showing up just a little more in this story but more in the sequel), PoohIsMyHomie, and Ailcia (Nice to hear from you again, girl! And you are right; I really do have a soft spot for Bender lol I just can't get past the good looks, and witty comments!) So anyways ladies, thanks for all the reviews and here is chapter 28 (I swear it just keeps getting longer! Ha!) I hope you all enjoy :)

**Chapter 28 – The Wild World of Sports**

"I wonder if this one will be crazier than the last one. I mean, that guy from last time was just crazy and it was…madness…I sure do hope he doesn't get hurt again though…"

John looked at Brian with wide eyes, "Do you always have to ramble?"

He blushed, "I'm sorry Bender, I'm just a little anxious."

Bender rolled his eyes, "You're always just a little anxious; chill out bro."

Brian smiled admirably at John as he just smirked at him. I turned to my left and looked at Claire who was just chuckling under her breath. She was trying to keep her focus on the road but with the two bone heads in the back bantering she was having trouble. She isn't actually a bad driver (no matter how much John bugs her about it) she just loses her focus so quickly. However, we are only heading to Chicago which is about a twenty minute drive with all the traffic, so I wasn't too worried.

"So tell me about this Eddie guy…" Claire started trying to spark a conversation.

I turned my gaze away from the window and looked at her, "He is really nice; very friendly. We talked for quite awhile about all sorts of things…I guess I can say we have a lot in common."

Claire nodded her head, "Not nice in a creepy way, is he?"

I smirked, "No not nice in a creepy way! He is quite a few years older than me but he must have been just like me when he was younger or something that's all…and besides he's gay."

She raised her eyebrows, "Oh?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he's very comfortable about it though…he just seems like an all around comfortable guy to be around. We only spoke that once but it was almost as like I have known him forever. It's strange…"

"Well maybe you can introduce me to him." Claire replied as she took the turn off.

I shrugged, "I don't see why not…I mean he is my boss."

Claire squealed, "This is so awesome that you got this job! You still wanna move in with me right?"

"I guess so…I mean either you or my old man and Pam."

She giggled, "We are gonna have so much fun together!"

"That's a scary thought," John piped up sarcastically. I turned around and glared at him and he just smirked, "You wanna know a scary thought though John, you and your own place."

He scoffed, "What you think I'll have cockroaches or something?"

I stuck out my tongue at him, "Probably."

He snorted, "Good I will have something to feed you when you come over and visit."

"Ew! That is so disgusting!" Claire almost shrieked.

John rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat, "No Princess I'll give Ally and Sporto the cockroaches…you can have rat meat."

Claire shuddered so hard at the thought that the car almost swerved, "God dammit you are distracting me!"

John grabbed the seats and then his chest over dramatically, "Jesus, women should not drive…I'll be dead before I hit legal drinking age!"

She snorted, "How tragic."

He scoffed, "It is! What do you know anyways?"

She laughed, "Oh I'm sorry did I offend you?"

"That's impossible, I'm invincible."

She shook her head and turned on to a main road, "So what school are we headed to?"

I looked at the writing scrawled across my hand, "South Central."

She nodded and turned down a side street and headed towards the school. We had all agreed to come and watch the meet since it meant so much to Andy; Bender had even skipped detention…except he used the excuse that he was sick of sitting in there – which probably was true but whatever. I watched out the window as we pulled up to the huge school and saw that there is not a parking spot in sight. The place was packed and if finding a spot was going to be hard enough, then finding a seat in the gym is going to be ridiculous. Sports fans are kinda crazy too…so this should be jammed packed and VERY loud.

Claire groaned in frustration as she drove up and down the parking lot and then headed back out onto the street, "Where the hell am I supposed to park this thing?"

"Just park it around the block or something and we'll walk," Brian suggested.

"Walk?" She pondered out loud ridiculously.

"What don't wanna wreck your boots?" Bender taunted.

She glared back at him and turned the corner to find an open space at the end of the street, "I just didn't think there would be so many wrestling fans."

I nodded in agreement, "There wasn't nearly as many at the last meet but you have to remember this is State championships so a lot of them are from out of town."

"She's right," Brian agreed, "And besides most fans are like junkies when it comes to sports they will flock wherever to see bulky men throw each other around."

Claire sighed in frustration, "Alright, alright just get out of the car already…and lock your doors this time!" She turned and stared at John. He rolled his eyes and stepped out of the car and out onto the street. Once we were all out we began to walk towards the school.

It is pretty loud around here for being a suburban street; horns were honking, people were cheering, and every so often a loud roar of applause would erupt from inside the school. Even though large social gatherings often made me uncomfortable, I just had to keep thinking about my man…sweaty and in his tights…yummy! Ha!

I smiled at my thoughts and shook my hair in front of my face; the others are all bantering with each other and somehow amongst the chaos I felt oddly calm.

We approached the entrance to the school and waited patiently – with the exception of two people; one whining about standing too long and the other just overly annoyed with her. There isn't very much of a line it's the amount of people sprinkled throughout the hallways of the school that made it hard to move around.

"Grab my jacket," Bender started looking around the room.

"Huh?" Brian replied.

"Grab the back of my jacket and the rest of you hang on."

Brian grabbed a handful of John's jacket and Claire did the same to Brian and I did to her.

"Hold on tight," Bender said with a grin, but before we had time to respond he started running with his hands outward pushing through everyone in his path. People cursed, and scoffed, and threw their hands in the air but before I knew it I was standing in front of the gym doors.

Bender rubbed his hands together, "Well, you guys ready to go inside?"

8888888888888888888888888

We got ourselves situated on the bleachers about seven rows up; we had a pretty good view of the mats placed around the gym…all three of them anyways. The tournament is already in full swing and two matches are actually going on at the moment. I stood up to try and see if I could spot the Shermer team but it was to no avail. The gym is packed with so many people and school colors that I couldn't find any of them. I sat back down in a huff and looked over to my friends, "You see him?"

Brian shook his head slightly, "No I don't see him but we will…"

"Obviously," Bender cut him off in a huff, "But a muscle head is hard to pick out in a herd of muscle heads."

I rolled my eyes, and looked at Claire who seems to be mesmerized, "What about you?"

"Huh," She replied as if I had broken her out of a daydream.

"Have you seen Andy?"

"No," she replied and looked back to where she was looking before. I followed her line of vision and realized she had her eyes glued to some Sport; who was gazing back at her in return. She gave him a small smile and he grinned and waved in return. She looked at me and blushing and smiled sheepishly, "What?"

"Checking out wrestlers are we?" I asked with a smirk.

John shot his head around and frowned, "What did you just ask her?"

"Nothing just forget about it guys!" Claire protested. I smirked at her while Bender sat with his mouth in a scowl. I shot him a look and he just shook his head; he says he wants nothing to do with her yet he gets jealous if she looks at another guy…what a peach he is!

I turned my head back towards the center of the gym and that's when I saw Andrew. He had a pair of joggers on over his uniform and a towel around his shoulders; he looked like he had already wrestled his first match and was preparing for the second. He was stretching out his legs and looked to be working on his knee in particular. I'm pretty nervous still about watching him compete since his last match; when I heard the thud of his knee hitting the ground I could have thrown up. It sickens me to see him hurt but at the same time he is so excited to compete again that I can't help but feel great for him.

He rolled his neck around on his shoulders and was practicing some breathing exercises; he looks like he is in top condition and ready to wrestle the match of his life. I am very proud of him; he puts so much time and effort into his wrestling and I know that he loves it no matter how much he hates to admit it to me. Finally he looked up at our section and I put my hand up and waved; he gave me a huge smile and waved back. I couldn't help but just gaze at him for a few moments until the referee had announced his name.

"Ladies and gentlemen the next match will be a semi-finalist bout. The first competitor from Shermer high school and the defending champion, Andrew Clark! His opponent from Lake Forest High, Sean Scott!"

The crowd erupted in cheers for both Andy and his opponent; the two wrestlers shook hands and positioned themselves so they were staring each other down. I always thought these wrestling matches were so serious…almost as if the two competitors were all alone by themselves and nothing mattered except for one being crowned the victor. Like Vikings or something, they had that much of a powerful vibe.

The ref blew the whistle and in a matter of seconds the two were grappling quickly. This match is a lot different than Andy's other match I had watched; in this one he seems to have the complete upper hand and the bout is pretty one sided. He scooped his opponent up by the waist and dropped him hard to the mat getting the three count. I clapped my hands and grinned, giving him the thumbs up. He grinned back and returned the gesture and walked back to join his team mates.

"Wow he is really good," Claire started still clapping.

"He wasted that guy!" Brian replied with excitement in his tone, "That was amazing."

Bender shook his hair out of his eyes and shrugged, "That kid was a wimp, it was obvious Sporto was gonna win…I woulda slapped him myself if he didn't."

I grinned in return and turned back to the mat. The next match is between a student from Peoria and another from Chicago; the same guy Claire was having a stare down with. I looked at her as she straightened up in her seat with interest.

The match began and the two were grappling with equal ability. Both are in a class heavier than Andy's…in fact they are both pretty big guys; maybe 200 pounds. They exchanged holds and reversals until the Chicago wrestler got the pin. Claire gave him a round of applause and sat back down in her seat.

I looked at John who was just rolling his eyes and masked his face with a smirk, but clearly you could see the flames in his eyes. Claire seems oblivious to him; in fact she is still transfixed on the mystery man.

I shook my head and looked back to the ring as the final matches began. Andy's match is being called first; apparently there are only six different weight classes and he is smack dab in the middle between the lightest and the heaviest. He approached the ring as he prepared for the final match up of his high school career with no fear in his features at all. His opponent was announced and he stepped up to the ring. He is from Stillman Valley High School and he seemed to have a bit of a height advantage. Of course Andy isn't very tall at all; I'm about 5'5" and he only has an inch or two on me.

"This guy is very good; they say he is the next up comer." I heard the man next to me say to his female friend.

"Well he hasn't lost a single match this year. I think he has this one over Clark."

"You kidding me? Clark is like a wrestling prodigy!"

She laughed, "Maybe so, but Clark is injured. I heard his knee is still bugging him." I tried my best not to say anything and get myself caught eavesdropping. I hope Andy's knee wasn't really bugging him! Of course he did wrestle his other matches no problem and he probably would have told me, right?

"I got my money on Harris," She conceded, "He is a rising star…he has this match won."

I sighed and turned my head back to the floor. The referee was just going over all the rules and getting ready to blow the starting whistle. The two opponents shook hands and the whistle was gone.

The boy that the couple next to me referred to as 'Harris' was pretty quick. He got the upper hand on Andy within seconds and threw him to the mat repeatedly. I saw Andrew hit the mat with his fist as the ref called for a break. The two wrestlers stood back up and the ref sounded the whistle once again. Harris grabbed Andy in a side headlock and pulled him roughly to the ground. He held on tight, but not tight enough as Andy used his leverage to flip around Harris' back and reversed the headlock so he had Harris down. The ref called for yet another break and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. The whistle sounded once more and this time both competitors went at each other full force. They collided with a thud and for a second everything blurred; it was over so fast and the crash to the mat was so sickening that I knew he wouldn't get up. His head hit the floor and almost bounced back up disturbingly. For a second I was afraid he would never get up; and then one, two, three…it was over.

The state champion was crowned.

The crowd hesitated in silence momentarily until they saw the loser attempt to get back up. Then the place roared with excitement and appreciation; I thought it would damage my hearing it was so loud.

"I told you, I told you!" The man next to me hollered.

"You're winner ladies and gentlemen, two time Illinois State Champion, Andrew Clark!"

"Holy shit…" I muttered under my breath as the entire Shermer team went to celebrate with Andy. That finishing move was so sickening I didn't even think it was possible for someone like Andy to maneuver it; he had picked up Harris over his shoulder and dropped him backwards to the mat. It was probably the most disturbing, yet exciting thing I ever saw. We moved down the bleachers and on to the floor to wait for Andy in the hallway.

Many faces passed by us but for the most part the halls were fairly empty because of the other five weight classes' final matches. And moments later the door shot open and a soaking wet Andy came out with a huge grin.

"That was pretty intense, dude," Bender said giving him a slap on the back, "Remind me if I ever get in a rumble, I want him on my team. That was so sick man!"

He gave him a nod and took the compliments with pride. I stepped up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, "Yeah, you scared me for a second there."

He smirked and smiled again; he was pretty much speechless and all smiles; just like in the picture from the year book I looked at months ago…it made me beam with happiness for him inside.

"Andrew Clark?" Came a deep voice from behind us. Andy turned around and was met with a shorter, built, darker haired man.

"That's me…" Andy replied curiously.

"Bill Waters," He replied offering his hand, "I'm the wrestling coach at UBC."

Andy smiled, "Coach Waters, huh? I've heard a lot about you."

He nodded and smiled, "And I about you…that was a pretty amazing match you had out there, son. I'm glad you'll be competing on my team next year…we can really use some muscle like that."

Andy beamed with pride, "Thanks sir, I pushed to my limits."

He nodded, "And I find those limits amazing…you got some real talent there kid."

"Andy?" Came another male voice; I knew right away that it belonged to Mr. Clark.

Andy looked at his dad with annoyance, while he looked at Mr. Waters with curiosity, "Who's this, son?"

Andy blinked, "Dad this is Bill Waters, he is gonna be my coach at UBC."

Mr. Clark nodded, "Nice to meet you."

Waters nodded, "Like wise." But before Mr. Clark could carry on with any sort of conversation Andy cut him off turning to us, "I'll meet up with you guys in a few minutes okay?"

"Sure," Brian replied as I nodded. Andy in turn walked in the other direction with Waters at his side carrying out full on conversation. The sudden change in actions left Mr. Clark standing bewildered.

"You okay, sir?" Claire asked silently as the older man stood with his mouth agape and his hands on his hips.

He turned to her slowly, "Did he just do that?"

"Obviously," Bender said as if the man was blind. He glared back at John, "I see where he gets this defiance from…hanging around with hoods like you!"

John grinned, "Glad to see I'm helping with the progression of your hair loss, sir."

Mr. Clark groaned as he rubbed his face and turned the other way, "Damn punk kids these days…always runnin' their mouths like a bunch of animals…" I suppressed a giggle as he continued ranting, making his way towards the direction of Andrew and Waters. I looked back at John who was just rolling his eyes.

"John, that was rude!" Claire scolded.

Bender shrugged, "Yeah and he is a dick, so what?"

Claire shook her head and adjusted her purse strap, "I have to use the ladies room; I'll be right back." She spun on her heel and headed off in the direction behind us. I watched her back as she made her way away from us; that is until she was about twenty feet away she was approached by a mystery man…the same Chicago wrestler from earlier.

I looked at John who just watched the scene unfold quietly. He had sharpness to his eyes and his fists were clenched at their sides. The two teens were talking with wide smiles and what seemed to be some flirting. After a few seconds phone numbers were exchanged and Claire continued on her way towards the bathroom, and mystery man headed in our direction.

He was just about to pass us when Bender placed a hand on his chest, "What's up bro?"

"Huh?" He replied with an angered look.

"I just seen you talking to that girl," Bender continued, "You don't like her do you?"

The guy shrugged, "Sure why not?" He looked totally confused, and I was becoming a little concerned for his safety.

"Well I'll let you know," Bender started, "She's already got two boyfriends."

Mystery man cocked an eyebrow, "And…?"

"Well apparently she has the real bad problem with sleeping around…" He leaned over to the guy, "My best friend caught herpes from her."

Mystery man looked at Bender with horror, "Seriously?"

Bender snorted, "Why the hell do you think I would stop you and warn you? It already happened to my friend, I wouldn't want to see any other man have to go through the torture of getting his cock surgically removed."

The guy's face whitened like a fucking ghost; I could not believe the nerve of John! I don't know what's worse…telling lies about Claire that way or taking advantage of the Jock's obvious stupidity. Poor guy…and poor Claire, that was just rude!

Bender gave the wrestler a pat on the back and he went on his way. Brian and I stared at John with our jaws dropped.

"What?" He asked as if he had done nothing wrong.

"I can't believe you just did that!" I scolded him.

"Did what, I didn't do anything wrong…" He folded his arms and turned in the other direction so he was facing away from me. I shook my head and suddenly Claire appeared, "Okay guys, you ready to go?"

I exchanged a knowing look with Brian and turned to glare at John, "Sure, let's go."

Claire and I walked together as we headed down the hallway towards the entrance of the school. I was so glad Andy had won his last match but at the same time I was very disappointed in John's behavior; if that wasn't an obvious 'I LOVE HER DON'T TOUCH HER' then I don't know what is. I turned to look at Claire who had a really bright smile on her face, "So that _totally_ cute guy just gave me his number."

I mentally smacked my head; I _totally_ need new friends.

_**TBC**_

**End Notes: **This chapter goes out to TBFF Nat. I know that she loves Andy and I just wanna say thanks to her for the awesome review. She wrote my favorite Breakfast Club fic of all time, 'Who I Really Am' you guys should check it out! It's listed in the 'Best Of' archive, and it's totally rad. So for her to say she loved my fic really meant a lot, thanks Nat!

_Kristen_


	29. Tide Is High

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**A/N**: Just wanna say thanks to Billy Crazy, Santafelover, Moonjava, PoohIsMyHomie, Ninarific, and TBFF Nat for reviewing every other chapter. LOL you rule Natty. Thanks for the reviews, ladies! So I figured for this chapter we are kinda due for some fluffyness. I'm just on a roll with the fluff today lol. So I hope you guys like this one, and feel free to drop me a line.

**Chapter 29 – Tide Is High**

"Ally?" I heard it faintly…I know it's still damn early…

"Are you awake?"

I opened my eyes slowly, "No Andrew I'm out cold."

He rolled his eyes and sat on the edge of my bed, "Glad to see you're still not a morning person." I groaned and threw my covers over my head, "Go away!"

He let out a laugh and pulled the blankets down, I tried to snatch them back but it was to no avail. He wiggled his eyebrows at me, "Lookin' good."

I let out another groan – this time more of a growl – and grabbed my blankets back; damn boy just knows how to push my buttons, "What are you doing here anyways? Don't you have celebrating to do or whatever?"

He lay back on the bed beside me and shrugged, "Nah…there wasn't much celebrating going on last night."

I yawned and rubbed my eyes, "Oh no?"

He shook his head annoyed, "Nah my old man was throwing a fit all night…and when he wasn't all pissed off he was ranting about how I could have done better against Harris…he said the finisher was the only thing that won me that championship…he told me it was a fluke."

I rolled my eyes, "But you won though…isn't that what he wanted?"

He shrugged, "I don't fuckin' know anymore…he's all pumped and excited one minute than he is a total ass the next. Personally I just think he was pissed because of Coach Waters."

I scooted closer to him and put my head on his chest. He snaked his arm around my shoulder and sighed, "He's still pissed that I am going to Canada."

I sighed in return, "I seriously do not know how you stand living with that man."

He shrugged gently, "He is my dad…even though he is a total prick. I'm living under his roof so that's just the way it's gotta be."

I raised a brow at him, "For now."

He smiled broadly, "Yeah for now…as soon as I'm outta high school it's done with…it's probably gonna take me years to develop some sort of healthy relationship with him."

I lifted my head up slightly, "What he isn't coming to see you in BC? I thought for surely he would wanna see one of your matches."

He shook his head, "Well he can't really afford it first off. But other than that he kinda hates how the sports are so different down there. College sports in Canada aren't taken as nearly as serious as they are here. In Canada they still offer athletic scholarships and everything but they see sports as more of a fun thing. My old man wants me competing at a national and international level…taken more seriously kinda. He just thinks I'm wasting my time and that I'm making the worst mistake of my life."

I lifted myself up so I could look him in the eye, "You're not. If you really wanna do this then you go and do it. It's your decision."

He smiled, "I know that but that doesn't mean that it isn't gonna be hard."

"Life's hard."

"I know it. The thing I'm looking forward to though when I do go is just getting away from all the pain and pressure and just go and do something that I love…I can enjoy it all again."

I gave him a smile, "No matter how much that I am going to miss you…I am happy for you."

He gave me a soft smile and drew circles on my arm with his finger, "I know, thank you."

I nodded, "Well that's what the whole girlfriend thing is for, right? I mean being all mushy and supportive like."

He laughed, "That's one way of looking at it."

I raised my eyebrows, "And what other way do you look at it, Sporto?"

He smirked at me playfully, "Well there are the physical plusses too."

I grabbed my pillow and hit him in the head with it, "Of course, how could I forget!"

"Oh come on Ally, I didn't mean physical abuse!" He pouted playfully grabbing my other pillow and throwing it at me.

"Oh I did!" And I slapped him with it again. He grabbed it outta my arms and pinned me down to the bed, "Listen here, Missy…"

I stuck my tongue out at him and he raised his eyebrows, "Don't forget who the wrestler is here…"

I smirked, "yeah and don't forget who always lets himself lose."

He gave me a soft kiss on the end of my nose, "I let you win because I usually get rewarded for it."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yes, good boy…lay down and I'll give you a treat."

"Okay."

"Argh!" I hit him with the pillow once again and sat back against my wall with my arms crossed, "You have a filthy mind, buddy."

"And that's a bad thing?"

I shrugged and leaned down to kiss him "depends on how you look at it."

He pulled me down on top of him playfully and I let out a squeal, "Watch it!" He laughed at my look of surprise and pressed his lips against mine again. I wanted so badly to protest and annoy him but he just had me wrapped around his finger; either that or he is just too damn cute to deny. Ha!

He rubbed my hair back over my forehead and pulled away, "I'm glad I came to see you this morning."

"Why did you? And who let you in anyways?"

He laughed, "Didn't wanna stick around at home I guess. And nobody was here…the door was open so I let myself in."

I raised my eyebrows, "You're starting to sound like Bender."

He snorted, "Well I didn't do it for the sake of break and enter, Ally."

I laughed, "Yeah sure…"

He raised his eyebrows and gave me a playful smile, "Watch it, lady!" He grabbed my ribs and tickled me. I let out a laugh and grabbed for my pillow again but he stole it away all too quickly and kissed me again.

"You're a brat Andrew."

He shrugged, "Oh well…you know you love it."

I kissed him hard again and he responded with a tongue darting into my mouth. I reached my hands behind his head and pulled him closer so he climbed on top of me. Our mouths moved in unison and he made me hungry for more with every taste. I pulled his shirt up and over his head and during the short break he gave me a mischievous smile; he leant down and began leaving trails of kisses down my neck to my collarbone…this boy had my mind racked. He slid his hands under my nightgown and gently began to remove it.

"I love you, Andrew."

He looked at me with hungry and loving eyes, "I love you too."

9999999999999

"I'm definitely gonna miss you around here, you know that?"

He placed a kiss on my forehead, "I know. I think I'm gonna miss being around here."

I laughed, "Thank you."

"For what?"

I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes, "Do I have to say that out loud?"

He chuckled and sat up, "I wish you would."

"To feed your ego a little?"

"Just a little."

I shook my head and was about to respond when the phone rang; I rolled my eyes and looked at Andy, "I have two guesses as to who that could be."

He raised his eyebrows, "Want me to grab that?"

"Sure…" I trailed off and pulled some pants on. I walked out of my bedroom and into the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. My guess is it was either John calling to hang out or Claire because of a certain phone call gone badly. Either one I had a feeling it was gonna interrupt my already good morning.

I sighed and ran a brush through my hair and put an elastic loosely in it.

"Ally?" Andy called.

"What?"

"Claire wants to talk to you."

I rolled my eyes and made my way back into my bedroom. Andy had an amused look on his face; I guess it was a phone call gone bad. I took the receiver from his hand, "Hello?"

"Hey Al, what are you doing?" It was Claire and she sounded annoyed.

I looked at Andy, "Nothing…working out."

She snorted, "You're disgusting," I laughed, and she continued, "Well when you are done 'working out' can I come over?"

I rolled my eyes at the phone, "I am done, come over."

"Okay I just have to get ready."

"So you'll be about two hours?"

She scoffed, "No I'll be over in a half an hour."

"Alright fine, just come right up when you get here."

"Alright, bye," I was left with the dial tone buzzing in my ear and I hung it up. I looked at Andy, "Well this should be fun."

"Bender told a guy she had herpes?" He asked incredulously.

I sat next to him, "Yeah…I wasn't too impressed with him. I've tried to talk to him about Claire or whatever; he just shrugs it off and says he doesn't care about her anymore. Yet when the first guy comes along interested he almost makes the chap pass out."

He shook his head, "I'm sure he will come around…maybe he needs a guy to talk to?"

I snorted, "Yeah…like he would play emotional shit with a guy. He'd worry about his tough guy rep being destroyed."

He shrugged, "You never know…and besides it just a matter of time before Claire confronts him about it anyways."

"I'm dreading the day."

"Another blow up in the making…" He trailed off and looked at me, "Let's never end up like that."

I laughed, "I think I would rather hang myself." He let out a chuckle and lay back on the bed. He was about to respond but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

He raised his eyebrows, "She got here fast."

I stood up, "A little too fast."

We made our way out to the living room; Andy took a seat on the couch and I went to the foyer to answer the door. When I opened it I was not only surprised but feeling a little fire of doom start burning in my stomach.

"Hey John."

He gave me a nod, "Are ya busy?"

"Uh…" I turned my head to face Andy who shrugged, "No."

He cocked an eyebrow, "You aren't still pissed at me about yesterday are you?"

I pulled the door open and let him in, "It's not me you have to worry about."

He rolled his eyes and plopped down on an arm chair, "Are you talking about Princess?"

I just stared at him and crossed my arms over my chest, "She isn't very happy right now."

He sighed and looked at the ceiling, "Oh well."

I shook my head and looked at Andy for help, "I dunno," he shrugged.

I let out a frustrated groan and dropped my hands back down to my sides, "Where's Bry when you need him."

Bender shot his eyes back to me, "You think brainiac can fix this?"

I gave him a cold look and he put his hands up in mock defense, "No Bender Bryan can't fix this but he sure as hell can play mediator better than I can."

He gave me a fixed stare, "Who says you have to play mediator…you don't have to get involved."

"Yeah but when the shows goes down in my living room it will be my business." I retorted waving my arms around for emphasis.

"Who says anything is gonna go down here…"

A sharp knock on the door interrupted, "Allison?" I heard Claire call from behind the door. I gave Bender a pointed look and he rubbed his hands over his face and groaned. I stepped over slightly and opened the door. She marched right in and started, "You will never believe what that son of a bitch did…" she turned into the living room and noticed him sitting there with a scowl on his face, "You son of a bitch!"

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah I heard you the first time when ya came in."

She walked right up to him and surprisingly slapped him right in the face; she actually slapped him so hard that his head flew back against the chair. He stared at her angrily, "What did you do that for?"

She widened her eyes and her arms flew up, "What did I do that for? You know exactly why I did that you asshole!"

He set his jaw, "I do everything for a reason, princess."

Her face was going red and I actually am surprised by how angry she is; I mean I've seen her angry but never this angry.

"And what the hell was your reason for telling James that because of me 'a friend' of yours had to get his penis surgically removed because he had herpes so bad!"

Andy let out a snort but bit back his laughter; I nudged him in the side, "Shut up."

"Did you see that jackass?" He asked almost laughing, "_James," _he said mockingly, "is obviously stupid enough to believe that crap…he must not have a very high IQ Claire."

She balled her fists up at her side, "You better fix this or I'll kick the shit outta you!"

He laughed, "You? Are gonna kick the shit outta…me?"

She clenched her teeth, "I would love to do more than that…"

He crossed his arms over his chest, "I was just doing you a favor princess."

"Ugh!" She groaned in frustration, "You are so annoying you know that! You get all jealous because some guy approached me! That's rich…"

He sat up in his chair, "I. Am. Not. Jealous. Princess."

"Oh bullshit John! You are the one who kept your old girlfriends, you are the one who left me without a date to the prom, you are the one constantly blowing up at me and picking fights…and here you are jealous!"

And then the shock of the century came…

_John Bender was speechless._

It made Andy and I gasp.

Claire must have really hit it.

We shifted our eyes to him and he sat with this eyes cold and his mouth shut.

She tapped her foot impatiently, "Well do you have something to say for yourself? I mean you have done a lot of mean things to me John Edward Bender…but this tops it all!"

He winced at the use of his full name and stared at her, "I have nothing to say about myself."

A tear fell down her cheek, "I cannot believe that I ever thought that you may have a heart buried down inside that tough guy exterior. I'm pretty damn stupid. You hurt me John…again…I hope it makes you feel like a big man."

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off, "No save it, okay? I think you've done enough."

She started to cry and he looked like he wanted to bury himself a hole to crawl into. I approached her and put an arm on her shoulder, "I'm sorry, Al," she managed between sobs.

"It's okay," I whispered as I rubbed her back. I looked at John and he was just staring at his hands.

"I better go," He said and he got up and left with nothing more to say. I'm disappointed in him really; I know that he meant no harm by it but the least he could have done was apologize. Claire wiped her eyes, "I swear that guy had a heart somewhere…"

_**TBC**_

End Notes: Dammit! Every time I go for fluff I gotta throw something in there angsty! Well I guess I just needed a lead up to what was coming next, so bear with me. I hope you liked this; feel free to tell me what you think :)


	30. Pent up Frustrations

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**A/N**: So I just wanna say thank you to the following for your reviews:   
_Katydid7186_: yes I found the herpes thing very funny myself…but I'm also evil and crazy…who laughs at themselves as they write? I guess my pen name suits me.  
_Santafelover_: Yes I'm still torturing you, sadly. But I was thinking that when I am done with 'And Then There Were Two' (I only have one chapter left) I was gonna start a Claire/John story. I have been just too evil to them.

_Allison_: Thanks for the review. I love your work! I just have to say that I get all giddy about Andy and Ally too! Hehehe…I need to write more moments :P  
_TBFF Nat_: As usual, you make me laugh. Andy does need to be hurt more…maybe I can lay off John for a bit and hurt Andy. I always found it easier hurting the tough guys and playing with the cuddly ones :D  
_DarkoBender_: Hey woman! John Bender speechless is pretty scary. And you're right…good ole Canada is definitely the place to be. And angst is also good…I know I love reading it and every time I try to write something good it turns angsty…it just makes me enjoy my work more I guess.  
_Billy Crazy_: You're so cute! Lol thanks for the review  
_Lazaefair_: Yes 29 chapters is pretty long…but somehow it doesn't feel so long to me; Just comes I guess. I'm really glad you liked the chapter; I always look forward to your reviews 'cause you always tell me the truth and how I can make things better, thanks for that. As for the comment on Andy using protection; you had me laughing out loud. We will just say he was safe, okay?  
_Jenifer_: Amazing review, as always. I always admire how you pick out the little things that I put in for a purpose. That's awesome of you. As for John's band, I would love to progress with that I just have to figure it out first. I know that I had all too much fun playing in a band when I did so I know how much of a ball heavy metal vomit parties can be! Ha!  
_Ailcia_: It really is leading up to something but all I am gonna tell you is that it will be a major break through for ole Johnny. And I'm glad you are still interested! Thanks for the review.

**Chapter 30 – Built Up Frustrations**

I approached the white bungalow and paused at the door; I have only been here once before and I had only stood outside. The outside of the house was kept up rather nicely; it was painted a dull blue and had very neat gardens in the front. I found it ironic that the outside of the house was so peaceful when usually the activities on the inside of the house were anything but. I opened up the creaky screen door slowly and knocked sharply on the large oak door on the other side.

I heard padded footsteps immediately and within seconds a woman appeared before me – more presumably his mother; she had long dirty blonde hair and kinda looked like a normal house wife, "What can I do for ya?" She asked curiously.

I blew my bangs outta my eyes, "I'm here to see John."

She nodded her head and motioned for me to come in, "He's in his bedroom."

I took off my shoes and looked around, "Where is that?"

She pointed to the door immediately to her left, "The basement."

I just nodded in response and as soon as I opened the door I was met with the blasting sounds of his guitar. I gave her an amused look and she just shook her head in annoyance, "While you're down there will you tell him to turn that down? No matter how many times I tell him all I get is a middle finger."

I gave her a sympathetic and knowing look; she laughed, "I don't know why my boy is so disrespectful."

I crossed my arms, "Believe me ma'am, he really isn't all that bad."

She just snorted and turned back to whatever it was she was doing at the kitchen table. I made my way down the stairs and winced once I got to the bottom; 'I Wanna Rock' by Twisted Sister was just blaring through my ear drums…how the hell does he listen to this shit so loud?

I turned the corner from the stair case and stood amused in the doorway. He had his guitar strapped around him and was on his knees singing along to the song and playing simultaneously. He was going into goofball rock star mode; the last time I seen him do this was at his show…and that was almost two months ago.

I raised my eye brows at him as he jumped off his knees to his feet and continued banging his head to the melodic song. He spun around and caught my eyes; he gave me a big grin and as the song ended he stuck out his tongue and belted out the rest of the song. I laughed in spite of him and he turned the stereo off…and thankfully the amp as well. He was very talented but damn at that volume I won't be able to hear by the time I want to go home. Ha!

"What's up?" He asked as he wiped sweaty hair from his forehead.

"Nothing, I just wanted to come and…"

"Tear me a new asshole? No thank you…" he trailed off leaning back on the lone mattress that sat pathetically on the floor.

I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms, "Not I'm not even here to talk about Claire or what you did; I came to see if you are okay."

He raised his eyebrows and grabbed a t-shirt off the floor; he gave it a whiff and made a face, "I'm fine." I sighed and he just threw his shirt back on the floor and proceeded to look for another one. When he found one that was relatively clean he quickly changed his shirt and rested back on his bed.

"Are you?"

"I wouldn't have said it if I wasn't."

"Yes you would have," I replied incredulously; I don't know who he thinks he is fooling…this guy could be the most impossible person to talk to at times.

He smirked and stared at his ceiling, "Okay Miss smart ass…do I have a reason to be 'not okay'?"

I shot him a glare, "Well when you go storming out of my house saying nothing…yes, you don't do that."

"I thought you said you didn't wanna talk about that?"

"I'm not talking about it I just asked if you were okay and you put up a front when you know that you don't have to with me."

"Shouldn't you being hanging out with princess and sporto?"

"John…Claire left like a half an hour after you did and Andy stayed another couple of hours and went home for dinner."

He raised his eyebrows, "What time is it?"

"It's around 7:30."

"Holy shit…" He trailed off, "I thought it was like one o'clock."

I smirked, "Time flies when you're playing rock star I guess."

He shot me a playful glare and picked up his guitar; he left the amp off and just strummed it quietly. I watched his behavior; his shoulders were slumped, and his legs were spread in front of him carelessly…he also looked very tired and his hair was just about everywhere. He looked more bothered and annoyed right now than I had ever seen him.

"So why did you come here?" He asked quietly while plucking the strings.

"Why am I not welcome?"

He looked at me seriously, "Did I say that?"

"No, just your tone of voice isn't very nice."

He smirked, "Just answer the question."

"I already did when I came in here. I wanted to see if you were okay."

He looked up at me as he lit a cigarette and went back to playing his guitar, "You didn't have to. I fucked up what else is new…I'm used to it."

I sighed, "Yeah well I wanted to okay? I know how you get…if you don't get it out you end up building it all in until you explode. I coulda sent Andy to come talk to you…"

He snorted, "I probably woulda laughed in his face and closed the door on him…and then continued to laugh at him on the other side of the door."

I groaned, "No kidding."

He laughed at his own antics and started to play 'Revenge' by TSOL. He listened and spoke as he played; as if playing the instrument came so naturally to him that he didn't even notice he actually was playing it.

"Is this what you have been doing all day?" I asked him quietly.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, "Yes."

He sat for another few minutes in silence, "John."

He ignored me; "John!"

He looked at me sadly, "I want her back."

I opened my mouth to reply but then shut it again; he looked so sad it made me wanna cry. Earlier I had wondered if he was even sorry for the way he acted but now that I look at him I know that he is sorry. Just by looking him in the eye I can see him screaming apologies. "I know you do John…that's why you said that stuff about her in the first place."

He scowled; I know for a fact he absolutely despises having emotional conversations so I'm not gonna pry too much. If he actually initiates the conversation first then I know that I'm lucky to even get that.

"I'm that obvious, eh?"

I nodded, "just a little…but I think I may have been the only one to catch it…everyone else thinks you are just trying to be an ass."

He balled up his fists, "Man, did you see that fruit cake? He was too tall to be that thin…his teeth were too big and his eyes were too far apart! He wasn't good enough for her!"

I stared at him silently and watched on as he yelled out all his pent up frustrations…which he probably had a lot of. He cursed under his breath and kept his eyes glued to the wall ahead of him and no where near me.

"I just can't fucking believe that he even thought he was anywhere near good enough for her. I mean look at her…she is fucking gorgeous, and smart, and fun, and so easy to persuade…he is a jack ass!" he looked at me for a second, "Is there something that he could give her that I can't?"

I hesitated and took in his desperation, "No."

He let out a frustrated sigh, "God dammit what the hell am I gonna do now…she fucking hates me!"

I swallowed, "She doesn't hate you, she is just upset."

I snorted, "Yeah fucking right! You heard what she said! She even hit me."

"You deserved it."

"Still!" He sulked, "I haven't seen her like that before and now I'm fucked."

I stood up and grabbed my bag, "Just give her some time…and on top of that, apologize."

He seemed to be contemplating my suggestion, "Yeah…maybe."

I gave him a brief smile, "I'll see ya at school tomorrow."

He slumped his shoulders and pushed his dark hair out of his face, "Yeah…thanks Al."

"No problem…good night." He nodded in response and I headed back up the stairs towards the front door. At least I found out what crawled up his ass; now all he needs to do is swallow his pride and set the ego aside – even if that's a big step for him – and fix this.

I said good bye to Mrs. Bender and stepped out into the warming spring air. I readjusted the strap of my bag higher onto my shoulder and set out into the night. It was only a three block walk back to my complex and I started thinking; there is only a little more than three months left before half the club goes away to college…and I think in those three months we should be having fun and laughing together…not fighting. Even if we don't end up being friends forever we should at least make it worthwhile for now. I start work tomorrow and then the prom is in less than two weeks…something needs to happen. Something big needs to happen.

I bolted up the stairs and headed into the apartment that I shared with the wannabe family from hell. I sat on the couch and dialed an all too familiar phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Andy, it's me."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing much really, I just got home. I actually just wanted to talk to you."

He let out a chuckle on the other end, "Ya miss me already, eh?"

I snorted, "If it makes you feel better than yes. But what I really wanted to call you about was something else other than phone sex."

"And what's that?"

"I gotta plan." I replied slyly.

I heard him hesitate, "Okay…shoot."

I smiled into the phone; if no one else wants to make things better I am sure as hell going to try.

_**TBC**_


	31. Fire In The Twilight

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Dedication**: sloshedprincess, PoohIsMyHomie, Santafelover, Jenifer, DarkoBender, Katydid7186, Moonjava, Billy Crazy, Lazaefair, TBFF Nat, Basket Case 89, Faith Maguire, Dani, and Ariana…just for all of your great reviews. I hope you all like the next installment.

**Chapter 31 – Fire in the Twilight**

"Look at this thing! I feel like I'm gonna fly away any minute!" Michelle turned to the side and looked at her reflection in the mirror, "Yeah…this is definitely too puffy."

I rolled my eyes and watched as my two friends complained about each and every dress they tried on. They looked great in pretty much all of them but to the unofficial fashion police they looked horrendous. But then again what the hell do I know?

Michelle turned her back to the mirror and scoped out her butt, "This makes me look fat."

"Red definitely is not your color, Mic…I still say go for the green."

Michelle lifted up the sides of the dress and threw them back down in frustration, "I'm never going to another prom again."

I snorted, "You don't have to."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever you know what I mean. I usually have no problem shopping for my clothes but this whole totally formal thing is just too much pressure."

I raised my eye brows, "Are you kidding me? Brian would be gaga over you if you wore a freakin' paper bag to prom! And besides you two are the shopaholics and for some reason I'm the only one with a dress."

Claire sighed over dramatically, "No kidding…and there's only a week and a half left! I don't even have a date and I'm worried! Trust me Al, this is a big thing and we all have to look our best."

I slouched further down into the department store chair and blew my bangs off of my forehead, "Whatever you say…just hurry the hell up and pick something."

Michelle came out of the change room in the aforementioned green dress and spun around, "Do you guys like it? Because I love it!"

I raised my eyebrows and nodded; she did look great in it. It was a tube top style top that pinched at the waist where from there it flowed down to past her knees. It was a true emerald green color that really brought her eyes and complimented her brown/red hair. I think she found her perfect dress.

"I told you!" Claire squealed and hugged her, "Now if you don't get that I'm gonna have to knock you unconscious and make sure you where it to the prom!"

Michelle laughed in response and made her way back into the dressing room to put her other clothes back on. Claire watched herself in the mirror with a look of half frustration and half resentment on her face. She kept grabbing at the wavy dress on her body and sighing. I swallowed hard, "Are you alright?"

She looked up a little shocked from hearing my voice, "Oh yeah, I'm fine."

My eyebrows rose, "Are you sure about that?"

She sighed once again and sat down in a huff next to me, "No." She folded her arms and clenched her jaw, "I don't know what the hell I'm doing."

I cocked a brow, "What do ya mean?"

She shrugged and wiped a tear from her eye, "I don't know why I am so worried about this damn prom…I don't even have anyone to go with! When I did find a guy that I was remotely interested in asking John had to go off and tell him I have herpes! And here I am all worried about going alone when in reality I hate men at the moment."

I let out a small chuckle at the last comment and looked her in the eye, "You're supposed to go and have fun. If you do or don't have a date doesn't matter to your friends."

She smiled a small smile and wiped at her eyes, "I know…but I still can't help it. If we never would have broken up in the first place…"

"There's a start…" I mumbled under my breath; she shot me an icy look and stood back up to approach the mirror, "What color you think I should go for?"

"Personally?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"I say go for the white one."

She furrowed her brows, "White?"

I sighed, "Yeah stop worrying about all your 'spring colors' or whatever and just go for the white."

She cracked a smile, "You know what…I think you're right."

Michelle came back from out of the change room as Claire headed in; she gave her a bright smile and came to sit next to me, "Is she okay?"

I shrugged, "She's alright…just having John thoughts again."

"We need to find her a date," Michelle pitched.

I nodded, "Definitely; one that looks good in a suit and is perfect for her."

Michelle gave me a wicked smile, "I have a few ideas you know."

I smiled mischievously in return, "Yeah so does Andy."

She nodded and sat back in her chair. We had been in the store for about an hour; they came with Andy and Brian to pick me up after my first shift of work today – which went well – and said that they wanted to shop. Brian and Andy were waiting in the mall outside the store…probably bored out of their minds, as the two girls picked out their dresses. They were actually pretty terrified that there wouldn't be much left to choose from since the prom was now not that far away.

Claire stepped out of the dressing room with a content smile; she had the white dress on which was very slender to her body and kinda fit in all the right places. She had a white shawl and a matching purse to go along with it; it wasn't too long cut and the skirt went down to just past her knees…she looked very elegant, yet sexy showing off her curves.

Michelle let out a whistle, "My little baby is all grown up!" She batted her lashes and let out a laugh as Claire scoffed and smirked, "Al?"

"It looks great Claire."

She smiled in return, "I really love it guys, I think I'm gonna buy it."

Michelle stood up and clapped her hands together, "Alright then let's head on outta here!" She grabbed her dress and made her way to the cashier with Claire in pursuit. I on the other hand went in the opposite direction to go see if Andy and Brian were still holding up.

When I got to the exit of the store I saw the two of them lounging on a bench directly across the hall. Andy had his head back as if he was staring at the ceiling and had one leg propped up on the bench next to him and Brian had his hands folded neatly in his lap as he stared at the Missing Children posters next to him. I raised my eyebrows and approached them, "Are you gentlemen fairing okay?"

They shot up at the sound of my voice and gave me glares, "What the hell took you guys so long?" Andy growled.

I smiled broadly, "Its Claire and Michelle we are talking about here trust me this was actually a short trip."

He groaned, "How can that be a short trip? We have been sitting here for like an hour!"

Brian nodded in agreement, "Yeah…it was making me start to think again about this whole girlfriend thing."

I laughed, "You guys are babies…you have it easy compared to me! They always drag me around wanting to make me over and shit! They always want to cut or style my hair…all that gross shit."

It was their turn to laugh at me, "Okay you win," Brian replied with a smile.

"So what are you wearing to the prom?"

He raked his fingers through his blonde hair and thought for a moment, "Well I guess I can wear the tux I wore for our Physics club banquet last year…I'll just have to get some shoes."

I nodded, "Your mom is cool with you going?"

Brian nodded his head seriously, "Yeah she really likes Michelle. So if I'm going anywhere with her she usually doesn't have a problem with it as long as I am home at a decent hour."

Andy snorted, "Well looks like you two have it real easy."

Brian nodded, "We do…her mom is pretty fond of me and my parents really like her."

I looked at Andy with an amused look, "Well it's too bad we all can't say the same, huh?"

Andy nodded in agreement with a frown on his face. Brian looked at him with interest, "Why your parents don't like you going with each other?"

Andy stared at him incredulously, "That's an understatement. I think Claire's parents liked John better than how our parents are. My dad hates Ally…thinks she is brainwashing me or something. My mom isn't so bad, she thinks she is cute but she just listens to my dad."

Brian nodded, "What about your parents?"

I sighed, "My dad lets him walk through the freakin' door like he lives there and my dad's girlfriend – I am almost positive that she wants him herself."

Andy laughed out loud, "Why do you always have to bring that up?"

I couldn't help it and I let out a loud laugh at the disgusted look on his face; if a forty year old bleached blonde bimbo with two children wanted me I would probably feel the same way…especially when she has a mommy stomach and saggy breasts and all she wears is bright colored spandex suits. "I'm sorry Andy…Brian just asked is all."

Brian bit his lower lip in amusement, "You guys are really screwed up you know that?"

Andy nodded in seriousness, "Yes I am fully aware."

I smiled in agreement as Claire and Michelle walked out of the store chatting amiably. They had their purses slung over their shoulders and their new purchases clasped tightly in their hands. They approached us laughing, "You guys ready to go?"

Andy folded his arms and looked at them, "Yeah I was ready to go about fifty-five minutes ago."

Claire furrowed her brow and looked at her watch as she turned to walk towards the mall exit, "Andrew that would have only given us ten minutes!"

Andy looked at me and rolled his eyes as he jammed his hands into his pockets, "Yeah Claire, god forbid…"

Claire scoffed from in front of us, "You do not shop for less than a half an hour…then there is just no point in being here."

Michelle looked at Claire like she grew a second head, "Is there ever no point in being here?"

Claire hesitated, "I don't think so…"

"Let's just get the hell outta here, okay ladies?" Brian asked gently. Michelle turned around with a huge smile and grabbed his hand and held it as they walked. When the three of them stepped out into the parking lot I noticed the massive down pour coming from the sky.

I looked at Andy who just scowled, "This day just keeps on getting better…" he grumbled. I stifled a laugh as we headed back towards his car. He and Claire had this common understanding of each other and they can always hold very interesting conversations but at the same time they can turn around and turn it into a bicker at any moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

We pulled up in front of Brian's house for our last stop of the night. Brian looked from the window to Andy, "Thanks."

"No problem, Bry," Andy looked down to his lap for a moment and then back to him, "it was kinda fun kiddin' around while they were in the store."

Brian cracked a huge grin, "Yeah it was wasn't it? I still can't believe that lady hit you with a shopping cart."

Andy started laughing out loud as I stared at him, "Who did what?"

He looked at me with a grin, "We weren't doing anything."

I looked at Brian suspiciously who just bit his lower lip, "We were just kidding around is all."

I shook my head, "See you tomorrow Brian."

He nodded, "Definitely…we should do it again some time."

Andy nodded and I smiled, "Sure, see ya."

He smiled and pulled himself out of the car. Andy looked back at me with a smile and pulled away from the curb, "So, how come you didn't buy anything today?"

I away from him and out the window, "Because I already have everything I need."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Oh really? How did you manage to do that?"

I smiled, "I have my ways…do you have everything ready? I mean…whatever it is that you have to have ready."

He laughed, "Yeah I am ready to go…you are okay with me just picking you up in my car, right?"

I furrowed my brows, "How else were you expecting to get me?"

He raked his fingers through his hair and at the same time never brought his eyes off the road, "Well I know that Claire, Michelle, and Brian are taking a limo there and everything…I just kinda want everything to be perfect, but I can't do stuff like that, I…"

"Andrew Clark!"

He stopped and just looked at me a little uneasily, "…what?"

I rolled my eyes, "How the hell can you honestly think that I would even want to go some lame dance in a limousine? I don't need a limo to go…I would skate board there if I needed to."

He smiled, "Dress and all?"

I nodded confidently, "Dress and all."

He laughed, "I'm sorry…I just want it to be romantic."

I smirked, "I'm going there with you, that's all I need."

He smiled as he stopped at an intersection, "I'm still really happy that you said you wanted to go…I could have sworn I was waiting for you to laugh in my face."

I shrugged, "I told you I had no problem going as long as it made you happy. I mean, I don't even think I am going to go to mine."

He raised an eyebrow, "No?"

"Well Claire will be in college, Michelle will be in New York…you'll be in Canada…who am I going to go with, Bender?"

Andy laughed out loud, nearly losing control of his steering wheel. He straightened out the car and continued to drive laughing the whole way.

"What the hell do you find so funny?"

He looked at me and started to laugh again, shaking his head, "I'm sorry…just the thought of the two of you together at the prom…"

I smirked, "Why would that be funny?"

He smiled, "I could totally picture the two of you showing up in total black outfits. Him all high and looking to spike the punch and you being completely miserable because he is acting like an ass; then he would get mad because you were miserable and then you would kick him in the nuts for being so annoying or something. It would just be funny to see."

I thought over his words as he pulled into his drive way, "Yeah you are probably right."

He unbuckled his seatbelt and began to open his door, "I just wanna grab my sweater…do you want to come in?"

I looked at the house skeptically, "Is your dad home?"

He shook his head, "His bronco isn't here."

I nodded my head and unbuckled my own seatbelt and we walked up towards the house together. The lights in the front room were on but everything seemed pretty quiet. Andy approached the door casually and opened it. His mother and two of his brothers were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Andy nodded his head to them.

"Hello honey," His mother welcomed with a gentle smile.

"Hi ma," he said as he walked over to the stairs leading to his bedroom, "I'm just grabbing a sweater."

His mother paused the movie and sat forward as his younger brother, Ryan, groaned, "Andrew are you going back out tonight?"

"Yes!" He called from up the stairs.

His mother rolled her eyes and shook her head, "Do you realize that it is a school night?"

"Yes!"

"Do you care Andrew?"

"No!"

She sighed and looked at me for help; I just shrugged and gave her a small smile. She looked back at the stairs as Andy came down. Ryan was sitting on the couch with his arms folded in front of him impatiently waiting for the movie again, while his older brother Chuck had an amused smirk on his face.

"What?" Andy asked shrugging into his sweater.

"Where are you going?" His mother asked.

"To her house."

"What you just plan on spending the night again?"

He looked at her like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "Yeah probably."

His mother sighed – not angry sigh but a worried one, "You know your dad knows that you are doing that and he isn't very happy about it."

Andy crossed his arms and kicked his toe to the ground, "Yeah well it's none of his business what I do."

Chuck looked at him with wide eyes, "You better be careful buddy."

Andy didn't even glance at him and just kept his eyes on his mom; she rubbed her hands on her temple and blinked at him, "I hate to disagree with you but…"

"But nothing mom," Andy cut her off, "I'm going…I'll be at school tomorrow, I'm fine."

I swallowed hard suddenly feeling very uncomfortable for being in the middle of a family disagreement. Their eyes seem to be blazing at each other; Andy's with defiance and hers with motherly concern. They sat gazing at each other until the door opened again.

"Hello Richard," Andy's mother greeted her husband politely. He gave her a nod and looked from Andy, to Chuck, to Ryan, and back to his wife, "What's going on here?"

I swallowed hard and stepped further away from the family; I felt like an intruder and I felt a little afraid that his father was going to blow up at me again.

Andy shrugged, "Nothing, I am going out…I was just saying good bye to mom."

Andy's mother opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by his dad, "And where do you think you are going?"

Andy folded his arms and attempted to walk past his father but he held out his arm to his chest. Andy looked in his eyes angrily, "Let me through."

"Where are you going?"

"I said LET ME THROUGH."

Richard Clark set down his duffel bag and shrugged out of his jacket, "You will not walk out that door until you tell me where you are going!"

Ryan let out a groan, "He just wants to go to his girlfriend's house now will you let him go so that we can finish this movie?"

Richard turned to face Andrew who was glaring at his brother, "So you were going to sneak out for the night again, huh?"

Andy once again tried to push past his father but this time Richard stopped him with a little more force, "Sit down Andy."

"No! I am not sitting down I am leaving…let's go," He said to me.

I walked a little closer to the door and stood waiting for him; I wanted nothing more than to get the hell out of this house as soon as possible.

Richard turned to me pointing, "You can go..." to turned back to Andy, "And you can stay."

"No she won't go until I do and that is just the way it is going to be."

"What did she tell you to do this?" His father started, raising his voice a little louder this time, "Just like she told you to go for Canada and waste away your career…"

"You shut the hell up!" Andy yelled angrily into his face; their noses were inches apart, "Don't you dare talk about her that way you know nothing about her!"

"I know that you are wasting your life away on some girl…is she really worth it Andrew?"

Andy looked at his father bitterly, "Yes."

His father narrowed his eyes, "Is she really worth losing your father over?"

Andy seethed, "Yes."

His father stood back with a shocked look on his face and my heart beat picked up; I was really worried that his father – or even Andy – was gonna do something very stupid…and I really wasn't about to be the cause of it. I knew I should have never come in here.

Andy glared at his father and then turned to his mother, "Good night ma, I love you." And with that he walked easily past his father and opened the front door, "Let's go now."

I nodded without argument and walked as fast as I could to his car; he came around to the driver's side and threw his door open violently. He came down into his seat hard and turned the car on.

"Andy…I…"

He looked at me seriously, "Don't talk, okay."

I nodded my head and sat back into my seat. Things were really fucked up this time.

_**TBC**_

**A/N: **I am so freakin' happy that finally came out decent! I have been working on this chapter for days and I just couldn't get it out right. So in return I wrote another story (kinda funny one, has all the characters in it) to help me vent my frustrations and get some ideas out. You guys should check it out its called 'Running with the Devil'. That's me in basket case mode lol. I just wanna thank everyone who has been sending me emails over the past week (there has actually been a few of you) to help me get going again. I hope this part was okay, let me know what you think. For now I am going to update as much as I can before September starts, because then my updates are going to slow right down. With work and school it's gonna be hella hard! So I should have another one up either tomorrow or Monday. Thanks for reading guys, cheers!

_Kristen_


	32. The Boy's A Time Bomb

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**A/N**: This one goes out to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; you all took away the self consciousness I had…so this for you since I am in a giving mood:)

**Chapter 32 – the Boy's a Time Bomb**

I jerked my eyes back open as we hit a bump in the road; the clock in the dash board read 12:38, which meant we had been driving aimlessly around Chicago's suburbs for three hours. And during those three hours not one word has been said. Each passing street light shone brightly into my face every two seconds or so and it has become some repetitive illustration hazing my thoughts. The streets were completely dark and deserted and if it wasn't for Andy sitting next to me I probably would have been feeling a little more vulnerable than usual.

I turned to look at him; he seemed to be etched in stone. His eyes glazed over with sadness and worry – maybe even a little trauma, worry lines were evident in his forehead; his chin rested in his hand and his shoulders were tensed. The one thing I noticed was the way he breathed; it was different than usual with a long breath, then short, long, short, long, short, and so on. It seemed as though he was so upset he couldn't even control his own lung capacity even if it was three hours later. He looked a lot older than eighteen at that moment; kinda as if his whole life had already flashed him by and he was left as a shell of a stressed out, hurt old man. And through it all I did not have one word to say to him…I couldn't exactly figure out just what to say to him.

I tried as best I could to stay awake through it all but through the day's school, work, and shopping my body was exhausted and I wanted nothing more than to be in my own comfortable bed, warm, cozy and asleep. But at the same time I had to be there for Andrew…during whatever it was he was going through right now. With my messed up relationship with my dad I had no idea what it was like to let someone down or defy them; I was always able to do whatever I wanted.

He sighed tiredly and pulled into a Denny's Restaurant parking lot. There was only two other cars around and the only real movements inside the building I could see from the outside was of swirling ceiling fans and a waitress wiping down soiled tables. For being a family restaurant Denny's was kind of a dump.

"You want something to drink?" Andy asked monotonously.

The sound of his voice startled me and it sounded hoarse as though he hadn't spoken for days. I gave him a short nod and blew my hair out of my face, "Um, no thank you."

He nodded briefly looking down at the change in his hands, "Okay I'll be right back…lock your door." I said nothing in return and watched him as he climbed out his door and headed slowly into the restaurant. I watched him through the window as he reached his hand up to rake his fingers through his hair and down over his face; it caused his hair to stick up funny and his eyes to look tired. He spoke slowly and didn't look like he was in the mood for any small talk whatsoever – which he wasn't.

I looked around the station wagon with curiosity; he seemed to be pretty organized and neat for an energetic jock. There were a few empty coffee cups in various cup holders and just a few loose papers on the floor…the small mess being topped off with his gym bag lying on the back seat. The sight of the car itself made me want to chuckle; he tried very hard to come across as a neat, respectable, and calm person…when really he was a disheveled time bomb waiting to happen. He is the kinda person who gets so angry but doesn't often take the time to let people see just how angry he really is, until he blows. He showed that to us in our last detention, he showed that to Larry Lester, he showed that to his dad tonight…I think it is a matter of time before he goes off the handle.

I watched as the small bell on the top corner of the door clanged against the glass as he stepped through the exit. He had two coffees in a cardboard tray and his keys in the other hand. He looked even more irritated than he did when he stepped out of the car. He opened the driver's door slowly and sat down in his seat; he looked at me solemnly, "Here," he handed me the second cup and returned his gaze to his lap.

"I didn't need anything…"

He sighed and shook his head, "Yeah you did you just didn't wanna say anything."

I sat back in my seat and looked at him coolly, "fine…thank you." He nodded his head quietly and momentarily sat in his seat leaving the car off. He had been driving for hours and it surprised me that his body wasn't aching him at all. Maybe he is just too pissed off to notice anything.

He took a long sip off his cup and winced slightly as he swallowed the hot liquid; he reached back and grabbed his seat belt and turned the key in the ignition, "I can drop you off at home if you want."

I looked at him confused, "Just go wherever you want to go."

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders, "Right now the only place I wanna go is straight to hell."

I sighed, "Andy…"

"No don't 'Andy' me…I'm pissed…I am beyond pissed off and I have every right to feel the way I do."

"I know that you do I never said that you didn't. But what are you going to do about it? Surely we can't just drive and drive all night."

He shrugged, "Sure we could."

I sighed again, "No…we would run out of gas. And we are a little far from either of our houses to be pushing your car back."

He let out an amused snort; it wasn't much but it was enough to make me smile, "I don't know if I wanna go back home anyways."

I nodded and looked back out the window; we were on a long stretch of road that was pretty dead. There weren't very many houses in sight nor were there any cars…it was almost like a rural road, "Where are we anyways?"

He looked at me with confusion etched on his face and then he took a double take on our surroundings, "I have no idea."

I let out a laugh; I tried to bite it back but soon enough I was laughing out loud full force. I don't know exactly what came over me at that moment but I just laughed until I had tears coming down my face. Andy's face went from hard, to unintelligible, to amused, to grinning until he started laughing as well. He pulled the car over to the side of the road and we just laughed together until we were gasping for air. Andy wiped at his eyes and took a deep breath, "You are really weird, you know that?"

I nodded and laughed a little more before grinning at him like an idiot, "It's nice to see you smile again tonight."

He nodded with a small smile as he turned his gaze to his lap, "Look…I'm sorry about everything that happened tonight."

I cleared my throat and raked my fingers through my hair, "Its okay…I guess it was a little unavoidable. Maybe I shouldn't have gone in the house with you; none of it would have happened."

He let out a low sigh, "It's not your fault…not at all; he is just a prick and no one at my house has the balls to stand up to him. I almost wasn't going to stand up to him but as soon as he started saying it was all your fault I was acting that way something inside of me just snapped. I kinda get the impression that he thinks I am incapable of making my own decisions and that really pisses me off."

I nodded my head, "Why do you think he feels that way about you?"

Andy looked out to the road ahead of him and paused, "…I don't know. It's like he thinks that I am this mindless specimen and he is my puppeteer – or something."

I nodded, "Maybe he is scared."

He shot me a look and raised his eyebrows, "Of what?"

I swallowed taking in his defensive stance, "I don't know maybe he is just making sure you are doing something good for yourself…"

He gave me a wide eyed stare and rubbed his hands over his face, "Come again?"

My heart rate picked up, "Look all I am saying is that maybe there is a reason behind all of this and the main problem here is the lack of communication between the two of you…"

"If I didn't know any better you're sticking up for him."

I raised my eyebrows and scoffed, "It's not at all like that!"

His arms fell in his lap and he had a disbelieving smirk on his face, "That's rich Allison! I just get into a fight with the guy and tell him that you are worth losing him over and here you are taking his side! He is being a total insensitive asshole and you can't even see that?"

I shook my head, "I can see that okay…forgive me for trying to make you feel better. Let's just pretend I said nothing, okay?"

He nodded wildly and glared, "Good…I don't wanna even believe that you said what you said."

I rolled my eyes as I stared out the window, "Whatever."

I heard him sigh irritably as he started the car back up and made a u-turn to head back in the direction that we came from – wherever that was. Maybe I should have told him I wanted to go home after all; he is being bitchier than a female dog in heat…whether he has a right to feel that way or not there is no reason to be taking it out on me. He looked harder and colder than he has all night and his eyes looked so far away that I didn't even recognize them right now. Those deep blue, penetrating eyes were foreign to me – that scared me. He was gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles were turning white and that little vein in his neck was protruding.

He pushed his foot a little further down on the pedal and I felt the car take off a little faster; we were probably doing well over fifty now…thankfully the road was deserted. I grabbed the small bar over top of my window and put my hand on the dash as he continued to accelerate, "Andy, slow down."

He just blinked a few times; I glared at him, "Slow down before you kill us!"

I felt the car ease up and begin to slow down a bit, all with an amused smirk spread over his features. I stared at him disbelievingly, "Take me home, now."

He said nothing, just went back to holding his face with his hand. Surprisingly enough we were only about twenty minutes out from Shermer and he was darting straight back towards our small suburb – doing the speed limit.

I shook my head at his antics and folded my arms over my chest; the clock on the dash now read 2:09 am. I guess I'm not going to school tomorrow; I rolled my eyes at the thought. School should be the last thing on my mind even though surprisingly enough it was the one thing – well prom, to be more specific – that was on our minds just hours ago when we were out with the others at the mall. Funny how one minute you can be laughing and having a great time – in Andy's case being hit with shopping carts – and then the next crying, kicking, and screaming because of some stupid shit that had to come along and ruin your day. It was strange how fate, or the gods, or whatever it is you choose to believe in, works. Everything in life is just so damn unpredictable…but then again if it wasn't it would be pretty boring wouldn't it?

I looked back out to the road ahead of us and noticed the fog trailing in as we weaved through the streets of Shermer. The sky was a strange shade of dark red and the trees were lashing around feverishly. When we finally got into the less appealing side of Shermer I could sense Andy beginning to relax. His face was just tired now but somehow I still couldn't help but be a little angry for his outburst back there.

He pulled up to my complex and shut the car off; he sat there silently and I waited impatiently for him to say something…say anything.

"So are you gonna get out?" He asked quietly.

I raised my eyebrows and scowled, "Good fucking night, Andrew." I gathered my bag and pulled myself out of the station wagon, slamming the door hard behind me. He had a lot of nerve tonight that is for sure!

I stormed up to the front steps of the building to go settle in our crowded apartment; it was when I stuck my keys in the door that I realized maybe I was being a little misunderstanding. I turned around and noticed that Andy's car was still sitting in the parking lot under an old street lamp; the light shone off the hood of the car and I could clearly see him holding his face tiredly in his hands; he hadn't even started the car yet.

I sighed and made my way back down towards the car in a huff; I'm usually pretty stubborn and am the one pushing him away but I guess there is a time and a place for roles to be acceptably reversed. And besides he never let me push him away, why should I let him push me away?

I approached his window and gave it a small tap; he looked up at me with tired, dull, and sad eyes. The worst combination of looks that Andrew Clark could possibly muster; he rolled down his window and waited for me to speak.

"Let's go."

He nodded his head simply and locked up his car to follow me up to my humble abode. It's not like he had anywhere else to go…and it's not like I would want him to be anywhere else; no matter how much of an asshole he was I know that it is because he is hurting. The boy is a time bomb.

_**TBC**_


	33. Under Pressure

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**A/N**: Thank you to Basket Case89, Katydid7186, Faith Maguire, Santafelover, Ailcia, Jenifer, UnicornPammy, Olympias, TBFF Nat, Lazaefair, Unsocial Beautifly, Billy Crazy and DarkoBender…you have been to Sarnia, eh? I feel bad for you LOL. No really this place blows but the soccer fields are nice; I read your profile and it says you are in grade ten…my little sister is in grade ten and she plays for the travel team (The Sarnia Spirit) maybe you guys have played against each other? That would be strange, yet very likely :)  
Anyways for the rest of ya's, thanks for your reviews and I hope you all like this chapter.

**Chapter 33 – Under Pressure**

I sat in front of my locker glumly; it was Monday morning once again and this past week really has not been my favorite as of late. It has been about a week since me and Andy had fought and things were still awfully tense between the two of us. He had stayed the night when we had the falling out but he didn't sleep; he sat robotically at the end of my bed just staring at the wall. He didn't look particularly hurt or even angry; he just looked lost. I hard a hard time sleeping knowing that he was just staring and it kinda worried me. He had gone home later that afternoon but never really told me much of what happened just, 'nothing' or, 'it doesn't matter' or, best of all 'don't worry about it.' He was driving me up the wall with the silent treatment but I think he knows he did something wrong by lashing out on me; I think he also realizes that he is putting our relationship in hot water he just doesn't know what to do about it. We still plan on going to the prom – which is this weekend – but as of right now things are mostly strained.

As for the rest of the week; well it seems as though Michelle is trailing in her race for the Prom Queen title against Ashley – whom of course has been very vocal and annoying about it – to the point of making Michelle so frustrated I've actually caught her smoking out back with Brian and John quite a few times.

And the strangest thing about the last week or so is Claire and John; she seems more depressed than usual about the whole prom situation and is not being very shy about it. While John still feels guilty for making her upset that he thought maybe removing himself from the picture altogether would be the best thing; so he has been eating lunch with his old group of buddies – much to the dismay of Claire who, like usual, is taking it the wrong way.

So all in all the last week or so has been totally shit for the Breakfast Club.

So here I am on Monday morning sitting in front of my locker waiting for home room in silence. The group hasn't been very social as of late and for that I am happy; with everyone feeling down about something or other it's like we are just one big clan of sulkers moping around like our dogs have been run over. Of course if my dog had gotten run over I would probably be feeling ten times worse but that is beside the point.

The bell sounded and I stood up slowly to gather the books from my locker. I observed the inside of my locker door as I took my time getting to class; I had a few drawings pinned up on the door as well as a couple of dream catchers that I made…I don't exactly know why I decided to put them in my locker instead of my bedroom; I just thought they looked nice in there. I sighed quietly and grabbed my bag, locked my locker and made my way down the west hallway to get to art class. It wasn't that I wasn't looking forward to art…it was the only class I really had that I had the time to think things out and get them out in a productive way.

I turned left into the south wing of the school and took a staircase down to the main level of the school; there was still a lot of stragglers rushing to class…a lot of them were rebels and jocks. I shook my head and exited the stairwell into the hallway and the first thing I saw when I turned the corner was Andy standing sad and defeated at his locker. I swallowed hard and approached him.

"Hey," I said softly but still causing him to jump; he had his face in his locker and seemed as if he wasn't paying any attention as to what was going on around him.

He gave me a very small smile and looked down at his feet, "Hey."

I pursed my lips together, "What's going on?"

He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair sloppily, "Nothing really…just don't wanna be here."

I nodded in stood in awkward silence for a few moments before speaking up again, "Okay…well I guess I'll see you later then."

I turned on my heel to walk away trying to push away the thoughts of our pathetic conversations as of late. He has been silent and distant while I just can't come up with the patience to push them any further. I only got about ten feet away before I heard him call my name. I turned to face him and raised my eyebrows expectantly, "Yeah?"

His eyes searched my face momentarily and he just shrugged slightly, "Hang in there, okay?"

I opened my mouth to reply but thought against it; he grabbed his duffel bag from his locker and just walked ever so slowly towards the gym. I sighed and adjusted my bag higher on to my shoulder.

"Uh oh…sounds like there's trouble in paradise."

I sighed and looked over my shoulder, "Fuck off Ashley."

She laughed, "You know I never once seen that look directed towards me from him…I wonder what you're doing wrong?"

I turned my body so I was completely facing her, "What business is it of yours? Don't you have somewhere else to be or someone else to annoy?"

She scoffed, "You would like to think that I am capable of annoying people…you are just jealous, Reynolds." She placed her hands lightly on her hips and shrugged her blonde hair behind her shoulder.

I raised my eyebrows, "Yes, you got me there…" I drawled rolling my eyes.

She smiled, "I always seem to be getting to you…and that gives me a lot of satisfaction."

I shook my head and pushed past, "Just stay the hell away from me."

XXXXXXX

I stood silently in front of the glass door, hesitant before turning the knob to enter; it's a place I have been to so many times before in the last three years of my life. Strangely enough I get a kick out of coming here most of the time yet today I feel almost as if I should be here and I should talk. Is this what normal people feel like standing outside a door like this?

I raised my arm slowly and knocked softly on the glass; the man behind the door pushed his glasses further up his nose and looked at me. He gave me a look of half annoyance and half dread and suddenly I felt bad; all the other times I had come here I had given him a hard time and made a mockery of him. Suddenly all the teenage rebellion I had built up inside of me left and I felt very small and alone. He motioned for me to come in and I did so; slowly and surely.

"Hello Allison," Mr. Hashimoto said dully, "What can I do for you today?"

I blew my bangs out of my face and stared at my shoes, "I really didn't want to come here today and sit with you but…"

He raised his eyebrows expectantly, "…but your teachers sent you down without your consent in their plot to brainwash you?"

I rolled my eyes, "No I came down here myself."

His mouth formed the shape of an 'o' and he nodded. He pulled out a small manila folder and set it on his desk, "Okay…what can I do for you?"

I slouched a little deeper into my seat and raked my fingers through my hair, "I'm lost," He cocked an eyebrow and I smirked, "I mean – all the other times I have been in here was just because someone else thought that I was some weirdo loner girl that needed help. Then I got these great friends that told me I didn't need to talk to a shrink that I was normal so I took it upon myself to take advantage of your job and your availability…I'm sorry for that."

His eyes widened and for a second I truly thought he was gonna drop dead from shock or something; he shook his head out of the stupor and pushed his glasses up his nose once again, "Well Allison I certainly forgive you…but surely you didn't come down here to apologize and then leave."

I nodded, "True…I actually came down here because I needed someone to talk to."

"Well that is why I am here," He opened up the folder in front of him and took the cap off of his pen; feverishly writing something down on a new, blank piece of paper, "Why don't you start from the beginning…"

I hesitated wondering where exactly the beginning was, "I guess it all started with John and Claire breaking up."

He cocked an eyebrow, "And John and Claire are friends of yours?"

I nodded, "Yeah John Bender…he comes to my house all the time and hangs out with me, and Claire Standish is one of my only girl friends…she takes me shopping all the time."

"Claire Standish and John Bender were dating?" He asked a little incredulously, "Okay…and how did that trouble you?"

I sighed, "Yeah they were dating…for a little while, you know? Then there was some sort of misunderstanding and they broke up and have been at each other's throats ever since…kinda starting fights at lunch time and both of them came to me to talk. Claire took me shopping and John and I just talked for a long while. I know they still care about each other they are just very stubborn, you know?"

He nodded his head, "I think so…you can continue."

"Well now prom is coming around and Claire has no one to go with and John is acting very distant…he only really hangs out with me after school now. It isn't none of our business but they are both kinda making it our business…it's just kinda adding on to all the rest of the stress that I am having."

"I understand. Friends going through a crisis surely could add to your stress. You are just worrying about them and you want them both to be happy, right?"

I nodded and he smiled, "Well I can't really tell you not to worry about them because they are your friends. You have to remember though that when there are hearts on the line the best medicine is time. They will come around eventually…you just have to wait it out."

I rolled my eyes, "Or force it."

He gave me a disapproving look, "You can't force love Allison."

I sighed, "I know but they are just so irritating!

He let out a small chuckle, "Yes but all couples can be irritating to others."

I nodded, "Yeah I guess you are right. I get kinda irritated with Brian and Michelle too."

He nodded and wrote something else down, "Okay and what is the story with Brian and Michelle?"

I hesitated and thought my words over carefully, "There isn't really anything about them that bothers me it more or less seems as if they get an easier break than everyone else. Their parents like each other, they don't really seem to fight…just squabble. All the rest of us have so many barricades and road blocks a lot of the time we are asking each other if it's worth it. Brian and Michelle don't have to do that."

He looked at me seriously and set his glasses down in front of him, "Is it worth it?"

"Huh?"

"Is it worth going through all the roadblocks and disagreements and barricades?"

I hesitated, "Yeah I guess it is. I wouldn't trade my friends for the world no matter how much they banter and bicker."

He smiled, "Well there is a start."

"A start to what?"

He folded his hands together, "A start to getting over all your stress. You have to remember Allison that everything your friends do will affect your life but it has even more of an effect on theirs. You have to be there for them and that is what's important; no matter how much it stresses you out just remind yourself that your friendship is worth it and it will help the process along much easier."

I smiled, "Yeah I guess so."

"Now was there anything else you needed to talk about?"

I smirked, "Mister that was just the start!"

He chuckled, "Okay well why don't you tell me what else is bothering you."

"Andy…Andrew Clark."

He cocked an eyebrow, "Is he bullying you? Pulling pranks?"

I sighed, "No he is my boyfriend."

He raised his eyebrows and put his glasses back on, "You are seeing Andrew Clark – _the wrestler Andrew Clark_?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah – hard to believe I am dating the golden boy, huh?"

He sighed, "No it's not that…I just wasn't expecting that answer. What is it that is bothering you about Andrew?"

"He is just having a tough time at home. His father doesn't like me at all and is always yelling at him about wrestling and training very hard. Andy has a bad knee and he is sensitive…" He raised his eyebrows at that and I rolled my eyes, "Don't tell him I told you that but he is. His dad is very hard on him and the other night we went to his house and he got in a very big argument with his father…I was scared it was going to escalate but thankfully it didn't. But ever since that night we have been very distant and we have been lashing out on each other…I don't know what's going on and its putting a big strain on everything I do. He is constantly on my mind and I am so worried about him."

He nodded and looked at me with softness in his eyes, "You and Andrew are serious?"

"Yes."

"And you see yourself having him in your future?"

I shrugged, "Sure."

"Then be patient for him…he is going through a troubled time in his life and you need to let him know that you are there and ready to wait for him as long as it takes."

I paused; a little unsure at the moment, "You think that is the right thing to do? I mean…he is leaving for Canada at the end of summer to go away to school…I don't really have all that long to wait."

"Like I said he is going through a tough time in his life and he needs someone on his side. He'll come around."

"I hope so."

He closed the folder in front of him, "We're running out of time…but was there anything else."

I shrugged, "Just work, school, prom, friends, a clan of popular princesses, moving out, and my dad marrying a floozy."

He laughed, "Well you can come back and speak with me whenever you feel the need. Just remember though before you go…all of your friends sound like they need some support at the moment so just try and be patient…it will be worth it in the end."

I nodded my head and stood up and mumbled a thanks to my usually moody guidance councilor. It felt strange that I was able to talk to him so easily when usually it is just random acts of outbursts between the two of us. Although at the same time I felt comfortable with him; almost as if amongst all the strange meetings we had in the past left the door open for some sort of comfort knowing that we really couldn't get any weirder than we already were. The only problem with that conversation is that I realized I need to be supportive and there for my friends…but who is going to be there for me besides some guidance councilor?

I sighed and made my way out the door and towards the cafeteria. Second period almost always seemed to be the class to miss for some reason; which meant lunch is just around the corner. I walked into the already filling lunchroom and noticed everyone sitting at their tables. John was two tables down from the rest of the Breakfast Club sitting with some of his friends while Andy, Claire, Brian and Michelle were all sitting at our regular table looking glum as usual.

I turned towards the vending machines and waited patiently behind a younger kid – probably a freshman – as he decided what kind of pop he wanted. I dug around in my pocket for some coins and was met with a dollar bill slid down my shoulder.

"Need some coin, girly?"

I turned around with a smile on my face, "Hey John…you can keep your money."

He shrugged, "Nah its okay…I got lots, and plus I worked for it and if I wanna give it to ya then I will."

I smiled and stepped towards the machine as the younger boy moved along, "What have you been up to lately?"

He shrugged, "Just workin', been hanging around with some old buddies."

I nodded, "Eat lunch with me."

He gave me a stern look, "No."

"Please? They are all so gloomy…just do it?"

"Fine but one person pisses me off then I'm leaving."

I smiled and turned to walk with him towards the rest of our friends; they looked up momentarily as we approached the table and then went back to their meals. I looked at John and he just shrugged so I took a seat between Claire and Brian.

"Hey!" Brian greeted; seemingly the only one desperate for a somewhat nice conversation.

"Hey yourself," I replied with a smile, "How you doing today?"

"Fine…we had a physics club meeting today and we decided on a location for our end of the year banquet and food and stuff. I'm really looking forward to it this year because the theme is space."

I smiled at him, "That's nice…what do you do at your banquet?"

He beamed, "Well we have a dinner and a few speakers and then afterwards we clear the tables and chairs to the sides of the hall and we have a dance. Sometimes I will dance to the faster songs but I really don't like dancing to the slower ones…a lot of time my mom will insist I have one dance with both her and my sister; it's kinda embarrassing but I don't wanna hurt her feelings, you know?"

I nodded and pulled out my lunch, "Does your family like going?"

He nodded, "Yeah my father is pretty proud and is looking forward to it this year because I am vice president and I get to do a speech but I am pretty nervous about speaking in front of a crowd so he is going to help me with it."

Bender smirked, "I hope so...you and speaking don't really mesh well together."

Brian snorted and took a bite of his PB&J sandwich, "Maybe you should try speaking at a physics club banquet John."

"What to a bunch of science dorks about rocket ships and the moon? No thanks, Brainiac."

Brian laughed good naturedly and looked at Claire, "So how is your day going so far today?"

She shrugged and went back to her fettuccini Alfredo; Brian cocked an eyebrow and looked at Andy, "What about you?"

Andy glared at him and went back to eating. Brian rolled his eyes and looked at me; all I could do in return is shrug. He set down his sandwich and wiped his face, "You know all you guys should just cheer up…all you have been doing for the last week is moping; school's almost over…actually it is over in two weeks and then you guys have nothing to worry about. You are bringing everyone else down you know."

Claire and Andy shot their heads up simultaneously, "Why don't you mind your own business!"

Brian – surprisingly – glared back, "You know what maybe I will…because I don't need to sit around with you guys if all you are gonna do is piss and moan! Fuck you guys…I see Larry, Tom, and Ted over there anyways," Andy's head shot up and Brian put his hands on his hips, "Maybe I will just go and sit with them."

He packed up his lunch and stepped out of the bench; I looked at the others who didn't even really seem to care. John just watched Brian walk away and scowled, "What the hell did you hurt the dork's feelings for, Sporto?"

Andy glared at John, "I wasn't trying to hurt his feelings I just got a lot going on right now and I don't wanna be lectured on how and how not to act."

"So you act like a total prick who should be told how not to act…that's rich."

Andy shook his head, "Fuck off Bender."

John raised his eyebrows, "No problem," and with that – he too – was on his way over to another table. I sighed heavily and watched as Claire's eyes darkened at John's retreating form. She let out an over dramatic sigh and packed her lunch up. This is getting so irritating that think I may go back to just eating out on the bleachers alone!

I looked from Claire, to Michelle, to Andy and they all just had their heads down, "You know what guys?" When I didn't get a response I just continued, "I think I'll go eat with Brian and his friends." I got up and left the table; keeping my back turned to the narrowed eyes of my friends. I remember Hashimoto's words so clearly in my mind:

_All of your friends sound like they need some support at the moment so just try and be patient…it will be worth it in the end._

With everything that's going on right now in my life I would just love to have one of those people – doesn't matter which one – to sit down and listen to me for awhile. I'm hurt and I'm confused yet all they want is comfort for themselves. I need it too – but on the other hand does that make me as selfish as them?

Will it really be worth it in the end?

_**TBC**_


	34. Something To Think About

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**A/N**: Thanks for all the great reviews; I'm glad you guys enjoyed some angst. So anyways this chapter is only going to have three characters in it…one being Allison of course, and the others being Brian and Bender (since their presence has been a little non existent as of late); so here is chapter 34 I hope you all enjoy!

**Chapter 34 – Something to Think About**

I approached Brian's locker at the end of the school day; he had been angry all day about what transpired at lunch time so I told him that I would walk home with him and hang out after school was over. He had also in turn introduced me to some of his friends; Ted being a very funny and interesting guy – not very brainy just a little dorky. Tom was very quiet and shy and last but least I met Larry – the infamous Larry Lester; he seemed to be a very high spirited person and a lot more carefree than I imagined him to be. Of course I kinda felt bad sitting near him knowing full well what Andy did but I am sure the last thing the poor kid wanted was pity so I didn't say anything about it. Brian seemed very happy and relaxed hanging out with his friends and in turn it lifted my mood away from that of what the Breakfast Club had created.

He looked up from his locker and gave me a wide grin and a silly wave; I in turn just gave him a nod and continued my approach until I stood next to him.

"Hey Ally," He started.

I smiled, "Hi Brian."

"I'm glad that you decided you wanted to hang out today; I think it has been awhile since we hung out and had some good fun, don't you?"

"Yeah I do; but I also didn't have to work and I really didn't wanna sit at home with my dad and Pam."

He closed his locker door and swung his back pack over one shoulder; he gave me an understanding smile and we turned towards the back entrance of the school, "How are things going with them anyways?"

I shrugged, "Not too good; her kids are always there and half the time I have to sleep out on the couch so they can take my bed. My dad is off doing god knows what all the time and I always feel like I am in the way…I don't know, I don't mean to whine about it or anything but frankly I can't wait until I can get away from it."

He pushed open the door and held it for me, "That's too bad…I was kinda thinking maybe with more kids and a lady things would be looking up for you."

"Yeah well I was kinda hoping so myself."

We stepped out on the football field and he stopped to look around, "Remember the last time we were walking together out here?"

I nodded and frowned, "Yeah how can I forget."

Brian subconsciously rubbed his arm with a grimace on his face, "I still find it hard to believe that those were Andy and Claire's friends."

I nodded, "yeah me too. But when I remember back to the detention…you know the beginning of it…I can see it."

"Yeah the whole, 'you could disappear forever and it wouldn't even make a difference' speech."

I frowned, "That really hurt me when he said that."

He nodded and folded his arms over his chest, "Yeah me too. But they changed…he's not like that anymore."

We continued walking the rest of the length of the field. I stopped at a large oak tree and sat at the base; the weather was getting very nice…of course it was the last week of May so it was a given. Brian sat down across from me and rested his back pack beside him. He looked a lot happier compared to earlier in the day and for that I was grateful.

"Brian?"

He looked up at me expectantly, "Yeah?"

"You know how you brought the flair gun to school…" he looked at me with furrowed brows; obviously wondering where I was going with this, "Do you ever still think about it?"

He folded his hands in his lap and frowned, "Not really…but sorta. My mom still gives me such a hard time with my grades and stuff that she really stresses me out you know? But I also wonder sometimes what it woulda been like if I had done it. I wouldn't have ever met you guys…or Michelle. I never really would have got to do or see some of the things I have done in the past couple of months."

I nodded, "Yeah I get what you mean. Just everything is starting to get to me now a days and I keep wondering if there is anyway to get away from it all."

"Well bringing a flair gun to school definitely won't help you," came a voice from behind us. I turned around to see John standing with his blue jean jacket tied around his waist and a cigarette dangling from his lips. I gave him a grin and he came to sit down next to us.

"What are you guys doing sitting out here? Don't you have anything better to do?"

I shrugged, "No just felt like hanging out that's all."

He narrowed his eyes, "So what the hell are you doing asking Brainiac about his flair gun?"

Brian jumped in, "She wasn't asking because it really meant anything it was just a question, I wasn't gonna…"

Bender held up a hand and contorted his face in annoyance, "Calm down Bry, fuck! I was just asking the woman a damn question!"

I folded my arms and I shrugged, "Just wondering if he was okay, that's all."

Brian nodded, "I am okay."

John nodded approvingly and took a long drag off his cigarette, "So what has you guys moping around?"

I shrugged, "Andy, Claire, and Michelle are all annoyingly depressed and it's starting to rub off."

Bender cocked an eyebrow, "What the hell is up their asses?"

Brian sighed, "Well Michelle has been at it with Ashley non stop."

"And Andy is having problems with his dad…he just totally lashed out on him in front of me and we haven't been speaking much since."

John nodded, "And Claire?" he asked trying to sound casual.

Brian and I exchanged a glance and he spoke up, "Just worried about the prom is all."

John rolled his eyes, "Yep, leave it up to her."

I rolled my eyes and smirked, "Nice try John, save the act."

He regarded me with an intense look, "Ain't no act here Allison; I could care less."

Brian sat up a bit straighter, "Why don't we change the subject?"

John shrugged nonchalantly and I looked at Brian, "Okay whatever."

"Fuck changing the subject let's go do something," John intercepted.

Brian raised his eyebrows, "What do you want to do?"

"We can go chill out at the park…we just gotta go make a stop at my house."

Brian looked from John to me with uncertainty, "What exactly do you have in mind Bender? You gotta remember that it is a school night."

John smirked, "Has that ever stopped me before?"

XXXXX

Brian and I waited on Bender's front porch as he went inside and fished out whatever it was that he was looking for. Brian was shifting his weight back and forth from foot to foot and it was irritating me to no end.

"Will you stop that?"

He gave me a sheepish grin, "Sorry…I'm just a little nervous about going too late on a school night; my mom will serve me my head on a platter."

I smiled amusedly, "Don't worry we will get you home before dark."

He opened his mouth to reply but was cut off with Bender opening up the door and stepping out on the old rickety porch, "You two ready to go?"

"Yes," I cut Brian off before he could protest further.

Bender nodded his head in approval and made his way down the steps and into the street. Brian glared at me and then followed suit. I chuckled and return and skipped down the steps one by one. We headed in the direction of the park that me and John had occupied times before and in about four minutes we were there. It isn't a very large park but it had a small play set, a few benches, a public washroom facility, and a public pool. Bender found us a spot to sit on a bench underneath a small hill. He slipped a black back pack off of shoulders and set it down between his legs, motioning for us to sit down.

"This is a nice little setting, John. I mean I'm not used to a lot of places down on this end of town and all but this is pretty quiet and secluded and all," Brian started; trying to initiate conversation.

John rolled his eyes and lit up a cigarette, "That's the point dork."

Brian just nodded in return, "So what did you plan on doing?"

John unzipped his back pack and exhaled smoke, "Well I don't know about you guys but I need to forget about all this drama queen bullshit going on." He pulled a glass bottle out of his bag and quickly unscrewed the cap.

"Alcohol?" Brian asked nervously.

I snorted, "You wanna get sloshed?"

He looked at me with raised eyebrows, "its _vodka_."

I snorted and shrugged, "Sure why not…give myself a break for awhile; at this point I don't even give a shit anymore."

Brian gulped, "I don't know if I'm willing to do this John; I mean we are under age, in public…and school is in the morning!"

John let out an irritated sigh, "If you don't wanna then don't I don't fucking care."

Brian nodded, "Okay well I'll just sit back and accompany you two…make sure you don't do anything dumb."

Bender just stared at him coolly, "sure Bry…you can be DD…now will you stop your bitchin'?"

Brian nodded quickly and turned back to face me; I just looked at John expectantly and he pulled out a two-liter bottle of Pepsi, "Chasers," he stated simply. I nodded my head and watched as he tipped the bottle back and took a swig; his face contorted slightly and he grabbed a gulp of the soda. He smacked his lips together and shook his head, "That shit burns."

I chuckled and took the bottle from him; it wasn't often that I drank…as a matter of fact I have only really done it a couple of times at home after my mother left. She had a whole cabinet of booze and being the ever-attentive parents they are they never noticed. When Andy had asked me what my choice of drink was I wasn't lying; I liked vodka the best.

I tipped the bottle back and squeezed my eyes shut as the liquid burned down my throat; I took such a long drink straight from the bottle it probably equaled out to about three or four shots. I brought the bottle away from my mouth already feeling quite light headed. Bender offered me the Pepsi but I shook my head. He gave me an amused grin and set it down on the bench beside him. I gave him back the bottle and he looked down at it, "That felt good."

I nodded my head in agreement, "No shit…haven't done that in awhile."

He nodded, "No me neither; I try and stay away from the drink but damn…sometimes it just calls out."

Brian looked at us both worriedly, "Are you sure this is a good idea guys? I mean I know you are both stressing and stuff but is it really smart to take your frustrations out on a bottle?"

Bender shrugged, "Fuck it," and with the he took another gulp of the liquid and closed his eyes with comfortable ease, "I just don't fucking care no more."

Brian just blinked at him blankly and turned back to face me as I once again took another swig from the bottle. Each drink was less and less tough to keep down and by the time the 26 ounce bottle was three quarters empty I really started to feel the effects. Just by looking at John's glazed over eyes I could tell he was starting to feel it too; sad thing is the Pepsi bottle wasn't even half way done and by now we were just tipping the bottle right back taking it all straight.

John stood up slowly and almost collapsed under his own weight, "Oh shit…" he mumbled. Brian stood up quickly to help steady him but Bender pulled his arm back quickly, "I'm fine!"

I laughed a little and then lay back on the now vacant bench, "You know the sky looks a lot nicer tonight than it usually does."

Bender looked at me with wide eyes for a moment until he burst out into a fit of laughter, "Fuck da sky dude, I'm feelin' good!"

I looked at him in wonder for a moment, "That's the first time I've heard you really laugh in weeks…"

He put his hands on his hips, "Fuck I wonder why…people are always hasslin' me and stuff."

I nodded and reached for the bottle again; of the quarter of it that was left I drank half of it…until John grabbed it from my hands and polished it off. He looked at me unsteadily for a moment, "I sure do hope my old man doesn't find out I stole it," he said with a slur.

"I wanna go on the swings," I thought out loud. Brian looked at me with raised eyebrows and then held out a hand to help me up from the bench. I gave him a goofy grin and accepted it gratefully. He pulled me up with a little ease and steadied me on to my feet, "I sure do feel a lot more drunker once I stand up…"

Bender laughed, "Fuckin' rights."

I laughed and stumbled my way towards the play equipment; I could hear Brian and John following…I don't think that it was John's loud singing that gave him away. I reached the swing set and plopped myself down on the rubber seat; the chains were old and rusty and the paint on the side poles was chipping away horribly. I pulled my old runners off of my feet and began to dig my toes through the sand, "Will somebody push me pl-ease?"

Brian trudged grudgingly towards me and gently pushed me forwards; Bender on his part started climbing the play equipment and pulled out his switchblade. I watched him carefully as he began scratching it against the orange paint. I laughed out loud when I saw him stand up triumphantly and study his work.

"Brian push me higher…"

I heard him sigh, "I don't want you to fall off."

I rolled my eyes, "Fine then," and with that I swung my legs and jumped off the swing and landed – almost – solidly in the sand. I looked behind me and saw Bender approaching me; he parked his ass awkwardly next to mine in the sand, "I feel better now," he slurred.

I looked at him with a grin, "Whatdya do?"

He smiled, "I put some dirty words on there." He started laughing quietly at Brian's scolding reaction, "Young kids play here, John."

John cocked an eyebrow, "Yeah and the young kids that play here are from my neighborhood and they'll all turn out like me anyways."

Brian rolled his eyes, "Don't say that."

John narrowed his eyes and swayed, "What the hell do you know anyways? You didn't even wanna have fun with us."

Brian sighed, "No I didn't wanna drown in self pity, thank you."

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Who says anything about self pity, huh? There's too much shit going on right now…I wanna have fun…my own boyfriend doesn't even like me no more."

John nodded, "No shit…at least you still have a boyfriend…I can't even keep a chick."

I scoffed, "What the hell, eh? I mean you drop everythin' for 'em and all they can do is fuck with your head! I mean…I love him to pieces and he doesn't even like to say hello to me anymore."

Bender frowned, "Yeah well take a look at Claire…alls I try to do is be nice and protect her and she just gets mad…I fucked up bad a lot…but jeez she doesn't hafta be such a bitch about it."

I scoffed, "What are you talking about? She still loves you…"

"Allison!" Brian screeched; jabbing me in the ribs with his elbow, "Keep your mouth shut."

I looked at him, "Sorry!" I burst out into laughter.

Bender furrowed his brows, "Dude you don't hafta be mean…I know that she don't love me so don't tell me that."

I looked at him and threw my arms around his neck, "I wouldn't be mean to you Johnny you're my bestest friend."

He patted my back hard and pulled away, "Thanks I know that you have good intentions."

I nodded my head in agreement, "Damn straight."

He laughed out loud, "Who says we go break into the pool?"

"Yeah!" I chimed in.

Brian stood up with his hands on his hips, "No way am I letting you guys go swimming! You could get seriously injured!"

"But Br-ian," I whined, "It's so nice outside!"

He sighed, "No way."

Bender lay down on his back, "Here I am drunk as a skunk and the neo-maxi-somthin'-dweebie is pushing me around…what does this world come to?"

I laughed out loud, "Way to talk!"

"Oh my god," Brian muttered, "Guys it is starting to get dark…maybe we should head home."

I looked him in the eye as best I can, "I don't wanna go home…I don't ever wanna go home."

"Me either," Bender agreed, "There ain't nothing there but a bunch of assholes."

"I know," I agreed louder than I meant to, "I wish I woulda just ran away when I had the chance so I wouldn't havta deal with everyone's bullshit!"

Bender looked at me; his eyes were completely unfocused and it made me laugh out loud, "We SHOULD just run away and tell everyone to fuck off. I hate 'em all anyways."

I nodded my head, "Me too."

Brian stood up, "You know what guys? I'm pretty sick of listening to you guys bitch about everything…stop feeling so damn sorry for yourselves! And that was real nice of you to say you hate everyone when we care so much about you! You guys are real fucking selfish and I am totally disappointed in you guys! You wanna drown yourself in your own damn sorrow go right the fuck ahead…you can do it without me!" And with that he stood up and marched away.

I looked at Bender who looked like he was ready to fall down, "I think I am ready to throw up now."

_**TBC**_


	35. Consequences

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase

**Chapter 35 – Consequences**

"Will you please get your freakin' foot out of my face?"

He groaned, "Will you please stop fuckin' yellin'? You make me wanna gauge my ear drums out."

I groaned and turned over on the floor; the clock read 4:48 am and I felt so sick that I could not get to sleep. Better yet, we had gotten home so late that my bedroom was out of bounds courtesy of Pamela's wonderful kids Mark and Jacob stealing my bed. So John and I crashed out in the living room on the floor – sick, miserable, and soaking wet. Did I mention we ended up breaking into the pool after all – clothing and all?

I looked over at him as he tried to stand up, "Where are you going?"

He looked at me with blood shot eyes, "To blow chunks…hopefully my intestines fall out too so I can just die."

I tried to laugh but just groaned and grabbed my forehead; the night was fun while it lasted but at the same time we were as sick as dogs and I felt very bad for the way we treated Brian. He just wanted to hang out and have fun but he ended up baby-sitting a couple of jerky drunks and getting his feelings hurt…you know you're low when you hurt Brian.

I rolled over on the floor and settled my hands under my cheek; I was just about to fall back into a sleep when I was – rudely – interrupted by the opening and closing of cupboards. I grabbed my head and squinted my eyes, "What the hell are you doing?"

John appeared in the doorway, "I need some fuckin' Advil!"

"Fuck off! I don't have any! Now lay down before I strangle you!"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Will you?"

I let out a frustrated sigh and turned my back to him, "Asshole," I muttered.

"I heard you, basket case."

I turned around and threw my shoe at him; which unfortunately landed about a foot away. He glared at me, "You really aren't a morning person."

"Eat me."

"No thanks…don't like fish."

I rolled my eyes, "yeah that's right I forgot...just cherries."

He fell lazily back onto the floor a few feet away from me, "I hate you Allison."

"Good night John."

He mumbled a string of curse words under his breath as he lay on his back staring at the ceiling; I'll tell ya…the two of us cranky together was not a force to be reckoned with. It had been going on like this all night; passing out, waking up to puke, arguing, puking again, and passing out. I will never drink with him ever again.

When I opened my eyes again it was daylight; I never thought I could hate the sun as much as I do right now. The entire room was painted in sunlight and for a second I considered mass homicide.

"Ally-son wake up now!" Came the shrill voice of Satan's spawn itself; I opened one eye slightly and saw Jacob and Mark tying knots in Bender's hair as he slept.

"You know if he catches you doing that he will probably suffocate you…" I mumbled groggily. They looked at me with disgusting smirks, "We don't care he is a big fart head anyways."

I rolled my eyes and rolled over onto my stomach, "Tell me something I don't know."

They laughed loudly and ran around the room chucking shit at him until Jacob – being the ever clever one he is – ran solidly into Bender's side and tripped over him; causing the fart head himself to groan loudly in pain.

"You little shit!"

Both little boys stopped running and smiled, "You said the S-H-I-T word!" They said in a sing song voice in unison.

"Yeah and I'll kick it right outta ya if you don't get your freaky midget asses away from me," He sat up awkwardly so he could see them clearly and tried to sound intimidating; but failed miserably due to the sleep and grogginess in his voice.

"You're a freaky midget ass!" Mark yelled in return while Jacob – once again being the ever clever one he is – threw a building block…hitting Bender square in the forehead knocking him back slightly. He shot a hand up to his head and glared at the kid.

"Jacob!" I screamed loudly – a little too loudly in my hung over state than I would have liked to.

"What!" He screamed back just at an even higher volume.

"DON'T YELL!" Me and John complained in unison; wincing at the throbbing of our heads. Jacob and Mark ran into the kitchen giggling wildly. I glanced at John who had one big knot tied on the top of his head with three others around the side. He looked like some junkie rock groupie and I burst into a fit of laughter.

He looked at me, obviously annoyed, "What the hell is your problem?"

I just bit back my laughter and sat up, "I need to have a shower."

John sighed aggravated, "Do I have any clothes here?" I looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know go check my room…if they're there they'll be on the floor somewhere." He nodded lazily and sat up as I made my way into the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and took a look at myself in the mirror.

I looked like dog shit.

I groaned and peeled off my still damp shirt and pants; I turned on the water as hot as I could get it comfortably and stepped into the tub. I could still smell alcohol lingering on me so I stuck my toothbrush into my mouth while I lathered the rest of my body.

I rinsed off and hurriedly stepped out of the tub before the heat made me too lightheaded. I quickly grabbed a robe and raced off to my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and quickly pulled on a black sweater and some worn in jeans. The noise from outside my room was getting louder and I was about five seconds away from storming out of my room and killing those stupid brats. I mean they can be good kids _sometimes _but for the most part they are on my last nerve.

I walked briskly out to the hallway and saw Pam exiting my father's room. I gave her a nod of recognition and she smiled, "Late night last night?"

I rolled my eyes, "I guess you could say that."

"I heard you getting sick last night…you're not pregnant are you?"

I widened my eyes and growled, "No I am not pregnant, Pamela! I was wasted!"

She laughed, "Oh silly me! You and Andrew would make such cute babies though!"

I clenched my fists and snarled, "I am seventeen! I am not having babies until I'm like fifty!"

She giggled and shook her head, "You'll change your mind someday."

I groaned and continued down the hall where I found John laying on the couch with his arm over his face; he had managed to find an over sized AC/DC shirt of mine but still had on his pants from last night. I shook my head and sat back on the old brown recliner.

I tried as best I could to tune out the noise coming from the rug rats in the kitchen; I was doing pretty well until I heard a sharp knock on the door and the kids screaming moments later, "Andy! Andy! Andy!"

I widened my eyes and groaned; _perfect timing sweetheart_.

I listened as the boys bombarded Andy with stories about soccer games, school, and beating up other little kids and Andrew laughing in return.

"Where's Allison?" I heard him ask quietly.

"In there," Mark replied. I sighed and sat up; John looked over to me with an unreadable expression on his face. When I saw him appear he wasn't alone; Michelle was standing next to him.

"Let's go," He said simply.

I furrowed my eyebrows, "Where?"

He folded his arms over his chest, "School."

I widened my eyes, "No way am I going today."

Michelle folded her arms crossly, "After what you did to Brian last night I think the least you can do is get your asses up for school to go say sorry to him."

Andy nodded in agreement, "Besides, we need to talk."

I rolled my eyes and looked at John who had a very pissed off look on his face; it's too bad the goofy knots in his hair made him look more silly than dangerous. "I think that's the most I've heard you say in days," I muttered.

Andy shook his head, "Don't play games…now is not the time Allison. Get up and let's go…both of you."

John grunted, "Fuck that."

Andy raised an eyebrow, "I could kick the shit outta you and drag your sorry ass there if you like."

Bender grunted, "Whatever Sporto…you couldn't kick the shit out of a wet paper bag."

Andrew rolled his eyes, "Don't test me John…the way you look my granny could probably lay you out."

He grunted and sat up; I followed suit and we both began tying up our shoes. I stood up and grabbed my bag and we both looked at them intently, "Satisfied?"

Andy shrugged and walked out the door, Michelle in turn just laughed, "Nice lid John." As we walked out the door Bender hesitated with a confused look on his face; he reached his hands to his hair and scowled,

"For fuck's sakes!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ride to the school was silent for the most part; Andy and Michelle had sat up front leaving me and Bender – along with our head aches – in the back seat. It was pretty gloomy outside and the only sound in the car was The Clash's 'Should I Stay or Should I Go?' what a freakin' convenient song.

When we finally pulled into the parking lot Andy glanced at Michelle, "Go find Brian…I'll meet up with you in a few minutes."

She nodded blankly and undid her seat belt and exited the car; Bender in turn jumped outta the vehicle and went to stand with a group of friends a few parking spaces down. Andy looked at me through the rear view mirror and sighed, "Can I talk to you?"

I rolled my eyes and exited the car to climb into the front seat; I look like crap and I feel like crap and now I get a freakin' lecture…this is perfect.

I settled into the seat and stared out into the parking lot. I knew Andy's eyes were on me but I was in no mood to face him for the argument that was inevitably to come.

"How are you feeling? Are you okay?" He asked me quietly yet tensely.

"Don't beat around the bush, Andrew just get to the point."

He sighed and I looked at him through the corner of my eye; his hands were still gripped on the steering wheel and he looked very tired and sad, "Okay fine, we can do it your way."

I slumped down the seat, "Well then go ahead and say it."

He didn't move at all, just hesitated, "Did I really upset you that much that you had to go out and get smashed…and threaten to fuck off on everyone?"

"Brian really went into details, didn't he?" I replied bitterly…and purposely ignored the question.

Andy's hands fell into his lap and he turned to face me, "Yeah he did; he was pretty upset and worried about you guys. As a matter of fact he called me the second he walked in the door last night…I don't think I ever heard him yell anything bad about you guys until then."

I nodded my head and stared into my lap, "I didn't mean to hurt him."

He sighed, "Don't explain that to me, go and tell him. But I want you to answer my question."

"Why, huh? Why the hell is it so important to you now? For the last fucking week you haven't given two shits about anything I've said or done and now all of a sudden you are up in my face about it! What gives?"

He clenched his jaw, "Look I am sorry if I upset you at all but I never once…not fucking once, stopped caring about what you did. I may have been a selfish asshole about what happened but there is no way that I would EVER let you throw yourself down the drain."

I glared, "Throw myself down the drain, what the hell are you talking about Andrew? It was just one time, it's not like I am a fucking alcoholic!"

Andy cocked an amused brow, "That's all it takes is one time to make it a habit, you know. You don't wanna turn to alcohol when the shit hits the fan you know."

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks but I already have a councilor."

He rolled his eyes right back, "I ain't trying to be anyone's councilor! I just care about you and I don't wanna hear my friends saying they baby sat your drunken ass while you mumbled about how much you hate me."

I looked him dead in the eyes, "I do not hate you Andrew. I would never hate you."

He nodded his head, "Then do me a favor and don't do that again. I'm not mad at you I'm mad at myself; I care about you too much, okay?"

I nodded in return, "Fair enough…but I don't want you doing what you did again."

He nodded his head, "That was tough for me, you know. You have no idea what's been going on since that night."

I blinked, "You know…I would love to know what's happening and I would love to listen to you if you need to talk…its much better than being left in the cold."

He looked at me sadly for a few minutes and then dropped his head so that he was staring into his lap, "It's hard to talk about…I don't know if that night was the best or worst thing I ever did."

I heart beat sped up, "What happened?"

He scratched the back of his head, "An all out war."

I furrowed my eyebrows and shook my head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

He sighed, "Well that night I stayed at your house…I didn't even sleep. I just sat up all night thinking about how things used to be, and what they're like now…and what they will be like. I kept thinking about the way he treated you and how angry it made me; and the way he tries to make my mom choose sides between us. I was just feeling so bitter and angry and confused I just didn't know what the hell to do. I lost sleep over it; hell I'm still losing sleep over the whole thing. When I went home that next afternoon things were okay for awhile…I talked to my mom about everything and I thought I had felt a lot better but at the same time I knew things were only gonna get worse as soon as he got home from work."

I nodded, "So your mom is okay with you then?"

He nodded as well, "Yeah for the most part…she's pretty torn. I thought it was gonna be bad as soon as he got home but it started earlier than that. My brother Ricky has always been his perfect son, ya know? Well he is home from school and he walked in the door and as soon as he saw me the shit hit the fan; he was screaming about me betraying dad and letting him down…man he is like a nineteen year old version of my old man. So we get into this screaming fight and after – I don't know – ten or fifteen minutes he took a swing at me and we ended up fighting each other."

I looked at him sadly and he seemed to be getting more and more upset as he went along; he pounded his fist on the steering wheel and cursed, "Then my dad comes in the door as we're rolling around and he grabs me by the shirt collar and just yanks me off of Rick. The whole time my mom is screaming and crying trying to get everyone to calm down. So Ricky takes a spat at me and I curse at him right back…I guess I must have hit a sore spot or something 'cause he threw a sucker punch at me. When I tried to retaliate…"

"What happened?"

"My dad actually took his side and slapped me in the face; calling me a cheap fighter…saying I never listened to anything he ever taught me about morals. My ma was so upset that she threw him out…told him if he didn't leave she would press charges. My brother was so upset that he left with him."

"Oh my god," I whispered.

He nodded with glistening eyes, "Yeah my little brothers are pretty upset about it. Ryan is old enough to understand how much of a prick is and he has actually kinda taken my side. But Robbie he is only nine and he is pretty pissed off at my mom for kicking him out. I mean its only temporary – I think – but he just…he's just too young. So my mom feels awful but she is trying to hold her ground."

"I'm sorry Andy…I shoulda paid attention to what was goin' on."

He shook his head and looked upwards to hide his wet eyes, "Nah, I'm sorry for acting so distant. I just felt so stupid for you seeing everything, and then taking it out on you…hell I felt like such a coward and I didn't know how to fix it."

I snorted, "Yet it takes me getting sloshed to fix our problems?"

He looked at me seriously, "No it doesn't. If you are drinking 'cause you wanna have a good time and you are with friends…cool. But if you're drowning yourself down a bottle because you are feeling sorry for yourself and you want away from the world…then it's not right. I think you know better than that."

I nodded my head, "I'm sorry."

He smirked, "You already told me that okay…don't repeat yourself."

I smirked, "So what are you gonna do then?"

He raised an eyebrow, "About home or about you?"

I smirked, "Whatever one you think deserves an answer."

He sat back in his seat a little tense still, "Well I don't know what I am gonna do about home…two of my brothers are proud of me, two of them hate me, one doesn't even know what the hell is going on because he is gone…my dad I guess has been calling my mom at strange hours of the night; sometimes drunk. My ma…I just don't know how she is holding up. I guess we will just see what happens; I just don't want it to stay this way up until I leave." I nodded in return; and then he looked at me a little more amused this time, "As for you…you can go say sorry to Brian now; I think he would appreciate that."

I looked at the clock in the dashboard, "I guess we still have around ten minutes until home room starts."

He gave me a small smile, "Well then get that fine ass of yours out of the damn car."

I glared at him and exited the car briskly…pretending to be upset with him. He jogged to catch up and jammed his hands in his pockets, "So what the hell did you guys do last night anyways?"

I opened the door to the school and set out into the hallway, "Well we broke into a pool and went swimming…it was cold as hell and then I puked in the water. John was so grossed out that he puked in the water as soon as I was done so we had to get out."

Andy looked at me trying to act disgusted and then burst out laughing, "You are so weird."

"I have been told."

He laughed and then I looked at him with an even more amused look; so I continued, "And then John sang Meat loaf the whole way home…extremely loud."

Andy widened his eyes in horror, "John…John Bender, sang Meat Loaf?"

I turned the corner towards Brian's locker, "Yeah but he said if I told anyone he knew the words he would kill me." He shoved his hands in his pocket and just bit his lower lip. I approached Brian who was with the other four.

I looked down to my feet and shifted my weight as I stood, "Hey Bry."

He pursed his lips together, "Hey."

I took a deep breath, "I just wanna let you know that I was stupid last night and I was outta line…I'm sorry."

He nodded but didn't flinch otherwise, "Okay…I'm disappointed in you though; I didn't really expect that from you."

I nodded, "Fair enough…I'm not here to beg for your forgiveness because I know what I did was wrong; but I want you to know that I will wait for ya to cool down or whatever, I deserve you being mad at me."

He nodded slowly, "Okay…how are you feeling anyways?"

I shrugged, "Like I got run over by a garbage truck."

He laughed, "Well I guess that is what you get."

I looked down at Bender who was just sitting on the floor rubbing his temples; I turned back to Brian, "Yeah…I guess that's the consequences."

He laughed and a few lockers down Ashley was standing with Jack staring at us with a glare on her face; I cocked an eyebrow and glared back, "Something you find interesting over here?"

She shut her locker door with her books in her arms and she pushed them towards Jack for him to hold instead, "No I'm just ready to barf after listening to your cheesy conversations."

"Well then mind your own damn business."

She cocked a sculpted eyebrow and pushed her hair behind her shoulder, "My pleasure…I'm not too interested in your queer love fest anyways," and with that she stormed away from us. I turned back to the group who had amused grins spread across their faces. Claire looked at me with a small grin, "You two never give up on each other do you?"

I shrugged and smirked, "Just natural for me to be extremely annoyed with her I guess."

Michelle laughed, "I don't blame you."

Bender looked up from the floor, "Great now that we are back to being the damn Brady bunch and we pissed the bitch off…can someone please drive me back home now?"

I raised my eyebrows hopefully at the idea and looked at the rest of the group as the homeroom bell rang; Andy and Michelle glanced at each other and started to walk away. Claire laughed and followed suit, and soon after Brian did as well. I looked back at John with a glare and he stood up, "Well? It's the least you can do after you assholes drag me all the way here!"

Michelle turned around with a wide grin on her face, "Not a chance in hell!"

_**TBC**_


	36. Moving On

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: Okay this will be the girls…its prom night and this chapter will be them getting ready.  
**A/N**: Thanks for all the reviews guys; I'm having a huge motivation thing going on with this story at the moment so that's a good thing for me 'cause I want this thing done before I have to go back to school (September 6). So there is my deadline. So I hope you guys are still interested and following me here; let me know what ya think…good, bad, in between I don't care. :) This one is a little bit of a filler…and I think I'll be ducking some flying objects for sure once you get through it:P

**Chapter 36 – Moving On**

"So what are you guys doing in the mean time?" I asked Andy over the phone. The prom was tonight and Claire and Michelle wanted to come over and get ready together. Andy and Brian were hanging out but really don't have as nearly as much preparing as we do.

"Uh…I don't know I was kinda thinking we would drive around for a bit…see what John was up to, I dunno."

I nodded at the phone, "Yeah I wonder what he is doing tonight…he hasn't really said much about it."

He laughed, "Well after your little escapade the other night I don't think he will be getting too messed up."

I sighed over dramatically, "Let's not bring that up."

He snorted, "Yeah alright…listen I'm gonna head out now to go get a few more things. I will be around your place at say, 6:30 to pick you up."

"Okay I'll see you then."

I hung up the phone and looked around my bedroom; still messy as hell and yet here I am having company over any minute; I guess it didn't help any that my dad and Pam had left me with the kids for the afternoon. I guess they will never get the point that I'm not up for the whole big sister thing.

I lay back silently on my bed with a ball of nerves in my stomach; I have never, ever attended a school function of this magnitude and with Vernon, the Breakfast Club (minus Bender), Ashley, all sorts of teachers and other kids…this is something big in the making. I know I will have a good time tonight but I still can't help but reverting back to my old self conscious being.

In a way I kinda thought I was being a coward…Michelle definitely has much more to be nervous about than I do…and Claire doesn't even have a date; why the hell am I so nervous? I rolled my shoulders and cracked my neck; it's definitely time to do something to keep my mind off of things.

I walked over to my record collection and combed through it…just need something fun…I smiled and grabbed a hold of the cardboard case and looked at it with interest; The Cars self titled record. It was one of my favorites and maybe some tunes will get me feeling good.

I threw on the record and the guitar set in and I shut the lights off in my room; it was time for a good old loner Allison moment for old times sake. I fished through my dresser and found my sketchpad and some Crayola crayons.

I sat on the floor with my legs bent in front of me and maneuvered the crayon so it was sitting directly between my big toe and my second toe; it has to be positioned in the right place between the curves of my feet in order for it to work properly. I chose a blue crayon – a sky blue crayon – and lowered my foot down to the paper and carefully created a circular disc on the paper; the outline barely faltered and after a few thought out seconds I had a circle…just a plain blue circle. It was so blue I couldn't help but think of a certain pair of blue eyes when I looked at it. So from there I lowered my foot back down to the paper and filled in the said circle until there was no white paper showing through the inside at all. It wasn't a big circle…just about half an inch in diameter. Under that circle I drew another and a few more until there were exactly seven of them in a vertical line. I smiled and exchanged the blue crayon for a black one and from there drew an upper body around the circles – which were now buttons on a coat. It is kind of hard drawing with my feet; I had only perfected writing with them and now drawing was the next thing up.

The jacket I had drawn was soon filled with more blues and grays; it wasn't as easy drawing with my feet as it was with my hands but given the circumstances I wasn't doing too badly.

XXXXXXXX

I added the remaining outlines of my picture; it was a young girl building a snow man. She was sticking a carrot in its head for a nose. There was just one thing missing and I couldn't put my finger on it. She looked happy and the snowman was fairly round for the most part…but who says snowmen are completely round anyways?

I stared at the picture momentarily and then let a wide grin pass over my face; I took the crayon from between my toes and bent over the picture. I took my hair out of the elastic that was holding it back and just shook it roughly loose…so rough in fact that the final piece of my puzzle was added: snow flakes. Or head flakes…whatever you want to call them.

My record ended and I stared at the picture intently…just the way that I wanted it.

"You still have quite the knack for that you know."

My head shot up and I noticed the two girls standing there with large bags and amused grins on their faces. I smiled softly, "How long have you been there?"

Claire grinned, "Just a few minutes…long enough to watch you drawing with your feet. That really is something else."

I shrugged and tucked the book under my bed behind me, "Yeah well I had a lot of practice."

She smirked, "Yeah I bet."

I smiled, "So how are you guys holding up?"

Michelle grinned wildly and pushed her hair back behind her shoulder; she was dressed in a sweater and jeans and looked totally comfortable. She sat on my bed and crossed her legs under her, "I am so excited! I have been waiting since my freshmen year for prom…I'm totally pumped!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm and wrapped my arms around my legs, "That's good…I'm nervous as hell."

Claire set her bag down and sat down beside Michelle, "What are you so nervous about?"

I shrugged and raked a hand through my disheveled hair, "I dunno just because things have been so rocky lately. I know that we'll have a good time and everything but with everything that has been going on lately it's just catching up to me."

Michelle gave me a soft smile, "It's just nerves, honey."

I nodded, "I know…let's not dwell on it okay?"

Claire grinned wildly, "Excellent, let's get started then!"

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself to my feet, "You guys aren't gonna make me look like a total Barbie doll bimbo are you?"

They both sat still and blinked at me a few times; Claire glanced at Michelle and turned back to me – she pointed a finger to her chest and mouthed the word 'me'; I nodded and she laughed, "I would never do that, Al."

I widened my eyes, "Now I'm scared."

Michelle stood up and Claire followed suit; for a second I felt like I was in a horror movie…a real scary one. With preppy girls and their make up bags advancing on you…it made me very nervous. Michelle must have noticed my frightened demeanor, "You can act scared Al but really you need to look good…its prom."

I nodded and sighed, "Fine but you can't destroy my entire physical well being."

She let out a snort and Claire laughed, "Sit down."

I gulped and sat down on my bed; Claire for her part rummaged through her bag and was throwing items out just about everywhere, including a hair curler, lip sticks, mascara, eye liner, blushes and foundations, hair bands, you name it and that girl had it. Why go to a freakin' beauty parlor when you have Claire Standish? She grabbed a chair and pulled it across the room so that it was placed directly in front of me. She pointed at it as she stood with a hand on her hip, "Sit."

I sighed and did as I was told and she grinned; she rummaged through her bag a little more until she pulled out a pair of scissors and some hair spray. I widened my eyes, "What do you plan on doing with those?"

She glanced at Michelle – who came to stand on the other side of me – and she gave me a tiny smile, "Trimming your hair?"

I bit my lower lip, "Why would you wanna do that?"

She cocked an eyebrow and rolled her eyes, "When was the last time you have gotten a trim? I have known you for three months and I have never seen you get one."

I shrugged, "Probably like six months ago…but I did it myself."

She smirked and pulled a brush through my hair gently, "That doesn't surprise me at all. I mean it has gotten a lot longer since I first met you and it looks nicer longer…it just needs a trim to make it even."

I bit my lip once again, "Okay I will trust you…but if you fuck it up Claire so help me god…" Her hand connected with the back of my head playfully and I glanced at Michelle; she let out a laugh as I mouthed the word, 'owie' to her. I looked back at Claire with a glare but she took a threatening stance and pointed at me with the scissors, "Do not say a word Allison."

I nodded, "Yes ma'am."

She let a chuckle and wet down my hair with a small spray bottle; I could tell as she began to snip that she really wasn't taking all that much off and she was being very careful and precise with each snip as she would hesitate and measure up.

My breathing was starting to slow and after awhile I was becoming intrigued with the small pool of hair poking around the carpet. I looked to Michelle's eyes for a reaction and was met with approval and interest. She never let her eyes leave Claire's fingers and she nodded every now and again when Claire took a pause.

She took a few more snips and then came around me so that she was in my clear view. She combed my bangs down over my face and began the work on them. I watched – my eyes somewhat crossed from it all – as she took tiny bits of the ends of and layered them so they would be closer to the same lengths as the rest of my hair. I took a deep breath and she stopped, "Okay I'm finished."

She flashed me a huge smile and wiped some hair off of my shoulders; I looked at Michelle who in turn gave a nod, "I like it."

I stood up and brushed off my pants and accepted a hand held mirror from Claire; it was simple. Very simple but I liked it. Usually when I wear my hair down it looks messy and out of place but with the layering and trimming off of all the split ends it looked much neater. It came down past my shoulders these days and now it looked very even. It was nothing drastic; but very noticeable.

I turned back to face her and she had her hands clasped in front of her face in anticipation, "Well?"

I nodded and smiled, "I like it a lot…thank you."

She grinned brightly and looked at Michelle proudly, "I knew she would love it." Michelle nodded and laughed, "Don't get too full of yourself now." Claire shrugged and picked up her supplies silently yet still smiling.

I turned to Michelle, "So what are you doing?"

She fingered her long hair and twirled it around, eyeing it with interest, "I'm not sure yet…hair dresser Claire over there wants to do it."

I smiled, "And what about you Claire?"

She raked a finger through her short hair, "There isn't too much I can do with it except style it…I know what I am doing girls."

I laughed at her seriousness and began looking through her cosmetics bag; there is so much crap in here that I have never even heard of before let alone know how to use. I looked back up at her expectantly, "You aren't gonna make _me_ do this myself are you?"

She let out an amused yet unladylike snort, "No I'm not having you go to prom looking like Ozzy Osbourne."

I smiled at the thought and turned back to her, "Well can we get this done and over with so that I don't have to wait much longer?"

She laughed, "Yes as long as you promise not to ruin it."

I smirked, "Yes mother."

She nodded her head and motioned for me to sit down once again; she rummaged through her bag and threw out even more stuff across my bed. She's a woman on a mission and when it comes to makeovers she is not a force to be reckoned with. She turned back to me with only five things in her hand; an eyelash curler, some eye shadow, mascara, lip gloss and a set of tweezers. I raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

She nodded and cocked her head to the side, "Yes that is all you need. You have a nice complexion so there is no point in making you look like a clown. All you need are some neutral colors around your eyes, some shine to your lips…and something done with those eyebrows."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever." She shook her head and went straight to work, having the make up part done in seconds. As soon as she picked up those tweezers though I had to stop her, "You aren't gonna rip out half of my face are you?"

She laughed, "No…but it's gonna hurt just a bit."

XXXXX

"Claire I hate you!" I screamed as she pulled out yet another hair.

"Oh my god you are such a baby! I'm all finished so get up and go."

I winced and rubbed my poor forehead; that woman made me feel like I was getting skinned alive or something. I looked in the mirror at said eyebrows and sighed; they were a little thinner and arched a little more but all the redness and puffiness of them made me wanna scream. I had never made a big deal about plucking my eyebrows in the past because, hey, they're just eyebrows. But Claire –being Claire – just had to go down to every last detail including making me shave my legs. Whoopdy doo.

Claire and Michelle exited the room and took off towards the bathroom. They are going to do all their make-up and stuff themselves and once they are finished they are going to add the finishing touches to my hair. In my personal opinion Claire had already made quite the drastic change to my appearance and that alone I like. But then again we are going to a formal event so I guess I have to look my best – or whatever the crap is I have to do for it.

I walked out of my bedroom to join my friends and once I reached the door I realized that I now have to join Pam as well. Great.

"Oh my god Allison! You look great!" She squealed flamboyantly.

I rolled my eyes, "Thanks."

"Did you do it yourself?"

I shrugged, "Claire did it."

She widened her eyes, "Wow Claire I should get you to help me for my wedding you are so good."

I sighed dramatically and looked at Claire who in turn just let out a giggle as she applied some mascara, "Thanks."

I rolled my eyes and watched as the girls applied their make-up expertly; Michelle had such glints of nervousness in her eyes despite her calm and collected outer appearance. It must be the prom queen thing because I know she should definitely not be worried about what Brian thinks. Claire on the other hand looked unusually happy and excited.

I focused back on Michelle, "You are gonna do good you know."

She nodded, "I know…well I hope so. I'm just feeling a little self conscious at the moment."

Claire lifted an eyebrow, "Why?"

Michelle shrugged, "I don't know; I'm just hoping Brian is going to have a good time and that I don't…you know…lose to Ashley."

I nodded, "You don't have to worry about Brian too much Michelle…like I said he would think you were great if you were wearing a paper bag."

She let out a laugh, "He is so sweet."

Claire gave her a crooked grin, "Yeah he is…and don't you worry about Ashley, you have it."

She sighed shakily, "Yeah I hope so."

Claire put a curling iron up to her hair, "Besides who wants to vote for her anyways? She is probably gonna show up looking totally sleazy and probably drunk and just leave early to go get laid with some random guy."

I laughed, "Well she probably won't be the only one getting laid tonight…isn't it some weird ass tradition for people to lose their virginity on prom night?"

Michelle laughed, "I guess so…although I don't know if I am into doing that."

I cocked an eyebrow, "You aren't into sex?"

She shrugged, "I dunno most guys I have dated have always pressured me about having sex…I just…"

Claire raised her eyebrows as she twisted a few strands of hair tightly and clipped them back, "I didn't know you were a virgin."

Michelle sighed, "I'm not, I lost it with Greg but he never made it special…I always felt like a tramp afterwards."

"Brian's not like that."

She spun her head around to face me, "I know that…we'll just have to see what happens that's all."

Claire nodded; she still had that grin on her face, "Well don't worry I won't be doing the hanky tonight either…I'm not one to do that sort of thing on the first date, you know?"

Michelle laughed, Yeah I know."

I raised my eyebrows, "Whoa wait a second here…did I miss something?"

They turned to face me with confused expressions, "You didn't know?"

I squeezed my eyes shut; I did NOT like where this was going, "Know what?"

Claire let a wide grin spread across her features and set her curling iron down, "I would have sworn Andy would have told you."

I rubbed my temple, "Told me what already?"

"He got me a date tonight with a friend."

_**TBC**_


	37. Motives

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter**: Thirty-seven  
**Chapter Summary**: Ally finds out what Claire's feelings are about the date tonight and also confronts Andy about his motives; prom starts and once Claire gets anxious we find out exactly who the mystery man is…and she isn't too sure if she is happy with the results.  
**Rated**: T…16+ to be safe.  
**A/N**: HAHAHAHAHA! You guys are so much FUN to irritate! Man you make me wanna do mean things with this story, lol. I loved the reviews and each one of you had me laughing out loud. Especially Lazaefair and Santafelover…you two officially get a dedication for this chapter for being my most insane and hostile reviewers! You make me feel so happy…I love hostility. :)

**Chapter 37 – Motives**

"He got me a date tonight with one of his friends."

I squeezed my eyes shut and took a sharp intake of air; this is not good. There is no good coming out of this…nothing…nada…god what is her problem?

I opened my eyes once more and saw that they were staring at me looking very confused. Claire set down her curling iron and sat me down on the toilet. I was still trying to control my anger so she lifted the curling iron to my own head and began to finish my do.

"Allison, are you okay?" I looked at Michelle with a smirk and shook my head. Claire began rolling ringlets through my hair and I just remained silent. Michelle for her part began painting her finger nails once she was finished applying her make up.

The silence in the room was deafening and I was beginning to think I could cut the tension in the air with a knife…no…make that a machete. After two, three, fours ringlets falling against my neck I had it.

"Why the hell would you agree to something like that? Are you a fucking basket case or something?"

Claire continued tugging on my hair and I caught the smirk across her face through the mirror, "How ironic."

I rolled my eyes, "Seriously! What the hell Claire?"

She pursed her lips together until they turned a very light shade of pink – almost white – and continued what she was doing. I took a deep breathe and concentrated on Michelle stroking emerald green streaks of nail polish across her nails. She was doing them rather quickly, yet to perfection. Her ears were slightly red from the glares I was shooting left, right, and center, but for the most part she tried to seem unfazed by it all. I don't know what in the holy hell Michelle was thinking agreeing to this – oh I am gonna kill Andy – Michelle is her best friend! She should know better than to set her up with someone else! I watched as my taller friend stood up and made her way towards the counter; she held an iron up to her hair and began to straighten it. I looked back to the mirror and watched as Claire pulled the top half of my hair back into an elastic. I am so irritated and if one more princess for one more moment remains silent they are gonna get a taste of crazy person wrath.

She let the remainder of my hair drop and she smiled softly, "There…it's all finished." And with that she made her way to stand next to Michelle and finish her own hair. I looked into the mirror and saw that my hair was done up nicely with curled strands falling here and there – does this girl honestly think that playing with my hair is gonna calm me down? Argh!

"Claire,"

She continued to style her hair, spray it with hairspray, style, hold, spray, style…just flat out ignoring me.

"Claire…" I repeated a little harsher this time. This time her eyes met mine momentarily and she continued playing with her hair until it stood out with layers flared out flamboyantly. It was pretty seventies retro looking but it suited her. She placed her iron down on the counter and picked up her mascara.

"You might wanna wait to put that on and just acknowledge me for a second, _princess_."

She looked up to me again and replaced the mascara. She sighed and blinked a few times and that's when I noticed the tears welled up in her eyes; she stared at me pleadingly, "Don't make this hard for me please."

I opened my mouth to reply but she held her hand up to cut me off, "Please?" I closed my mouth and squeezed my eyes shut once again; how the hell could these two let this get so far? They are the most irritating people on the planet!

I shook my head at her and pinched the bridge of my nose, "Why? Why are you doing this to yourself?"

A tear rolled down her cheek quickly and she just as quickly wiped it away, "You don't understand…it's not going to work between John and me…I have to be strong and move on." And right then and there my heart broke for both of them; all the words the two of them confided to me suddenly meant everything and their trust in me to keep my mouth shut meant nothing.

"Don't do this Claire…he loves you too much; he will be heartbroken!"

She sniffled and scowled, "He can't be heartbroken when there is no heart there to break. He has already made it crystal clear to me that he wants nothing from me and has no problem fooling with my emotions."

I sat cross legged on the floor and rocked slightly trying to figure out how to stop this, "Claire how do you feel about him? Tell me the truth…"

Another tear fell down her cheek as she attempted to color her lips, "You know exactly how I feel…I already told you I don't want you to make this hard for me. I was really excited about this date and now you are giving me cold feet! Please, please stop! I know he is your best friend – or whatever – but please as my friend let me move on…without him."

I furrowed my eyebrows slightly and stared at the floor, "This isn't right."

Michelle gave me a knowing look with pursed lips and glanced back to Claire, "She is right you know hun."

Claire looked at Michelle pleadingly, "I can't play this game with him anymore though. If it was my absolute wish he would be there tonight…for me. But that is not going to happen and I accept that; I have accepted that for weeks. So when this opportunity came up I grabbed it…I needed to for my own sake and sanity."

I looked at her seriously, "But he would go…for you."

Claire shook her head and squared her shoulders; she was taking her most serious and final stance, "John Bender is not the type. Me and him are two worlds apart…it was never made to work as much as I wanted it to. He isn't the knight in shining armor…he isn't the flowers and roses guy…and he certainly isn't one to make dreams come true. That is just the way it is and you know it…both of you…you over estimate him. You don't know him like I do and this is just the way it's gotta be."

I leaned my done up head against the wall, "Yeah but I know a side of him too…a side that would kill for you."

She shook her head, "It's just the way it's gotta be."

I glanced at Michelle who just looked so heart broken for her best friend; so heart broken in fact she had already smudged newly applied mascara. She locked eyes with me and I clenched my jaw; she in turn sadly shook her head. She grabbed another bottle of nail polish and sat in front of me with it; it was a darker shade of lavender than my dress but still matched all the same. Claire in turn, stood in front of the mirror applying her make-up fiercely.

She leaned closer to my face, "I was excited for her at first but then I had my doubts…what are we going to do?"

I shrugged, "I don't know but this ain't right."

She nodded and whispered, "I know but this is Claire we are talking about…she is as stubborn as they come."

I sighed but I knew she was right; when Claire had her mind set it was set. Although somewhere deep down I knew that she too had her doubts…she had to, right?

Michelle finished my nails and screwed the cap back on, "It's like some tragic love tale." I nodded in response but before I could reply I was cut off by the slamming of an object to the counter top. I looked at Claire who was jamming all of her stuff back into her purse, "When you guys are done whispering…Michelle I am ready to go home and get dressed."

I closed my eyes and then looked back to Michelle who nodded at her, "Yeah…Andy is gonna be here in like twenty minutes anyways. We should get going." I nodded and stood up. With our hair, nails, and faces done up the only thing missing besides our obvious state of dress was some calm nerves.

We exited the bathroom and made our way towards the front of the apartment. My father and Pam were seated at the kitchen table and Pam lifted her head – dad being dad didn't but whatever – and she widened her eyes, "My you girls look fabulous!"

I looked at Claire who gave her a huge…yet sincere smile, "Thanks Pam…we are going to have a major blast tonight!"

Pam smiled, "Good for you Claire. I hope you have fun."

I looked to Michelle who just smiled faintly, "Yeah me too."

The two girls exited out the front door and I was left alone – not entirely but due to who the company was that I had I might as well say I'm alone. I sighed and looked back to the kitchen table; my father was intently scribbling away at the crossword in the paper while Pam gazed back concerned. It kinda freaked me out for a second but in a way I felt somewhat calm. She stood from her chair and motioned for me to follow her out of the room – and reluctantly I did so; following the woman who was more often than not the source of my irritation.

She marched straight into my room and sat on my bed; I rolled my eyes and shut the door behind me and stood before her. She pursed her lips together and patted the bed; I shook my head and she sighed, "Look Allison…I know we aren't on the best of terms…"

I sighed dramatically, "You don't have to do this you know…"

She nodded, "Yes I do; I feel like ever since I have been around here you have been having trouble with your dad…"

"I have always had trouble with my dad…don't give yourself credit."

"I am not trying to take credit for anything! I just want you to know that I am here for you…I am most certainly not your mother…or your father for that matter; but I wanna be your friend…you look like you need someone to talk to and I want to be that person."

I blinked a few times, "No you aren't my father for sure…or my mom for that matter. They would have never said anything as nice as that to me."

She gave me a small smile, "I meant it…now what is bothering you?"

I hesitated – this is unknown territory to me, "I'm just nervous."

She smiled, "You have nothing to be nervous about…prom is something that is fun. I think that you will end up having a good time tonight no matter what is going on with your friends. This is a special time for you…and for Andy. Live it up to its fullest because it only happens once."

I nodded, "Thanks…that's good advice."

She smiled, "Well I hope you take it."

I grinned and she smiled in return, "Now go get that dress on…you don't wanna keep that hunk of yours waiting, do you?" She stood up and chuckled as I raced to the closet in horror as I remembered Andy was to be here any moment. She opened the door and stepped out and was about to close it before I stopped her, "Pam!"

She turned around with a small smile, "Yeah?"

I rubbed my fingers against the smooth fabric of my dress and looked at her, "Thank-you…I think we should talk again sometime." She nodded happily and shut the door to my bedroom to leave me alone with my thoughts; all five billion of them. I quickly jumped out of the clothes I was in and stepped carefully into the dress; it's unlike anything I have ever touched or wore before in my life…it was amazing – almost fragile – to me.

I chewed down on my lower lip as I zipped up the back of it; I stood in front of my mirror and analyzed myself; just three months ago I was this shell dressed in a world of darkness where my ideals had played over easy on reality. I was child like and scared…and here I am ready to do the one thing I never, ever dreamt of doing. Have I seriously come this far? Sometimes it all seems so surreal…

"Allison! Andrew's here!" I heard Pam call from kitchen. My heart leapt and I took a deep breath, "Just a sec!"

I gathered up some of the other accessories Claire had let me borrow; a purse, some shoes, and a gold necklace. All these things at the moment seemed so necessary…yet so unimportant. I feel so nervous to face Andy yet at the same time I wanna go lunge on him and strangle him over the whole Claire mess.

I straightened out my dress and patted down my hair and exited the room and took the short walk to the kitchen. I saw him standing there fiddling with his jacket as he raked his fingers through his hair nervously. It was kinda cute; and just the sight of him standing there all dressed up for me really meant something to me at that exact moment…kind of like this unreal feeling that swept over me that kinda made me love him that much more.

He wore a simple black tux with a white dress shirt and white tie; his hair combed neatly forward…looks like he just got it cut too. To me he looked like something only Michelangelo could create…but this was reality…ideals behind me he is here now.

I cleared my throat and he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound; and much to my delight he nearly jumped out of his skin again when we locked eyes.

He smiled, "Wow…uh…you look…" he scratched the back of his head and smiled.

"Thanks. You look good too." I walked towards him and he reached for my hand pulling me into a small kiss. I simply returned the gesture and when he pulled away he reached into his pocket, "I got something for you."

I smirked, "Corsage or something?"

He smirked, "Nah…screw tradition." He gave me a wide grin and placed it into my hand. I looked down and saw the simple gold chain with a ring around it…his senior year school ring. He swallowed hard, "I want you to have it."

I nodded numbly and reached up to take off the small necklace Claire had lent to me; and he in turn took back the chain and placed it around my neck himself. He stepped back as if to admire his handiwork and smiled, "You ready to go?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

He nodded and opened up the door and held it open for me; I glanced back at Pam who gave me a wink and I made my way out to the car.

XXXX

We got ourselves situated in the vehicle and within a few moments we were on our way over to Shermer High. And once we were on the road I made my move, "So…I heard Claire has a date tonight."

He smiled a little and shrugged, "Yeah I did her a small favor."

I nodded blankly and looked back out the window, "Are you sure it's a favor Andy? I mean with everything…"

He looked at me a little sharply, "Look Al, we've been through a lot of shit the last two weeks or so and I just want tonight to be fun…for everyone. Things will fix themselves, okay?"

I sighed, "I know but…"

He shook his head, "No buts…things will fix themselves. I think Claire will make her decision tonight and whatever it is I'm sure she will make the right one."

I sighed and narrowed my eyes playfully, "What exactly are your motives behind all this Clark?"

He smirked, "Just giving her a push in the right direction so I can enjoy my night with you; if Bender doesn't like it too bad for him."

"It better be the right direction."

He snorted, "Shut up and quit being a pain in my ass."

I laughed out loud, "The only pain in your ass is your head thickening while it's too far up there."

He laughed infectiously and gave me a bright smile, "You're over analyzing just a little bit, aren't you?"

"No."

He let out a string of quiet chuckles as he pulled into the parking lot of the school; there were cars and limousines all over and the entrance had all sorts of ribbons and pretty light fixtures and plants around it. The school never looked better in my opinion; well then again…the school never_ did_ look good. He looked at me intently as he turned off the ignition, "Are you ready to go?"

I looked around a bit more at all the couples entering the school and the way everything seemed so chaotically peaceful. Kinda like Monday all those months ago; the school was in a much different light.

"Yeah I am ready."

"Good," he smiled; he unbuckled his seatbelt and quickly exited the car to make his way over to my side. He opened the door for me with a cheesy grin plastered on his face, "Mi Lady…" he swept his arms in a sweeping gesture…giving me ample room to smack him in the gut. He let out an over dramatic groan and closed the door behind me, "You'll never let me have my moments, will you?"

I shrugged, "Nah…that's giving you the easy way out."

He snorted and pulled open the school door for me; when I stepped foot into the once familiar hallway I was in awe. The hall was lined with wired arches covered in flowers and lights leading towards the gymnasium. All the lights were off in the same ceiling we crawled through just a month ago and the only light was emitted from the purples and pinks of the floral arches.

He linked his arm through mine and gave me a smile, "Let's get going."

I nodded numbly and followed his lead towards the gymnasium; and when we stepped into it I was in for an even bigger surprise.

The farthest corner of the wall was a stage; a romantic forest complete with mists, fairies, and beautiful fruit trees graced the backdrops of the main visual. Sets of blue, red, pink, and white lights surrounded the stage where a live nine piece band stood belting out a song…kinda familiar…it was a cover by a band called The Simple Minds…or something. But the stage was so extravagant I could hardly peel my eyes away from it.

The beautiful forest mural bundled and exploded from behind the stage; stretching all around the entire gymnasium wall length; whoever they got to paint this one was definitely NOT a member of the Shermer committee. With outstretching branches and small portraits of tiny animals poking their faces about made me feel like I was in some sort of wonderland.

Couples danced and twirled around on the floor laughing and smiling throughout it all. Not once have I ever seen the student body of Shermer so delighted and carefree; no cliques, or classes, or homework…no teachers (well…you know), or detentions, or parents. Just each other in the thrills of music and dress; it made me wonder if I had been missing out on high school life since I have been here…it was enchanting me.

"They did a good job didn't they?" Andy's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

"Yeah they did…it's beautiful."

"Thank you, thank you!" I heard a happy voice interrupt from behind me; I spun around to come face to face with Miss Prom Committee herself, Michelle Manning…as well as Brian and a nervous looking Claire. She wrapped her arms around my neck, "You look gorgeous."

I swallowed shyly, "Yeah thanks…you look great too."

She spun to Brian who – like me – looked absolutely stunned, "Isn't this amazing?"

He nodded stupefied, "Yeah…I never really imagined it would be like this, you know? Shermer High all snazzed up for a formal festival? You guys did great I think."

She smiled widely and turned to Claire, "What do you think?"

She plastered on a smile…which looked somewhat sad, "It's really romantic."

Michelle gave her a friendly smile and wrapped a hand a around her waist, "Chin up, sister! We're here to have a major blast, remember?"

She nodded with a laugh; her perfectly done up hair bouncing, "Yeah I remember…still waiting for mystery man though."

Michelle chewed her lip amusedly, obviously still thrilled with her prom, "He'll be here…then we will get down and party!"

Andy and I laughed at her flamboyancy; and then laughed even more as she grabbed Brian's hands to dance in the middle of our circle. His ears turned bright red but he went along with it anyways; Michelle had that playful affect on him. I looked at Andy with a grin as he held onto my hand I stared him in the eye, "Thank you."

His grin widened, "For what?"

"For asking me here, bringing me here…everything."

He smiled sweetly and leaned his head down to meet my lips…a short but sweet kiss that meant more than the world. His smile widened but quickly became slightly smaller when he looked over my shoulder. I turned around and noticed Claire who looked like her jaw was ready to hit the floor…hell all of them looked like they were gonna fall to their knees. I followed their line of vision and I too, stopped dead in my tracks.

Andy cleared his throat, "Claire there's your date."

I squeezed my eyes shut and then opened them again and sure enough there he was; clad in a pair of dark dress pants, a short-sleeved white dress shirt (obviously cut off and very much untucked), a pair of black Army Rangers combat boots, and a black tie with…cherries on it.

He tried to look unfazed by it all but with the cigarette left burning between his lips and his dark eyes glued to hers without budging…it gave it all away.

Andy approached Claire apprehensively and placed his hands lightly on her shoulders, "Claire…meet my friend, John Bender."

_**TBC**_


	38. Forever

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: Chapter 38; picks up from chapter 37. This will be the prom night (in full so rather long). We will see Claire's reaction to John, the group's interactions, the winner of the prom queen title, and a few unexpected – and expected – confrontations (of course).  
**Rating**: T  
**A/N**: Thanks a bunch for all the reviews for the last chapter; I'm glad you guys enjoyed it. This is probably going to be the big chapter where all the shit hits the fan…climax of sorts; then from here on out will be tying everything up for the ending. Thanks for all the support and reviews…as well as those other 150 or so that read and don't review. Thanks everyone and I hope you enjoy chapter 38.

**Chapter 38 – Forever**

Time seemed to stand still at that moment; the band was gone, the students were gone, no one was left except the cool, collected criminal and the stunned red headed princess. Claire's mouth remained opened and her eyes held such a tense and unreadable expression. Andy let go of her shoulders and stepped back to join the rest of our group; Michelle, Brian, and I were no longer shocked…now very curious. How in the holy hell did Andy…of all people…get John Bender here? Why in the holy hell did neither of them bother to tell me? What the hell is going in Claire's head? This will either be one giant slap in the face for the both of them or the end of what could have been World War Three.

Claire dropped her hands to the sides of her slender, white dress and just remained frozen. John dropped his cigarette to the floor and stepped on it; his eyes still never breaking contact from her. He stepped forward – if I wasn't mistaken a little apprehensively – and approached her. She closed her mouth and bit her lip; clenching and unclenching her fists at her sides. It's still pretty hard to tell if she is happy about this or not.

He jammed his hands into his pockets and cocked his head to the side, "You still there?"

Claire shook her head, "Yeah I just…"

He nodded, "Yeah I know."

She sighed and crossed her arms, "I cannot believe you showed up here."

He smirked, "Well I always considered a position in the male escort business."

She let out an amused snort and then covered her mouth with her hands; and not soon after a tear rolled down her cheek. John just watched quietly not making a single move; as if he just wanted her to get herself together and say what she has to say.

"No jokes, okay?"

He nodded in response and she wiped her face, "Why did you come? I thought for sure…"

"It needed to be done. I fucked up so I thought I could pay you back some how…even though this is the cheesiest shit on the planet."

She shook her head, "No it's not…it means the world to me."

He nodded and kicked at the ground distractedly, "I know…"

She looked him straight in the eyes and cut him off, "I was fully prepared to be here with someone else tonight, you know. Kept telling myself I'm over you and that I'm moving on. I thought for sure I was going to have a new start and stay away from all the painful bullshit my heart's been through the past couple months."

He set his jaw and slightly narrowed his eyes, "And here I was thinking I was the greatest thing that ever happened to ya…" He rolled his eyes and his voice dripped with sarcasm.

Claire rolled her eyes right back, "You are cocky, and arrogant, and stone cold. I don't know what the hell to do with you…"

"I could suggest a number of things."

"John!" She groaned in frustration, "I wasn't expecting this…you were the last person in the world I thought I would see here with me tonight."

He looked at her; his face was set but his eyes looked scared as hell. They were glassed over and focused solely on her. He tried to keep up the cocky attitude…but the slightly slumped shoulders and fists in the pockets kinda seemed as though he was literally screaming for forgiveness on the inside. He breathed slowly, "And?"

She shrugged distantly and fingered the tiny bracelet on her wrist. Then her eyes met his, "I didn't expect you here and I was ready for someone else…but I only wanted you here."

His eyes widened and he nodded understandingly – a little relieved too, "I figured as much."

She gave him a mock glare, "Bullshit you were shaking in those way too clunky boots of yours."

He smirked, "I just wanted to be used."

"That's why you're wearing my earring tonight?"

His eyes shot to the floor and he grinned; it made me smile in delight! No matter how much he wanted to put up a tough guy front tonight I'm sure Claire can see right through it this time…and damn it is about time! He looked back up at her after a few moments, "Sporto told me if I dressed like a slob he would bring me to see his lobotomy surgeon…it's the only nice thing I had laying around."

She smiled and approached him wrapping her arms around his neck slowly and hugging him. He rolled his eyes – obviously to humor his audience – and hugged her back, "So we cool then?"

She pulled back and stepped back a step, "We'll see how things go."

He dipped his chin and looked at her playfully, "I think I can handle that."

She rolled her eyes and she turned back to Andy, "I do not know what the hell you did…or what torture you threatened him with but thank you."

Andy smirked and the smiled, "Your welcome…I guess."

She grinned and readjusted the strap on her shoulders, "Alright then…I guess its time to have some fun?"

Bender grinned, "Damn straight…I brought some vodka to spike the punch, some silly string to get Vernon, and a stink bomb…I think we are set."

I started to laugh as Claire and Michelle looked at him with both looks of horror and scold. Andy bit back his laughter and Brian just looked relieved everyone is getting along again. I couldn't agree more.

"Can I have your attention please?" Came a voice over the speakers. I turned to see Vernon on the stage; he looked pretty agitated…almost as if he didn't want to be there. He was dressed in a simple (yet Bender would probably say cheesy) mustard yellow suit with a brown tie. He looked like he just dyed his hair.

"I just want to welcome you to your prom…and go over a few rules," He paused and glared at some of the faces that released groans his way, "If you are caught with any sort of substance tonight the police are already on standby in the parking lot and you will be escorted home. There is food and drinks available on the tables against the south and west walls. They are yours free for the taking; I also just want to say that the dance will end at midnight tonight and you are all to leave at that time. I would appreciate it if you stayed in the gymnasium as much as possible and do not leave unless deemed absolutely necessary. So have fun tonight…just don't let me find you getting into any trouble!" He walked off of the stage briskly and I looked back at the others.

Bender shook his head, "Even on a night where everyone gets fucked up and laid Dick's panties are still in a bunch."

Andy gave him a smile and grinned, "So you're happy you're here then?"

Bender rolled his eyes and smirked, "No chance in hell Sporto."

I shot him a smirk right back, "You liar."

He glared, "What do you know anyways, kook?"

I smirked and punched him playfully, "Nice tie."

He raised his eyebrows and looked around to everyone, "I thought it would set the mood for a sex fest tonight."

Michelle and I groaned in unison and we burst into a fit of laughter while John stood standing proud of his comment. Claire gave him a nervous look, "Don't talk like that."

Bender cocked an eyebrow and turned to her, "Fine then…everyone's sex fest except Bender and Claire's…we will just sit in the cherry club then, cherry!"

She furrowed her eyebrows and the bit her lip to hold back – what looked to be – laughter. She gave him an awkward glance and then looked to the rest of us, "Is someone ready to dance…I love this song."

Brian bit his lip, "I already have a dance partner," and with that he grabbed Michelle by the hand and led her away to the floor away from all the circular tables. I tried to stifle a laugh when Claire looked at me with a wide open mouth…so I took the hint, "Oh my Andy…that bass player is real good looking, let's go check him out!" And with that I squeaked and led him off by the arm in another direction. I heard him laughing behind me, "Do you honestly think I am going to check out this band goof?"

"Oh shut up," I replied with a laugh, "I _was giving them a push in the right direction_," I continued mockingly. He turned me around and wrapped his arms around my waist. I gave him a warm smile and looked over his shoulder at John and Claire, "They seem to be getting along."

He turned his head around and grinned, "I figured they would." John pretended to drop a cigarette on the ground and watched – rather intently – as she bent over to pick it up. I shook my head and turned back to him, "How did you do it?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "How do you think?"

I rolled my eyes as I placed my arms around his neck and began to dance softly to the music, "I dunno, bribe?"

He snorted, "No, how do you think a guy like me can convince a guy like John to do anything?"

I cocked an eyebrow and shrugged…trying to figure out where he was going with this. He smiled and looked down, "Competition."

I narrowed my eyes with confusion, "Competition?"

Andy nodded, "All I had to do was tell him that I was being the bigger man by going to a prom to impress my lady. I told him he was such a wussy he couldn't even look nice."

I raised my eyebrows and he laughed, "And he got real pissed saying he was a bigger man he just didn't hang out at cheese fests."

"And what did you say?"

He winked, "I said well I guess he won't be getting laid tonight…and that I would just get Claire someone else. Have a fun time by yourself tonight Johnny boy."

I laughed, "Man you two are like wolves or something…always fighting over dominance or something."

He laughed as well and shrugged, "It worked didn't it?"

I shook my head as the song changed, "After all these months bugging him to say sorry and he won't…and he listens to you. That just blows my mind I'm sorry."

He shrugged, "That's alright…look on the bright side…that little plan to get him to the prom you were talking about? At least one of us followed through."

I scoffed, "Yeah but I was the one who got BOTH of them to admit they still wanted each other."

He grinned, "Alright, alright…I'll give you some honorable mention."

I smiled and leaned a little closer to him; I was close enough to feel his breath on my neck and almost close enough to feel his heart beating. On a night like tonight all I want to do is be with him; this is pretty much going to be the last big hurrah for the Breakfast Club before the others leave. I wanted everything to go right tonight and by the looks of Brian's silly grin and Michelle's crazy dance moves…and Claire and John seated at a table having a civil conversation – smiles, laughter and all – it looks as though we are on the right track.

The song ended and we walked back together towards Brian and Michelle who were standing at a table, "You looked like you were having some fun out there."

Brian grinned, "She's crazy."

I smiled, "Nice to see the finger pointed at someone else for a change."

Michelle laughed, "I know, I think I should mellow a bit before I break into a sweat."

Andy grinned, "Do you guys want me to go grab some drinks?"

I nodded my head and smiled, "Please?"

He nodded and looked at Brian and Michelle for confirmation; they nodded in response and Andy stalked away.

Michelle looked at me excitedly, "I cannot believe he got John here! What did he have to do?"

I shrugged, "The story sounds a little unbelievable…yet very believable."

Brian looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Al, I watched the whole thing. Some of the things they said to each other were so vulgar I blushed…and usually cursing doesn't affect me all that much."

I rolled my eyes, "I don't wanna know what they said quite personally."

Brian laughed, "Well let's just say they used some pretty explicit things to beat each other out of the argument."

Michelle rolled her eyes and laughed, "Those two have too much testosterone for my liking."

I laughed and was about to sit down when I heard a voice, "Hey Brian!"

We all turned around to the table behind us and I saw the three kids that Brian and I had eaten lunch with earlier in the week. Brian grinned and turned to face Michelle, "Do you want to meet my friends?"

She smiled curiously, "Yeah, sure I do."

We made our way over to the table and the three kids gave Brian huge grins, "How are you fellas tonight?"

Tom nodded his head, "It is actually kinda fun."

Ted nodded in agreement, "Yeah the band is great…I haven't ever heard anyone cover The Cars like that, well except The Cars!" He laughed and cracked a huge grin across his freckled face. I grinned in return, "You like The Cars?"

He smiled and adjusted the collar on his blue suit, "Sure do! Larry here has their whole record collection!"

I turned my face to look at Larry; his blonde hair combed straight back and had on a brown suit with a matching tie. He is about 5'9", about two inches taller than Andy but he is pretty skinny. Larry smiled a toothy grin, "Yeah I do."

I widened my eyes and nodded, "That's pretty impressive; I work in a record store and some of their stuff is very hard to find."

He winked, "I have my sources."

I smiled and Brian cleared his throat, "Well guys I just wanted to introduce you to my date."

They all straightened up and smoothed down their suits in unison; showing very sudden interest at the moment. Brian chuckled and grabbed Michelle's hand, "Michelle this is Ted, Tom, and Larry."

Michelle smiled as the boys waved, "Hey Ted you're in my calculus, aren't you?"

Ted nodded, "Ms. Taylor? Yeah, she's pretty good ain't she?"

Michelle nodded amusedly, "For some reason I always enjoyed calculus."

Ted nodded, "Yeah me too."

Larry snorted, "Calculus is for dweebs."

I looked at him with interest, "What do you take?"

Larry turned to face me but was cut off by a voice, "Here are your drinks guys." I felt my face pale and I turned to face Andy and noticed how his face managed to pale at the sight of who I was talking to. I know he hasn't said sorry to him yet – which we talked about weeks ago in the park – he always felt so guilty and that he should never be forgiven for the way he treated him.

I looked at Larry, who had a look of surprise on his face. I looked at Brian quickly and he was quickly looking between Andy and Larry. Larry seemed very amused at Andy's discomfort. Andy cleared his throat and placed the drinks down on the table, "Hey fellas."

Ted and Tom gave him a brief nod and stared down at their hands while Larry stared intently at Andy, "Hello Andrew."

Andy's eye glanced hurriedly around the table, "Nice night tonight."

Larry let out a couch of laughter, "No sense in beating around the bush, huh? We all know what you did, why act uncomfortable…I'm over it." He kept his eyes glued to Andy's as Andy himself jammed his hands into his dress pants pockets.

"I…uh…" Andy glanced around heat rising to his face. I felt so bad for him at the moment.

"What?" Larry asked getting a little angry.

"Look I just want to have a good time tonight, okay? I don't want any…" Andy started.

Larry put his arms on the table, "And what exactly is your idea of a good time, Clark? Beating the hell out of people in gym class? Playing with their asses?"

The heat rose to Andy's face as he clenched his jaw, "Look man, I'm sorry about what happened okay? I know I'm an ass for doing it and you don't have to forgive me…but let's not start a scene, okay?"

Larry smirked, "I thought starting a scene at other people's expense was a good time?"

Andy swallowed hard, "Look I'm sorry Larry, and I don't know what else to say…"

Larry opened his mouth to reply but Tom cut him off, "Shut it Larry."

Larry looked at him in surprise; as did Ted, Brian, and Andy. Tom took a deep breath, "I think you made the situation awkward enough…he's obviously trying to change…I mean, Brian likes him, he couldn't be that bad."

A look of hurt passed through Larry's eyes and then was replaced by irritation and he looked back at Andy, "You get the hell away from my table and don't look at or talk to me ever again and we'll call it even…alright muscle head?"

Andy opened his mouth to reply but I put an arm on his elbow; he looked so hurt and humiliated but I know he thinks – as well as other people – he deserves it. Andy usually wasn't one to give up so easily – not to anyone including myself – and never backed down. But tonight he did and that doesn't surprise me. I knew this moment was to come sometime…he has been beating himself up over it since it happened. He slowly nodded his head and gathered his drink, "Have a good evening guys."

He turned his back and walked towards the table to sit with John and Claire; who in turn had confused looks on their faces in noticing Andy's slumped appearance. I turned back to the table as noticed Ted and Tom's mouths having dropped open and a mask of hurt on Larry's face. Brian in turn looked angry.

"I can't believe you sent king jock shit away from the table, Larry!" Ted squealed – voice cracking – almost proudly.

Larry shrugged sadly, "I didn't want it to be that way but I just couldn't help it…maybe he'll reconsider bullying kids now that he knows what it's like to be humiliated in front of a crowd."

Brian snorted loudly and all heads turned his way, "That's rich…"

Larry narrowed his eyes at Brian, "What did you want me to do, huh? Give him a high five and offer him a beer?"

Brian shook his head and rolled his shoulders lazily, "No…I am not condoning what he did; but there is no reason for you to sink to that low Larry. You could have been the better man to stand up and shake his hand. He is over that kind of shit. He is my friend."

"And so am I!" Larry shouted pointing to his chest for emphasis.

"Brian," I interrupted, "Just let it be."

Brian shook his head, "All I know is that tonight is supposed to be a fun night and there is no way I am letting any pig headedness ruin it." And with that he walked off in the same direction Andy did leaving Michelle and I with his friends.

Michelle glanced around uncomfortably until her eyes set on me, then back to the table, "It really was nice meeting you guys."

Tom stood up and shook her hand, "My pleasure." She grinned as Ted stood up to do the same, "Nice meeting you Michelle." She nodded, "Nice meeting you Larry?"

Larry looked up at her embarrassed, "Yeah; I'm sorry about the way I acted…just an overload of emotions."

Michelle nodded, "It's okay really. I'm sure we'll have another time in the future to talk again."

Larry nodded numbly and I mumbled a good bye to them all and started walking back towards the rest of the group. They say chatting amiably together, although it seemed rather tense in the air – once again. I sat down next to Andy and held his hand in my lap; he looked up at me and smiled gratefully, "Well that was interesting."

I nodded and sighed, "Yeah…but, don't let it bother you please?"

Andy nodded, "I told you we are going to have a nice time tonight and that is what is going to happen, okay?"

I nodded and gave him a reassuring smile so he returned the gesture. I looked over to Claire and John, "How are you guys doing so far?"

Claire looked at John who actually wore a smile on his face – well more like a cocky grin, "I'm having fun; got to talk about some things."

I nodded, "Good…I'm glad you guys are having fun."

Bender snorted, "I just can't wait to cream someone." Claire shot him a look and he shrugged. I laughed at their antics and addressed the rest of the group, "So what is the plan for tonight?"

Michelle's eyes lit up, "Well we have a limo rented for the evening," she started referring to Brian and Claire, "we could also use my mom's pool house to hang out…or go to an after party."

Andy raised his eyebrows in interest, "Who's putting it on?"

Claire and Michelle looked at each other amusedly, "Stubby," they replied in unison.

Andy nodded, "It's been awhile since I went to one of his parties."

Bender snorted, "Some jock is gonna let everyone trash his house tonight? I'm definitely in."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are we all invited this time?"

Claire laughed, "Stubby isn't actually such a bad guy; he has a huge house, huge property…as long as he has his booze I don't think he gives two shits who attends; I don't even think he will remember by tomorrow morning anyways."

I nodded as the band started playing a song; it was a cover of David Bowie's 'Changes'. I hummed along to the words and looked back at the table.

"Someone want to dance with me?" Claire asked chirpily.

"I'll dance with you," Andy replied. Claire smiled and the two of them set off to the floor, and seconds later Brian and Michelle joined them…I looked at Bender and glared as he gave me a goofy grin, "I don't think so."

He snorted, "Dancing ain't my thing anyways, Al, don't kid yourself."

I laughed, "Well then again prom wasn't your thing either."

He shrugged, "True…but it worked to my advantage, didn't it?"

I nodded, "That was pretty brave of you, ya know."

He smirked and reached for a cigarette; he popped a match off of his tooth and lit it quickly and tried to be discreet with it, "Ya well I am a regular old risk taker."

I snorted and he looked at me with his eyebrows raised, "What do you think about this crap?"

"What crap?"

He swept his hands and gestured around the room, "All this crap…prom or whatever those dickheads wanna call it."

I laughed, "I'm actually having fun believe it or not. This was a lot different than I thought it would be."

He nodded, "It's a nice set up I guess."

I grinned, "You know you're having fun, just admit it."

He rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and played with the cherry printed tie around his neck, "Not a chance in hell."

"Figures as much."

He took a long drag on his cigarette, "Look Al, this ain't our scene and you know that just as well as I do. We're damn lucky some shit hasn't hit the fan yet. And quite frankly I have to pull something…I just need the right victim."

I sighed, "John…who says this isn't our scene? It's our school too."

He cocked an eyebrow and stubbed out his smoke, "Yeah it's our school too…but this formal shit, happy dancing preppy kids; it just ain't our scene. For all I know you'll turn into Carrie by the end of night or some shit."

I snorted, "You would like that wouldn't ya? I'll make sure you are the first person I come after."

He smirked, "Yeah I would like that it would be cool as hell."

"What walking around with pig blood all over me?"

He laughed real loud, "No the thought of you chasing people looking all scary like and them running for their lives as the school burns down. I wonder how Dick would react to that…"

"John I'm not pulling a Carrie and that's the end of it."

The song ended and the others returned to the table laughing. Bender raised his eyebrows mockingly and took a small swig of the flask he had buried in his pocket. He was about to open his mouth when he was interrupted, "Well good evening Queer Club."

I rolled my eyes and turned around to face Ashley and two of her friends, "Nice dress Ashley…even for a sleaze like yourself I figured you had more class than that to be popping out THAT much."

"Very funny," she mocked perkily slamming down some papers on the table, "ballots."

I raised an eyebrow and sure enough they were the prom queen ballots, "Well this choice will be hard."

Ashley grinned tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "Well vote all you want…we all know who is going to win by a _landslide_."

I took a good look at the very revealing and slender teal dress she had on; she wore her blonde hair down and over-did the make up just a tad, "Why you offer blow jobs to everyone in the school in exchange for a vote?" Bender piped up.

She glared at him as Jack and Greg approached her from behind; she placed a hand on her hip and pointed at him, "Why don't you keep your mouth shut you piece of west end, white trash!"

He placed his hand over his heart mockingly, "Oh god it hurts! I'm in agony! Someone give me a gun!"

Andy snorted and looked up to Ashley, "Just be on your way now."

She puckered her lips a bit, "Never thought I would here those words outta _your_ mouth."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah well they did…so go pass out your stupid ballots."

Jack pointed in his direction, "Don't you talk to her that way."

Andy rolled his eyes, "Oh so sorry Sir Jack! I apologize for telling your bitch to get the hell away from my table."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "At least my bitch has class."

Ashley squealed, "I am NOT your bitch!"

Andy laughed, "Your 'bitch' has no class…sorry. Moving on…"

Greg poked his head in from behind Jack, "Yo Clark, what happened to you man? You used to be so cool."

Bender snorted, "He got his lobotomy reversed and finally got to wash his jock…now run along and go do the same."

"You piece of west end, white trash!" He yelled.

Bender rolled his eyes, "Dude she already called me that."

Greg looked at Ashley, who in turn just glared at him and stormed off; Jack shook his head, "Yeah good one man."

Greg scratched his head in confusion as Michelle and Claire just burst into a fit of laughs. He trotted off to find his cronies as Brian reached across the table and grabbed the ballots and passed them out to each one of us. I picked mine up and scanned the names; four queen candidates and five king candidates.

"Darryl Schneider is running?" Andy asked with a big smirk on his face.

"Who is that?" I asked.

Claire wrinkled her nose and laughed, "Co-head cheerleader."

Bender rolled his eyes, "Oh god…"

"What?"

"There are bigger homos in this school than Sporto."

Andy snorted and Michelle chuckled, "He had actually quite the reputation for playing girls around the school John."

Bender sighed over dramatically, "He is a fucking cheerleader! How is that attractive at all?"

Claire laughed, "Some girls like a man who can embrace his feminine side…you should try it sometime, you might like it."

A look of disgust passed over his face, "No thanks…a leave that up to the fairies in tights."

Andy snorted and kicked him from under the table as the rest of us laughed. Claire grinned, "I guess we should vote now."

We all grabbed our papers…and obviously filled in one box in particular. The winner was to be announced at the end of the night and so far we over half way there; in about a half an hour they were to announce the title and things were bound to get maybe just a little sticky from there. Bender coughed and stood up briefly, "I need to drain my lizard."

Andy rolled his eyes, "Nice announcement, prick."

Bender snorted and stalked off; I eyed his retreating form warily and looked back to the others, "What do you think he is really gonna do?"

Claire released a breath in a huff, "Oh god, who knows? All I do know for sure is I am NOT bailing him out tonight."

Michelle let out a short chuckle, "I don't think you have to worry about that…Bender may be an ass but he is a smart ass."

Claire giggled and took a sip of her drink and paused, "Better yet…on the topic of Bender remind me not to drink anything else from here tonight unless it is from a water fountain."

I nodded knowingly and turned to face Andy who stood up, "Come on."

I smiled, "Where?"

He shrugged, "Come on."

I stood up and waved off the others and followed Andy towards…the change rooms? I cocked an eyebrow and gave him a curious look as he held the door open for me. He smiled reassuringly and I entered the room.

"What's up?"

He shrugged as he led me towards the other side of the room, "Just wanted to get away from the music for a minute and talk to you."

"Anything important?"

He shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets, "Nah…I just like to talk to ya is all."

I smiled at that and paused as he opened up another door, "Where we going?"

"Just an easier way to get outside without being hassled by anyone," He led me through the corridors and out an entrance door in the south east hallway; this door in particular led out to the courtyard, which consisted of a few benches, a couple of trees, a fountain, and some strobe lights. It wasn't the most romantic part of the school on this night but it was quiet and secluded for the time being.

I took a seat on a bench that sat under a willow tree; there was the perfect view of the moon from here and the fountain was directly to my left; being dressed up with all the strobe lights on made everything look so pretty. And I was happy I was here with the one person I liked to share everything with.

"Are you having a good time so far tonight?" He asked wrapping his arm around my lower back.

"Yeah I am…everything just seems to be so, I dunno, picturesque. I never imagined some stupid high school prom to turn out this way."

He smiled softly, "So you are glad that you came then?"

I paused and then smiled at him, "Yeah I am."

He leaned over and pressed his lips softly against mine, "You know before I asked you to come…my friends were trying to hook me up with all these cheerleaders and stuff; I don't think I would have had as good of a night if I went with one of them instead. I mean its funny how everything works out in the end…I feel bad for doing what I did to Larry and all but it was kind of that exact incident that started everything, you know? Detention, guilt, spilling my guts, changing for the better, me and you…it all started with a makeover and a little kiss."

I chuckled, "Yeah…I didn't even stick with the stupid make over."

He shrugged, "I wouldn't have cared if you did or not. That's not why I love you."

I smiled, "Thank you for that, you know. I don't know what would have become of me if I had just lurked around all day some more…kept myself closed in…kept on cutting myself."

He looked at me with sad eyes and he grabbed my hand, "I'll always be here for you…alright? I don't want you to forget that."

I looked downward and sighed, "But you won't always be here and you know that. Only two months left and you are gone; for like four years…thousands of miles away."

He sighed irritably, "I don't want you to think that way! There will be Christmas, and summer vacation…"

"And how many of those Christmases and summer holidays are you actually going to make it down here, huh? I know for a fact you don't have all the money to ride planes back and forth two or three times a year. It isn't going to work that way and you know it."

He sighed and pulled me closer, "Let's not make this any harder on ourselves, okay? I want to enjoy this night and remember it…I wanna remember this as a happy memory for us." He tucked some hair behind my ear and rubbed my chin with his finger, "Don't think about it right now."

I nodded and sighed, "Okay…I think I can handle that."

He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer to him. I looked up to the sky and saw how clear it was; all the stars were visible, the moon was glowing a dark orange color, and the air felt fresh and sweet. The light from the moon spilt over the outside walls of Shermer High School like a water color would look like. It shone through the fountain in shattered pieces along the foot deep water surface. The water rippled causing a disco ball effect on the ground immediately to the right. It was glorious.

"Allison?"

I looked up to him, "Yeah?"

He blinked a few times and smiled, "I love you."

My heart melted and my legs felt like bricks; every time the word comes out of his mouth my stomach flips and my mouth goes dry, and my hands clammy. The look in his eyes when he says it is enough to make my knees go weak. I smiled back, "I love you too."

He nodded and grinned happily, extending his hand out to me in the process; I accepted and he pulled me to me feet. He rubbed his hands softly over my hips and leant forward to press his mouth against mine. I cupped his cheeks in my palm and pressed myself closer to him. He opened his mouth slowly and I let my tongue enter, his hands caressing the small of my back. He pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, "Good memories?"

I nodded with a smile, "Good memories."

He grabbed hold of my hand and led me back through the doors towards the inside of the school. The corridors were a lot quieter now and the band had stopped playing so I think it was definitely prom queen time. We quickened our pace and made it to the gym doors in a matter of seconds. When we entered people were gathered around the stage coupled up; and Dick Vernon himself stood in front of the microphone. I spotted Claire's hair and made my way over with Andy in tow. I stopped curtly beside her and gave her a warm smile as Andy wrapped his arms around my waist; she smiled in return and her gaze returned to the stage.

"The votes have been tallied and all results WILL be final," Vernon droned; he didn't look too impressed at all…if anyone pulls the Carrie tonight it looks like it will probably be him, he held up a card, "this year's prom King is…Michael McGregor." A bunch of Sport's from the front of the room hoot and hollered for their friend; one even going as far as throwing balled up napkins at him. Andrew shook his head and laughed.

Vernon rolled his eyes, "Neanderthals," the Kind stopped to give him a wry look and Vernon just shook his head, "And now the winner of the Prom Queen title." He opened up the card and looked at the name hesitantly; I looked over to my right and saw Ashley standing confidently with Jack by her side; Michelle to my left stood with her fingers crossed and Brian on her arm. I sighed and watched Vernon intently.

"And the winner…by a landslide…"

"Thank you! Thank you everyone!" Ashley chirped as she rushed up the stairs and yanked the crown away from Mr. Ryan he looked at Vernon confused and Vernon rolled his eyes, "Ashley you didn't win."

She stopped dead in her tracks, "Excuse me?"

Vernon sighed, "I said You. Didn't. Win. Now get off the stage."

Bender let out a howl, "Go Dick! You are the fucking man!"

Vernon glared at John from the stage, "That's enough! Now Ashley please hand over the crown."

Her arms fell to her sides and she scoffed, "I am not giving this crown to that Breakfast low life! I won fair and square!"

I looked at Michelle who looked very anxious to be announced; I turned back to the scene before me; Vernon glared, "What the hell are you talking about? Gimme that!" He grabbed the crown from her grasp and held up his card, "Your winner by a _landslide_, Melissa Thomas!"

The perky red headed cheerleader I recognized from the campaign speeches screeched and ran up the steps – just as chirpy and energetic as I remembered her to be. What a turn of events! Michelle herself looked a little shocked but in the end had a big grin on her face after witnessing Ashley's reaction. Her face was of complete horror and her jaw was dropped right down to the floor. She watched Melissa accept her crown with fire in her eyes. Bender looked back at me, "Carrie, Al!"

I rolled my eyes and watched as Jack jumped onto the stage and tried to the best of his ability to lead her off of the stage. She pulled her arm back swiftly, "I cannot believe this!"

Jack furrowed his brow, "Ash…come on."

She turned to Vernon, "This is a joke, right?"

Vernon folded his arms, "Ms. Young will you please get off the stage?"

I looked at the others who just looked nervous as to what Shermer's Carrie was about to do next; she looked like she was ready to go postal! Her fists clenched at her side and her jaw was set.

"I knew this would come in handy…" I heard Bender mutter, and seconds later Ashley's entire face was being sprayed down in bright green silly string; her eyes, her mouth, her hair, and the top of her dress. She let out a shrill shriek and Bender let out a howl of laughter. She went to run from the stage – much to my amusement – but didn't manage to find the steps properly and completed a good looking face plant to the floor.

The room went silent for a moment.

But then erupted into a fit of laughter at the drama princess herself.

She shrieked and rubbed the silly string off of her face only to be met with the sight of laughs and smirks of the entire school; the bitch was finally getting what she deserved. To be on the receiving end of things probably hurt like a bitch…and as much as I hate to say it I sorta felt bad.

But in the end my more revengeful side came out on top and I joined in the laughter.

She gathered her bearings and ran full speed out of the gym with Jack hot on her tail.

Vernon shook his head, "Okay you spoiled brats! Here's your King and Queen dance and the last dance of the night! Then I want all of your ass's outta here!" The band started up once again and Melissa and Michael made their way towards the center of the dance floor. To the beat of that familiar, but can't think of the title, Simple Minds song they began to sway together. I looked at Claire who was wiping tears from her eyes, "How was that for a Prom Night!"

Michelle just laughed in response and grabbed Brian and began to dance. Bender scrunched up his nose and raised his eyebrows at them, "I got that chick good didn't I?"

We just laughed once more until everyone around us was taking their last dance for the night; I turned to Andrew who gave me a small smile, "One more?"

I nodded, "What the hell."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to lightly move with the song; it's not a total slow beat but I just wanted to move a little slower to hold onto the moment. On a night where John and Claire got back together, Larry Lester confronted Andy, Ashley was silly stringed and fell flat on her face following a loss to the most annoying cheerleader in the school, and Vernon telling everyone (well almost everyone) to get their asses out of the school for one last time…I was ready to take this dance and just hang on to it.

I looked up to Andy to meet his eyes; he had a content smile on his face and his eyes were burning a brilliant shade of blue. He rubbed his hands lightly against the small of my back and smiled, "You are so beautiful, you know that?"

I smiled, "You ain't too shabby yourself."

He chuckled and dipped his face into my neck; just moving enough to see a protesting Bender sharing a dance with Claire five feet away. He didn't look like he was _really _protesting, just trying to get under her skin. If her smile showed anything she was thankful for the dance. He dipped his head down and met her lips and I smiled, "Andy?"

"Yeah?"

"Why does this have to end?"

His smile never faltered, "It won't."

I was about to pout but he cleared his throat, "Good memories, remember?"

I nodded, "Yeah…forever."

His grin broadened and the song ended; he swooped down and stole one more small kiss. I gave him a grin and looked around for the others. Brian and Michelle were still holding each other quietly a few feet away and Bender didn't skip a beat to stop dancing as soon as the song ended. He marched up to Andy and loosened the rumpled cherry tie around his neck.

"Who the hell is ready for an after party?"

_**TBC**_


	39. Party To End It All

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: Chapter 39 (oh my!); Following the prom our brats unload at Stubby's.  
**Rating**: T…may be pushing M, but do I really have to change anything? Do I?  
**A/N**: Well here we are; part two of my climax (god that sounds so funny). Anywhoo, just wondering what the hell happened to this fandom in the past month or so…seems like there is only like four or five of us writers left…how sad, it was getting good too. Oh well, I'm sure once they show it on American TV again things will start popping up.  
**A/N 2**: Argh…I am getting to the point where I am not motivated at all to write this story; Today was supposed to be my deadline to get it done but I just can't seem to do it. I am still going to finish it but for the time being I am sorry for the delay in updates. So I hope you guys can still follow me here…that is if you are still following me…and forgive me. I have a bunch of other plot bunnies in my head for more TBC I'm just getting bored with this one. Been writing it too long, eh? So anyways, just wanted to apologize to you all…I hope you like it, feel free to tell me what you think.

**Chapter 39 – Party to End it All**

What is that saying that goes? All good things must come to an end some time? I know it is something like that. Anyways, that is exactly the way I felt when the dance was over; kinda like something so big and magical…that had everything going right – for once – and it just had to end all too soon. I guess for the most part I had something good to remember but I will miss that feeling I felt all night…like I'm never going to experience something quite like that ever again.

But then again there is still the after party to attend.

Brian and Michelle approached Andy, John, Claire and I with bright smiles across their faces; I'll tell ya, Claire setting those two up is probably one of the better things that happened this past year. I can tell they make each other so damn happy and for that all I can do is respond with a smile of my own. Some people just get blessed with that perfect love that never seems to falter.

"So where to?" Michelle asked quietly.

Claire looked at Andy who in turn just gave her an amused shrug, "We can just go over to Stubby's."

Andy nodded at her and turned his focus back to Michelle, "It doesn't sound like a bad idea…everyone is probably going."

Bender snorted, "I just wanna go so I can get drunk as a skunk and fuck around the muscle head's house."

Andy rolled his eyes, "It's the last party of the school year I really don't think it matters to him who shows up so I say we just go."

Michelle nodded and grasped Brian's arm a little more firmly, "Alright, sounds like a plan to me."

Andy nodded and grabbed my hand as we began walking towards the exit of Shermer's gymnasium. I took a last look around the gym; the lights were turned back on and Carl and the other custodians had already begun to clean up. The mural on the wall continued to burn this enchanted memory into my mind with all the tall trees, small animals, and the purple and black sky that linked it all together. Punch bowls were now empty and there seemed to be quite a few people swaying and stumbling their way out of the gym…I wonder if John has any alcohol left in that flask of his! Ha!

I clasped Andy's hand tighter and walked through the heavily decorated doorway of the gym and sighed; I'll miss the fact that Shermer was beautiful for one night…even if it only was one night. I mean I still have one more year to go until I am finished and somehow I don't think I will be making it to my prom. It just won't be the same; and come next September the halls of Shermer High will be flooded once again with cliques, grudges, homework, and posters. Back to the chaotic institution that it always was; back to hating it, and back to daydreaming of finer days. It's kinda depressing come to think of it.

"You don't have a curfew tonight do ya dweeb?" Bender asked loudly, interrupting me of my thoughts.

Brian straightened out his shirt and smiled, "Well…I mean I'm supposed to be home at a decent hour and all; my mom doesn't want me wandering around the streets late at night because she has this whole theory that I'm just not cut out to be a Chicago boy…kinda like I'd be better off in a smaller city that isn't as heavily paced…and all…"

Bender frowned, "And the answer to my question is?"

"Oh," Brian smiled sheepishly, "I'm supposed to be home by 1:30."

"Aw," Andy groaned, "You aren't going home at 1:30 man! It's prom night!"

"Yeah Brian! You have to stay out with us!" Claire jumped in.

"Well um," Brian looked at Michelle for an answer and she just gave him a wicked grin, "I guess I could defy her just this once."

Bender rolled his eyes, "Well welcome to the real world brainiac."

Brian chuckled and held open the door for everyone as we filed out of the school; I hate to pressure him into staying out later but I kinda agree with everyone else…it just wouldn't be the same without all of us there. I mean I have said this before but this is something big for all of us and we can't have Brian's overbearing mother trample what should be an amazing night. But Brian himself didn't take much persuasion to give in because truthfully I think we are all thinking the same thing…different ways of course.

We stopped short once we reached the center of the parking lot and regarded each other; Andy cleared his throat, "I have my car here."

Michelle nodded, "Well we can follow you back to your place and then you can get a ride with us."

Andy nodded, "Okay but we'll go to Allison's instead…I can just leave my car there rather than dealing with the old man tonight."

Claire nodded and clapped her hands together, "Okay then we will meet you guys there."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Good and while I am there I am changing!"

"NO!" Claire and Michelle scolded.

I narrowed my eyes, "Well we will just see about that now won't we?" I laughed evilly and raced off towards Andy's car. I heard him mutter a good bye to the rest of the group and he jogged to catch up with me. He unlocked the doors and I settled myself in; taking off the stupid dress shoes in the process.

He let out a chuckle, "I don't care if you want to change."

I nodded triumphantly, "Good because I was going to do it anyways."

He smiled brightly, "I knew you would…but you do look great in that dress."

I frowned, "Well I don't feel good in it."

He frowned back and faced me, "Well why not? Are you upset?"

I snorted, "No I have a wedgie and the straps are digging into my shoulders…these things aren't very comfortable you know."

He let out a hearty, infectious laugh and peeled out of the parking lot, "Do you have to get me going?"

I shrugged, "Do you always have to naturally assume I am self conscious and depressed?"

He looked at me with an amused grin, "Okay, okay I am sorry."

I folded my arms over my stomach and looked the window at the passing street lights, "Besides, how can I feel self conscious and depressed after a night like this? I had a lot of fun."

He took a left hand turn and glanced in his rear view mirror, "I knew that you would."

I smiled and looked back into the streets and let out a sigh of relief when I saw that we beat the others to my complex. Andy parked right in front of the entrance and turned the car off, "Do you want me to come up with you?"

"Sure," and with that we exited the vehicle and made our way up the apartment stairwell as quickly as we could. I threw open the door and the whole place was dark. Pam and dad must have gone out or something; for a Saturday night there was no noise in the house from Jacob or Mark so they must have went out and done something as a (gag) family. I flipped on the lights and headed down the hallway towards my bedroom and flung open the door to a complete mess.

"Well this is nice," Andy said sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "It was probably those little shits messing around…it didn't look this way when I left here." I kicked a pile of clothes over with my foot and grumbled as I saw a bunch of my sketchbooks strewn across the floor. I grabbed my bag from the corner of my floor and set it on the bed in a heap; man those little dicks really did a number to my stuff!

"Yeah right," Andy teased, "You are just a messy person and don't wanna admit it."

I rolled my eyes, "Okay Andy…is your room any better?"

He smirked, "But I am a guy."

I cocked my eyebrow, "Are you sure? With a whine like that it sure makes me wonder…"

He gave me a mock glare, "I would gladly prove to you that I am a guy if you want."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed an over sized Depeche Mode T-shirt and threw it on over my dress, "No thank you." He grunted and watched as I deliberately changed my clothes so he was unable to see anything; I stuck out my tongue and heard a loud knock on the door. I shot Andy a smile and pulled some grey leggings up my legs and stalked out of my bedroom with my bag slung across my shoulder. I heard his heavy foot steps follow behind me and I paused slightly in the kitchen and reached under the sink grabbing two mostly full bottles. I turned to face Andy, who had taken off his jacket and tie and folded them carefully over the back of a kitchen chair.

"You ready to go?"

He nodded as he opened the top three buttons of his white dress shirt, "Yeah, ready when you are."

I smiled and flung the door open revealing two angry girls, "You are gonna wear that?" Claire shrieked.

I nodded and shut the door behind me as Andy exited, "Yeah."

She turned to Andy annoyed, "You let her walk out of there like that?"

Andy looked at me nonchalantly and shrugged, "I ain't gonna be the one to tell her what she can or cannot wear. I like my testicles where they are thank you."

"Besides," I called over my shoulder, "I don't think very many people are going to be getting wasted in their nice clothes anyways…have fun partying with _those_ shoes on."

I almost _heard _Claire roll her eyes at me; she is probably just mad because I wrecked her make over…me on the other hand I find it rather humorous. I held the door open to the corridor as they filed out into the entrance of my building. My neighbors were giving us curious glances; with me being dressed down, Andy only wearing his dress pants and a rumpled white dress shirt and Claire and Michelle looking like they should be walking down the red carpet – I would probably stare too.

I staked out the limo as I stepped outside; it was a stretch and pearly white in color. The windows were tinted a jet black and the roof was lined with small orange lights. I've never been in a limo before.

I watched curiously as Claire flung the door open to witness a beat red Brian and an amused Bender; she put her hands on her hips, "What did you do to him?"

Bender shrugged as Brian ushered him to keep quiet, "Well princess since you and I have the presidential seats in the cherry club tonight I thought I would give Bry here a lecture on the use of jimmy hats."

Claire rolled his eyes, "Do you have to harass _him_ just because _I_ won't fall on my back for you?"

Bender smacked the side of his head, "Really? Babe, if you just wanted to switch positions I would have…"

She held up a hand a scrunched up her nose, "That is enough, leave Brian alone."

Bender nodded in agreement mockingly and moved over in the seat to let her in. Michelle piled in afterwards – her face just as red as Brian's – and Andy ushered me to go first and when I looked inside I was in awe once again tonight. It was brightly lit with purple and blue lights and had three rows of seats; two along the sides and one across the back with a glass and ceramic table perched conveniently in the middle. It was enormous! Claire smiled at me, "Hurry your butt up and get in here."

I squeaked and hopped into one of the seats around the table and watched as Andy climbed in beside me.

"Everyone settled back there?" I heard the driver call from the front.

"Yes Jeeves, we are quite ready, chum…please be on your way now," Bender called up with a horrifying British accent. Claire glared at him as he put his arm around her shoulders, "What?"

"Sorry Alexei, John is a prick ignore him," she shot him a nasty look, "We are ready…we are going to Sycamore Avenue."

The driver gave a nod and started the car up; I turned back to John and Claire – Claire with her glare and John with a smirk, "I don't get a chance to be rich and royal very often princess…you should let me have my fun."

Claire rolled her eyes, "He is giving us a ride John, he isn't your butler."

He narrowed his eyes, "Someday…I'll show you little people."

Claire snorted and looked back at us, "Idiot."

Michelle cleared her throat and grabbed her backpack from under her seat; she wiggled her eyebrows and swiftly pulled out a nice looking bottle of Jack Daniels. I nodded my head, "I was thinking the same thing, dear." I reached into my bag and pulled out a bottle of Rum and - eyeing John – a bottle of vodka. Claire put her hands over her stomach, "Just the combination makes me feel hung over."

John snorted, "Amateur."

Claire rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah you really handle being hung over well."

"And being drunk on top of that," Brian piped up. Bender shot him a glare and Brian nodded his head slowly and sat back in his seat. I smirked and looked at Andy, "So, what do ya say?"

He looked at everyone, "Hell…what's one party gonna hurt?"

XXXXXXX

As soon as we slammed the door to the limo the driver sped off quickly and angrily. Claire's face was about as red as her hair, "I cannot believe you did that."

John laughed out loud, "Did you see their faces though? That was priceless!"

She stomped her foot hard, "John I hardly see hanging out of the sunroof with your," she looked around and whispered, "_penis _hanging out of your pants in front of a church appropriate…especially a church with mass filing out of it!"

John laughed even harder, "Oh god…I'm sorry…that was so fuckin' hilarious!" John laughed the whole way up to the house and momentarily Andy and Brian joined him. I mean the look on the nun's face was pretty damn funny but…if John _ever_…and I mean _ever_ has his dick out of his pants that close to me ever again I will castrate him. That just is not right. I mean we were all pretty rowdy in the limo – doing all sorts of stupid shit in there – but damn that topped it all off. And we just had to be stopped at a red light too…stupid kid.

Brian let out a low whistle, "This is a pretty big house fellas."

"All the more for me to steal," Bender agreed lighting up a cigarette. There were probably about nine cars in the drive way and even more lined up down the street. Stubby's house is a little closer to the edge of town where homes were a little more secluded and properties were a little bit larger. I think it is safe to say it's an excellent place for a party of a large magnitude. Andy had told me some stories about Stubby's legendary parties and the wild things that went on there. It kinda made me nervous in anticipation…in a good way.

Claire skipped up the steps with Michelle in hand, "Hurry up!" They whined like little girls.

Andy rolled his eyes and walked up the steps, "Well get in there then."

They laughed and flung the door open; the house is pretty huge. It had a very large foyer lined with ceramic tiles and a large angel statue. There must have been at least a hundred kids in the house already and by the looks of the large group of kids behind us it was gonna get even more packed.

I held my bag (with the bottles in it) tightly in my hands as I looked around at all the faces; I have seen them all around the school before but the thing that really touched me was how there was all kinds of different people here; princesses, jocks, brains, criminals, freaks, drama kids, losers, band kids, you name it and they were there…and the scary thing is everyone was mingling together – and _smiling_.

"Hey Andy, brother! How goes it man?" A short, dark haired boy slapped him on the back and offered him a beer. He was actually shorter than Andy…which is pretty short for a guy and he had a large, genuine grin on his face.

Andy wrapped his arms around the boy in a masculine hug and grinned back, "Not bad, Stubbs, and yourself?"

His eyes lit up, "Great! Man there is so many people here! I'm so messed up right now!"

Andy laughed, "How are ya holding up?"

He shrugged casually, "Same old shit…Tanya threw a hairy on me and I'm just having a good time, bro!"

Andy nodded knowingly, "Well I guess she hasn't changed much then," He raked his hair back messily; "I brought some of my friends with me, that cool?"

He gave us the look around and waved drunkenly at Claire and Michelle, "Hell no worries man! As long as you guys get real messed up and have fun then I'm cool!" He waved his hands around wildly for emphasis. I think I like this guy!

Andy laughed heartily, "Okay well you know Claire and Michelle," he started pointing over his shoulder, "This is Brian, this is Bender, and this is Allison."

He nodded at Brian and grinned at Bender, "I know you dude! You are in my Spanish class!"

Bender smirked back, "Yeah you are the one who threw a jock strap at Mrs. whatever the hell her name is."

"Ha!" Stubby laughed recalling the moment, "And you tripped her with the over head cord? Damn we put that lady through so much crap!"

Bender laughed, "Yeah dude that was good times…I think that is the only class I went to everyday."

Stubby laughed and light heartedly punched him in the arm, "Man we should have teamed up or something…" he handed him off a beer and grinned.

Bender nodded and cracked it open, "No shit."

Stubby smiled at him and then turned to me, "So you must be Andy's ole lady?"

I rolled my eyes and extended my hand, "Yeah, it's nice to meet you."

He smiled, "You seem like such a nice girl in person for being the infamous shit disturber."

I shrugged, "Don't like to start anything with anyone unless they start it with me."

He nodded, "Damn straight woman…ain't it the truth."

Andy laughed at him and wrapped his arm around my waist, "We're gonna go check out the rest of the party, alright Stubbs?"

Stubby waved his arm dismissively, "No problem, you guys have fun! I'll meet up with you later!" And with that he stumbled off into some random hallway belting out the lyrics to Tom Petty's 'Breakdown'. I laughed quietly and turned back to the group. They were beginning to make their way into what looked to be the living room where surprisingly was the quietest place. It must have been the elegant – and very expensive – furniture and carpet in the room that drew them elsewhere.

"That kids hilarious! He pulled so much shit in class man, I was always laughing at him…hell I think he was worse than I was," Bender was saying to Andy.

"Yeah Stubby is a cool guy," he looked at Michelle triumphantly, "I knew he wouldn't have a problem with everyone being here."

Michelle rolled her eyes, "its Stubby what do you expect? Out of everyone he ripped on people the least…even less than you."

Andy nodded quietly, "Yeah."

Claire cracked a grin, "Can you believe how many people are here though, this is great!"

Brian cleared his throat and unbuttoned his jacket, "I never saw myself coming to Stubby's house."

Michelle grinned, "Well here you are and we are gonna party!" She and Claire burst into a fit of giggles at Michelle's antics and Brian's nervous appearance; I wonder what he would be willing to do tonight. I reached into my bag and took out the carefully wrapped bottles and set them down on the floor and sat in front of them. The group quickly followed suit and sat in a small circle.

"So are we doing shots?" Claire asked curiously.

"We could just mix drinks…" Michelle replied thoughtfully.

"Screw that! We're playing a game," Bender chirped in, "I got a deck of cards and we are going to play Take Two Take Four."

Andy nodded as did Michelle, Claire did apprehensively but Brian and I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. He started shuffling the deck of cards and lit up a smoke. Michelle handed him a shot glass and he crossed his legs in front of him.

"How does this work?" Brian asked apprehensively, "You aren't gonna get me sick are you?"

Bender snorted, "No dweeb. The object of the game is easy…you are gonna guess a color – black or red – and I am gonna lay a card down. If you say red and the card is red, you're good, and you will guess again until you can get eight in a row right…"

"What are the chances of that?" He squeaked.

Bender rolled his eyes, "50-50 dork. Now if you get all eight right then it goes to the next person. Now if you get it wrong you have to take one shot and start all over again. So if you get six right and the seventh wrong you have to take one and start at the beginning, you clear?"

Brian nodded nervously and Bender grinned, "Now if you get it wrong on a two or a four than you have to take two or four shots depending on which card it is. If you get it right on a two or four then you get to pick someone else to take two or four shots for you and then you are in the clear. So if you guess the right color on a four and you only have done…say, three in a row…you don't have to do all eight, its like a bye."

Brian nodded as everyone stared at him, "You are gonna get me so smashed."

Bender let out a frustrated sigh, "Dork, its prom night…that's the whole point! Now are ya gonna chicken out and go play with your pickle by yourself or are ya gonna join us and have some fun?"

Everyone stared at him anxiously, "Fine whatever, but if I get too messed up I want you to cut me off, okay?"

Bender nodded mockingly and rolled his eyes, "Okay who wants to go first?"

XXXXX

"John stop yer cheatin'!" Claire harped at him. She was starting over for the fifth time now and we were all having a laugh at her expense…wait was it the fifth…what are we laughing at again?

"I ain't cheating, stop your damn whining!" He said stealing a swig off a random open bottle, "So red or black?"

She sighed irritably, "I don't wanna play this no more! I'm already drunk!"

Bender laughed and looked at Andy who burst out in laughter, "Well Sporto I guess that just leaves you…and me."

Andy stared at him with unfocused eyes, "I could drink you under the table you scab."

Bender laughed, "Red or black?"

I rolled my eyes and quickly spun my head around to face Brian who looked rather white…maybe I spun my head too fast…well whatever, "Hey Brian, you okay?"

"Wanna go outside with me?" He said asking no one in particular.

I giggled, "I'll go outside with you…"

"Me too," Claire piped in.

I put my hands on the floor and stared at them momentarily…trying to focus so that there weren't eight of them there. I pushed myself up slowly and balanced myself so that I didn't fall over. Claire was pulling on Brian's arm trying to get him up…but he just kept on tipping over. I grabbed hold of the other one and pulled him to his feet…and then steadied him in the process. I pulled his arm over my shoulders and Claire did the same and we led him towards the back of the house.

"You guys are sooo great, ya know that?" Brian slurred.

Claire laughed, "You know guys…I never imagined Brian being drunk…I always thought he was a goody two shoes."

Brian scoffed, "Claire I got high with you in detention…Allison's the goody two shoes."

"Am not! I got drunk last week, 'member?"

"Oh yeah I remember that…I always wondered how you guys could have any fun at all drinking alcohol. I guess now I know that it ain't all that bad to unwind…"

Claire opened the door for him and looked at him – trying to be serious, "Brian only if you're with friends and it's a special occasion…drinking for the hell of it or depending on it is not good."

I rolled my eyes, "He gave me the exact same speech Claire, save it."

She laughed and looked out into the back yard, "I thought there was more people here…"

There were more people here; it only looked like there was about twenty or so people hanging around. Maybe it was getting late…shit we sat in that room for long enough. The back yard was pretty damn big though...maybe it just made it look like there was less people because of the size of it…yeah that's gotta be it.

Brian sauntered down to the porch step, "Who cares…look at all the cool stuff back here…there is a trampoline!" He attempted to get up with hungry eyes but I grabbed his arm, "Brian there is no need for a broken arm again, eh?"

He looked at me goofily, "What are you Canadian, eh?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "You would know wouldn't ya, Niagara Falls?"

I burst out laughing as Brian looked at her with wide eyes and a wide open mouth. He shut his mouth and chuckled, "How could you?"

Claire laughed even harder, "Oh I could alright!"

Brian laughed and almost fell off the step; I shot out an arm and grabbed him, "And you said I was bad?"

Brian gave me an incredulous look, "You are just putting on an act for everyone so that they don't know your REAL secret!" He burst out laughing and stomped his feet wildly on the ground as he did. And soon after another form popped down beside him and two more stood behind us, "What the hell are you blabbering about, brainiac?"

Brian looked up to Bender and Andy and grinned, "Hey fellas, care to join us? I didn't know you were here!"

Andy laughed and sat down beside him, "So are you feeling okay?"

He pointed to his chest, "Me? Of course I am grand daddy-o!"

I grabbed a candle off the railing and made my way out into the grass; I may have stumbled a little I am not too sure. But the yard was really pretty and besides, I felt like a walk. There was a trampoline as well as an above ground pool; but after the pool puking that ensued last time I was intoxicated swimming was out of the question. There was also a pretty ceramic bird bath sitting in the middle of a large vegetable garden, and a whole array of oak trees.

I turned around to see Andy almost right behind me as well as the rest of the group about three feet behind him helping each other walk. Andy smiled at me, "I know a cool place around here…"

"Where?"

He pointed above my head and I looked up to find a…tree house? I gave him an incredulous look and watched as he made his way – slowly but surely – up the ladder on the base of the tree and then disappeared into the wooden fort. He extended an arm down to me and I passed him the candle and took a step up.

"What is this?" I heard Bender ask with a laugh in his voice.

"Tree house! Duh!" Brian yelled sarcastically behind him. He rolled his eyes and I turned back around to make my way up. Andy grabbed my wrists and pulled me up the rest of the way and grinned; it was a cool little shack for sure with just enough space to seat us all comfortably on the floor and a small wooden table in the middle where the lone blue candle sat. There was a small 'window' on each side letting the night sky in. I took a seat on the floor next to Andy as the others got themselves seated.

"So," Andy started, "We graduate tomorrow and then school is done."

Claire and Michelle looked at him, "Yeah…you're right."

Claire smiled softly, "It's gonna be so weird, you know?"

Andy nodded, "yeah I know…it's gonna be even weirder leaving here."

Michelle sniffled, "I hear ya."

Bender threw a plastic baggy down on the table and began digging through it, "Hell I wish I was done school."

Claire smiled sadly, "Yeah but now that it is done I don't want to leave."

Bender cocked a disbelieving eyebrow and rolled up a paper, "Why the hell would you not want to? High school is the baby shit; you are moving on to bigger and better things…like me."

She snorted but still couldn't help the sadness in her eyes, "This has to have been the weirdest year of my life."

"Amen," Michelle agreed.

"Not me," I piped up, "This was one of my favorite years."

Claire gave me a small smile, "You are a good friend you know that?"

I smiled softly, "I hope so."

She accepted the wrapped joint from Bender and took a puff, "No seriously…you helped me through a lot of shit and let me play with your hair and go shopping with you. You actually listen to me when I talk."

"What's so hard about that?"

Bender snorted, "You'd be surprised."

Claire smacked him and passed the joint off to Michelle, "No just after everything that went down with Ashley I just can't believe I still have friends…like real ones."

Andy chuckled as he took a puff of smoke, "Are you getting sentimental on us Claire?"

She laughed and wiped a tear from her eye, "Maybe I am."

Michelle smiled at her and then she too started to cry, "I'm gonna miss you so much!" Claire grabbed her back and held her as they cried. Bender looked at Andy and rolled his eyes, "I forgot why I don't get drunk with chicks."

Andy laughed and lay back on the floor, "Ah, just let them be."

Bender shrugged and lay down across from him; then I too joined them and rested my head on Andy's shoulder, "So what do you think is gonna happen?"

Claire sniffled and lay her head on John's shoulder which seemed to surprise him a bit, "I dunno we're just gonna have to wait and see I guess."

I stared out the window and watched as the sun began to peek up over the horizon and I smiled; it's like the dawning of a new day. When something ends something always starts up again…good or bad. I looked back at my friends who were all flopped out around each other. Michelle reached her hand over to Claire's, who reached her hand out to me, "One last hurrah?"

I grabbed Andy's hand and he grinned, "One last hurrah."

_**TBC**_


	40. School's Out For Summer

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: Chapter 40 (pants from exhaustion already), well, the party is over and now it is time for everyone to go home. And that is it.  
**Rated**: T, with some suggestive language…of course, I've got a mouth on me like a sailor.  
**A/N**: Just wanna say thanks to everyone that is still reading this fic; I know there is actually about 200 of you…YOU JUST DON'T CARE WHAT TO TELL ME YA BUGGERS! But yeah, thanks:) You guys are the coolest and I never would have continued without ya's! See now that we are past that we can all enjoy the story, yes? Yes. We are almost finished…just two more chapters to go after this one and it's all over. Of course I will always have the sequel up in the coming months, and I also have another story in the works for as soon as this one finished. Purely Andy/Allison; I know you love it. Ha! Anyways, let's all chant to Hannah to get her new Breakfast Club fic up…come on everyone…WE NEED MORE TBC…that's it a little louder until you hear a thump…presumably being Hannah's head on her computer desk. LOL. Sorry about that, on with the show!

**Chapter 40 – School's out for Summer**

"Hey, wake up!" A loud voice and a kick; right to my sleeping ribs…who the hell does this guy think he is?

I let out a groan and the sunlight spilled over my face. In fact the sun is so damn bright and so high up it's gotta be past noon for sure. I wiped a bit of moisture off my lips and shielded my eyes to get a better view of the culprit.

"I said get up!"

My eyes fluttered a bit and I soon recognized the mane of greasy hair and the hoarse voice, "Fuck John…where the hell am I?"

He scratched his head sloppily and shrugged, "You're on a fuckin' trampoline at a guy name Stumpy's and his parents just got home…we gotta bolt."

I groaned and rolled over, "You are such a bull shitter."

"Don't say I didn't warn you…" He trailed off and I shook my eyes letting them close once again. The sleep felt so good, whereas the nausea and headache did not. Of course that damn sun was still not helping. Maybe if I…

"What in the flying fuck are you doing, asshole?"

I grabbed the sides of the – well, trampoline – and held on while John bounced up and down furiously. Stupid kid, I oughtta kick him. Yeah that would be nice…right in the ba…

"I said I warned you! Now if you wouldn't just lie down an' fall asleep in the most convenient spot for me to piss you off we wouldn't be in this predicament now would we?"

"Fuck off Bender!"

"No!"

I spread my arms and legs out widely directly underneath of him and watched as his devilish grin turned from amused to panic in a matter of seconds. He reached out his leg so he could manage his balance and not land on me; of course that didn't work very well and he tipped over, rolling his way off of the trampoline and onto the ground in the process.

"You bitch!"

"Asshole!"

"You tried to kill me!"

I smirked, "No I tried to kill myself, and have you live with it until the very day you die."

He wrinkled his nose up and smirked ridiculously, "You are one crazy bitch! I knew you would try goin' all Carrie on me sometime or another…only figures you didn't kill anyone good in the process…"

"Shut up," I replied wiping my hair off my face and yawning, "Where is everyone?"

He rubbed his chin in mock wonder, "Well…Claire is collecting everyone's shit, Sporto is right underneath of this very trampoline…and well brainiac and his chick are still in the tree house."

I nodded and hung my head warily over the side of the trampoline; and sure enough Andy was there. Sprawled out in nothing but his boxers and snoring loudly. I furrowed my eyebrows, "I wonder how you didn't squish him…"

Bender smirked and picked up a pile of dirt and politely dropped it right onto Andy's mouth and laughed hysterically; I glared and pushed him down yet again, "Don't do that to him, asshole!"

He continued to laugh hysterically at my reaction and I watched as Andy groaned, still half asleep, and swatted the dirt off his face, "Get that off…that didn't taste very good." It came out more of an incoherent slur than anything.

Bender laughed again, "Maybe you should tell your girlfriend to wash her crotch more often."

I threw my shoe at John as Andy groaned again, this time a little more painfully, "Fuck, I don't feel so well…where the fuck am I?"

John grinned, "This is a dream Andy…we were trapped in an old house in Texas…you let everyone get killed by a large man…with a chainsaw…and now I am back to haunt you…you stupid piece of shit!"

Andy raised his eyebrows and then turned his head to look at my face and then faced him again, "I'm not a fuckin' idiot you moron! Where the hell are my clothes…?"

Bender just cocked an unimpressed eyebrow and shrugged, I regarded Andy closely, "Did we have sex on your friend's trampoline?"

Bender groaned, "You sick bastards! I don't wanna have my mind violated with that kinda shit! How dare you!" He stood up and stalked off in a different direction mumbling obscene things to himself. Andy looked up at me with a lazy grin and wiped mud off the side of his face, "I don't know."

I laughed and sat up slowly; I remember vaguely as we all laid back in the tree house and watched as the sun came up; I remember more vividly how nice it looked as it painted the walls of the tree houses deep shades of gold and pink. I guess we kinda laid there for awhile…and that was until I got the urge to go swimming. What the hell is with me and drunken swimming anyways? Hell I dunno; but I think a few of the others joined me…presumably John, Claire, and Andrew, while Brian and Michelle and camped out in the tree house. From there it is kinda hazy; Bender making an announcement not to go back up there – I don't know if he was joking, or serious, or just drunk – so we all found our own things to do. Of course that is about all I remember. Lots of alcohol…three or four different kinds mixed at that sorta has that effect on you. I'm sure we had fun though.

"Did you sleep okay?" I heard Andy asked, kinda muffled, as he crawled around underneath the trampoline; I haven't decided if he was trying to get up or if he was looking for something in particular.

"I guess so…"

"Good."

I cocked an eyebrow and rolled off the trampoline roughly. The ground was dry and the grass was trimmed neatly like some suburban home in the movies. Of course all the garbage and bodies littered and passed out around the lawn kinda took the effect away just a little. I gathered my sweater off the ground and shook the dirt off of my skirt, "I wonder what time it is."

Andy grabbed a random T-shirt off of the ground and rubbed his eyes lazily, "Hell I don't know…I wouldn't be surprised if it was Tuesday."

I laughed quietly and averted my eyes to my left where I saw a perfectly made up Claire with a pile of clothes and various bags in her arms. She gave me an amused grin, "About time you woke up."

I rolled my eyes, "What happened?"

She shrugged, "I don't know what the hell you guys did but I came back out here at about 8 am and the two of you were passed out. I stayed up all night kinda keeping an eye out on the rest of you guys."

I nodded in response as she dumped the pile of clothing in front of Andrew, "Here are your clothes back, Superman."

Andy cocked an eyebrow and gave her a suspicious look, "Where exactly did you get these."

She gave him an impish grin and shrugged, "Picked them up for you after you decided to go skinny dipping and streaking."

I burst out laughing as he smiled cockily, "How was the show?" I laughed even harder as Claire shook her head, "Don't do that again, that's all I am asking."

He pulled the random t-shirt back off and put his dress shirt back on, "Oh Claire, come on…you know you liked it."

She rolled her eyes, "Men…"

I regarded her, "Where are Brian and Michelle?"

She nodded her head towards the tree house, "Up there."

I raised my eyebrows, "And?"

She folded her arms over her chest and shook her bangs out of her face, "And what? I know just as well as you do. We went swimming and they stayed put. Last I know they were passed out. I'll have to ask her later I guess." I nodded as she sat on the edge of the trampoline, "And besides this is Brian and Michelle we are talking about here…they aren't horny bastards like you."

I smirked and Andy laughed, "Yeah right! You should hear Brian when he gets going…" He trailed off.

I dropped my jaw, "I did not want to know that. Brian is the cute little adorable geek…not the macho, chauvinistic Criminal or Jock."

Andy feigned mock hurt as Bender strolled up, "What the hell are you yapping about?"

Claire rolled her eyes, "How much of a sexually deprived and perverted freak you are."

Bender nodded in mock understanding, "Yes that is I…now what the hell do you want?"

Claire shook her head, "Nothing, go away."

John smirked, "Yeah, like you would really like that after the things I made you scream last night."

I bit back my laughter as Claire turned to face him in a menacing stance, "In your wet dreams, pig!"

"Have you been spying on me, princess?"

She dropped her jaw and her face when a dark shade of red, "You are so disgusting, you know that? I cannot believe I associate with you sometimes."

Bender straightened up and cleared his throat, "It wouldn't be because I am so ruggedly handsome, now would it?"

"Absolutely not."

He slumped his shoulders and kicked the ground, "Well then, let's not say I didn't try…"

She rolled her eyes at his sarcasm and turned back to Andy, "Stubby's parents got home a little while ago and totally flipped their lids at the mess. He is inside right now so that's why I got John to come out here and wake everyone up," she glared at him, "Only figures he does a half ass job. So I grabbed your things; we have to get ready to go now."

Andy nodded in understanding and stood up, "So who is going to go wake up…" He trailed off watching Bender running towards the tree house with a large clump of mud in his hands, "Stop people just never quit."

I began giggling feverishly at his antics, and even more so at the double high pitched, girly screams emanating from the wooden shelter. Bender came running back towards us and bowed in front of Claire, "Now is that a better job for you, princess?"

She rolled her eyes in disgust and jutted out her chin, "Will you please go wash your hands?"

_**TBC**_

**A/N**: LOL I know that was kinda short but I have been so busy with college lately that I barely have time to do anything. And well, since there hasn't been much activity going on in the fandom for awhile I thought a short chapter full of good old fashion banter would do the trick for the time being. I was kinda laughing at myself here and there but that is okay when you are a nutcase, right? LMAO. So yeah only one or two chapters left of this one and then we are gonzo. But like I said I am still planning on a sequel (probably not as nearly as long), and another TBC story. I actually just started an Outsiders fic too, called Red Hot Moon. And I will eventually get Running With the Devil done…I haven't abandoned it, it's more something that I write when I am in the mood. So anyways, SO, SO, SO sorry for the delay; hell, I don't think I have EVER left this story for a month before! I'm sorry. And you have my permission to flame my lazy ass if you leave a review. LOL. Thanks once again for still following me here; it shouldn't be that long again for the next update; but for now, ciao.

Kristen


	41. I Remember You

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: Summer is coming to an end and Andy and Allison reflect on their time together before it is time for him to leave.  
**Rated**: T; Warning…fluff alert…gag.  
**A/N**: Alright this is the _second last_ chapter and this story should be done by the end of the week. I just wanna say thank you to everyone who has been following me and those who have been supporting me since April. Thanks all. I also just wanna say; UPDATE YOUR FRIGGIN' STORY PAM! YOU LAZY PILE OF B.S.! Lol, you wanted me to yell at you so there you go! This chapter goes out to you! And you too Hannah! And hell, it can go out to everyone; I'm in a giving mood. :) So yeah, let me know what you think, as we are so close to the end.

**Chapter 41 – I Remember You**

I stretched my arms over my head and lifted my chin to take in the spectacular view of the sky; there are only a few moments out of the day that you can see the sky like this…pink, gold, and purple, blue and black…it makes me feel at peace. It's like everyone can see the same sun set from wherever they are in the city and yet, it's probably also the only time of the day where everyone feels at peace with themselves.

Watching a sunset, or even a sunrise for that matter, is a constant reminder that there is a new day. Another chance to roll out of bed and smile, another chance to lay in the grass and enjoy fresh air…hell another chance to live another eventful day of your life.

Somehow in a way I think that a sunset and sunrise kinda represent life in itself; the sun rises and everything is new, shiny, fresh and the day goes on more and more eventful until you are too tired to continue, and the sun sets in a blaze of glory.

You start your life as an infant; from those days you depend on everyone and everything around you. You can't keep yourself warm, you can't hold a spoon to your mouth, you go to the bathroom in your pants, and you can't even hold your own head up. Mom and Dad mean just about everything to you and teach you all the walks of life.

It seems as though the learning phase never ends; hell, it doesn't end. You learn to eat, brush your teeth, manners, pain, happiness, everything. Each and every day of your life is a new learning experience yet you can't remember everything. Just the big things stick out in your head; as the years go by the memories just become more and more faint and after time you don't recall any of it at all.

I mean, my first birthday was a big thing for me; I got my first rocking horse and play-doh set, my first birthday cake, and my entire extended family was there. I should remember getting hit on the head by a basketball from my cousin George, I should remember Uncle Kevin throwing me on his shoulders and spinning me until I barfed, and I should remember shoving my entire face in the birthday cake. But I don't recall. It was much too long ago and even though it was an important event it just doesn't stick in my mind.

On the flip side I can remember my first picnic and my first trip to the zoo; I can also remember the first time I fell off my bike and the first time I was pushed into a mud puddle in a new dress. It seems like a select bunch of memories stand out in my mind and no matter what I can't get the old ones back unless I look at pictures or such. Pictures can speak volumes and capture a smile but they sure as hell can't bring back the emotions and feelings you had at that exact moment in time.

Even the bad memories I miss sometimes. I miss the way my parents used to yell and scream at each other and I miss the way mom would come into my room when she thought I was sleeping and look through my drawings. No matter how many problems we had as a family I knew those things showed that they actually cared. They cared enough to raise their voices, they cared enough to sneak up, they cared enough to look at me…and now all of that is gone. Even though there are a lot of bad memories within my family I still wish they could come back. My mother has been gone now for well over eight months and my father is going to be walking down the aisle in one. I still haven't spoken with my mom and I still haven't mended any fences with my father. Yet I found a new form of security in his bride to be. Sure I still can't get along with the little spawns she calls children and they still go out as a family without me, but she has put forward the effort from the time I met her no matter how nasty I may have been to her.

Pam, over the last three months, has turned into someone special to me; she has stayed up talking to me at night when I have felt upset and has helped me to prepare with the heart ache that is tomorrow. The first time I saw her I never would have thought I could share anything remotely extraordinary with her; hell I thought she was the most unbearable woman on the planet. I bribed her and talked back, ignored her every chance I got, but now I realize that she is my real link to a real family life even if I can't get things back to normal with my father. I would probably never admit it out loud but I love her; love her like a mother.

My mom wasn't there when I felt at my lowest; she wasn't there for my prom or any of the important things a teenage girl wants and needs her mother there for. But Pam was there. And for that I am grateful and appreciate it more than she would ever know.

My prom was probably one of my most memorable nights in my life; I expected it to be a total cheese fest where everything could go wrong. But in the end everything was tied together for me and it went smooth. Brian finally let himself go loose, and John and Claire came to silent terms with one another; Ashley Young finally got what was coming to her, and Andy…holy hell I have never loved him more. He taught me to stop dwelling on all the hardships of the past and just look at everything that was good in my life and savor it.

Andrew Clark, my unexpected guidance. When I first laid eyes on him back in March I looked at him and saw a cocky façade, someone who saw himself as better and above everyone else; a muscle head jock who would never give me the time of day. Hell we were – and somehow still are – polar opposites. I, the basket case, the recluse, the school freak; I put up my walls on everyone and no one had ever tried to break them down.

Until I met him.

He saw right through it all and offered me his hand of friendship; I didn't know it at the time but I think he saved me. I was headed down a spiral of despair and it was him that made me realize that things weren't always so bad, even when he had his own problems to deal with. He always put me ahead of himself. Through his injuries, his family problems, his schooling, he always cared for me first.

Now I have one day left; he is going away and moving on to bigger and better things. A scholarship to the University of British Columbia; I mean anyone with half a brain could have guessed that he would be headed off to some big time school going all the way with his athletics, but that didn't mean that it didn't hurt. It still hurts to know that he will be leaving. Don't get me wrong but I am totally happy for him picking up and doing what he loves to do without the harsh and overbearing shadow of his father looming over his every move. He needs to get away and be himself, become the successful man I know that he will be…but I am still gonna miss him like I would miss a limb. And this is my last day; 8:30 am tomorrow morning his plane will be headed down the run away and it will be another half a year – at least – before I see him again.

I'm not too sure if it makes me naïve, or love sick, but either way that darkness still glooms over my heart every time I look at him. I don't know for sure what will happen with us, I don't know for sure what will happen to me, and hell, I don't even know for sure if he will ever really come back. But one thing he taught me and one thing that I know – no matter how much time fades it away – is that I have all of our memories together to hold and think about. He has had such an impact on my life that I don't think it is possible for time to erase him.

But then again, in a lot of the books I read people always say they don't forget their first love…and then they move on. The thought makes me shudder.

But somehow I don't think I would ever be able to pull my thoughts away from him.

"Are you awake?"

I turned my face over and smiled; the sun had gone down and the only light illuminating the park we lay in was a small lamppost about fifty feet away spraying a dull glow across the grass and his face. I could see his eyes shining in the light and the slow rise and fall of his chest, "Yeah…I'm awake."

The corners of his lips twitched up and he took my hand, "What are you thinking about?"

"Everything," I replied with a sigh, "Mostly tomorrow I guess."

He swallowed and nodded slowly, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay…I'll be okay." He nodded and turned onto his side and slipped his arm under my head. The wind picked up slightly as the last bits of summer blew threw the trees; it was a little chilly and a cruel reminder that September is so close. A few birds flew from the trees silently and my hair began to tickle my eyes; it sent a chill down my spine.

He must have picked it up or something because then he decided to pull me closer; I could smell his scent, a bit of spice and cologne. I remember the same smell on the blue sweater I took home when I first met him. I had kept it hanging on the head of my bed and the smell was always there; hell I don't think I will ever get sick of it.

I pushed my face closer into his neck and smiled as he sighed happily. He reached two fingers under my chin and titled my face up to meet his. His kisses played out as a slow rhythm, gently caressing mine as I savored his taste. Every kiss felt like the first and it never gets old with him. He hovered over top of me and gently rubbed my cheeks with his fingers and teased me with his tongue.

He stopped momentarily and smiled, "You wanna go home?"

I smiled slowly, "Yeah."

He nodded and hesitated, "…One last time?"

I felt hot tears prick the back of my eyelids as I blinked back the tears forcefully, "One last time," I repeated. He held out his hand and pulled me to my feet and enveloped me into a hug, "Don't cry, okay?"

I nodded and hugged him back, "Only the good memories." It had become my mantra every time this happened; he would just grin goofily and nod and make me feel great all over again. But I knew this time would be the last…I also knew now that no matter what happened he wouldn't be one of those childhood memories that faded with time.

**_TBC _**


	42. Don't You Forget About Me

**Title**: The World through the Eyes of a Basket Case  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Chapter Summary**: Last chapter; Andy leaves for college and everyone tries to figure out where exactly they're going.  
**Rated**: T.  
**A/N**: Well here is the end; this was the first fic I ever posted/started on the net and I guess I could say it came a long way. I never really intended it to be this huge, but hey, I am pretty happy with the way it turned out.  
**Shout out**: I just wanna say thanks to everyone who reviewed this fic or added it to their favorites. So here is a shout out to everyone who had stuck with it and gave me encouragement to keep it going and improve my writing: _Hannah_ (my first reviewer and stuck all the way to the end), _KushelKitten_, _UnicornPammy_, _JBFan_, _Moonjava_, _Jenifer_, _Santafelover_, _Jessesgirl29_, _AJ Wonkette_, _Billy Crazy_, _Ailcia_, _Lazaefair_, _Katydid7186_, _Two-Bit's Twobit_, _Kellie Crystals_, _Queen Red Rum_, _Bravewolf_, _Poohismyhomie_, _DarkoBender_, _RecluseChick_, _TBFF Nat_ (for sure! Waves!), _Faith Maguire_, _Olympias_, _oOoRikku4EveroOo_, _Zionne_, _BreakfastClubJedi_, and _Kendall_ (even if she hasn't had the chance to read the whole thing she kept telling me to write when I didn't want to do it anymore). So I know that there are more of you out there reading and I wanna say thanks to all of you too.  
**A/N 2**: So here it is the last one; here is my buh bye for this story…bye. Lol, but no worries I have two more TBC fics starting real soon and there will be a sequel to this in the coming months. I hope you enjoy chapter 42. R&R.

**Chapter 42 – Don't You Forget About Me**

It is so sunny out today; the temperature is perfect, the wind is slow and young, and the sky is a tauntingly bright shade of blue.

I hate it.

It's like the whole world is happy and chirpy and the sun is laughing at me. They all know that I don't wanna dance and sing; that I just wanna cry and kick and scream, so they all want to make fun of me for it. I mean there is a lot to be happy about, just not today. I kinda feel like I am going to a funeral even though I am not about to say good bye forever.

I just can't help it.

"Allison! Earth to Allison! Are you in there?"

I snapped out of my thoughts and spun around to send Claire a glare, "Yes I am here!"

She gave me a sad smile and glanced up to her rear view mirror as she made a left turn down a new street, "Well sorry, I must have been talking for the last five minutes straight and you are completely zoned out."

A loud snort came from the back of the car, "Well with all the pointless shit that comes outta that mouth of yours it doesn't surprise me that she zoned out."

"John!" Claire shouted, enraged, "What the hell do you mean pointless?" She turned around in her seat to scowl at him – not paying much attention to what she was doing. But hey, this is Claire driving; I've kinda learned to pay attention to the road myself.

He smirked and counted on his fingers, "Shopping, nail polish, your father's BMW…"

She widened her eyes, "Don't you dare even finish that sentence…"

He folded his arms over his chest and slouched in his seat sloppily, "I was gonna say me…"

She turned around in her seat once again to glare at him. Her cheeks were starting to go a light shade of pink and he seemed to be enjoying himself with the sight. Of course this is Bender we are talking about; he gets off every time he makes someone angry. I stared back out my window at the approaching house and smiled; just a few more moments and I will have someone in the car with me who is at least a little sane.

"…what are you talking about? You know that I am the sexiest man alive! You're just mad because I am right."

"You are so full of yourself you know that!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Claire…"

"I am not full of myself!" He replied in mock anger, "I just happen to know the difference between truth and fiction."

I started bouncing my knee up and down with impatience, "Claire…" I said again, a little more urgently this time.

"Yeah and truth is you are an ass!"

He laughed loudly, "You love my ass."

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

I grabbed my temples, "Claire!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"John, I do not want your ass!"

John smirked and calmly said, "You do not want my ass."

She sighed dramatically and seethed, "I do too!"

"HA!" He yelled triumphantly, "I knew it, cherry!"

Claire was about to say more when I had finally had enough of the games, "CLAIRE!" They both turned to look at me as if I grew a second head. Was it really that random of me to have an outburst? Jeez, "You passed Brian's house about two blocks ago."

"Good job, cherry!" Bender laughed in hysterics, "You really do get ditzier and ditzier by the day don't ya?" He composed himself and regarded me, "See Al, I told ya, women should not drive."

I rolled my eyes as Claire turned the car around cursing under her breath, "John I don't know why you want me to back up that theory because I don't agree with it. I'm a woman too."

He looked at me with mock bewilderment, "No shit?"

I nodded casually, "Yes very much so."

He folded his arms and grinned, "I could have sworn you had a dick and balls and was growing hair on yer chest."

I glared at him and turned back in my seat, "I don't know how the hell you put up with him sometimes."

Claire cocked an eyebrow and took a bend in the road, "Yeah well I could ask you the same question."

I nodded, "True," I settled back in my seat and once again returned my gaze out the window.

"Hey," Bender piped up –once again – from the back, "I told you chicks that I did not wanna be up this early on a fucking Sunday. I coulda sent Sporto a god damned post card on Tuesday."

Claire sighed, "John its eight o'clock…you have to get up this early for school starting Tuesday anyways. And besides, don't you want to say good bye to Andy?" She turned in her seat – once again – to face him.

"Okay, for one I don't get up this early for school anyways, and two I could give two shits about Sporto."

I turned around in my seat so fast that he sat back, "Don't you say that!"

He sighed, "Okay I just don't wanna feel suffocated by the tightness of his tights anymore, okay?"

I rolled my eyes and turned back around. Claire patted my leg, "He didn't mean that."

"Yes I did."

She turned around, "No, you didn't!"

"Yes I did."

She glared, "No you…"

"Watch the road!" Bender and I yelled in unison as she quickly pulled into Brian's drive way, nearly knocking over one of his mother's shrubs along the way. She sat in her seat clutching the wheel tightly in her palms. The car was quiet for a second…

"You did not just try and crush Mrs. Johnson's lovely bush did you?" Bender said.

Well, that lasted long.

Claire said nothing and unbuckled her seat belt to slip out of the car. She straightened out her top and skirt and strode up the walk towards the door. I watched as she knocked swiftly on the door and Mrs. Johnson opened the door with a smile.

Bender leaned over the seat and clicked on the radio, "Watch this…" He found a cheesy local station playing 'Sexual Healing' and cranked it up loud enough that the whole block – possibly – could hear it. Bender sat back quickly in his seat and began bouncing up and down…so the car was rocking as well.

I put my hands over my face as I saw Mrs. Johnson – and Claire – stared at the car in horror. Bender was letting out these disgusting moans as loud as he could, so I flicked the radio off, "Did you have to do that? She hates us enough already…"

He shook his head, "Nah, she secretly wants me."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, "Just like everyone else does, right?"

"Damn straight."

I sat back in my seat and watched as Brian dejectedly came into view and gave his mom a kiss good bye. He closed the door behind them and slowly approached the car with Claire next to him. He has kinda been in a bit of a slump since Michelle had boarded her plane four days ago. Hell I don't blame him. He kicked the ground with his shoes and slumped his shoulders.

"What the hell is lodged up the dork's ass?" Bender asked nonchalantly.

"Shut up," I muttered under my breath; Bender can be so annoying sometimes. Hell we're still close and everything but I should have just left him in bed this morning…I wasn't in the mood.

Brian opened the door behind me and slumped down next to Bender in the back seat, "Hi guys how are you this morning?"

"I'm good," Claire replied as she opened her door and took her seat.

I shrugged and mumbled, "I'm fine."

"I'm horny…I had this huge hard on when I woke up this morning and then there were the two of them at my front door and that didn't help…"

"John! Shut up!" Claire yelled fiercely as we began backing out of the drive way. John laughed and Brian looked like he was about to be sick. I chuckled and looked back to Brian, "How are you holding up?"

He shrugged, "I'm okay I guess. As good as I can be going to watch another friend leave. It feels hard some days and then other days you just wanna be really happy for them, you know? But I feel like I miss Michelle already and she has only been gone for a few days; I thought it would be easier but I guess I was wrong."

"I guess so," Bender mumbled following Brian's sad rant. I rolled my eyes, "I don't know if I am ready to do it yet," I confessed.

Brian nodded sympathetically, "No probably not, but you're gonna have to."

I swallowed and nodded, then leaned my face against the cool glass of the window, "I know…doesn't mean I want to though…"

Claire patted my thigh, "Hey, as hard as it may be you know that at least he is going to do something good with himself and he will be happy, right?"

"Yeah," Bender chimed in, "He's gonna be rolling around on the floor with college aged guys now. Our little Sporto is moving up in the world." He put his hand over his heart dramatically and pretended to wipe a tear off of his cheek, "Just when I thought the lobotomy was wearing off."

"Lobotomies are permanent Bender," Brian too quickly corrected him; I smiled at Bender's glare.

"But he is right," Brian just as quickly added, "Andy's moving up, he'll be happy there…and he will come back soon."

"Maybe…" I said straightening up, "He might be back soon, he doesn't know yet. It could be Christmas, but if not he won't be back until his year is over."

Bender frowned, "Hey, don't get your panties in a twist…at least he is coming back."

"Yeah," Claire added quietly, "We don't even know if Michelle is going to be able to visit at all…Med school is long and all of her money is going to text books and subway tickets and such. She may not even be able to afford coming home for quite a while."

I nodded, feeling a little selfish, "Yeah I guess you're right…sorry."

Brian furrowed his eyebrows, "Don't say sorry, it's still okay to feel a little bit sad."

Yeah, I guess it is okay to feel a little sad; hell, my emotions are still so jumbled when it comes to this subject. I mean, Brian seems sad and all but he isn't acting like it is the end of the world or anything. I know deep down that is not the end of the world; it's just only this point in time where it feels like it is.

I remember back in June at the graduation; everyone was just so damn happy to be leaving. It could have been the ceremony itself that made everyone happy to get out of the damn school; it was very posh and formal. I swear Bender was going to have a hernia if he had to sit there any longer. He thought that it was bad enough that he had to dress up for the prom and then to do it two days in a row? He just wasn't having it. But then again, if he wasn't there he wouldn't have provided Brian and I with the entertaining commentary. Of course, we weren't sitting with Andy's, Claire's, or Michelle's folks, as they don't like us (with the exception of Brian) all that much. So we had sat in our own little row at the back where we couldn't really distract anyone.

Brian was all excited because Michelle had won valedictorian and was making a speech; so he was kinda keyed up to be there. It's pretty bad though that the ceremony was so boring that even he was laughing and blushing at Bender's commentary. It was a pretty good time just sitting back there and having fun amongst ourselves, but on the flip side it reminded me that next year it would be just the three of us having fun to make the time go by faster. Those two are great and all but it just won't be the same without Claire, Michelle, and Andy.

After the ceremony though we had all gone out for a bite to eat, and seemed as though the shittyness of it all had been swept up for the time being. Hell, the entire summer was like beating around the bush and it seemed that the only times I really thought about it was late at night when I was home in bed by myself. Every time we had hung out or done something together we ended up making the most of it so that no one would be sad or thinking about it; and at the end of the day it had worked…but would just as quickly wear off.

We had taken a couple of road trips; mostly at Claire's expense and in her car. We had gone down to Rockford for some shopping; Michelle and Claire had a ball while Andy and Bender had complained the whole time. They never liked shopping with the girls only because they had a horrible tendency to stop at EVERY shop and pick up EVERYTHING in the store at least once. I don't mind it too much unless they end up dragging me into some change room to try on something that looks 'totally fabulous' on me, other then that I try to grin and bear with it. Our most fun trip had to be to Lake Michigan just for some swimming. Watching Brian almost piss his pants with Bender swimming after him was classic.

It was as if every single day had something else in store for us to do…and stir up trouble. I will never, ever forget crashing Ashley Young's eighteenth birthday. She was having this big backyard bash, and Andy was invited by Jack. He and Jack had let their bygones be bygones and had started training and talking with each other again. So Bender had found out and they decided to go.

Leave it up to them to have to pull out their dicks once again. At least it wasn't in front of a church this time.

They had bought these Ronald Reagan rubber masks and put them over their faces and streaked through the party with American flags used as capes, and sparklers in their hands…SPARKLERS! So Andy, Jack, Bender…and Brian…did it. I don't know…I don't want to know…what they did or said to make Brian do it, but they did it. I have to say it was probably the funniest or scariest sight I ever saw. It makes me want to laugh_ and _cry every time I think about it; but then again the look of horror on Ashley's face was well worth it too. I think I love it every time I see her nose crunch up and her jaw just fall as her eyes pierce like daggers. It's great; but after all the shit she puts people through she kinda deserves it.

I chuckled slightly and Claire cocked an eyebrow, "What are you laughing at?" She looked up to her rear view mirror and switched lanes.

I sniffed and turned to face her, "The Reagan masks."

She turned red and let out an amused sigh, "Oh God…"

"Ha!" Bender shouted from the back, "That was fuckin' great! Even Brian got his willy out!"

Brian turned a deep shade of purple, "I didn't have much of a choice did I?"

Bender looked at Brian with mock sympathy, "This is the good ole U.S of A! You have all the freedom to make a choice, dork."

Brian raised his eyebrows in exasperation, "You call peer pressure and threats freedom of choice, Bender?"

Bender rolled his eyes, "Jeez you act like you were molested or something…you were laughing your ass off when we left!"

"I _was_ molested!" He persisted, which caused us all to fall into a fit of laughter, "With a broom!"

Bender laughed hysterically, "I wouldn't call being chased and hit with it molested, brainiac."

"That fat woman was trying to beat me with it!"

Claire let out a snort, "That was her maid."

I smiled, "And besides you weren't claiming molestation when Michelle did the same thing with her shoe…"

Bender snorted, "That's because he enjoyed it…you're not _supposed_ to enjoy molestation."

Brian's jaw fell in horror and his ears turned a bright shade of reddish/purple – which caused us all, once again, to laugh at his expense, "I did not enjoy that!"

Bender fluttered his eyelashes in mock awe, "That must have been just like the tree house…"

"We did not do anything in the tree house!" Brian persisted in exasperation; Bender just had so much fun screwing with his head.

"Yeah sure Brainiac, you're trying to tell me you _don't_ like taking advantage of drunken girls?"

His eyes widened in horror, "Yes!...I mean no! We didn't do anything!"

"Oh John, lay off…" Claire cut in with a chuckle, "Maybe he doesn't want to kiss and tell."

"We didn't do anything!"

I shut my eyes tightly and bit back my laughter; he gets so embarrassed so easily that I almost feel bad for him. Whether they did anything or not was no one's business and we all knew that, but it was just too hard not to poke fun at him a bit.

Claire took the turn off and soon the air port came into view; everyone was still bantering in the back but for a moment it seemed as though I couldn't hear them anymore and the dread building up in my stomach began to take over my senses. He was there, waiting, packing up, ready to leave. My heart beat picked up and went to rapid speed and I couldn't really feel my hands or my legs. Everything almost seemed to stand still. Planes were taking off down the run way and landing; lights were blinking everywhere; the parking lot was full of cars and people…but it was all in such slow motion.

The damn airport is hell itself.

"Is it just me or do you guys hate this place?" Brian asked almost casually.

Claire tried – lamely – to laugh, but wasn't fooling anyone. No one really said anything, with the exception of Bender who was singing 'Sexual Healing' again. I shook my head and my eyes once again stuck to the all too quickly approaching airport.

Claire slowed down and rolled down her window as she approached the parking lot attendant, "Hi, how are you today?" The heavy set woman asked cheerily.

Claire rolled her eyes, "Just peachy…we're just here to see off a friend."

The parking lot attendant nodded her head and printed off a tag, "Just go to general parking; that will be one dollar please."

Claire took a bill out of the small compartment in her purse and dropped it into the awaiting woman's hand in a hurry. She let us pass through and we found an empty spot around the middle of the lot. As the car came to a stop I almost began telling myself to just say, 'no thank you' and go home so that I won't have to go through the heart ache. Would it be easier that way? Just knowing that he was gone and that I would see him sometime soon, rather than watching him turn away…watching him walk…seeing him disappear behind the wall of a jet…seeing him fly off to the sky where he will land thousands of miles away? My heart thumped hard against my chest and I felt a sudden wave of nausea.

"Are you coming, crazy?"

I snapped alert and noticed Bender standing outside my window. His brow was furrowed and his arms were crossed liked he had been waiting there for a few moments already. I looked down in my lap wanting to say, 'hell no! Just tell him I love him!' but the words just couldn't leave my mouth.

He opened up my door and gave me a smirk; I looked behind him for the others and noticed them standing a few yards away. I looked at him and his expression softened a bit, "Don't do this…" He said.

I opened up my mouth again but nothing came out and I suddenly felt my mouth go dry and my eyes grow heavy. He raked his fingers through his hair and squatted down so we were eye level, "You know, you've always played therapist to me…this is no time to be chickening out…I'm no good at it."

I swallowed and cleared my throat, "You'd be surprised." My voice came out hoarse and scratchy; it made my breath quiver.

He blinked his eyes a few times, "So what you are just gonna sit in the car and then realize that you should have said good bye and try to make some dramatic entrance just as the plane is leaving?"

I let out a snort, "No, I'll come…I'm just scared."

He bowed his head down and let his hair fall over his eyes slightly; he pondered for a few moments and then raised his face back up to me, "Don't be scared…there's nothing to be afraid of…he ain't gonna kidnap you and stuff you in a suitcase."

I felt tears prick my eyes, "I wish he would."

He cocked an eyebrow and gave me a smirk, "You are a freaky bitch, aren't you?"

I let out a laugh and blinked my tears back, "I'm going to come."

He rolled his eyes and stood up, "Well then get a move on, won't ya…I'm not getting any younger here."

I nodded and unbuckled my seat belt and slowly stepped out of the car. I straightened down my shirt and skirt for what felt like the fiftieth time today. The air seems very thick here and the noise is almost unbearable. Cars honking, jets screeching, people yelling their hellos and good byes; I can't really stand it. Everything just seems so much louder than it actually is.

Bender looked at me with anticipation in his eyes, "Well?"

I nodded my head and began walking on shaky feet; I feel as though it is my first time attempting to walk in my life, it's that bad. I swallowed hard and felt an arm snake around my waist as we proceeded.

I turned my head and Claire gave me a small smile; I returned the gesture and felt a little more at ease. I guess that term 'that's what friends are for' comes into play here. Ha!

We made it to the tall glass doors of the O'Hare Airport; the place is rather depressing if I do say so myself. The walls are dull in color and every voice around me seems monotonous. Just dandy.

We walked towards the terminal and I caught sight of him. He was wearing his usual blue jeans and his letterman's jacket. It kinda made me wonder why he was wearing such a heavy jacket; it couldn't be that cold in Canada could it?

His hair was neatly combed and he had a small carrier bag slung over his shoulder. I could also see both of his parents as well as his brothers seated around him. His mom had a tissue clutched in her hand and seemed to be giving him some encouragement. His father on the other hand stood numbly with his hands shoved in his pockets. His facial expression was rather bland and unreadable. Andy on the other hand seemed to be a combination of nervous and relieved. I swallowed hard and Claire rubbed a hand on my back soothingly, "We'll just wait a few minutes, okay?" I nodded my head and took a shaky breath.

"Yeah I have to throw a piss anyways," Bender said. Brian nodded his head and followed him.

"This is gonna be so hard."

"I know," Claire replied softly, "But you are just gonna have to be strong…I know you can do it."

I smiled, "Since when have you become such a motivational speaker?"

She smiled and shoved her hands into her pockets, "Well I learned from the best…God himself only knows how many times you have let me sob on your shoulder."

I grinned, "Yeah I have kinda lost count myself."

She gave me a playful whack to the arm and I laughed. She joined in soon after just as Brian and Bender returned. I looked back to Andy and noticed that his gaze was already glued my way. My heart leapt into my throat and I stopped. He gave me a small smile and turned back to his mother and said something inaudible and walked over towards us.

"So ya ready to blow this joint?" Bender asked casually with a smirk as he approached. Andy smiled a beautiful smile in return, "Just about…I have about ten minutes until they should be calling my flight." My heart sunk and I frowned.

"How does it feel?" Claire asked.

Andy shrugged, "Can't really say at the moment; it all seems so surreal."

Claire smiled, "Well it sure is gonna be strange not having you around. I hope you have fun." She stepped out first – breaking the ice- and enveloped him into a friendly hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "It's gonna be weird not having super man around."

He gave her a smile, "Yeah well you'll always have…Brian."

She let out a loud laugh, "Yeah I guess we will have to leave his head in charge."

Bender frowned, "What about me?"

Andy smirked, "I sure as hell hope no one follows your lead."

Bender gave him a smirk and a playful punch on the arm, "Yeah well let's just say they may need it."

Andy raised his eyebrows, "What? You are gonna keep everyone out of trouble?"

He cocked an eyebrow, "Now why would I wanna do that, Sporto?"

Andy sighed amusedly, "No I wouldn't want to leave that kind of pressure on your shoulders, Johnny. You just take it easy and keep your own ass in line." Bender gave him a sarcastic nod. Andy held out his hand and John hesitantly grabbed it in a shake, "Don't strangle yourself in your tights, Sporto."

"I'll try not too, jack ass." Bender let out a laugh and stepped back.

Andy gave Brian a nod, "How you holding up, Bry?"

Brian stood straight and gave him a curt nod, "Just fine. Hope you have a good time; you gotta fill me in on the college life. UBC is a pretty good school man, good luck."

Andy nodded, "I'll keep in touch, and besides you'll be finding out soon enough if you keep up your shit at school. No smoking pot and bringing flare guns around, you hear?"

Brian smiled sheepishly, "Don't worry I won't be taking any shop classes this time around."

Andy laughed and then turned to face me; the others backed off a bit and I swallowed…hell knows the water works are coming now. I couldn't do anything but stare at him for a few moments relishing him in the flesh. It's gonna be a long while before I get the opportunity to do so again. He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair and the simple gesture made me lose it.

He grabbed me into his arms and I sobbed heavily into his shoulder. He rubbed small circles on my back; it crushed me to know that these arms that made me feel so safe had to make me stop crying the last couple of minutes we had together. Only figures I have to spend it not only sobbing, but looking like shit on top of that.

I pulled back and wiped at my eyes, "I got your jacket wet."

He smiled softly and shrugged, "That's alright…that's the last of my worries."

I looked at the blue and grey Shermer jacket; it had his newest State Champion patch sewed onto the arm and was unbuttoned, "Why are you so over dressed anyways?"

He readjusted his shoulder bag and grinned, "It's only in the low 60's where I'm going."

I nodded and smiled, "So this is it, huh?"

He nodded, "Yeah this is it…but only for the time being. I'll be back…I'll hunt you down if that's what it takes to see ya again."

I smiled through the slow stream of tears, "You better, or you'll be feeling my wrath."

He smiled and bent his head down, "You say it like it's a bad thing." His lips crashed onto mine in a deep passionate rhythm; they always say your first kiss is the sweetest but I think your last one is. In those few moments every little memory of him seemed to crash into my mind; the first time I seen him in detention; walking down the hall with me to get cokes from the vending machine; confessing his angst to all of us sitting in the library; the first time we kissed; the first time I met back up with him at school; the first time he said he loved me; the first time we made love; prom; last night, and now. It was all so bittersweet.

He pulled back and caressed my cheek, he opened up his mouth to say something but was interrupted, "Flight 706 to Vancouver now boarding; flight 706 to Vancouver now boarding."

I swallowed hard and he gave me another kiss, "You take care of yourself, okay? And don't you worry about me…I'll call you next weekend."

I felt the others come up behind me as I nodded; "Don't forget about me, okay?"

"Never," He looked back to the others, "You guys take care." They all mumbled their own good byes quietly. He turned to walk away with a wave and my heart sunk.

"Andy!" I called before I could stop myself.

He raised his eyebrows and fully turned around, "Yeah?"

I ran up to him one more time and crashed my mouth onto his. I pulled away, "I love you."

He smiled softly, "I love you too."

I smiled brightly and with one swipe snatched the State Championship patch off of his left arm.

He gave me a knowing smile, "Goodbye."

I shook my head, "No, good bye is forever." I gave him a wave and watched as he turned away and headed down the terminal. He stopped to say good bye to his family and then with one last glance walked out of the airport and into his new life.

I turned around once I couldn't see him anymore and saw the sad faces of my friends. "Are you okay?" Claire asked me, dabbing her eyes.

I watched the boarding plane through the window and turned back to her, "Yeah, I'll be okay."

She nodded her head, "So where do we go from here?"

I looked at the others expectantly; Bender piped up, "All I know is that I am fucking starving and I need a joint."

Claire and Brian nodded approvingly; I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, then what the hell are we waiting for?"

We turned and left through the glass doors; the sun was still beaming brightly, the wind was still slow and young, and the temperature was perfect. Somehow now everything felt a little bit better. The heat radiated on my face and the sky was tauntingly blue; I love it.

I fingered the thick piece of fabric with my fingers and traced the outline of 'champion'. I turned back to the airport one last time and watched as an Air Canada jumbo jet raced down the run way and through the air. My first love and my best friend was gone.

Who would have thought eight months ago that I would be standing here anyways? All it took was one detention to change everything. I have had enough drama in the last few months to last me a life time, but I wouldn't trade it back for the world. The chaos was the most amazing and memorable thing in my life.

I guess that's just life through the eyes of the basket case.

_**The End.**_


End file.
